The Fairest of Them All
by TrudiRose
Summary: Smarting from the loss of Belle and his defeat at the hands of the Beast, Gaston goes in search of adventure to distract himself and comes upon another Disney heroine who, although beautiful, is as different from Belle as anyone could imagine.
1. Damsel in Distress

_Author's note: This fluffy little plotbunny was inspired by a discussion about two years ago on Bittersweet and Strange (a wonderful BATB forum – come check it out! The link is in my profile). The discussion was about possible non-canon Disney pairings, and full credit goes to Nyxity for coming up with this pairing! Back then, I was so intrigued by the idea that I wrote the beginning of a chapter, but then set it aside and kind of forgot about it. Then recently, I was looking through old files on my computer, and came across it. Re-reading it, I got inspired again, and started writing more! _

_This is not going to be long and complicated, like my years-in-the-making epic "This Idyllic Scene" (which I'm still writing as we speak!). This one will be just a short fluffy piece, just for fun. Enjoy!_

_o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -_

Gaston rode through the forest, his thoughts dark and brooding, as they had been for the past month. He wasn't used to losing, and although he'd put a good face on it for the villagers and saved his reputation, HE still knew the truth, and it irked him.

He'd killed the Beast, he was _sure_ of it – nothing could have survived that stab wound – but before he could watch it die and claim his trophy, Gaston had lost his balance and fallen off the tower.

To this day, he still wasn't quite sure how he'd survived that. In the midst of his fall, he had experienced a strange vision: a golden-haired woman in a green dress who waved a wand, slowing his fall, and warned him that he'd been given a second chance and was not to waste it. Then he'd lost consciousness, and when he awoke, he was safe on the ground, unharmed. He was puzzled, but shrugged it off to his own amazing toughness and survivability. That odd vision must have been merely a moment of delirium.

So, no Beast, no revenge, no magnificent trophy for his wall. And to add insult to injury, shortly after that, the long-missing prince had returned triumphantly from wherever he'd been all these years and, out of the blue, married Belle! _Gaston's _Belle!

Gaston hated the unknown prince for that. But as furious and jealous as he was, Gaston wasn't an idiot. He was brave enough to take on any man or Beast in a fair (or more likely, unfair) fight...but a prince had the power to simply order Gaston beheaded without a second thought. Gaston might be willing to kill for Belle, but he sure as heck wasn't willing to _die_ for her. Much as he hated to back down, he was forced to cut his losses.

He'd still bragged to the villagers about killing the Beast, claiming that when he'd stabbed it, it had fallen off the tower and down into the canyon, where its body was lost to the river. (In reality, he was certain the prince had found the dead Beast on the tower and claimed the trophy for himself, just as he'd claimed Gaston's intended bride.) So he was still admired by the villagers as always.

But the truth of the fiasco gnawed at Gaston. He was restless, and found himself ranging farther and farther afield on his hunting trips, often gone from home for weeks at a time. He was searching, but for what? He didn't know. He just felt the need to do _something,_ to feel that he was taking action, not just sitting around in defeat. Maybe somewhere along the way, he'd be able to accomplish some amazing feat - something bold and heroic and legendary to erase the memory of the unfortunate..._incident._ (He refused to call if a "failure", even in his own mind.)

He was traveling through a forest in a neighboring kingdom when the silence was suddenly broken by a high-pitched scream.

Who could be screaming in the middle of a forest? Gaston spurred his horse toward the sound. As he approached a clearing, Gaston saw a young woman cowering on the ground, looking up in terror. A man held a knife over her, about to strike.

Without a second thought, Gaston leaped off his horse and tackled the man to the ground, easily wrenching the knife out of his hand and holding it to his throat. "Who are you? And what are you doing to that girl?" Gaston demanded.

The frightened man held up his hands in surrender. "My name is Humbert, and I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault! I was under orders from the Queen!"

"The Queen?" Gaston said in confusion.

"My stepmother?" the girl gasped at the same time.

The man on the ground looked over to her. "Yes, princess. Please forgive me! She has gone mad with jealousy of your beauty! She sent me to kill you. She'll stop at nothing! Run! Run into the woods and never come back!"

With a gasp, the terrified girl leaped to her feet and ran off into the woods.

Gaston glared at the man, whom he still had pinned on the ground. "You idiot! Why did you tell her to run into the woods? She's running blindly, and the woods are dangerous! She'll probably fall into a swamp and drown. Or get eaten by wild animals."

"I-I didn't think of that," the shaken Humbert admitted. "I only wanted her to escape from the Queen - she's evil and powerful, she knows black magic..."

"Magic? That's ridiculous," scoffed Gaston, not believing in such fairy tale nonsense. He reflected a moment. "But if she's the Queen, she can send guards to track down the girl..." He looked down at Humbert. "You'll have to tell the Queen you _did _kill the girl. And make it convincing!" he added menacingly.

Humbert nodded. "Yes, you're right, I will. But what about this?" He held up a box.

Gaston looked at it uncomprehendingly. "What's that?"

"The Queen wants proof that the princess is dead," Humbert explained. "She told me to bring her heart back in this box."

"She wants the girl's _heart?" _Gaston said in disbelief. Even at his most villainous, he'd' never gone THAT far. "She must be insane! But that makes her more dangerous." He noticed that the man was dressed as a huntsman. "All right then. Go kill something _else,_ a wild boar or something, and bring her _its _heart instead."

Humbert nodded in relief. "Yes, yes, that will work! But what about the princess?"

"I'll find her, don't worry," Gaston said confidently. Leading his horse, he headed off in the direction the girl had run.

The trail of broken twigs and tiny footprints in the mud made it easy enough to find her. When the footprints stopped, he looked around and listened. He could hear her panicked breathing and muffled sobs. There –- behind that bush, he could see a glimpse of black hair and red ribbon.

"It's all right," he said. "You can come out now. That man who tried to kill you is gone." She didn't answer, and he could sense her hesitation, like a trembling little rabbit. "Come on – you don't have to worry. You're safe now. I won't let anything hurt you," he promised.

Reassured, she emerged slowly from the bush. Seeing her clearly for the first time, Gaston was suddenly struck by how utterly beautiful she was. Fairer even than Belle, with hair black as ebony, lips as red as roses, and skin white as snow.

And unlike Belle, who was a crazy inventor's daughter, this girl was royalty_. _An actual _princess._

She curtseyed. "Thank you, kind sir, for rescuing me," she said gratefully. "I was so frightened! If you hadn't come along..." Her lip trembled, and tears filled her big doe-brown eyes.

"Well, luckily I DID come along," Gaston said proudly, quite pleased with himself. He'd rescued a damsel in distress almost without even trying! Talk about manly! "You've got nothing to fear with _me _around." He flexed his muscles to prove his point.

Her eyes widened at the sight of his bulging biceps. "My, you ARE very strong, as well as brave!" she said admiringly. "A hero like you must rescue people all the time!"

Gaston grinned. "None as beautiful as you, though."

She blushed pink at the compliment and turned away, overcome with shyness. He was utterly charmed.

"I'm Gaston," he told her.

She turned back to him and looked up at him with a shy smile. "I'm Snow White," she said with another pretty curtsey.

Suddenly, without warning, there was a crack of thunder. Snow White gave a startled little shriek.

"It's all right! It's just thunder," Gaston assured her. She was certainly a skittish little thing! He looked up at the sky, darkening with clouds. "Looks like it's going to pour. Give me a minute." He rummaged in the saddlebag and pulled out his hunting knife and some twine. Spying a fallen tree to use as a base, he gathered broken branches and leaves and quickly constructed a rough lean-to, throwing the horse's blanket over the top. "There," he said with satisfaction. "It's not exactly waterproof, but it'll hold off the worst of it." Gesturing to it, he said to Snow White, "After you, my lady."

"My goodness!" she said, impressed, as she ducked to enter the lean-to. She sat down on the ground and smoothed her skirts gracefully around her. "To think you were able to build this shelter so quickly! Is there anything you _can't _do?"

"Not much," Gaston boasted, joining her under the lean-to. He was thoroughly enjoying the opportunity to show off for a new, gorgeous girl. For the first time in weeks, Belle was completely forgotten.

Soon it began to rain. Gaston noticed Snow White shivering a little. "Are you cold?"

"Just a little," she admitted.

Gaston eyed her thoughtfully. Never one to pass up an opportunity, he said casually, "Here, let me warm you up." He put his arm around her. After a moment's hesitation, she moved closer to him, grateful for the warmth.

Then he smoothly leaned in to steal a kiss.

But Snow White hastily drew back. "What are you _doing?"_

Gaston wasn't used to being stopped on his way to a kiss – most girls would be swooning at that point. "Well..." he said awkwardly. "I did rescue you. I thought for a reward, I might get a kiss."

"A _kiss?"_ Snow White gasped, scandalized. "But sir...I barely even KNOW you!" Clearly flustered, she anxiously scooted backward away from him.

Gaston was surprised at her shocked reaction. After all, a kiss from him was every girl's dream come true! But seeing how distressed she was, he backed off. "It's all right! Forget it!" he said, holding up his hands . Snow White gave a sigh of relief. Gaston added by way of explanation, "You just looked so beautiful sitting there, I couldn't resist."

Snow White blushed at the compliment. "Thank you," she said shyly. "And I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea - believe me, I _am _ very grateful to you for rescuing me! And..." Her blush deepened to crimson. "You are a very handsome man!" she blurted out, and ducked her head in embarrassment at the admission.

Gaston grinned. _She can't resist me. No girl can_.

"But a kiss_._..why, that's the sign of true love between a man and a woman!" Snow White explained earnestly. "A kiss is _sacred._ It can't be given lightly!"

Gaston was intrigued. She was certainly different from the girls in his village, who threw themselves at him at every opportunity. He could see that she meant what she said – she wasn't being coy or playing hard to get. No. This pure, innocent angel of a girl would bestow her treasured kiss only on the man who earned her love.

At that moment, Gaston became determined that _he_ would be that man, the only man worthy of her kiss.

He was feeling more energized than he had in weeks. A beautiful girl, a challenge, a prize to be won...this was right up his alley.

"I understand," he assured her.

"Thank you," she said, and smiled warmly. "I _knew _when you rescued me so gallantly that you were a true gentleman!"

Gaston sat up a little straighter. "A true gentleman," he repeated, liking the sound of it. "Yes. Yes, I am."

She asked him where he came from, and why he was riding through the forest when he'd found her. He told her about Molyneaux, and his amazing exploits and adventures, deliberately omitting any mention of Belle...although he DID tell her how he had vanquished a fierce, monstrous Beast the likes of which no one had ever seen. Her eyes grew large as saucers as she hung on his every word. "What an exciting life you have led!" she exclaimed.

Gaston agreed wholeheartedly. "And what about you?" he asked curiously. "How does a princess end up almost being killed in the middle of a forest?"

Snow White looked sad. "It's my stepmother," she explained earnestly. "My mother died when I was a baby. But my father and I were very close. Then when I was eight years old, he remarried. My stepmother treated me well while my father was around, but a year after they married, he died." Her eyes filled with tears at the memory, and her lip trembled. "After that, she changed. She took away my royal clothes, and made me sleep in the cellar and work as a scullery maid."

"That's awful!" Gaston said.

"Oh, I didn't mind the work," Snow White told him. "I like cooking and cleaning!"

Gaston nodded in approval. _All _girls should like cooking and cleaning, in his view. That's what girls were for.

"It only made me sad that my stepmother didn't like me anymore," she went on. "I didn't know what I did wrong. But...I didn't think she hated me so much that she wanted to _kill _me!" She began to cry.

Gaston tried to comfort her. "Don't worry. You're safe now. It'll be okay." She looked up at him and smiled through her tears. Her smile warmed his heart. "I think your stepmother must be insane! How could she not like _you?"_ Then he remembered something. "Wait – it's because she's jealous of your beauty. That's what Humbert said." He looked at her appraisingly. "Well, I can't blame her for being jealous. No girl could hold a candle to you, that's for certain!"

"You're very kind," Snow White said, blushing.

The rain had stopped. Gaston moved out of the lean-to, stood up, grabbed the horse blanket and wrung it out.

Snow White crawled out too and stood. "Thank you again so much for saving me. I...suppose you'll be leaving now? You must have important things to do."

"Nothing urgent," Gaston said. "But it _is _time to move on."

She nodded, looking crestfallen.

"What's wrong?" Gaston asked.

She looked at him despairingly. "I...I just don't know where to go," she admitted helplessly. "I can't go home if my stepmother wants to kill me! And this forest is so big and dark and frightening..." She shivered. "I don't know what to do!"

Her childlike helplessness immediately made Gaston feel protective and manly. "Don't worry about a thing," he said in a take-charge voice. "I'll take you with me back to my village. The Queen will never find you there. And you'll stay with me so I can protect you."

"Really?" Snow White said in relief. "Thank you so much! You're like a knight in shining armor!"

"You could say that," Gaston agreed, basking in her gratitude and praise. He held out his hand. "Here, let me help you onto the horse. We have a long way to ride." Gladly, she came forward, and he boosted her onto the horse, then jumped on behind her. Taking the reins, he spurred the horse through the forest.

Things had certainly taken a turn for the better, he thought. Instead of traveling aimlessly, brooding over his defeat and the loss of Belle, he was now heading home a hero, having bravely saved a princess! And he was returning home _with _her! He imagined himself riding into town triumphantly, with all the villagers gaping at the sight of the beautiful girl in front of him on his horse like a trophy, and then telling them the story of how he'd rescued her, while she looked up at him adoringly. THAT would certainly make them forget all about Belle and her stupid Beast! Gaston grinned. _Things are DEFINITELY looking up, _he thought.

The huntsman's warning about the Evil Queen and her black magic never even crossed his mind.


	2. A Compromise

The next morning, Snow White was awakened by sunlight on her face. Still half-asleep, she yawned and stretched. She half-opened her eyes, and was confused to see an unfamiliar room. Then, with a jolt, she remembered the events of the previous day, and she gasped, her eyes opening wide. _My stepmother sent the huntsman to kill me! _she thought. Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle a frightened cry. She remembered the horror of seeing the huntsman raising the knife over her, and being too terrified to move...

_And then, like a miracle, a handsome stranger swooped down and rescued me! _Snow White felt a warm glow inside at the memory, and an unconscious smile crossed her face. He was so brave, so noble, and he'd shown up at exactly the right moment, as if it was fate that they should cross paths! Almost as if he were _meant _for her...

They had traveled far into the night on his horse, and when she had gotten sleepy, his strong arm around her had held her in place, safe and sound. He had told her of seeing an abandoned hunting lodge on his journey, in the forest between his kingdom and hers, and with his unerring sense of direction, that was where he headed. She must have fallen asleep toward the end of the ride, because she didn't even remember reaching the hunting lodge. But she did remember half-waking in the dark as she was laid down on a bed, and the feeling of being gently tucked her in as she fell back into deep sleep, feeling warm and safe.

As she was recalling this, a sudden sound startled her out of her reverie. It came from outside – a loud, rhythmic sound, repeated over and over. Snow White rose from the bed and curiously went to the window that faced the back of the house, where the sound was coming from. Outside was the handsome stranger – _Gaston, _she thought, reveling in the sound of his name. He was chopping a tree into firewood. She smiled. He was so strong and powerful, so sure of himself. He made her feel safe. No matter what danger befell her, she was certain that he would protect her, even from the Queen.

She moved closer to the window for a better look. Snow White had never had occasion to really look closely at a young, good-looking man before. Of course, there _had _been that dashing prince that had stood outside her window a few days earlier and sang to her so beautifully, but she had been so flustered and self-conscious at realizing a stranger was watching her, she had hidden behind the curtain. Even when she finally had found the courage to come out onto her balcony, she was too shy to look directly at him, and could only manage quick sidelong glances from under her eyelashes, although she could tell that he was handsome. His song had only lasted a minute or two, but even that brief encounter had been enough for her to dream of the prince that night and wonder if he was "the one" who would be her true love. But then Gaston had come along and heroically rescued her from almost-certain death, and all thoughts of the prince had flown right out of her mind.

Now, with Gaston completely focused on his wood-chopping and unaware of her attention, she had the opportunity to gaze at him all she liked without feeling self-conscious. With every powerful swing of the axe, she could see his sinews bulging, his huge bicep muscles flexing. "Oh, my..." she said aloud, scarcely breathing. He was so magnificent, like a work of art sculpted from the finest marble..._no, _she thought, _more like a Greek god, symbolizing the perfection of manhoo_d. _Not only handsome and strong, but brave, noble, generous, with every virtue that man aspires to..._

Unexpectedly, Gaston turned and looked straight at her_. _She gave a startled squeak and fell away from the window, blushing furiously. He had seen her staring! Oh, what he must think of her!

Her cheeks flaming in embarrassment, she tried to think of a distraction. _Breakfast! _she thought, seizing with relief on something to do. She looked in the cupboards, but they were empty. _Maybe I can find some fruit trees or berries nearby, _she thought.

She went out the front door of the hunting lodge. It was a lovely day, bright and sunny. She saw a glint of light through the trees, and as she walked closer to investigate, discovered that it was the sparkle of sunlight on the water of a pond. And next to the pond was a patch of gooseberries! Snow White clapped her hands in delight. She knelt by the patch and began to pick gooseberries, putting them in the pocket of her dress.

A bluebird overhead began to sing. Snow White joined in, her melodic soprano blending with the birdsong. Soon forest animals began to creep out of the woods to listen – squirrels, rabbits, chipmunks, a fawn. Snow White smiled at them all. "Well, hello, my little friends!" she said gaily. "How nice of you to come! Would you like to hear another song?" She began to sing: "With a smile and a song, life is just a bright sunny day, your cares fade away..." In the trees, all the songbirds joined in.

o- o- o-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o - o-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

Gaston was grinning from ear to ear as he finished chopping the firewood, thinking of how Snow White had been watching him with such admiration. Who could blame her? He stacked up the wood, lifted the pile, carried it into the house, and set it down next to the fireplace. "Snow White!" he called. But there was no answer. Puzzled, he looked around. The hunting lodge was just one big room with a fireplace at one end, a table, a few chairs, and a bed in one corner. That was it. There wasn't anywhere that the princess could be hiding.

Frowning, he went to look for her, picking up his rifle on the way out the door in case she was in danger.

Outside, he stopped and listened closely. He heard a faint sound of singing. _Well, if she's singing, she must be all right, _he thought, and followed the sound through the trees.

He came out of the woods into a clearing by a pond...and stared in utter amazement. Snow White was sitting by the pond, picking gooseberries with one hand, while with the other, she stroked the ears of a fluffy white rabbit that was nestled contentedly in her lap. All around the clearing, a multitude of forest animals were gathered around, listening to to the princess as she sang,

"There's no use in grumbling  
When the raindrops come tumbling  
Remember, you're the one  
Who can fill the world with sunshine

When you smile and you sing  
Everything is in tune and it's spring  
And life flows along  
With a smile and a song..."

The animals swayed in tune to the music, while up in the trees, birds trilled their birdsong in a way that seemed to weave their songs into Snow White's.

"What on earth-?" Gaston said out loud in astonishment. Snow White stopped singing and looked up, as did the animals. Seeing his rifle, the animals immediately took off in a flash. A moment later, Snow White was sitting alone.

"Good morning!" Snow White greeted him cheerily, having forgotten her embarrassment of earlier. "I picked some gooseberries! I only wish I had some flour, eggs, and milk – I could make you a gooseberry pie. It's my specialty."

"Snow..." Gaston said, still amazed. "How did you _do _that?"

"Do what?" she asked, puzzled.

"Get all those animals to come near you!" Gaston said.

"Oh, that!" Snow White laughed. "I don't know. I've always been fond of animals, and they've always been fond of me, especially when I sing. They always gather around me when I do."

"Is that so," Gaston said, intrigued. That certainly would be a useful ability for a hunter's wife to have!

She noticed that he was holding a rifle. "Oh! What do you have that for?"

He glanced down at it. "I couldn't find you in the cabin, so I came out to look for you. I thought you might be in trouble, so I brought this. But it's just as well. I need to go hunting today to get us something to eat."

"Hunting?" Snow White said worriedly.

"Yes. But don't look so upset – I won't go far," he assured her. "You'll be safe in the cabin. And if you need anything, just yell for me and I'll come running."

"No, that's not it," she said, wringing her hands anxiously. "It's just..." She looked into the forest in the direction the animals had run. "My little animal friends..."

"Oh," Gaston said, suddenly getting it. She had a soft spot for animals. That could be a problem.

It was certainly understandable for a girl to be tenderhearted – in fact, it was a feminine trait that Gaston approved of, to a point. But there were limits. "Snow, I'm a hunter," he said patiently. "That's what I _do. _And we have to eat. Surely you must have eaten venison, or pork, or roast duck at your father's castle?"

Snow White thought about that. "Yes..." she said slowly. "Yes, I did. But sitting at the table to eat a meal...it feels different from you saying you're going to go out right now and _kill _an innocent animal!"

"But that's where the meal _comes _from!" Gaston said, exasperated. "And as I said, I'm a hunter. The best hunter _ever,_ in fact!" He was a bit offended that she didn't appreciate his most impressive talent.

"Of course you are," she said apologetically. "You're right. I'm sorry. After all you've done for me, I have no right to ask anything of you. You go ahead."

"Good! I will," Gaston said, satisfied that that was settled.

But then, despite himself, he hesitated. He could see that she was upset. Her head was bowed, and tears shimmered on the ends of her eyelashes. He felt like a cad, being the cause of her tears. But he was a _hunter,_ dammit!

After a few moments, he said slowly, "Snow White..." She looked up at him. He sighed. He couldn't believe he was actually going to ask her this. "Are there any animals you _especially _like? Favorite ones that would upset you the most if I killed them?"

Snow White nodded. "Bunnies!" she said immediately. "Little white fluffy bunnies. And chipmunks...all the cute furry little animals. Those are my favorites."

Gaston thought about that. He occasionally shot rabbits just for the target practice – it was challenging, and therefore satisfying, to try to draw a bead on one when it was streaking across the horizon like a flash of white light. But small game like that wasn't his main prey. A single pelt didn't fetch much money, they had very little meat on their bones, and most important of all, they didn't turn into an impressive trophy for his wall. He decided he could give up small game like that, if it meant the princess would gaze at him adoringly like she had the day before. "All right," he said finally. "I won't shoot any rabbits or chipmunks. Okay?"

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you!" she said sincerely. Then a thought occurred to her. "Oh! And deer!" she added belatedly. "I like deer too."

"_Deer?" _Gaston sputtered. That was going too far!. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no," he told her, shaking his head emphatically "I am _not _giving up hunting deer! That's where I get all my trophies from! In fact, I use antlers in all of my decorating!"

Snow White shrank back, intimidated by his forcefulness. He made an effort to calm down. "Besides," he went on in a more reasonable tone, "hunting deer is practical. Why, one single deer has enough meat to feed the two of us for a month! It's worth one deer to eat for a whole month, isn't it? People do have to _eat._ That's not wrong, Snow."

She considered that. "You're right," she admitted. Then she looked up at him pleadingly. "But...you won't kill any baby fawns, will you? Or mama deer?"

He smiled, glad they could come to a compromise. "No baby fawns and no mama deer. I promise," he said, making a cross sign over his heart. "Just big, strong bucks with huge antlers. And anyway, big strong bucks are smart and fast – they can get away most of the time. They're not little and helpless. It's a fair match, me against them."

She nodded, seeing the logic of his argument. "All right. You go hunting," she said. "I'll bring the gooseberries inside and tidy up while you're gone."

"Great!" Gaston said, pleased. He watched to make sure she got into the cabin safely, then went off in search of game.

It took him most of the day. Apparently, the animals who'd seen his gun earlier had warned the others. At one point, he saw a rabbit streaking by in the distance, and instinctively lifted his rifle, before remembering his promise. Still, he was tempted – Snow White wouldn't have to _know, _after all.

But just the thought of the way she would look at him if she DID find out was enough to make him lower his rifle. It wasn't that she'd be angry with him – in fact, he couldn't even _picture_ gentle Snow White getting angry. No. It would be worse than that: she would be _disappointed _in him. He wouldn't be her hero anymore; instead, he'd be the guy who broke a promise to her. He couldn't bear that thought.

_You're going soft, _he admonished himself sharply. _All because of a girl! _What was wrong with him? But he let the rabbit alone and trudged on. There would be other game. Not wanting to get too far from the cabin in case Snow White needed him, he traveled in ever-widening circles, always keeping the cabin at the center.

Then, among the bushes, he came upon it: a 150-pound wild boar with bristling hair and six-inch tusks. _Well, THAT'S definitely not cute! _he thought. He crouched low to the ground and raised his rifle. But before he could aim, the boar saw him and charged straight at him. Gaston hastily lurched to the side, which got him out of its direct path. But as it ran by him, one of its sharp tusks slashed his arm. He gave a sharp cry of pain, holding his arm, which was bleeding.

The boar turned to charge at him again. Gaston quickly managed to get his rifle into position and blasted it in the chest as it charged forward. It fell on its side, twitched, and lay still.

Gaston stood over it, making sure it was dead. Then he examined his arm. It wasn't a real wound, fortunately - just a scratch. The point of the tusk had scraped along his skin, rather than plunging in deeply like a knife. He'd take care of it back at the cabin.

He field-dressed the boar, then hefted it onto his shoulder and headed back to the cabin. Once there, he set it down and called to Snow White, eager to tell the story.

She came out immediately, and her eyes widened at the sight of his arm. "Oh! You're hurt!"

He shrugged. "It's just a scratch," he said dismissively.

"Come inside," she said, pulling him into the cabin. She boiled some water and cleaned the scratch thoroughly, then wrapped it in a cloth, asking him what had happened and hoping it didn't hurt too much. Gaston was touched, both by her concern and by the way she tried to take care of him.

"I got attacked by a wild boar," he told her. "Vicious thing, huge, about 150 pounds, with long, sharp tusks. That's what got my arm, the tusk."

"Oh my!" Snow White exclaimed in horror. "You could have been killed!"

"Nah, not me," Gaston boasted. "I know what I'm doing."

"Do you think it will come here, to the cabin?" she asked anxiously. "It sounds dangerous!"

"No. You're safe. Because I killed it," Gaston said proudly. Snow White looked relieved. Gaston took her hand. "Here, come look." He led her outside and showed her the boar.

She shivered. "It looks so scary!"

"I _know!"_ Gaston said enthusiastically. "Scary _and_ ugly. Not cute at all!" He was bursting with pride at having kept his promise to her so well. "So you don't mind, right? We can have it for dinner."

Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh my! You purposely went after a dangerous animal that could have _killed_ you, just so I wouldn't be upset?" Moved, she looked up at him and took his hands in hers. "Thank you for caring about my feelings. But please, please don't put yourself in danger just because of me! I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you!"

Gaston grinned, delighted that she cared so much. "Nothing is going to happen to me," he assured her. "Don't worry."

She smiled. "Let's take it inside and I'll make you dinner," she said. "You deserve it after everything you've done."

They brought the boar in and prepared it for cooking. Then Snow White told him, "Now, you go wash your hands while I cook this."

"Wash my hands?" Gaston said, surprised.

"Of course, silly!" Snow White said.

"Oh, come on," he scoffed. "Does that really matter?"

"Of _course _it does! You're a gentleman, not a savage." She waved a spoon at him mock-sternly. "Go wash your hands, or no dinner for you!"

Gaston was about to instinctively bristle at being told what to do, especially by a little slip of a girl – who did she think she was? She wasn't going to suddenly turn into one of those "strong-willed" girls like Belle, was she?

But as he looked at her and saw the twinkle in her eye, and the genuine fondness on her face, it suddenly occurred him him that although yesterday she had been timid and shy and skittish, today she seemed relaxed and comfortable with him – comfortable enough to tell him to go wash his hands while she cooked dinner, almost as though they were a married couple. He was pleased at the idea.

And honestly, he had to admit that she just looked so _cute,_ this tiny girl trying so hard to sound stern and authoritative while mock-scolding a muscular grown man twice her size to wash his hands. He was amused by that.

She smiled at him and made a "shoo-ing" gesture with the spoon. "Go on. Wash up. I'll have dinner ready for you when you come back."

"All right," he said agreeably, deciding to humor her. "I'll be back soon."

As he headed to the pond, he found himself remembering his childhood, and how his own mother used to tell him to wash his hands for dinner. His mother had been a gentle, nurturing soul, a domestic woman who lived for her husband and son and was always cooking and cleaning and sewing. Snow White seemed to be the same type. _She'll make a great mother, _he thought.

He washed his hands, and even took a little extra effort to make sure they were really clean. It was strange, he mused. Usually he thought only of himself and his own desires, since after all, he was _Gaston, _and what he wanted was all that mattered. Yet somehow he found himself wanting to please this sweet, gentle girl, eager to be rewarded by her warm smile and know he was the cause of it.

On his way back, he spied a patch of wildflowers. On a whim, he picked a few to give her. Back at the cabin, he held the bouquet out to her. "Here, these are for you."

She clapped her hands in delight like a child. "Thank you!" There was no vase available, so she put the flowers in a mug and set them in the middle of the table. "There! Lovely! Now, did you wash your hands?"

Grinning, he held up his hands. "Look – all clean. Both sides. See?"

She smiled. _"Very _good!" she said approvingly, like a teacher talking to a child. "Now you sit down and I'll give you dinner."

He sat, and she brought out the roast boar. He saw with pleasure that she'd even found a few wild onions and carrots to roast along with it. For dessert, she gave him a dish of the gooseberries. "When we get to your village, and I can buy things at a market, I'll make you a pie," she promised.

"I'm looking forward to it," he told her.

After dinner, he pushed back his chair, feeling full and content, while Snow White busied herself clearing the dishes. He smiled as he watched her. _This is what it's all about. A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire...and very soon, Snow White as my little wife._

The unexpected thought surprised him – he hadn't even realized that he'd unconsciously begun to think of her that way, as his future wife, as opposed to yesterday's whim that it would simply be fun to take on the challenge of winning her kiss, and to impress the villagers with his tale of rescuing her.

But thinking about it now, it seemed completely natural: here was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life, a sweet and gentle girl who loved to cook and clean and who obviously adored him, a pure and virtuous girl who was saving her kiss for her one true love (which made her more desirable and more of a prize to be won)...and on top of that, she was a _princess, _which automatically put her far above any girl he had ever known in the village. Of _course _she was worthy to be the wife of the great Gaston – it didn't even need a decision!

Then he frowned as an unexpected thought crossed his mind. Being a princess, might she want, or even _expect,_ to marry royalty? Some noble prince with a castle and jewels and servants and a kingdom to rule? He scowled at that idea.

But then he shrugged it off, dismissing it. What a silly notion! After all, he was _Gaston _ - what more could a girl possibly aspire to in a husband? There was _no _man more desirable than he!

Snow White had finished with the dishes, and now sat down by the fire and smiled at him. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I'm thinking about what a delicious meal that was, and how beautiful you are," he said.

She blushed with embarrassed pleasure, as he had known she would. He found her modesty adorable.

_She truly is the fairest of them all,_ he thought as he gazed at her. Her sparkling brown eyes were so lovely...her skin so creamy...her lips so red and kissable...

It took every bit of self-control he had not to embrace her right now and press his lips to hers. He wanted to kiss her more than anything. And after all. he was a man who had _never_ denied himself what he wanted. Surely one little kiss wouldn't hurt anything...

_No! She's saving her kiss for the one man who truly wins her heart. That's going to be me – but not if I ruin it all now! _Things were going well so far, but he had known her less than a day. If he suddenly grabbed her and kissed her now, without her consent, it would be a betrayal. She would never trust him again, and she certainly wouldn't _love_ him.

No. He was aiming MUCH higher than that. He wanted her _real _kiss, the one she would give wholeheartedly to only one man, her one true love. _That_ was a kiss beyond price, and well worth waiting for.

Which meant he would have to wait.

He hated waiting.

With a supreme effort, he forced his gaze away from her to avoid temptation. "It's getting late," he told her. "We should get some rest. Tomorrow we'll set off early. With any luck, we should get back to my village by nightfall."

"Oh, goody!" she said happily. "I can't wait to see your village!"

_I can't wait for everyone there to see YOU, _he thought. How their eyes would pop out at the sight of the gorgeous princess! How jealous they would be of him!

He settled into one of the chairs and pulled a blanket over himself, letting her have the bed as he had the previous night, and closed his eyes. Soon his thoughts were filled with the pleasant anticipation of showing her off to the village, and then marrying her, and filling their home with six or seven strapping boys, like him.

_I bet she won't even mind massaging my feet, _he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Little Town

They traveled all the next day, and late that night, they finally reached Molyneaux. But to Gaston's disappointment, all was dark and deserted as they rode into the village. Everyone was asleep in their homes. No one was around to be impressed as Gaston triumphantly returned with his beautiful rescued princess.

_Tomorrow, then, _he promised himself. _I'll show her off tomorrow. _

Snow White was tired after the long ride anyway – she was trying to stay awake, but he could see her nodding off. He lifted her off the horse and carried her into his house. She sleepily asked, "Where are we?"

"This is my house," he told her. Unlike the hunting lodge, his house had several bedrooms. He carried her into one and lay her on the bed. "This will be your room. Get some rest and I'll show you the village in the morning." She mumbled assent and fell back to sleep.

Gaston stabled and fed his horse and put the remainder of yesterday's boar in the storehouse. Then he went to bed himself, full of anticipation for the next day. He could picture it so clearly: everyone would be in the marketplace as he casually strolled up with Snow White. A resounding cheer would go up when the villagers saw that Gaston had returned, and then there would be a hubbub of excitement and curiosity as they noticed the stunningly gorgeous girl at his side, a girl they had never seen before! They would clamor for him to tell the story and marvel at his unparalleled heroism in rescuing the princess. He couldn't wait!

O- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o-

The next morning, Snow White woke up early. _We're in Gaston's house! _she realized, and jumped out of bed, eager to see her new home. She headed toward Gaston's room to wish him good morning and ask him to show her around.

But when she approached, she could hear his loud snoring even through the closed door. _Oh, he's tired from the journey. I shouldn't wake him, _she thought, and decided to explore the house on her own.

The first thing she noticed was that there were antlers _everywhere. _Nearly every wall was covered with mounted trophies! She was a bit taken aback at first, but upon thought, decided that Gaston had been right: people did have to eat, after all. _He did say he used antlers in all of his decorating, _she reminded herself. And it meant a lot to her that he had made a special effort the day before not to kill anything "cute" that would upset her, even though doing so had put his own life in danger. _He's a very nice and thoughtful man, _she decided. _And he's obviously very good at hunting – naturally he's proud of his skill and wants to show it off._

The kitchen had a big fireplace for cooking, which was good; Snow White looked forward to using it. But there was dust everywhere! Snow White was shocked at how untidy the house was! True, Gaston had been traveling, which would account for the dust...but there were also unwashed plates piled in the sink left from who knew when, dirty clothes strewn all over, old beer stains on the table, cobwebs in every corner... _Tsk, tsk, _she thought, shaking her head. _This won't do at all! _Then she had an idea. _Gaston has been so kind to me, saving my life and letting me stay here – I'll clean his house for him! I'll do it when he's out hunting so it will be a surprise! _

"Good morning!" a booming voice came from behind her, startling her.

She turned. "Good morning, Gaston!" she said cheerfully. "I was just looking around your house. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all!" Gaston said magnanimously. "Make yourself at home." He waved his hand grandly around, indicating the large room. "This is the biggest house in the village!" he boasted. But then a look of uncertainty crossed his face. "Although...I suppose your castle must be a lot bigger and fancier."

"Well, since my stepmother took over, I've had to stay mostly in the cellar and the servants' quarters," she reminded him. "This is a lovely house! Thank you for letting me stay here."

He grinned, reassured. "It's my pleasure. Now, are you ready to see the village and meet everyone?"

She clapped her hands in excitement. "Yes! Just let me make myself presentable!"

But as she washed her face and hands, eager to make a good impression on her new neighbors, she realized in dismay that her dress was filthy from traveling.

"Oh, Gaston! I can't meet people looking like this!" she said in distress. "My dress is so dirty! I'll have to take it off...but oh! I haven't anything else to wear!"

An unexpected look came over Gaston's face at her words - almost like a child's who thought Christmas had come early. But then he shook his head firmly, as though dispelling a mental image.

"I think some of my mother's old clothes are still in one of the closets," he suggested. "Go see if there's anything you like."

"Are you sure she won't mind?" Snow White asked.

"No, she's dead," Gaston said matter-of-factly. "Both my parents died years ago."

Snow White was upset to hear that. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She touched his arm sympathetically. "I know how hard it is to lose a parent."

He seemed pleased at her touch. "Thank you," he said. "It's all right though, it's been a long time. Go look in the closets and pick out anything you like."

She found a number of nice dresses, and chose a simple yellow one to try on. The top fit her reasonably well, but the skirt was too long – Gaston's mother had been several inches taller than Snow White. "Do you have a sewing kit?" she asked Gaston.

"I don't know," he said, scratching his head. He obviously was a man who never had occasion to thread a needle. "Maybe in my mother's dresser?"

She rummaged through the dresser and triumphantly came up with a needle, a thimble, and several spools of thread. "There! This won't take long." She hemmed the dress, then went into the bedroom and tried it on again. "Do you think this will do?" she asked as she came out.

"Perfect," Gaston said admiringly. Then almost to himself, he murmured, "So...you're beautiful, you cook, you clean, AND you sew," as though checking off a list.

Snow White fluffed her hair and said, "All right! I'm ready to go!"

As they left the house and started toward the center of the village, three blonde girls unexpectedly rushed up to them, clamoring, "Oh, Gaston! We've been waiting for you!"

"We saw your horse and knew you must be back!"

"We missed you SO MUCH while you were gone!"

"Where did you go?"

_They must be his friends, _Snow White thought. _How nice of them to welcome him back! _She stood by politely while Gaston talked to the girls, not wanting to interrupt.

As she waited, she looked around, and noticed a bustle of people near a fountain– that must be the marketplace!

Fascinated, she drifted in that direction almost without realizing it, wanting to get a better look, and found herself in the midst of the throng. Everywhere there were vendors loudly proclaiming their wares, housewives haggling as they made their purchases, people pushing carts, children playing and running underfoot, animals scurrying about.

Snow White was enchanted to see all the activity – it was so lively! So different from the tomb-like castle of her stepmother the Queen, who abhorred chatter and insisted on respectful silence from her servants at all times. Snow White eagerly walked around, looking at everything. She was so caught up in all the sights and sounds that she didn't notice how the people she passed stopped to stare at her, then started whispering to each other and speculating on who she was.

A three-year-old boy who was trying to run after the older children tripped and fell, and let out a loud wail. Snow White immediately rushed over and picked up the child. "There, there," she soothed. "Did you hurt yourself?" He nodded tearfully, pointing to a scrape on his knee. "Oh, you poor dear!" Snow said. She took out a handkerchief and dipped it in the fountain, then washed off his scraped knee. "There now, all better! Can you smile for me?"

The little boy smiled, then said, "Maman!" as a heavyset woman wearing a kerchief approached.

Snow White put him down and smiled at the woman. "Is he yours? He's adorable!"

"Well...thank you," the woman said, a bit puzzled to see a stranger, but pleased by the compliment. "Are you new in town?"

Snow White nodded. "Yes! I just arrived last night!"

Immediately, several nearby men who had been watching with interest clustered around her, eagerly vying for her attention. "Do you need someone to show you around?" "I'd be happy to help!" "No, me!"

Snow White laughed. "Thank you all so much! Everyone is so friendly here!"

One of the men clustering around her was Lefou. _Wow, she's gorgeous! _he thought admiringly. _But who am I kidding, a girl like that would never go for me. _Then a thought occurred to him. _I bet she'd go for Gaston though! It's too bad he's not here. A girl like that might cheer him up and get his mind off Belle! _

Although Gaston had put on a good face for the villagers, Lefou knew he'd been feeling down in the dumps since the Belle incident. He'd been going off on hunting trips alone, disappearing for weeks at a time. Lefou kept telling Gaston to put Belle behind him and find someone new, but Gaston just wasn't interested in the same old village girls he'd seen all his life. But this new girl – she was just the type to catch Gaston's eye! If only Gaston were here!

Meanwhile, Gaston had been bragging to the blonde triplets about his exploits, ending with his triumphant rescue of the beautiful princess. "Of course, I couldn't leave the poor girl in danger, so I brought her back here with me to the village," he finished with a flourish.

"You brought a pretty girl _here?" _one triplet said in dismay. That was all they needed: more competition!

"So where is she?" the second wanted to know.

"Right here," Gaston said, turning to his side to introduce Snow White. But she was no longer there. Gaston frowned. "Snow?" he called.

The triplets seized their opportunity. "Too bad, looks like she left. Why don't you spend the day with _us_ instead?" they cooed, circling around him and rubbing up against him like cats.

Gaston shook them off. "No, I have to find her!" He strode toward the marketplace, his keen eyes searching for a glimpse of black hair and red ribbon.

He didn't see her, but he did see all the villagers gathering around something, so he pushed his way through the crowd to see what was up. In the center of the gathering was Snow White, who was saying, "Yes, I DO expect to live here for quite a while! Thank you so much for welcoming me!"

Gaston couldn't believe it. HE was supposed to be the one to present her to the town! Everyone was supposed to be admiring HIM for rescuing her! But instead, they were so enthralled by Snow White that no one even noticed he was there!

Except Lefou, who spied him and said happily, "Gaston! You're back! And look – there's a new girl in town! Isn't that great?"

"I _know _that already!" Gaston said, outraged. "I brought her here!"

"You did?" Lefou said in confusion.

"Snow White!" Gaston said sharply, trying to get her attention. "Why did you disappear like that? I turned around and you were gone!"

"Oh! I'm sorry," Snow White said contritely. "I could see the village right up ahead, and I was SO eager to go explore it. But you were busy talking with your pretty blonde friends, and I didn't want to interrupt your conversation."

"Well, don't do that again," Gaston said, a bit grumpily. "I'm supposed to be _protecting _you. I can't protect you if you go wandering off!"

"Protect you from what?" asked Monique, a girl with honey-colored curls.

"Yes, what? Is someone after you?" one of the blonde triplets asked hopefully. "Someone who might take you away from the village?"

"Oh, it's even worse than that!" Snow White told them. "My stepmother the Queen is trying to _kill _me!"

Everyone gasped in horror._ "Kill_ you?" squeaked Lefou.

"That's awful!" cried the baker.

"We can't let that happen!" shouted the butcher. All the men made noises of agreement.

"Wait a minute...did you say _Queen?"_ asked the second triplet. "Does that mean you're a princess?" Snow White nodded.

"Wow," Lefou said in amazement. "A real princess! In our village!"

"Tell us everything!" begged Marie, the baker's wife, who loved to gossip.

Gaston was practically beside himself. All the villagers were leaning forward, hanging on Snow White's every word, eager for the story...and ignoring Gaston completely. It was infuriating! It was _unheard _of!

"Well," Snow White began, "my father was the king of our land, which is the next kingdom over from yours. My mother died when I was a baby, but my father and I were very close. We lived happily in our castle, and he ruled the kingdom. Then, my father remarried. My stepmother seemed to treat me well at first, but then my father died, and she became Queen. She took away my nice clothes and gave me rags to wear, and she made me sleep in the cellar, and work as a scullery maid."

"Oh, no!" said Monique sympathetically.

"That's awful!" agreed Marie.

"I didn't mind the work," Snow White went on. "I like cooking and cleaning. I was only sad that my stepmother didn't like me. Then, a few days ago, the Queen's huntsman offered to take me into the forest to pick wildflowers. I like flowers, so I went. And then..." Her voice trembled at the memory. "He raised a knife over my head. He was going to kill me!"

The villagers all gasped in horror.

"I was SO frightened! But then..." Her voice warmed, and she looked over at Gaston with a smile. "Then...just as he was about to strike the fatal blow...a handsome, brave hero came along and rescued me!"

"Really? Who?" Lefou asked excitedly.

That was the last straw._ "ME!" _Gaston burst out in exasperation. "Who else?" Startled by his outburst, everyone turned to look at him.

"Oh, of course! I should've known!" Lefou said apologetically.

"Yes, it was Gaston!" Snow White confirmed. All eyes swiveled back to her as she went on. "He fought the huntsman so bravely, and rescued me, and then he brought me here to keep me safe!"

"No one saves damsels in distress like Gaston!" Lefou said loyally, trying to make up for his earlier mistake.

Gaston was slightly mollified by the praise...but the whole scene had not gone as he had envisioned, and he was disgruntled. Snow White had been the center of attention the entire time while Gaston was completely ignored...and then FINALLY, at the very end, they belatedly remembered that he was the hero of the story. He hadn't even had the satisfaction of telling the story himself!

And he _definitely_ did not like the appreciative way all the men were eyeing Snow White, like cats eyeing a bowl of cream. _Mine! _Gaston thought firmly, like a toddler. He stepped up and put his arm around her possessively. "Yes. I'm going to be her protector and keep her safe. No one's going to bother Snow White while I'm around!" he announced, glaring around at all the men to make sure they got the message. They did, and quickly looked away or down at the ground.

"Thank you!" Snow White said happily, oblivious to all subtext. "I feel so safe with you to protect me!"

With the story over, the villagers gradually drifted back to their daily chores. Snow White asked, "Gaston, may I buy some food for the house? I'd love to make you that gooseberry pie I promised."

"Of course!" Gaston said, glad that her thoughts were turning to ways to make him happy. "And why don't we stop at the seamstress as well? You can get some new clothes."

"Really?" Snow White said delightedly. "Are you sure? You don't have to spend money on me - I can just wear the dresses from your mother. I don't mind!"

"Nonsense!" Gaston said. He certainly wasn't going to have his future bride walking around in his mother's old clothes! "You're a beautiful girl, and a princess - you should have your own dresses, not hand-me-downs."

"Well, my stepmother dressed me in rags, so I'm happy with ANY dresses, even hand-me-downs," Snow White assured him.

"Even so, you're getting new clothes," Gaston insisted. After all, as his chosen bride, Snow White's appearance reflected on _him._ Besides, he wanted her to know that even though he wasn't royalty, he would still be an excellent provider, and that with him, she would want for nothing. "I can afford it, don't worry. So, you go ahead and buy whatever you want today – money is no object!"

"Oh, thank you!" Snow White squealed happily, throwing her arms around him and hugging him. "You are a very generous man!"

Gaston grinned. "Yes, I am," he agreed, his mood improved by her gratitude.

As they entered the dressmaker's shop, the seamstress immediately hurried over. "Is it true what I heard, miss? You're a real princess?" She made a quick curtsey.

Gaston proclaimed, "Yes, she is, and I'm here to buy her the finest dresses you have!"

The seamstress brought out a few sample dresses. "These are the kind of dresses I make for the village women," she said, almost apologetically. "I'm sure a princess needs something much fancier, but whatever you need, I'll do my best for you! I can try to order silk, or satin, or whatever you want-"

"Oh, please don't go to any trouble!" Snow White assured her. "Besides, I wouldn't want to wear something fancier than everyone else – why, it would be rude and look like I was showing off! I want to fit in here."

Gaston looked at her consideringly. On the one hand, if she married him, he definitely would _want_ to show her off with fancy clothes. But on the other hand, he was pleased to hear that she wanted to fit in with the villagers – it meant she was more likely to be happy here with him, not pining for castles and princes. Plus, it was a refreshing change from Belle, who had never fit in with the people in the village and always had her head in her books.

Snow White held up one of the sample dresses admiringly. "This is lovely! I'd be very happy with a dress like this! And my goodness, what tiny stitches – why, you can hardly see them! You do beautiful work."

The seamstress beamed at the compliment. "Thank you! Now let's take your measurements."

As they took measurements and discussed fabrics and colors and patterns, Gaston began to get restless. He had thought this would be a quick errand, but it was taking _forever! _All the feminine talk was boring him to tears. Plus it was also a bit humiliating – he was a MAN, after all. What was he doing in this girly place, standing around awkwardly, while his future wife tried on dresses? He fidgeted, eager to get out of there.

Snow White looked over at him. Always empathetic, she said kindly, "Gaston, this must be very dull for you. You don't need to stay here. Why don't you go out hunting?"

Gaston brightened. "Are you sure? You won't mind?"

"Of course," Snow White assured him. "I'll be fine here, and I can meet you back at your house afterward."

Gaston definitely wanted to go hunting, but at the same time, he didn't want to leave her alone. After thinking about it for a moment, he had an idea. He went outside the shop and called for Lefou, who came running immediately. "What do you need, Gaston?" Lefou asked.

Gaston handed him a bag of money. Lefou's eyes widened. "Wow! Is that for me?"

"No, of course not!" Gaston snapped. "Snow White is spending the day shopping. I want you to chaperone her. Whatever she wants to buy, you pay for it with that money. Carry her packages and whatever else she needs. If any men try to flirt with her, make it clear to them that she's with me, and report back to me to let me know. And if any strangers come to town looking for her, come find me immediately! And bring her WITH you if you come find me - I don't want to come home and find she's been kidnapped! Understand?"

Lefou nodded enthusiastically. "Got it! No problem, Gaston! I'll stick to her like glue!" He couldn't believe his luck. Being ordered to spend the entire day with a stunningly gorgeous girl – it was by far the best chore Gaston had ever ordered him to do! _Much more fun than standing outside Belle's house in the snow! _he thought.

Gaston brought Lefou into the seamstress shop. "Snow, this is Lefou. He's going to accompany you today and carry your packages. I gave him money, so whatever you want to buy, just tell him and he'll pay for it. You should be safe here in the village, since the Queen doesn't know you're here, but if any danger _does_ come up, Lefou will bring you to me immediately. All right?"

Snow White nodded, then smiled at Lefou. "It's so nice of you to help me out, Lefou! Thank you!" she told him.

Lefou gave her a goofy grin. "Any time!"

Satisfied that his girl was in good hands, Gaston headed out to the woods.

The seamstress said, "Well, I think we're all finished here. I'll have the dresses for you by Friday."

"Thank you! It was a pleasure to meet you!" Snow White said happily.

Lefou paid for the dresses. When he and Snow White were outside, Snow White suddenly bent down and whispered to him, "Do you want to know a secret? Promise not to tell?"

"Sure!" Lefou said eagerly. Beautiful girls whispering secrets to him didn't happen every day.

Snow White whispered, "I'm going to give Gaston a surprise! He's been so nice to me, I want to do something for him. So while he's out hunting, I'm going to clean his whole house from top to bottom till it sparkles, and wash all his clothes, and make him a special dinner with gooseberry pie for dessert!"

"Wow! He'll love that!" Lefou said enthusiastically.

"But first I have to buy all the food for the special dinner," Snow White went on.

"Okay!" Lefou said. "Well, there's the butcher over there-" He pointed. "And there's the bakery..." He pointed again. "And then in the marketplace, there are stalls where you can buy fish and fruits and vegetables and spices and things like that."

"Oh, goody!" Snow White clapped her hands. "This will be so much fun! Let's get started!"

They went methodically around the village, buying the food, with Lefou paying out of Gaston's money bag.

Lefou was fascinated to see how Snow White interacted with the villagers. _I would've thought a princess would be stuck up, but Snow White's not at all! _he thought. At every shop and stall, she wished the proprietor a cheerful good morning, exclaimed admiringly over the stock, and asked advice about what would be best to buy. Their progress was slow because Snow White kept getting into conversations with everyone they passed. She showed a genuine interest in the villagers and their lives, constantly saying how happy she was to be there and thanking everyone for being so nice to her.

When an apple fell off the cart, Snow White was the first to pick it up, dust it off, and return it. When the baker had trouble opening the door while balancing a tray of loaves, Snow White ran to hold the door for him.

As she and Lefou passed a woman who was trying to buy eggs while simultaneously struggling to hold three squirming, crying babies, Snow White went over to her and asked, "May I hold your babies for you? You look like you have your hands full!" Gratefully, the woman passed the babies to her. Snow White cooed and sang to them and rocked them until they were sleeping peacefully, allowing the mother to finish her shopping. "Oh, they're so cute!" she told the woman as she handed the babies back. "How lucky you are to have THREE sweet little babies!"

"Thank you!" the mother said, beaming. No longer feeling harried and exhausted, she proudly took her children home.

As they continued to make their way around the marketplace and shops, Lefou noticed the villagers all whispering among themselves and pointing at Snow White. It reminded him of the way everyone used to talk about Belle when she walked around the village. But the comments he overheard about Snow White were far more complimentary than they had been about Belle:

"Look, there she goes, that girl's so kind and thoughtful!"

"So full of sweetness, joy and light!"

"She's the fairest in the land!" "Always lends a helping hand!"

"What a beautiful and special girl, Snow White!"

When all the shopping was done and Lefou was laden down with bags and packages, they were ready to head back to Gaston's house. But first, Snow White turned back toward the marketplace and waved merrily, calling "Goodbye, everyone! Thank you for all your help!"

"Goodbye, Snow White!" "Glad to help!" "See you soon!" the villagers called back. Everyone was feeling so much happier and more cheerful than usual, as though Snow White's visit had brought a bit of sunshine into their lives.

Snow White skipped ahead like a child, humming to herself. Then she paused to look at Lefou, who was struggling to carry all the packages. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"she apologized. "How rude of me! Let me help you carry those."

"Oh, no, it's okay!" Lefou said quickly, wanting to appear manly, or at least competent. "I can do it, it's no trouble at all!"

"Well, all right, if you're sure. That's very nice of you!" Snow White said.

When they entered Gaston's house, Snow White put all the groceries away, then set about making a dinner of split pea soup, homemade bread, steak au poivre, potatoes au gratin, and gooseberry pie. Lefou helped her by chopping and dicing as she showed him what to do.

Once the food was cooking in the oven or bubbling on the stove, Snow White said, "Now, to clean the house!" She went over to the window and looked out, musing, "I wonder if...but no."

"What is it?" Lefou asked curiously.

"Well," she explained, "the animals in the forest always come when I sing to them, and I'm sure they would help me clean the house if I asked them."

"Really?" Lefou was amazed. "Let's see it!"

She shook her head. "I don't think it's a good idea here," she said regretfully. "This house is in the middle of town, not in a forest. The villagers might be frightened if dozens of animals suddenly came out of the forest and started running through the village. And the men here are hunters –why, they might shoot my little animal friends! That would be terrible!" She shuddered. "Besides, I think my animal friends would be upset if they came into this house and saw all these antlers on the wall! I wouldn't want them to feel uncomfortable."

"Yeah, that's true," Lefou acknowledged. "If I were a deer, Gaston's house is the LAST place I'd ever wanna be!"

"Exactly!" Snow White said. "But no worries! I'll have this place cleaned up in a jiffy! You'll help me, won't you?"

"Of course!" Lefou said loyally.

First, Snow White gathered up all Gaston's dirty clothes, and she and Lefou took them to the river to wash them. When they were all clean, she pinned them up on the clothesline in back of Gaston's house to dry in the sun and wind.

Then they went back inside and set about dusting, sweeping, and scrubbing. Snow White began to sing,

"Just whistle while you work  
Put on that grin and start right in to whistle loud and long  
Just hum a merry tune  
Just do your best and take a rest and sing yourself a song.

When there's too much to do  
Don't let it bother you, forget your troubles,  
Try to be just like a cheerful chick-a-dee.

And whistle while you work  
Come on get smart, tune up and start  
To whistle while you work!"

Lefou joined in by whistling when the song called for it. He was having such a great time, spending the day in the company of such a friendly and beautiful girl, that the work seemed to fly by. Before he knew it, the house was sparkling clean.

"Look! We did it!" Snow White said happily.

"Yep! We sure did!" Lefou agreed proudly. "Gaston's house hasn't looked this clean since his mom was around!"

By now, it was late afternoon. Snow White and Lefou went outside and took the clean laundry off the line.

Just as they brought the clothes inside, there was a crack of thunder, and suddenly it began to rain heavily. The room became dark as thunderclouds covered the sun. Lefou went to make a fire in the fireplace and light the candles, and soon the house was warm with flickering firelight.

"Thank you," Snow White said gratefully. She folded Gaston's clothes and put them neatly in his dresser drawers. Then she made some tea, and she and Lefou sat companionably drinking tea and eating biscuits. "It's so nice and cozy in here, isn't it? But poor Gaston! He must be getting wet out there in the forest!"

"Naw, Gaston's tough, he can handle a little rain," Lefou said, knowing his friend would want to appear impervious to the elements. "Anyway, he'll be happy when he sees what a great job you did on the house and the dinner."

"Do you really think so?" she asked hopefully. Lefou nodded, and she beamed, saying, "Oh, goody! I really want to give him a nice surprise, since he's been so nice to me!"

Finally the rain began to die down. Snow White checked on the food. It was finished cooking, and just needed some seasoning and other preparations to be complete. The gooseberry pie was done, and she took it out of the oven to cool.

"Mmm, that smells wonderful!" Lefou said, his mouth watering. "Gaston is gonna love it! Well, it's getting late, I should go now. Gaston will be home soon."

"Wait! I have a surprise for you too!" Snow White said.

Lefou stared at her. "You do?"

She nodded and reached into the oven, pulling out a smaller version of the gooseberry pie. "Look!" she said happily. "I made a little pie just for you!" .

Lefou couldn't believe it. "Wow...you did that for me?" he said, touched.

"Of course! It's the least I can do after you helped me so much today," she said. She wrapped it in a cloth and handed it to him.

"Gosh! Thanks!" Lefou said, delighted.

Snow White walked him to the door. "Thank you again for all your help today!" she said.

Then, to his astonishment, she leaned forward and planted a motherly kiss on top of his head. Lefou turned bright red. "Gosh..." he said with a goofy grin, embarrassed but pleased.

"Now, you be careful going home. It might be slippery with all the rain," Snow White cautioned. "Goodbye, Lefou! Thank you again!"

"Bye, Snow White!" Lefou said, carefully carrying the pie as he left.

_That was one of the best days of my life! h_e thought happily. _Gaston's sure lucky to have a girl like that! I hope he asks me to help her out ALL the time!_

In a buoyant mood, he headed for home, the delicious smell of the pie accompanying him all the way. He couldn't wait to get home and eat it!


	4. Gaston's Horrible No Good Very Bad Day

After Lefou left, Snow White looked around the room, wondering if there was anything else she could do to make Gaston's surprise even better. The floor was mopped and swept, the room was tidy with everything in its place, the fire was crackling in the fireplace, the delicious scents of the dinner wafted from the kitchen...

"The table!" she exclaimed out loud. It was a large, serviceable wooden table, but very plain and functional-looking. Snow White went looking through the pantry and closets for something to dress it up with.

In the back of the linen closet, under stacks of sheets and blankets, she found what she was hoping for: an elegant pure-white tablecloth, neatly folded and wrapped in tissue paper. _I'm sure it hasn't been used since Gaston's mother died, _Snow White thought. She shook it out and carefully laid it over the table, straightening it out until it hung just so. She smiled at the sight. Beautiful!

Then she went through the cupboards and closets in the ample pantry. There was a closet with all the earthenware plates and mugs Gaston had been using...but on the bottom shelf, she discovered a box. When she took it out and opened it up, she found a fancy set of fine china for special occasions, along with a set of pure silver flatware. Snow White squealed in delight. _This is just what I need!_

The items were dusty from disuse, and Snow White longed to give all of it a good scrubbing. But she didn't have time; Gaston would surely be home soon. So, regretfully, she took out only enough items for two place settings, along with a silver platter to serve the meat. "I'll clean the rest of you as soon as I can. I promise!" she whispered to the box as she put it back on the shelf.

Taking the items to the kitchen, she scrubbed the plates and silverware till they gleamed, then set the table. She lit two candles and put them on the table as well, along with a crystal vase, in which she put the flowers Gaston had picked for her two days earlier at the hunting lodge, They were starting to droop a bit, but were still presentable, she thought. _Tomorrow I'll pick some fresh flowers, _she promised herself.

She surveyed the table, and let out a happy sigh. Everything was perfect! _I can't wait to see Gaston's face when he sees all this! He'll be SO surprised! _She gave a happy twirl of excitement, then went back into the kitchen for one last check of the dinner.

o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o-

Gaston was not having a good day.

He'd headed out to the woods in good spirits, eager to bag something impressive (but not cute!), as he had done with the boar. Having been traveling for weeks, it felt good to be back home in his own familiar forest near the village. He figured he'd bag something within a couple of hours, bring it home and let Snow White cook it for dinner, then go to the tavern and brag about it.

But it was not to be.

He'd been out for about an hour when he spied a young buck nibbling greenery. Silently, he raised his rifle...but then hesitated. He could tell that the deer was young, about 18 months old, and was sporting its first set of new antlers – it wasn't a mature buck of five to eight years. Technically it WAS an adult, not a fawn...but still, was it young enough to upset Snow White? Where did a deer like this fall in their compromise?

As he uncertainly tried to figure it out, the deer took off, gracefully loping away. Cursing his indecision, Gaston moved on. For the next two hours, he moved silently, searching for signs of game, waiting patiently in all his known haunts, but with no luck.

Then, spying deer tracks that seemed fresh, he took cover downwind of the tracks, froze in place, and waited, eyes and ears alert for any sign.

Soon he was rewarded by the sight of an enormous, older buck, well over 250 pounds, with the most impressive set of antlers he had ever seen, with 16 points branching to the sky. Gaston could hardly contain his excitement. What a trophy it would make! It was quite far away, too far for most hunters to even have a prayer of bringing it down – but Gaston wasn't most hunters. The difficulty of aiming accurately at such a distance would only make the story better and bring even more admiration for his legendary sharpshooting skills!

He lifted his rifle, aiming carefully, and slowly took a step forward for a better shot. But as he did so, he accidentally stepped on a loose twig lying on the ground, which cracked under his boot. At the sharp sound, the buck immediately took off. Gaston quickly pulled the trigger, but his shot went wild, and a moment later the buck was out of sight.

"Damn!" Gaston exploded in frustration. He almost _never _missed – he was supposed to be _perfect_ – and he hated the rare occasions when it happened. And buck as glorious as that one that was hard to find. He hadn't seen one that impressive in years!

Determined to make up for his mistake, he moved on. He was so fixated on looking for tracks and signs that he didn't notice the clouds gathering and the sky darkening.

Suddenly the sky opened up, and a deluge of rain poured down, drenching him to the skin. Gaston cursed. Clearly there would be no more hunting today. Now all he wanted was to get home. But as he struggled to make his way through the forest, he saw it was impossible. The rain was coming down so heavily that he couldn't even see where he was going, and the rainwater kept running into his eyes no matter how often he tried to rub it away.

_I'll just find shelter until it blows over, _he thought. But he couldn't see anything helpful like a cave around. There were only trees. And he had no supplies with him to make a lean-to, as he had done when he met Snow White. His decision to go hunting today had been spur-of-the-moment at her suggestion, and he had simply headed into the woods with his rifle, not stopping back at home to pack anything.

He finally just stood under an oak tree, hoping the branches would keep some of the rain off, but it was coming down so heavily it didn't help much. But at least there was no lightning. A forest definitely would NOT be a safe place to be in a lightning storm. He wasn't in danger, just very, very uncomfortable. The freezing rain pelted him like blows. The icy water poured onto his head as though from a bucket. It ran into his eyes and seeped into his boots, freezing his feet.

To make matters worse, the wind had picked up, howling around him Wet as he was, he couldn't help shivering from the cold, his teeth chattering – which irritated him further, since he saw shivering as a sign of weakness. He was _Gaston! _The toughest man alive! What was he doing shivering like a child?

After what seemed like an eternity, the rain stopped, and he began the long walk home. His long hair had come loose, flopping wetly in his eyes and dripping cold rivulets of water down the back of his neck and down his back. He was soaked to the skin, his shirt and pants drenched and clinging to him. The puddles inside his boots squelched wetly with each step he took, his boots sinking into the mud.

It seemed to take forever to get back to the village, and by the time he finally got to its outskirts, he was in a foul mood. He'd missed his shot at the best prize buck he'd seen in years, and he was soaking wet, freezing cold, exhausted, and ravenously hungry.

As he passed Lefou's house, he saw his lackey on the front step, about to open the door and go inside. "Lefou!" he called.

Lefou turned and saw him. "Oh, hi, Gaston!" he said cheerfully. "How was hunting?"

Gaston made an annoyed growl in response, refusing to answer the question. "Why aren't you with Snow White like I told you?" he snapped.

"Oh, I was with her all day! We figured it was time for me to go because you'd be home soon," Lefou said. "But it all went fine, Gaston!"

Gaston noticed that Lefou was holding something in a cloth...something that gave off a delicious scent that made Gaston's empty stomach rumble suddenly. "What's that?" he demanded.

"This? It's a gooseberry pie!" Lefou said happily. "Snow White made it for me!"

Gaston was stunned. "She made YOU a gooseberry pie?" he asked, outraged. _That's MY pie! _he thought, furious. ._She promised to make ME a gooseberry pie! How dare she make it and then give it to Lefou!_

"Yeah, it was like a 'thank you' for helping her out today," Lefou said. "But you're gonna be really happy when you get home, Gaston! Snow White-" Abruptly, he snapped his mouth shut as though he'd said too much.

"Snow White _what?"_ Gaston demanded.

"Um, Snow White...is a really great girl and you like her a lot, right?" Lefou said quickly. "So you'll be really happy to go home and spend time with her, right? So you should go there right now, instead of wasting time talking to me. I'll see you tomorrow!" Before Gaston could answer, Lefou hurried into his house and closed the door.

Irritated, Gaston headed on toward his house through the darkness, in an even worse mood than before. Lost in thought, he didn't notice a large muddle ahead of him in the dark. As he stepped into it, he slipped, losing his footing, and landed right in the mud puddle, the mud splashing all over his clothes.

Gaston cursed again. This day was never going to end! Picking himself up, he continued on, and finally reached his house.

With a sigh of relief, he opened the door and went in. He was in such a bad mood, brooding stormily over the day's mishaps, that he didn't even notice his surroundings. He sank heavily down into his chair and propped his aching feet up on the table. "Snow White!" he called, annoyed that she hadn't come to the door to greet him. "Where are you?"

"Coming!" she called cheerily. She came out of the kitchen with a welcoming smile of anticipation...but her smile faded in dismay when she saw his muddy boots on the table. "Gaston!" she scolded. "Get your feet off the table!"

After the rotten day he'd had, that was absolutely the last straw. Gaston's temper snapped. How DARE this slip of a girl try to order him around? Who did she think she was? Gaston didn't take orders from _anyone, _especially a mere woman! And in his own home, no less!

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" he thundered, glaring at her in fury. "I'M the master of this house, and I'll do whatever I damn well please!"

Snow White gasped and took a step backward, going even paler than she was already. Her eyes widened, then filled with tears. Sobbing, she ran out of the room.

Seeing how hurt and upset she was, Gaston's anger drained away. He hadn't really been that angry at HER anyway – he was just angry at the whole day. "I didn't mean to make her _cry!" _he said defensively. But there was no one to hear him but the empty room.

Sighing, he headed for her room, not knowing what to say. His father had always taught him that apologizing was a sign of weakness, to be avoided at all costs. Besides, apologizing meant admitting you were wrong, and Gaston was _never _wrong.

Still...he didn't feel good knowing that he had made sweet little Snow White cry. He shouldn't have yelled at her, he thought– it was like yelling at a tiny little kitten.

He entered her room to see her lying facedown on the bed, crying into her pillow as though her heart was broken. He felt a pang at the sight.

"Look, Snow...I shouldn't have yelled at you," he said. "I didn't mean it. Don't cry."

She sat up and looked at him with tears streaming down her face. "I j-just wanted to make you h-happy!" she tried to explain, her voice coming out in hiccupping sobs. "I couldn't wait for you to get h-home and see. It w-was supposed to be a s-surprise!"

"Surprise?" Gaston said in confusion. "What surprise?"

Snow White sobbed harder at that. "I c-cleaned the whole house, and w-washed all your clothes, and made you a special dinner, and set the table and made g-gooseberry pie-"

"You did?" Gaston said, flabbergasted. He hadn't even noticed. "Wait here a minute."

He went into the kitchen and immediately saw the bowls and platters of food waiting on the counter, the delicious scents wafting in his direction: the steaming split pea soup, the fresh homemade bread, the steak au poivre with potatoes au gratin...and sure enough, a gooseberry pie, much bigger than the one Lefou had been carrying.

Then he went into the main room. Now that he was actually paying attention, he could see the transformation in the place. All the dirty clothes that had been strewn about were gone – he realized that not only had she washed them, but no doubt had folded them neatly and put them in his drawers. The corners of the room were free of dust and cobwebs for the first time in years. The floor had been swept and mopped till it shone...except for the muddy bootprints he'd tracked across it from the front door to the table. And the table itself was set with fine china, shining silverware, candlelight, a vase of flowers, and a beautiful white tablecloth...white, that is, aside from the ugly muddy stains where he'd propped his feet, he saw with a twinge.

_She must have worked hard all day to do all this, _he realized. _She did it to surprise me and make me happy...and I yelled at her and made her cry._

An uncomfortable feeling stirred within Gaston, a feeling he couldn't name. A normal person would have recognized it as "guilt" or "remorse." But Gaston was unaccustomed to such a feeling. All he knew was that he felt very, very bad that he had made Snow White cry, and he fervently wished that he hadn't done it. He had to do something to make her feel better...but what?

There was only one thing he could think of.

He went back to her room and took a deep breath. "Snow...I'm sorry I yelled at you." It took an effort to get the words out, but he realized with some surprise that he actually meant them. He _was _sorry he'd made her cry, after she'd worked so hard to surprise him.

Then he saw that she was folding her old dress and putting it in a bag. "What are you doing?"

She looked at him, her face still stained with tears. "I think I should go," she said quietly.

"What?" Gaston said, stunned. "Go where?"

She shrugged. "I'll find something. Don't worry about me. The seamstress seemed to like me – I could offer to help her with her sewing, in exchange for a place to stay. Or I could ask Lefou-"

"_LEFOU?" _Gaston sputtered. He couldn't believe he was hearing this!

"Yes, he was very kind. He helped me so much today. I'm sure he would let me stay in his house if I asked him."

_Over my dead body! _Gaston thought. He crossed to the door and stood in front of it, folding his arms. "You're not leaving!" he said firmly. "I won't allow it!"

She looked up at him, confused and slightly alarmed. "What do you mean?"

Seeing her expression, Gaston saw he'd made yet _another _mistake. He was so used to expressing his desires as orders and commands, he didn't even think about it before speaking.

_But I can't talk to Snow White that way, _he realized now. _All I'm doing is making her MORE upset! _That was the last thing he wanted to do, when he was trying to smooth things over.

He hesitated, uncharacteristically at a loss for words. He wasn't used to being gentle. "That...that didn't come out right," he said finally. "What I mean is...I don't _want _you to leave."

Snow White sighed. "That's kind of you to say," she said dejectedly. "But you were right."

"Right about what?" Gaston said in confusion.

She gestured at the room. "This _is _your house. I have no right to tell you what to do. I felt so comfortable here, I suppose I was starting to think of it as my home too. But it's not. I'm only a guest. And I thought it would make you happy if I cleaned the house...but it didn't," she said sadly. "I see now that you've been living alone, and you like it that way. You're used to things the way they were, and doing whatever you please. I'm NOT making you happy – all I'm doing is disrupting your life and getting in your way! So I think it would be best if I leave. You've been very kind, and I appreciate everything you've done for me." She started for the door.

"No! Wait!" Gaston said. She paused. Gaston went on, "Look, you have it all wrong. I _love _the way you cleaned the house! It hasn't looked this good in years! And I love that you made me dinner – it smells delicious. Believe me, I'm _very _happy about all the things you did! I want you to keep doing things like that! And I DO want you to think of this as your home. This IS your home. I want you to stay."

Seeing that she wasn't convinced, he hesitated a moment. Then he added quietly, "_Please _stay." He felt uncomfortably vulnerable, asking her instead of telling her – it meant she might say no. But he took a deep breath and went on. "I'll be unhappy if you leave," he admitted honestly.

She looked uncertain. "But if that's true...then why did you shout at me?"

"I was just in a bad mood, that's all," he said. "I'm sorry I took it out on you. I had a terrible day. I missed my shot hunting, and I got caught in the rain, and I was cold and wet, and fell in a mud puddle-"

Her eyes widened. "Oh! You poor thing!" She looked at his clothes, noticing for the first time how wet and muddy he was. "My goodness, we need to get you out of those before you catch your death of cold!" She fetched a large drying cloth and handed it to him. "Here, go get dried off and change into dry clothes. It's a good thing I washed them all today!"

Surprised at how quickly she seemed to have forgotten the argument, he went to dry off and get changed. It felt good to get out of his wet clothes and into dry ones. When he came back out, he saw that she had removed the tablecloth and re-set the table without it. "Here, sit down," she said, and set a bowl of steaming soup in front of him. "This will warm you up."

Gaston sat down and tried the soup. It was delicious, and as hungry as he was, he emptied the bowl quickly. "This is wonderful," he told her.

She smiled, pleased at the compliment. "That's just the beginning! Wait till you try the rest of the food!"

With things going smoothly again, he was tempted to leave well enough alone...but he needed to make sure. "So you'll stay?"

She nodded. "Yes, if you truly want me to." Then she looked serious. "But..."

"But?" he asked in concern.

She looked up at him, troubled. "Please don't shout at me like that again," she said softly. "It frightened me."

Gaston felt that pang of remorse again. "I won't," he promised fervently. "And I'm sorry that I ruined your surprise." He looked at the muddy bootprints on the otherwise clean floor. Impulsively, he grabbed a napkin from the table and tried to rub out one of the bootprints, but only succeeded in smearing the mud around more.

Snow White giggled. "Silly man! Sit down and finish eating. I'll clean it again tomorrow, it's no trouble." Gladly, Gaston sat down and started on the steak. It was even more delicious than the soup, if that was even possible.

Snow White went on sincerely, "And I'm very sorry too. I should have seen at once how wet and muddy you were! Instead, I made you stay in those wet clothes talking to me, when you should have been getting dry. You poor thing! Please forgive me. You had such a terrible day, but all I did was make it worse!"

"No, you didn't," Gaston assured her. "This meal makes up for everything. It's the best meal I've ever had."

"Thank you!" Snow White said warmly. "But save room for dessert! I made that gooseberry pie specially for you!" She stood up and went to the kitchen to get it.

Watching her, Gaston thought, _Where have you been all my life? _Snow White was amazing. She was the perfect woman. So it was only fitting that she should marry the perfect man, which was him.

_Maybe I'll propose to her tonight! _he thought with sudden inspiration.

But then he hesitated. Although he would never ever admit it, even to himself, the Belle fiasco had planted a tiny seed of doubt in his mind.

Before Belle, he had always assumed that any woman would be_ thrilled _at the chance to marry him. But Belle had rejected him, dumped him in the mud, told him she preferred a monstrous Beast to him...and then married a prince.

Of course, Snow White wasn't crazy like Belle. And she seemed to enjoy being with him and to admire him. Surely she'd be overjoyed to be his wife!

But still...Snow White _was _a princess. She was entitled to a prince. And if Belle, who was only a mere peasant, had turned Gaston down and married a prince...wasn't there a possibility, however slim, that Snow White would do the same?

Of course, Gaston wouldn't admit that there was any reason to be worried, even to himself. Instead, he told himself that it was simply too _soon_ to propose. He needed to court Snow White a bit longer, to make completely certain that she saw him as her "one true love." _Then_ they would marry and live happily ever after. He just needed to be patient.

She came out of the kitchen with the gooseberry pie. "Dessert!" she sang out happily, and they ate the pie together.

After dinner, Snow White sat in a chair, darning some of his socks that she had noticed had holes in them when she was doing the washing. "Gaston, will you tell me some more stories about your adventures?" she asked while she worked. "I'd love to hear them. They're so exciting!"

"Of course!" Gaston said, completely forgetting that he had planned to go to the tavern that night. There was nowhere he would rather be right now than spending a cozy evening telling stories of his adventures to his bride-to-be.

o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o-

In her castle, the Evil Queen, Grimhilde, had spent a lovely few hours pampering and beautifying herself. _Now that that wretched little urchin Snow White is dead, I am by far the fairest in the land! _she thought smugly.

She strode to her magic mirror, eager to hear the compliment that would flatter her vanity.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" she asked confidently

"In the country of France, in a hunter's hall, is Snow White, the fairest of them all," the mirror replied.

"WHAT?" the Queen shrieked. "That cannot be! Snow White lies dead in the forest. The huntsman has brought me proof. Behold, her heart!" She held up the box.

"Snow White still lives, the fairest in the land. 'Tis the heart of a pig you hold in your hand," the mirror said calmly.

"The heart of a pig! Then I've been tricked!" The Queen paced the floor in a fury. Then she looked at the mirror. "You say the little brat is in a hunter's hall? _What_ hunter? Not my huntsman, surely!"

"No, fair Queen. His name is Gaston. It is her that his heart is set upon."

"Do you mean he wants to marry her?" the Queen scoffed. "Show me this hunter who protects Snow White. I must learn all that I can about him, that I may best determine how to dispose of him."

Obligingly, the mirror showed her scenes of Gaston's life. The Queen leaned forward to watch, intrigued.

Then, slowly, she smiled. "Well, well, well. How very interesting. It seems Snow White's so-called 'hero' has quite the villainous past! Vengeful, ruthless, egotistical, not terribly bright, easily manipulated..." She leaned back on her throne, already forming schemes in her head. "Yes, I think he will do very nicely. It seems I won't need to dispose of him after all. I can find _much_ better uses for him..."

"Fair Queen, I must show you more you must know," the mirror interrupted. "There is another who seeks the hand of Snow White, the fairest in the land."

The Queen glared at him in irritation._ "Another _suitor? Who?"

The mirror showed her another picture. "On his noble steed he does ride, searching for Snow White far and wide."

"So I see." The Queen pondered this new development for a long time. "So...the man protecting Snow White is known to be jealous and vengeful...and unbeknownst to him, she has another suitor that she never saw fit to tell him about, who is searching for her even as we speak to make her his bride. How truly delicious."

She stood up. "Mirror, we are going on a journey. I must pack up all my potions and spellbooks – and you too, of course. I do believe I know a way to make all these seeming obstacles work in my favor."

She began to gather up her possessions, smiling cruelly as she thought of her scheme. "Snow White, you foolishly believe that you have escaped me, but I shall track you down to the ends of the earth. And when I find you, your handsome hunter shall not protect you. In fact...he will help me destroy you!"

Her evil laugh rang out through the castle, making even her raven tremble.


	5. Brilliant Ideas

It was Friday, almost a week after Snow White's arrival in Molyneaux. Lefou was sitting at Gaston's table polishing his boots, while Gaston stood standing idly by the window, waiting for Lefou to finish.

Lefou held up one of the boots and scrutinized it to make sure he hadn't missed a spot. The black leather shone so brightly he could almost see his reflection in it. Satisfied, he put it down, wiped off his hands, and said, "All done, Gaston! You need anything else?"

When he didn't get an answer, he looked up. Gaston was gazing out out the window with a fond smile on his face, and seemed to have forgotten Lefou was there. Curious, Lefou got up and went to see what his friend was looking at.

Through the window, he saw Snow White kneeling in front of the house planting seeds, having decided that what Gaston's house really needed was a flower garden. Carefully she patted the soil over the seeds, then rose and picked up a watering can. She began to sing a song about sunshine and flowers as she floated gracefully around the yard with the watering can, almost dancing as she watered the seeds, songbirds flying around her and chirping along.

Lefou smiled at the sight. Then he glanced back at Gaston, who was watching the girl in the yard with an uncharacteristic softness in his eyes. Lefou thought, _Wow, I've never seen Gaston look at ANYONE like that._ _He used to look at Belle like she was a prize trophy buck he wanted to hang on his wall. But with Snow White, he looks at her like she's his whole world._

"You really like her, doncha?" Lefou said.

Gaston nodded without taking his eyes off her. "I've never felt this way about anyone," he admitted, sounding almost amazed himself. Suddenly he turned to Lefou. "I want to do something for her," he said decisively. "But...what?"

Lefou was momentarily speechless at the novel idea of Gaston wanting to do something for anyone besides himself. Then he thought about the question. "Well, there's the usual things," he suggested. "You know, flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep..."

Gaston shook his head. "No, flowers and chocolates are too ordinary. And if I make Snow White a promise, I AM going to keep it." He looked back out the window. "No. It has to be something very special. Something that will spark her interest..." They were both silent, trying in vain to come up with an idea.

Then Gaston shook his head in frustration. "Ugh! I _hate_ thinking!" he complained.

"It's a dangerous pastime," Lefou agreed.

"Forget it! I'm going hunting," Gaston said. "Maybe something will come to me later."

"Okay!" Lefou said agreeably. "Oh, and I finished polishing your boots."

"Thank you," Gaston said, and again, Lefou had to resist the temptation to look at the sky to see if pigs were flying. Gaston had never thanked him before the arrival of Snow White.

But a few days earlier, Gaston and Snow White had been out walking when the weather had turned cool. Gaston had ordered Lefou to fetch Snow White's cloak. Lefou had immediately run back to Gaston's house, returned with the cloak, and handed it to Gaston, who had tucked it around Snow White's shoulders without a word to Lefou.

Snow White had looked at Gaston with a puzzled frown, then turned to Lefou and said appreciatively, "Thank you for getting my cloak, Lefou. That was very nice of you!"

Gaston, belatedly realizing he'd made a faux pas in Snow White's eyes, had hastily added, "Yes, Lefou, thank you!" and was rewarded with a warm smile from the princess, which was all the encouragement he needed. Now he was making a point of saying "Thank you" on a semi-regular basis, or at least whenever he remembered. Lefou couldn't quite get used to it.

_'Course, he's only doing it to impress the girl, _Lefou reminded himself. _Gaston'll do whatever it takes to get the girl he wants, whether it means locking up Belle's father or being polite for Snow White. _Still, whatever the reason, it was making Gaston a lot pleasanter to be around. The hunter hadn't slapped Lefou or called him an idiot even once since Snow White had arrived, which made Lefou hope that she'd stick around permanently.

Gaston put on his boots, picked up his rifle, and headed out the door. He stopped to say goodbye to Snow White, who wished him a good day, then set off. The princess watched lovingly as Gaston strode away.

Lefou grinned. "You really like him, don'cha?"

Snow White blushed. "Oh, yes. He's a very nice man!" Self-conscious, she busied herself bringing the watering can back inside the house.

Lefou followed her and said, "I'm heading to the marketplace. Do you need anything?"

"Oh, I'll walk with you!" she said. "The seamstress told me to come pick up my new dresses today."

As they walked toward the marketplace. Snow White asked conversationally, "What about you, Lefou? Do you have a special girl?"

Lefou was taken aback by the question. "Me? Nah, not really," he said, embarrassed.

"Oh? Why not?" she asked.

Lefou shrugged. "Well, you know...girls don't really go for guys like me."

"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled. "You're so kind and friendly, and you're loyal, and you work hard...a girl would be very lucky to have you for a beau!"

Now it was Lefou's turn to blush. "Aw, gee, thanks. That's nice of you," he said. "But, well, girls don't really notice me – they always go for guys like Gaston. And honestly, I can't blame 'em. I mean, he's tall and strong and handsome, and I'm...well, _look _at me." He gestured at his own diminutive frame.

Snow White said earnestly, "Then you must help them to see past all that! It's what's inside that counts. You may not be big in _size_ like Gaston, but you have a big _heart,_ and that's more important. I'm sure there's a girl out there who will appreciate that."

Lefou chuckled at that unlikely idea. Snow White was so naïve. But he knew she meant well. "Well, if you ever run into a girl like that, let me know," he said jokingly.

"I will!" Snow White said sincerely.

They had reached the marketplace now, and Snow White waved goodbye to Lefou as she entered the seamstress' shop. "Good day, Mme. Aiguille!" she greeted the seamstress, who was a widow in her late 40s..

"Bonjour, Snow White. I have your dresses right here," Mme Aiguille said, taking them from a rack.

"Oh, they're beautiful!" Snow White exclaimed, holding each one up in turn. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, dear," Mme. Aiguille said. She looked at the clock. "Oh, my, it's later than I thought," she murmured worriedly to herself.

"Are you late for something?" Snow White asked.

"No, I just have to get some dresses finished for the triplets," Mme. Aiguille explained. "They'll be here soon, and they get very impatient if they have to wait."

"May I help you?" Snow White offered.

Mme. Aiguiille smiled. "That's kind of you, dear, but you're a _princess. _You shouldn't be bothering yourself with a menial task like sewing."

"Oh, it's no bother at all!" Snow White assured her. "At the castle, I always had to mend my own clothes. I like to sew, and you've been so kind, I'd be happy to help you out."

"Well, if you really want to, I certainly can use the help!" Mme. Aiguille said. She handed her a dress, a needle and some thread. "If you could just sew these little lace rosettes around the hem, that one will be done. Just make sure they're evenly spaced."

"All right!" Snow White said, happy to be useful. Mme. Aiguille began working on another triplet's dress.

Soon the three triplets – Bambi, Bunny, and Bubbles – entered the shop. Bubbles smirked at the sight of Snow White sewing behind the counter. "Are you _working _here now? I thought princesses were rich!"

Snow White smiled in a friendly way. "I'm just helping Mme. Aiguille. I like to sew. These are lovely dresses, by the way – they will look beautiful on you!"

Bambi glanced mischievously at her sisters, then said, "It's funny, isn't it? You're supposed to be a princess – but here you are, slaving away at our dresses, while we sit here like ladies of leisure waiting for you to finish. It's almost like you're our _servant_." The three blondes snickered.

Mme. Aiguille frowned, but Snow White just laughed. "That _is _a funny way to look at it!" she agreed. "And it's true: I could just as easily been born here in this village, and you could just as easily have been born in a castle! You never know where life will take you." She held up the dress she was working on. "There! All done!"

Bunny took it and scrutinized it. ""I guess it's all right," she conceded reluctantly. "You do sew well."

"Thank you!" Snow White said with a smile. By this time, Mme. Aiguille had finished the dresses she was working on, and Bambi and Bubbles took them.

As they were paying her, two other girls, Monique and Amelie, entered the shop Monique was a pretty girl with honey-colored corkscrew curls, while Amelie was a shy, petite girl with straight brown hair. "Bonjour, everyone!" Monique said cheerfully. "So, girls, is everyone excited for the spring dance? It's only three weeks away! Do you know who your dates are yet? I'm hoping Jacques will ask me!"

"A dance?" Snow White said eagerly. "Oh, what fun!" _Will Gaston ask me? _she wondered. Things had been going so well between them, and he did seem to care for her..._But is it really true love? Or does he just want to protect me from my stepmother because he's kind? Oh, I hope he asks me to the dance!_

Bambi said airily, "Oh, we've had lots of invitations already! All the men in town want to take us. We're just keeping our options open in case something better comes along."

"Like Gaston?" Monique said knowingly, raising an eyebrow. "Just give it up already! He obviously only has eyes for Snow White."

"Do you really think so?" Snow White said hopefully.

"Of course!" Monique said.

Bubbles sniffed. "It's only because she's new in town, so she's a novelty. Wait and see: he'll get tired of her soon enough, a prim, innocent girl like that! Gaston needs a _real _woman."

Seeing Snow White's worried expression, Monique told her, "Don't listen to them. They're just jealous. Gaston's _crazy _about you - anyone can see that!" She turned to Amelie. "How about you, Amelie? Got a guy lined up yet?"

Amelie looked self-conscious. "Oh, not yet. I-I don't even know if anyone will ask me."

"Your problem is that you're too shy," Monique advised. "You're so quiet and you stand off to the side, so guys don't notice you."

"I know," Amelie said sadly. "I can't help it. I don't know what to say to them."

"Just compliment them – they all love that!" Monique suggested. "Ask them about themselves."

Snow White, listening, suddenly had an idea. "I know the perfect man for you!" she exclaimed.

"Really? Who?" Amelie asked, interested.

"Lefou!" Snow White said triumphantly.

The triplets burst out laughing. _"Lefou? _That clumsy little dwarf? She's not THAT desperate!"

"Don't talk about Lefou like that!" Snow White snapped sternly. The others looked at each other in surprise – Snow White_ never_ got angry.

Bambi rolled her eyes. "Come on, girls,' she said to her sisters. "Let's go home and try on our dresses." They left the shop.

Snow White turned back to Amelie. "Lefou is a wonderful person!" she went on. "He's kind, and loyal, and funny, and generous. Truly, l think if you gave him a chance, he'd treat you like gold. And isn't that what every girl wants?"

Amelie considered that. "Well, to be honest, he _does_ sound nice, the way you talk about him," she admitted. "But he's never shown an interest in me."

"There's still three weeks until the dance," Snow White said. "Why don't you do something to break the ice? Oh! I know - you could bake a batch of cookies and offer him some!"

Monique nodded in agreement. "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, that's for sure."

"I'm certain if you do that, he'll invite you to the dance," Snow White encouraged.

"Hmmm...all right, I'll give it a try!" Amelie decided. "Thanks, Snow White!"

Snow White was delighted. "Oh, goody! Let me know how it turns out!" She picked up her dresses. "Mme. Aiguille, I had so much fun helping you today! Would you like me to come by every morning and help you for an hour or two?"

"That would be a tremendous help...but unfortunately I can't afford to pay you," Mme. Aiguille said regretfully.

"Oh, I don't mind!" Snow White assured her. "I like being useful, and it's nice to have someone to talk to when Gaston is out hunting."

Mme. Aiguille smiled. "In that case, feel free to come by any time. You're always welcome."

"Wonderful! I'll see you tomorrow!" Snow White said happily. She said goodbye to Monique and Amelie, then headed home.

o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- .

Gaston was moving silently through the forest, alert for any signs of game, when his sharp eyes detected a slight movement in the distance. He immediately froze in place and waited, watching and listening intently. The movements were odd – whatever it was seemed to be flailing around, yet staying in one place. Cautiously, Gaston slowly approached, keeping his rifle at the ready.

As he got nearer, he saw that it was a rabbit caught in a snare, struggling in vain to free itself.

Gaston was disdainful of snares - setting a trap to catch animals when you weren't even there wasn't _real _hunting, in his eyes. To him, snares were the last resort of men who couldn't shoot straight.

But it had nothing to do with him, and he was starting to walk away when a sudden inspiration struck him. He stopped mid-step and looked back thoughtfully at the gray-and-white rabbit struggling in the snare. _Hmmm...I've been trying to think of something special to do for Snow...and Snow loves rabbits... _The wheels in his head were turning.

He saw that the rabbit's back left leg appeared to be injured – either from the sudden jerk of the snare when it was caught, or from its thrashing around in its attempts to get free. That could be dealt with later though.

_This is either a crazy idea...or total genius, _Gaston thought. But he'd never been one to shy away from an opportunity when it presented itself. Making his decision, he took out his hunting knife and, keeping a firm grasp on the wriggling rabbit with one hand, sawed through the tough cord of the snare, freeing it. Or at least, freeing it from the snare; once it was out and struggling in his grip, he quickly dropped it into his empty game bag and pulled the drawstring closed so it wouldn't get away.

Then he headed for home, marveling at the utter unlikelihood of the greatest hunter of all time taking time and effort to rescue a rabbit. _But if it makes Snow White happy – and gets her to love me! - it's all worth it. _

"Snow!" he called as he entered the house. "Are you home?"

"Yes, just a minute!" called Snow White from her bedroom, where she had been putting her new dresses away. She came out to greet him. "You're home early! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Oh, I'm just full of surprises," Gaston said, grinning in anticipation. "In fact, I have another surprise for you."

Snow White clapped her hands. "Oh, I love surprises! What is it?"

Gaston started to put the bag on the table, but then thought better of it, realizing the rabbit might fall off. Instead, he crouched down, set the bag on the floor, and carefully upended it. The rabbit tumbled out head over heels.

Snow White gasped in dismay. "A bunny?" she cried, distressed. "But Gaston, you _promised _you wouldn't_-"_ She broke off in surprise as the frightened rabbit tried to hop away, dragging its injured leg. It found refuge under the chair. "Oh! It's alive! Oh, but the poor thing is hurt."

"I was out in the forest and saw it trapped in a snare," Gaston explained. "I knew if I left it there, whoever set the snare would come along and kill it. And I know you like rabbits, so-"

"So you _saved_ him! Just like you saved me!" Snow White said, clasping her hands together and gazing at him worshipfully. "Oh, Gaston! You are the kindest, most heroic man alive!"

This was going even better than Gaston had hoped. "You could say that," he said with a grin. "Anyway, I thought you might want to keep him as a pet."

"Oh, Gaston, thank you! It's the most wonderful thing you could have done!" She threw her arms around Gaston and hugged him tightly.

"Anything to make you happy, Snow," Gaston told her.

She knelt down and cooed to the rabbit, "It's all right, little bunny. You're safe here. Come out." She began to sing,

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down

You'll be all right, No one can hurt you now

Come morning light you and I will be safe and sound..."

Reassured, the rabbit came out from under the chair and looked up at the princess. Snow White stroked him gently and carefully felt his leg, probing for any breaks. "Hmmm, it doesn't seem to be broken. Maybe he just sprained it. I'm sure if he stays here and rests, he'll be good as new in no time!" She started making plans. "We'll need to make a little bed for him, and give him his own food and water bowls, and a box of soil so he can, um, do his business...and I'll plant some carrots and lettuce in the garden for him..."

"Great!" Gaston said, pleased to see her so happy. "But you can't let him loose outside – there are too many hunting dogs in this village," he warned. "Keep him inside. I'll tell you what: I'll have the tanner make him a little collar and leash, maybe with a bell on it, so you can take him outside sometimes, just in the garden. Don't let him get away from you, though."

"Oh, you wouldn't run away from me, would you?" she cooed to the rabbit, which thumped its good leg against the floor in response. "Oh, how cute he is! I think I'll call him Thumper!" She picked him up and cuddled him in her arms. The rabbit snuggled up against her and closed his eyes, relieved to be safe after his frightening day. He had no desire to run away – in his short life in the woods, he'd already been chased and snapped at by dogs and wolves, gone hungry when food was scarce, and been caught in a snare. Being in a safe, warm house with a kind lady stroking his fur was heaven. He wasn't going anywhere.

Watching Snow White rocking the little rabbit and crooning to him, all Gaston could think was _What a wonderful mother she'll make! _It was so easy to imagine her holding and rocking his future baby son.

Impulsively, he said, "Snow, I have something important to ask you." He felt as though he couldn't wait one more minute to make her his wife!

She looked up at him. "Yes, Gaston?"

Gaston opened his mouth, about to pop the question...but then stopped. She was sitting on the couch, just like she always did, on a typical day. It was all just too...too _ordinary _for a proposal. Was he supposed to just ask her casually to marry him, as though he were asking her what was for dinner? After all, he was _Gaston! _Everything he did had to be flashy and spectacular and larger than life!

_Like when I proposed to Belle, _he thought. _I set up the whole wedding right in her yard, all the food, the music, the preacher, the flowers, so that as soon as she said yes, I'd take her out the door and she'd get the surprise of her life! _

He frowned. _Well, okay, that didn't turn out so well...but still. _He looked at Snow White, who was still waiting expectantly. _This proposal will be the most important thing that's ever happened to her – it has to be SPECIAL, _he thought._ It has to be MEMORABLE! A celebration!_

A celebration...Suddenly it came to him: a truly brilliant idea for how to propose! "Snow White," he began, "there's going to be a big dance here in a few weeks. The Spring Dance."

"Yes, some of the girls were talking about it today," she said, nodding. "The triplets want to go with you."

"_All _the girls in town want to go with me!" Gaston corrected. "But do you know who the lucky girl with be?" He paused for suspense, then said triumphantly, "You, Snow White!"

"Me?" Snow White squeaked.

"Yes!" Then, remembering the night of their argument, Gaston added, "If you _want_ to, of course," just to be on the safe side.

"Of _course_ I do!" Snow White set the rabbit beside her and jumped up from the couch. "This is so exciting! I've never been to a dance before!"

"Really? Never?" Gaston said in surprise.

"Well, except for the wedding of my father and stepmother," she amended. "After my father died, my stepmother did hold a lot of balls, but I wasn't allowed to go to them. I had to stay in the kitchen, chopping vegetables and scrubbing pots and pans."

"Hmm. You know why she made you do that, don't you?" Gaston said. Snow White shook her head. He explained, "She wanted to be the fairest of them all. But if you were at the party, _you'd_ be the most beautiful girl there. No one would pay attention to her, because they'd all be looking at you." Snow White ducked her head modestly with a shy smile. Gaston went on, "But I'm going to make it all up to you. The past is over. This will be your time to shine! You'll be the most beautiful girl at the dance, on the arm of the handsomest man."

"Oh, Gaston," she sighed happily. "You're so good to me. You rescued me, you take care of me, you gave me a sweet little rabbit, and now you're taking me to a dance! You're wonderful!" She twirled around in excitement. "I've never been so happy!"

Gaston grinned. "This is just the beginning," he promised her.

_This couldn't be better, _he thought, congratulating himself _The dance will give me the perfect opportunity to propose!_. _There will be music, romantic candlelight...and when the moment is right, I confess my love! It's perfect._

_What could possibly go wrong?_

* * *

_Author's Note: After I posted this chapter, I learned of a coincidence: the wonderful fanfic writer Civilwarrose, who I'm friendly with, had a pet rabbit named Ollie who had crippled legs, and sadly he passed away on January 1, just three days before I posted this chapter. So I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Ollie, and honor his memory through Snow White's beloved bunny. _


	6. Gossip

A few days later, Snow White was in the seamstress' shop helping Mme. Aiguille when Amelie and Monique ran in, full of excitement._ "Tell _her!" Monique urged, barely able to contain herself.

"Lefou is taking me to the dance!" Amelie burst out.

"Oh! How wonderful!" Snow White said happily. "Did you give him cookies like I said?"

Amelie nodded. "At first I felt kind of silly," she admitted. "I baked the cookies, but then I had to keep watching from the window to see if Lefou was passing by. My mother kept asking me what was wrong – was the weather turning bad or something? Because I kept running to the window every five minutes! Finally I saw him, so I grabbed the tray of cookies and ran out of the house, calling his name. He turned around, looking really confused, and asked what I wanted."

Snow White leaned forward eagerly. "Go on! What did you say to him?"

"I said, 'Uh...I baked these cookies. I thought maybe you'd like one?' Honestly, I felt so stupid and awkward!" Amelie admitted. "I mean, running out of my house just to give him cookies, when he hardly even _knows _me? I thought 'He must think I'm crazy!' But he seemed really pleased and surprised. So he took a cookie, and he told me it was really good, and he asked where did I learn to bake? I told him my mother taught me."

"And then?" Snow White prompted.

"And then we just started talking. He was so friendly, and so funny – he kept making all these corny jokes to make me laugh. He seemed to really enjoy talking to me. He said it was nice of me to give him the cookies, because girls usually pay attention to Gaston all the time, not to him. And I said I know what that's like - most of the guys in town are more interested in the triplets and Monique, because they're all so much prettier than I am, and I'm kind of shy, so they don't really notice me. And then..." Amelia blushed. "He said he couldn't understand that, because he thought I was really pretty."

"Oh, how sweet!" Snow White said delightedly. "And then he asked you to the dance?"

"Not right then," Amelie said. "We talked a while, and then I said I had to go because my father's been sick, so we've all had to pitch in more lately and do extra chores. And you know what he did? He asked if he could help! He said he had some free time and didn't mind. So we went back to my house, and I told my mother and my brother that Lefou wanted to help out. My mother was worried because she couldn't pay him, but he said it was no problem - he just saw we needed some help and wanted to help out.

"So my brother took him out to the barn and they got all the chores done, while my mother and I were in the house cooking and cleaning. Then they came back in, and my brother said Lefou was a great worker and thanked him for helping out, and I could see Lefou really appreciated it. And then my mother insisted that Lefou stay for dinner, and it was just lovely! He was just SO sweet, and he got along great with my family...and then I walked him to the door and he asked me if he could see me again. So we've been spending a lot of time together the last couple of days. And then today, just before Monique and I came in here, he came up to me and asked me to the Spring Dance!"

Monique jumped in. "So the important point is: she needs a new dress! And it has to be absolutely _gorgeous! _We want to totally wow him!"

Mme. Aiguille smiled and said, "I have just the thing! I just got in some green satin that I think would look stunning on you, Amelie!" She hurried to the back room to get it, along with some dress patterns to choose from.

"I'm so happy for you, Amelie!" Snow White said.

"It's all due to you, Snow White," Amelie said sincerely. "I never really thought about Lefou before, but now that I know him, I _really _like him! Thank you so much for the advice!"

Monique asked Snow White, "How about you? Did Gaston ask you to the dance?"

Snow White nodded eagerly. "Yes, he did, and I'm so excited! I've never been to a dance before."

"Really? Oh, you'll have so much fun!" Monique said. "And Jacques asked me, so all of us are set!"

o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o-

While the girls were eagerly discussing the upcoming dance, Gaston was striding through the village, a man on a mission. The triplets spied him and immediately flocked around him, flirtatiously trilling "Bonjour, Gaston!" and blocking his way.

"Hello, girls," he replied distractedly, his eyes scanning the marketplace. "Have you seen Lefou?"

"I think I saw him go into the hat shop," Bunny said helpfully.

"Thanks," Gaston said, heading off in that direction without another word. The triplets sighed in admiration and longing as they watched him go.

Gaston entered the hat shop to see Lefou trying on men's hats. Buoyant over the upcoming dance with Amelie, Lefou wanted to look his best for her, and had hit on the idea of buying a hat that would make him look elegant and sophisticated, like a real gentleman. "Hi, Gaston!" he said as his friend walked in. "What do you think? This hat, or that one?"

Not particularly interested, Gaston said dismissively, "Ask Snow - she knows about all that fashion stuff. But later. Right now I need you to do something for me."

Lefou put the hats back. "Sure, Gaston," he said agreeably. "What do you need?"

Gaston gestured for Lefou to follow him out of the shop. He led him away from the marketplace, to a quiet area where they wouldn't be overheard. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm going to ask Snow to marry me."

"Really? That's _great!"_ Lefou said delightedly. Not only did it mean that Gaston was over Belle and would finally settle down with a girl who actually LIKED him, but it also meant that Snow White would stay in Molyneaux, which made Lefou very happy.

"I'm going to propose to her at the Spring Dance," Gaston went on, full of anticipation as he outlined his plan. "There'll be music, and candlelight, and as we're dancing romantically and I'm holding her close, I'll look her in the eyes and pop the question. Imagine how overjoyed she'll be! It's every girl's dream come true! And here's the _best_ part..." Gaston paused a moment for suspense, then revealed, "As soon as she says yes, I'll marry her right there on the spot! Right in front of everyone."

"What? You'll marry her AT the dance?" Lefou asked in surprise.

"Yes!" Gaston said triumphantly. "It's _perfect:_ she'll already be wearing a fancy dress, I'll have my best suit on, the whole town will be there, the musicians, the food, the minister – everything we need for a wedding. So she'll say yes...and a minute later, she'll be my wife! It'll be the best surprise she's ever had! Not to mention a surprise for the whole town. People will be talking about it for years!"

"They sure will!" Lefou agreed enthusiastically. "And don't worry, Gaston, I won't tell a soul!" He made a cross motion over his heart. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go to Clermont-Ferrand today," Gaston said. Clermont-Ferrand was a large, prosperous town about two hours' ride from Molyneaux. It was much larger and wealthier than the tiny village. "Go to the jewelry store there, and pick out the fanciest, most expensive wedding ring you can find. I'll keep it in my pocket during the dance, so I can whip it out as soon as I ask her."

"Okay!" Lefou said. "But don't you want to come pick it out yourself?"

"I can't," Gaston explained. "It would be too risky to leave Snow here while I travel hours away from the village – there's always a chance that her stepmother might find out she's here and send someone after her. If any danger comes to her, I have to be nearby to protect her. And I can't take her _with_ me to Clermont-Ferrand, because that would ruin the surprise. So you'll have to do it for me. I'm counting on you."

Lefou stood up a little straighter at the responsibility. "Sure thing! I'll get her the best ring ever, Gaston! You can count on me!"

"Good." Gaston gave Lefou a bag of gold coins, which Lefou put in his pocket.

Then Lefou had an idea. "Hey, Gaston – while I'm there, can I buy a hat with some of this money? I wanna look good at the dance for my new girl. I bet they have GREAT hats in Clermont-Ferrand!"

Normally Gaston would have said no and snapped at him to focus on his errand. But now he stopped and considered. Snow White's frequent praise of him as "the kindest, most generous man alive!" had begun to make Gaston think of himself that way too. It was yet one _more_ sterling attribute that he could be praised and admired for, and Gaston liked thinking of himself that way. "Sure, go ahead," he said magnanimously, mentally admiring his own generosity.

Then he added sternly, "But get the ring first – that's more important!" Generous he might be, but Lefou must remember that Gaston's errands were ALWAYS the top priority, now and forever.

"Oh, of course! Thanks!" Lefou said, and headed off.

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o – o-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

Back at the seamstress shop, Snow White, Monique, and Amelie were looking over the fabrics and patterns, giving opinions on each other's dress choices and asking Mme. Aiguille for her advice.

The blonde triplets came in, looking to buy hair ribbons to match their dresses. Monique told them, "We're picking out dresses for the dance. I'm going with Jacques, Amelie's going with Lefou, and Snow White is going with Gaston."

The triplets were immediately jealous. "Gaston really asked Snow White?" Bubbles said, appalled. "It's official?"

Snow White nodded. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "I know you all like Gaston too. But you're all so beautiful – I'm sure all the men in town would _love_ to take you to the dance! And I believe that every woman has one true love out there that's meant just for her, and when you meet him, you'll know."

Bunny looked hopeful. "Do you really think so?" Although she would never admit it, she was getting a little tired of chasing after Gaston all the time and constantly being disappointed. The idea that there might be a man out there who was meant JUST for her – someone who would love only her and no one else, a man that she wouldn't have to chase after or compete for with her two sisters – filled her with longing.

"Oh, yes!" Snow White said with conviction.

Bambi rolled her eyes. "Give me a break. Any girl can get a guy – it's just a matter of the right look and the right attitude. I mean, look at _you. _You have that sweet, innocent, doe-eyed thing down pat, and Gaston fell for it. That's all."

"What? I don't know what you mean," Snow White said, confused.

"Oh, leave her alone," Monique snapped at Bambi. She turned back to Snow White. "So, give us some dish! He asked you to the dance...what else?"

"Oh, he's been just wonderful," Snow White said enthusiastically. "The other day when he was in the woods, he saw a little bunny caught in a trap. And he knows I like bunnies, so he rescued him and brought him home for me, like a little pet. I named him Thumper. Wasn't that sweet of him?"

"Definitely!" Monique said, impressed.

"But speaking of Thumper, I don't want to leave him home alone too long. So I'll see you girls later!" Snow White said. Her friends said goodbye and went back to poring over the dress patterns as Snow White went out the door.

The triplets left the shop at the same time. Outside, Bambi said resentfully, "I'm surprised the innkeeper is letting you keep a filthy _rabbit _in your room! But I suppose everyone in town has to bend over backwards to make sure Princess Perfect is happy."

Snow White was puzzled. "The innkeeper?"

Bambi sighed and said with exaggerated patience, "Yes, Snow White. The innkeeper," as though talking to an idiot. "You're staying at the inn, right?"

Snow White smiled, understanding now. "Oh, no! I've been staying at Gaston's house."

"_Gaston's_ house?" Bunny said, startled. Bambi and Bubbles exchanged a meaningful look.

"Yes, he said it's easier to protect me from my stepmother that way," Snow White explained.

Bambi smirked, a plan forming in her head. "Oh, I just _bet _it is," she said slyly. "So...it's just you and Gaston in that house, all alone? No one else? Not even servants? Sounds cozy."

"It is!" Snow White agreed. "It's very cozy. And we don't need servants, because I do all the cleaning and the cooking."

"Among _other_ things, I'm sure," Bubbles said with a wink at her sisters.

Snow White nodded. "Oh, yes, there's always plenty to do."

"And how kind you are to attend to _all _Gaston's needs!" Bambi said. "Very generous of you."

"Why, thank you," Snow White said sincerely, pleased that they were starting to act friendlier to her. "Oh, look! There's Gaston now!" They all turned to see the handsome hunter heading their way. "Gaston, how nice to see you here! But aren't you going hunting today?"

Gaston shook his head. "No, I thought I'd give you a treat and spend the day with you instead," he said, grinning.

"Oh, how lovely!" Snow White said, clapping her hands. "I know! Let's go home and I'll make us a picnic lunch – it's such a beautiful day. We can go out to the woods and eat by the lake."

"Good idea," Gaston said, putting his arm around her. They headed off as the triplets watched with undisguised envy.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Bambi turned to her sisters, her eyes gleaming maliciously. "Did you _hear _that? This is the juiciest gossip this village has heard in ages!" She rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "It would be selfish of us to keep it all to ourselves. Time to share the wealth!"

Bubbles nodded eagerly. "Can you _believe _that little tramp? Acting SO innocent and holier-than-thou, like she's better than the rest of us, when all the time she's been bedding Gaston! It's disgusting!"

Bunny frowned. "Do you really think she's bedding him?"

"Of course!" Bubbles said with certainty. "You _know_ what Gaston is like. What do you think - he brought a pretty girl home to live with him so he could play cards with her?"

Bunny thought about that. "You know, it may sound strange...but I don't think Snow White would _do_ that," she said finally. "She doesn't seem the type. I think she just doesn't know any better."

Bambi interrupted. "Honestly, who _cares _if she's really doing it or not_? _All we have to tell people is that she's living alone with him, and they'll draw their _own_ conclusions. And then we can sit back and watch the fun!"

"Gee, Bambi, I don't know. It seems a little mean," Bunny said slowly, remembering Snow White's kind and encouraging words to them in the shop. "After all, she did sew our dresses for us."

"She also stole Gaston from us!" Bubbles pointed out. "WE were the ones who were here from the beginning! We've loved him for years and years! And then this stranger just comes waltzing into town, out of the blue, and _takes_ him from us? It's not right!" She folded her arms. "We have to get rid of her!"

"Exactly," Bambi agreed. "With any luck, all the gossip will make her leave town, and then Gaston will be ours again!" She put her arm around Bunny's shoulder, drawing her aside confidentially. "Look, Bunny, we're not _lying _about her," she pointed out. "All we're doing is telling the truth. Snow White said _herself _that she's living alone with Gaston – you heard her! It's not wrong to tell the truth, is it?"

"I suppose..." Bunny conceded. "But it just doesn't feel right."

"So don't do anything!" Bubbles said impatiently. "Bambi and I can handle it ourselves." They started to walk away.

Bunny felt a moment of panic. She and her sisters were a group. She didn't want the other two to ostracize her. "Wait! I'll come!" she said, and ran after them despite her misgivings.

Bambi headed directly to the bakery, followed by her sisters. The baker's wife was always eager to hear the latest gossip.

Inside the bakery, a few other women who had already been served were lingering and socializing before going on to their next errand. Bambi walked up to the counter. "Bonjour, Marie," she greeted the baker's wife. "Three baguettes, please."

"Of course." Marie wrapped up three baguettes. "And how are you girls today?"

"Not too well, I'm afraid," Bambi said. "We've just heard something so shocking, it's given me quite a turn!" She raised the back of her hand to her forehead, as if she might faint.

"Oh, dear!" Marie said, concerned. "What's wrong? Is someone hurt?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that. It's actually something quite...scandalous. It made me realize that someone I thought I knew isn't at ALL what I thought she was. Frankly, I'm horrified." Bambi took the baguettes and paid her money. "But really, I shouldn't repeat it, it would be indiscreet of me. Forget I said anything."

Marie leaned forward, practically salivating. "You can tell me. I've heard everything in my day. Nothing can shock me."

Bambi pretended to hesitate. "Well...only if you promise not to tell anyone," she said. "It was told to us in confidence."

"But of course!" Marie assured her. "My lips are sealed."

"All right." Bambi looked around, as if to make sure no one was listening, and leaned forward, lowering her voice...which ensured that the other customers in the bakery stopped their own conversations and strained their ears to hear, hanging on her every word. "You know Snow White? How she always acts so pure and virtuous?"

Marie nodded, a bit puzzled. "Yes. Lovely girl, Snow White."

"Well, it turns out she had us all fooled," Bambi said, sounding scandalized. "All this time...she's been living in sin with Gaston!"

"No!" Marie gasped. "That sweet little Snow White? Is that really true?"

Bubbles jumped in eagerly. "Oh, it's true, all right!" she said, nodding her head vigorously. "She told us so herself! She's living in his house, all _alone_ with him! We even asked her if there were any servants, anyone else there to chaperone, just to be sure, and she said no – it's just her and Gaston."

"And she also said it was very cozy, just the two of them, and that they don't need anyone else there, because she can fulfill _all _ofGaston's needs," Bambi added in an insinuating tone, making sure Marie got the message. "Can you believe it? She always acted SO innocent, like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth! Honestly, I feel like I've been taken in."

Marie took a moment to digest this shocking news. Then she said self-righteously, "Not me. I tell you, I never trusted that girl. Right from the beginning, I _knew_ she seemed too good to be true. Like she must be hiding something."

"Really?" Bubbles said, wide-eyed. "Gosh, I tip my hat to you – you're a lot smarter than we are! We were totally fooled by her act."

"Well, you girls are young. When you've been around as long as I have, you know what's up pretty easily," Marie said proudly. "No one pulls a fast one on me! Why, I saw through that girl the moment she set foot in our village!"

The butcher's wife, Mme. Boucher, who had been eavesdropping, put in her two cents. "And to think she claimed to be a _princess._ I don't believe a word of it!"

"You think she made it up?" Bambi said, trying to conceal her delight. This was going even better than she'd expected. "You know, I think you're right! A real princess wouldn't have loose morals like that. And besides, why would a princess want to work in a seamstress' shop sewing other people's clothes?"

"Exactly!" said Mme. Boucher, nodding. "She's much too good at sewing to be a princess. Princesses have servants to do their sewing _for_ them! I'll bet she's just some common tramp who decided to come to a new town where no one knew her and make up an outlandish story about being a princess, thinking we'd buy it!"

Mme. Couver, the mother with three babies, looked worried. "Oh, dear. An immoral woman who lives in sin with a man and lies about her background...and to think I let her mind my precious babies! On several occasions, in fact!"

Mme. Boucher shook her head disapprovingly. "You'd better not let her do it again – she'll be a bad influence on them for certain."

Bambi and Bubbles grinned triumphantly at each other as they left the shop, the other women still chattering and buzzing with the gossip.

Bunny followed her sisters, feeling a little guilty. Snow White had been kind to them. _And even if she IS doing what Bambi says...would any of US have said no if Gaston invited us to his house?_ she wondered.

She found herself recalling an evening from the previous summer, an evening permanently etched in her memory. Her sisters had been arguing loudly over a dress, each claiming it was hers, and Bunny had gone outside on the porch for some peace and quiet. She had been standing there quietly for a few minutes when she suddenly spied Gaston passing by on his way home from the tavern.

Bunny had never seen Gaston when she was alone, without her sisters around. This was her chance! Her heart quickening, she had called "Hello, Gaston!"

He had paused and looked at her – really LOOKED at her! Then he had walked up to the porch, swaying slightly after an evening of drinking at the tavern.. "Come 'ere," he said, his words slurred.

Willingly, she had come down the porch steps to stand in front of him, her heart pounding. She had never been this close to Gaston before.

Gaston's eyes ran up and down her body appreciatively. "You're pretty," he announced, and her heart sang at the compliment. "Which one're you again?"

"Bunny," she said.

Gaston nodded. "Right. Bunny." The sound of her own name on his lips sent a thrill through her. "Gimme a kiss, Bunny." Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her and kissed her sloppily. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. It wasn't exactly romantic...but it was _Gaston, _alone with her, kissing her!

She allowed him to kiss and grope her for a minute or two. Then, as he started fumbling with the lacing of her bodice, she felt uneasy and hastily said, "Um, Gaston? I hear my mother calling me."

He abruptly let go of her and stumbled backward. "Oh, okay. Wouldn't want your mama to catch you. 'Bye, little Bunny." He'd raised a hand in farewell and headed back toward his own home.

Although even she couldn't have called the encounter magical, still, it was the only time he'd ever paid attention to HER, apart from her sisters. She hadn't told the others about it, knowing they would be jealous. She kept the memory secret, hoping it meant that she was special to him, that he would want to see her again.

But the next time she saw him – with her sisters this time – she was disappointed to see that he didn't acknowledge the encounter, and possibly didn't even remember it. He had never treated her any differently from her sisters after that.

Shortly after, he had set his sights on Belle. And now that Belle was gone, he was focused on Snow White. As envious as Bunny was, she was also getting tired of it all. It was becoming clear to her that she and her sisters meant nothing to him. So why not let Snow White have him?

The sound of laughter brought Bunny back to the present. Her sisters were giggling about the gossip-fest at the bakery, looking forward to the next day. Bunny took a breath and spoke up. "Even if Snow White _is, _uh, doing things with Gaston...can we really blame her?" she asked. "I mean, it's hard to say no to Gaston."

Bambi rolled her eyes. "Oh, Bunny. You are completely missing the point!" she said in exasperation. "Look. Let's be honest here. I think it's safe to say that nearly _all_ of us pretty girls in town have let Gaston...mmm...take liberties from time to time. I know _I _certainly have!"

"Me too," Bubbles agreed, nodding.

Bunny was shocked. "You have?"

"Of _course," _Bubbles said matter-of-factly. "It's Gaston! He's gorgeous! Who would ever turn him down?" Then she pouted. "Although he hasn't shown any interest in anyone else since Snow White showed up."

"Never mind that. The point is, we've always been _discreet _about it," Bambi went on. "We protect our reputations. No one knows – at least, not for sure. But Snow White..." Her voice grew angry. "She's actually _flaunting_ it! Living with him right out in the open like that! And making a point of _telling _us all about it – she's _bragging,_ throwing it in our faces that she has him and we don't!" She scowled. "And she doesn't even care who knows about it, even though they're not married. She doesn't care about propriety or appearances at all. She's...she's _shameless,_ is what she is!"

"Exactly!" Bubbles said. "A shameless little hussy!"

"So now she gets to reap what she sowed," Bambi concluded. "It's not our doing. _She's _the one who decided to live alone with a man she's not married to. _She's _the one who came right out and told us about it, flaunting it for all the world to see!"

"That's right," Bubbles said. "She made her bed, so now let her lie in it." Then, realizing what she'd said, she giggled. "So to speak."

Bambi laughed appreciatively at the unintended pun. "Anyway, what's done is done. We told the truth, that's all. No one can blame us for that. Whatever happens, happens. Now we'd better get home. Mama will be wondering what's taking us so long."

Bunny followed her sisters, wondering uneasily what the next day would bring.


	7. The Facts of Life

_Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Serengeti Dawn, whose thoughtful and constructive feedback inspired a big part of this chapter!_

_Also, FYI, there's a bit of sex talk in this chapter - very vague and euphemistic (anyone who's read my stories knows I never go above PG-13), but I figured I should mention it._

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

Gaston and Snow White had a very pleasant afternoon out in the woods. Gaston carried the picnic basket, while Snow White carried Thumper, who was wearing a little collar and leash that Gaston had gotten from the tanner. "It's nice to be out in the sunlight again, isn't it, Thumper?" she cooed to the rabbit.

They ate their lunch under a tree next to a lake. "It's so peaceful and beautiful here," Snow White sighed happily, looking out over the water.

"Beautiful," Gaston agreed, but he was looking at Snow White, not the scenery. She was so lovely in the sunlight, her black hair shining and a rosy color in her cheeks.

After they ate, Gaston took the princess on a long walk through the forest, showing her all the most scenic places he knew, and impressing her with his vast knowledge of forestry and animals. Snow White exclaimed delightedly over every babbling brook, every patch of wildflowers, every hill overlooking a grassy valley. She loved nature, and was thrilled to be able to explore the forest with someone who knew exactly where to go and who would keep her safe from any danger.

Finally the sun began to set, and it was time to head for home. Snow White tucked Thumper into the now-empty basket, where he curled up to sleep, and they set off.

But over the course of the afternoon, they had wandered deep into the forest, and Gaston now realized belatedly that it was a good two hours' walk back to the village – and would take even longer with Snow White's slower pace and shorter legs. After less than an hour, she was lagging behind, and he could see that she was tired.

"I'm sorry," he said contritely. "I got so caught up with showing you everything, I forgot you're not used to hiking all day like I am."

She smiled. "It's all right. I had a wonderful time."

But he could see that it was a struggle for her to keep moving, and they still had a long way to go. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you," he assured her, and scooped her up in his arms. "You just relax. I'll carry you home."

"Really?" she said in surprise. "Oh, but Gaston, that's so much work for you! I can't let you do that!"

He laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'm the strongest man alive, remember? And you're light as a feather. It's nothing, really." He was about to add that she weighed no more than the deer carcasses he was used to lugging back home after a hunt, but then, recalling that she was fond of deer, realized it might be a mood-dampener and kept his mouth shut.

"Well, if you're sure it's no trouble..." Gratefully, she settled into his arms, resting her head against his chest, her own arms curled around the basket. He was pleased at the chance to show off his strength for her, and even more pleased at the opportunity to hold her soft body in his arms for such a long time. He had never been known for showing restraint with pretty girls, but ever since Snow White had told him she was saving her kiss for her one true love, he had been careful to be a total gentleman, never doing more than occasionally putting an arm around her shoulder. It was hard to hold back, but he had his eyes on the prize. Now it felt good to carry her, so trusting in his arms, as though she belonged there. Which, of course, she did. She was destined to be his. _Soon, very soon..._

She dozed off against his chest during the long walk home. He carried her over the threshold – immediately anticipating the next time he would do that, on their wedding night – and laid her down on the couch.

She yawned and stretched. "Goodness, are we home already?"

"Yep." Gaston plopped down in his armchair and kicked off his boots.

"And you carried me the whole way? Your feet must be aching," she said sympathetically.

He waved a hand dismissively. "It wasn't hard for me at all. I'm strong!" He flexed his biceps to prove the point.

Snow White smiled. "Yes, you're strong and big and tough...but everyone needs a little pampering sometimes, even a tough guy." She heated a pail of water over the fire, then poured the hot water into a basin and set it on the floor in front of him. "Here, soak your feet in that."

Gaston complied, and let out a sigh as the heat seeped into his aching feet. "That does feel good," he admitted.

"I told you!" she said. "Just close your eyes and relax and enjoy it."

He closed his eyes. She was right – it _was _relaxing. After a while, when the water began to cool, he felt her removing the basin and drying off his feet with a towel. Then to his surprise, he felt her cool, soft hands on his left foot, rubbing and squeezing any remaining tension out of it.

His eyes flew open. "Snow...are you _massaging my feet?"_

"Yes, I thought it was the least you deserved after carrying me all the way home," she said. "Is that all right?"

MARRY ME NOW is what Gaston was thinking. There was no woman on earth as perfect as this one. He was ready to drag her off to a preacher that very second, no matter how late it was!

But reluctantly, he reminded himself of his brilliant plan to propose at the dance. _Snow White deserves a romantic, memorable proposal she'll never forget, _he told himself sternly. _You can hold out till then!_

So he just said, "Yes, it feels wonderful. Thank you," and closed his eyes again. It was so soothing that he fell asleep, right in the armchair.

Snow White finished, and stood up. "Is there anything else you-" She broke off as she heard him softly snoring, then smiled as she saw him asleep in the chair. "You big, tough man," she said fondly. "Deep down you're just a little boy who needs someone to take care of you." She knew she should wake him, just to get him to go upstairs to bed, but she couldn't bear to disturb him when he was sleeping so peacefully. So instead, she went to his room, got his blanket, and tucked it around him as he slept on the chair.

"Sweet dreams," she said softly, and went upstairs to bed herself.

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

The next morning, Lefou headed to Gaston's house bright and early, a ring box in his pocket, worrying about whether he'd made the right choice the previous day.

Gaston had given Lefou his entire life savings to buy the ring, a small fortune. During the coach ride to Clermont-Ferrand, Lefou had been on edge, imagining that with his luck, the coach would be robbed by highwaymen and he'd have to tell Gaston he lost all of his money. Fortunately, however, that hadn't happened. He had arrived at Clermont-Ferrand without incident and headed directly to the jewelry store.

As soon as he stepped inside, his eye was caught by the dazzling sparkle of an enormous ring in the display case. The band was half an inch wide and completely encrusted with clusters of diamonds all the way around. Lefou knew instantly that this was the ring Gaston would choose – a huge, flashy, eye-catching ring that would sparkle brilliantly in the sunlight and could not be ignored, a ring that virtually screamed "LOOK AT ME!"

And yet, Lefou hesitated. While he was certain that Gaston would love this ring, he was equally certain that Snow White would not. Not that she would ever _say _so, of course – she was far too polite for that. She would accept the ring graciously and thank Gaston for it...but as modest and unassuming as she was, she would surely cringe inside every time she wore such a gaudy, showy bauble in public.

Lefou was paralyzed with indecision. What should he do? Gaston was the one who had sent him to buy the ring, and he was the one paying for it...but Snow White was the one who would have to _wear _it for the rest of her life.

Undecided, Lefou moved along the case to see what else was available. He noticed another ring, very different from the first. This one was a simple, thin gold band with a few tiny rubies tastefully placed at intervals around it. Lefou smiled. _This _was more like Snow White: lovely, simple, elegant, but not showy. And the yellow gold and red rubies reminded Lefou of a dress the princess often wore, a dress with a full yellow skirt, blue bodice, and slashed sleeves with red peeking through. This ring would go perfectly with that dress, as well with her red hair ribbon.

Making his decision, he bought the gold and ruby ring, trying to ignore the insistent sparkle of the huge diamond one, which seemed to him to be flashing at him in an almost accusatory way. He then went to the haberdashery, where he had a fine time trying on fancy hats before choosing one to wear at the Spring Dance for Amelie.

But now, on his way to Gaston's house with the ring box in his pocket, Lefou was second-guessing his decision. This was the most important purchase of Gaston's life – the wedding ring his beloved would wear forever – and if Lefou had screwed it up... He didn't want to finish that thought.

He knocked on Gaston's door. Snow White answered and whispered, "Come in. Gaston is still asleep. I'm making pancakes."

Lefou came in and saw Gaston asleep in the armchair with a blanket around him. Snow White gently tapped his shoulder and said, "Good morning, sleepyhead! Lefou is here."

"Hmmm? What?" mumbled Gaston. He yawned and stretched. Then, seeing Lefou and Snow White staring at him, he quickly sat up straight, trying to look dignified.

Snow White smiled. "You boys have a nice visit. I'll call you when the pancakes are ready." Humming to herself, she went into the kitchen.

Gaston watched her go. When she was out of the room, he leaned forward and whispered, "Did you get it?"

Lefou nodded. Quietly they went outside to the porch, to make sure Snow White didn't see. Lefou handed over the ring box and watched anxiously as Gaston opened it.

Gaston's eyes widened as he saw the ring. He took it out and looked at it, examining it from all angles, not saying a word. In his huge hands, the ring looked tiny, thin, and plain. Lefou's heart was pounding. It seemed as though an eternity passed as he waited nervously for the hunter to speak.

Suddenly Gaston grinned. "I get it! Red and yellow – just like my fancy suit and all my favorite shirts! So she'll always match me!" He clapped Lefou on the back. "Good going, Lefou! This is a ring that tells the world 'This woman is the wife of Gaston and no other!'"

"Yeah, that's just what I thought," Lefou agreed, weak with relief.

Snow White opened the door at that moment. Luckily Gaston's back was to the door, and he quickly pocketed the ring before turning around.

"_There_ you boys are!" Snow White exclaimed. "I was wondering where you'd gotten off to. Breakfast is ready. Go wash your hands and come eat!"

After breakfast, Gaston left to go hunting. Lefou asked Snow White, "Hey, can you do me a favor? I bought a hat to wear to the dance. Could you look at it and tell me if you think Amelie will like it?"

"Of course!" Snow White said immediately, and went with him to his house, where he took a hat box down from a shelf.

He opened the box and triumphantly pulled out a tall white satin top hat with a jaunty matching white feather plume. He plopped it on his head and posed. "Whaddya think? Will Amelie like it?"

Snow White clapped her hands. "Oh, how splendid! You look so dashing and elegant!"

Lefou grinned bashfully. "Thanks! I'm getting a white suit made to go with it, too."

"That's perfect!" Snow White said approvingly. "I can't wait for Amelie to see you in it at the dance. She'll love it!"

"Yeah, I think the dance is gonna be really special for a _lot _of people," Lefou said mysteriously. He was bursting with the secret of Gaston's planned proposal, but of course couldn't say anything to her about it.

Snow White smiled. "Well, I should go now. I have some errands to run before I go to the seamstress shop."

"Yeah, I got stuff to do too. Thanks again for the help," Lefou said, walking her to the door.

Outside, a village man named Francois was passing by. A fixture at the tavern, he was a big, burly man with red hair and a beard. Seeing Lefou and Snow White come out of Lefou's house together, his eyes widened. Then a sly grin slowly spread over his face, and he strolled over to them.

"Well, well, well. I see you're spreading your favors around now," he said to Snow White with a smirk.

"What?" Snow White said in confusion.

"Looks like it's not just Gaston – you're pleasuring Lefou too, it seems." He looked her body up and down, leering. "If you're done with him, how about you come to _my_ house now?" he continued suggestively. "My wife'll be out for a few hours, and I sure could do with some attention from a pretty young thing like you..."

Shocked and alarmed, Snow White backed away from him, but he moved purposefully toward her and grabbed her arm. Snow White let out a little frightened scream. Francois said impatiently, "Come on! Don't play games. I know what kind of girl you are-"

"Let go of her!" Lefou yelled. He pushed between them and slammed both his fists down on Francois' wrist as hard as he could, breaking the big man's grip. Then he faced Francois, shielding Snow White as best he could. "Don't you dare talk to her like that!"

"Oh, yeah?" Francois guffawed as he looked down at Lefou. "And what are you gonna do about it?" he challenged.

_What AM I gonna do about it? _Lefou thought, his mind racing. Francois was twice his size, beefy and muscular. Then the obvious answer came to him. "I'm gonna tell Gaston!" he threatened, with a surprising amount of menace in his normally goofy voice. "What do you think _he'll _do when he finds out you've been bothering his girl?"

The mere mention of Gaston changed Francois' demeanor completely. Hastily he took a step backward, holding up his hands. "Okay, okay! I'll go!" he said quickly. He looked from Lefou to Snow White. "But...you and her...?"

"I was showing her a _hat, _for crying out loud!" Lefou said in exasperation. "I just wanted a woman's opinion if Amelie would like it! What is _wrong _with you?"

"Oh," Francois said, chastened. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, it was just a misunderstanding," he said placatingly.. "I thought that-" He trailed off, then tried again. "But no harm done. You don't have to tell Gaston!"

"You owe the lady an apology," Lefou said, crossing his arms.

Francois looked over at Snow White. "I'm very sorry, mademoiselle. I didn't mean to offend you," he said. "I'll just...go now. Don't tell Gaston, all right?" Quickly he hurried away.

"And stay away from her!" Lefou yelled after him.

He turned to Snow White, who was clearly shaken up. "Are you all right?"

She took a few deep breaths to steady herself. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine." She managed a smile. "Thank you for defending me, Lefou. You were very brave."

"You're welcome," Lefou said automatically, too distracted to even revel in the compliment. "I just can't understand what got into him, talking to you like that! Maybe he was drunk?"

"Maybe," she said uncertainly. "Do all men act like that when they drink?" That was a scary thought.

"No, not usually," Lefou said, still thinking. "You know, I _should_ tell Gaston. I mean, tell him right now. He always said I should tell him if any guy made a move on you. He'll want to know." He looked at her in concern. "Will you be all right, just while I go get him? I'm sure he hasn't gone far - he didn't leave that long ago."

She nodded. "Of course," she assured him.

"Do you want me to walk you back home first?" Lefou asked.

She shook her head. "No, I have some errands to do in the marketplace. And...I think I'd feel better being around a lot of people right now," she said honestly.

"All right," Lefou said. "I'll be back with Gaston soon." He ran off to the woods as fast as his short legs could take him.

Snow White headed for the marketplace, wanting to put the encounter with Francois out of her mind and go back to her familiar routine. But as she moved through the village, her feeling of uneasiness only grew. The village felt different today – not warm and welcoming as it usually did. _It must be my imagination, _she tried to tell herself. _I'm just shaken up by what happened before. _

But when she reached the marketplace, the difference became unmistakable. Normally as she passed among the stalls, people would call out friendly greetings to her: "Bonjour!" and "How are you?" Today, though, they averted their eyes, not speaking to her. Then after she passed, she heard them whispering to each other. She stopped and looked around. She saw a number of people openly staring at her, but as soon as she met their eyes, they quickly looked away or pretended to be doing something else.

_I don't understand. What's going on? _she thought worriedly.

Mme. Couver was at the fruit stall, struggling to put apples in her basket while simultaneously balancing her three babies. Seeing she needed help, Snow White immediately went over to her with a smile. "Good morning, Mme. Couver! Let me hold one of these little darlings for you." She cooed at the babies and tried to take one from the mother's arms.

But Mme. Couver quickly stepped back, holding her babies protectively. "No, thank you. That won't be necessary."

"Why not?" Snow White asked, hurt.

Mme. Couver averted her eyes, looking uncomfortable. "I don't need any help today. Or any other day. I can manage. Thank you." She grabbed her basket and hurried away.

Snow White stood staring after her. _What's gotten into everyone today?_

Feeling nervous now, she cautiously pushed open the door of the bakery. "Good morning, Marie," she said hesitantly. "May I have six croissants?"

Marie was blunter than Mme. Couver. "You have some nerve coming in here!"

"Why?" Snow White asked, distressed. "What did I do?"

"You know very well what you did!" Marie snapped. "Trying to fool all of us with your made-up stories! Trying to hide your sinful nature!"

"My...sinful nature?" Snow White repeated in bewilderment. "I don't know what you mean!"

"I mean your improper relationship with Gaston!" Marie said impatiently. "I know he's handsome, but that's no excuse for giving up your virtue! You're setting a bad example to every girl in this village!" She crossed her arms. "Get out of my shop. I don't serve harlots in here."

"_Harlots?"_ Snow White gasped. "But I'm not-"

"Spare me your lies and excuses," Marie interrupted sharply. She had been fooled once by this angelic-lookiing girl – she wasn't about to let it happen again!

Snow White's eyes filled with tears. She ran out of the bakery, not looking where she was going, and collided with Bambi, who was about to come in with Bubbles and Bunny.

"Well, look who's here," Bambi said, smirking. "Not so high-and-mighty now, are you?"

Bunny implored, "Bambi, stop it! Haven't you done enough? She's _crying!"_

Snow White looked at the triplets in bewilderment through her tears. "What do you mean? What did she do?"

Bubbles interrupted self-righteously, "It's what _you _did, not us!"

Bambi nodded. "That's right. Everyone knows the truth about you now."

"_What_ truth?" Snow White wailed. "I don't understand!"

"The truth about what you really are!" Bambi said. "That ridiculous story about being a princess - did you think you could get away with it?"

"What? But I _am _a princess!" Snow White protested.

"Oh, please. Do you really expect anyone to believe that?" Bambi sneered. "You're no princess - you're just Gaston's whore! And now everyone knows it."

Snow White gasped, going pale. Then, sobbing, she turned and ran away from them.

Bambi smiled triumphantly. "Well, that should take care of that."

"Bambi, that was really cruel!" Bunny protested. "You went too far!"

Bambi shrugged. "All's fair in love and war," she said airily, and strolled into the bakery followed by Bubbles. Bunny remained outside, watching Snow White run off with a sinking feeling of guilt.

Snow White was sobbing, blinded by her tears as she ran through the village. She felt utterly scared and alone, surrounded by people who suddenly seemed to hate her for no reason she could understand. _Where can I go? What can I do? Oh, if only Gaston were here! _ Gaston always made everything better. But he was out in the woods somewhere...and Lefou was gone too, out looking for him. She was all alone, with nowhere to turn for help.

Unconsciously, she found herself at the seamstress shop, which had become a second home to her. Realizing where she was, she felt a moment of hope. Mme. Aiguille had always been so kind to her – maybe she could help!

She pushed open the door and saw Mme. Aiguille behind the counter. The seamstress stood up at seeing her. "Snow White!"

Suddenly, fear gripped Snow White's heart. _Everyone else in town has turned against me, so Mme. Aiguille must have, too! _she realized. Quickly she turned and ran out of the shop before the seamstress could say anything. She couldn't bear it if kindly Mme. Aiguille yelled at her, or called her those awful names...A whimper escaped her at the thought.

"Snow White! Wait!" Mme. Aiguille called. She had come out of the shop and was trying to catch up.

Hesitantly, Snow White turned back. She timidly looked up at the older woman, afraid of what she might see on her face.

In the next moment, the seamstress' motherly arms were around her, holding her in a maternal embrace. "You poor dear..." Mme. Aiguille murmured.

The unexpected kindness made Snow White cry even harder. She clung to Mme. Aiguille as though the seamstress were the mother she had never known. Mme. Aiguille patted her back soothingly. "There, there, dear, it will be all right. Come inside and we'll talk about it." She put a "CLOSED" sign on the shop door and led Snow White into her little house, which was directly behind the shop.

Mme. Aiguille made some tea and watched Snow White sip it as she sat on the couch, still sniffling with tears. Over the past two weeks, the middle-aged seamstress had become close to the girl, and had come to think of her almost as the daughter she'd never had. She had been worried about Snow White since yesterday afternoon, when the rumors had first reached her ears.

Snow White was the kindest, sweetest person Mme. Aiguille had ever met...but she was also the most innocent and vulnerable. The girl moved through the world as cheerful and trusting as a puppy, believing that everyone she met had only the best of intentions. With a sigh, Mme. Aiguille supposed it was only a matter of time before she collided with the real world and got hurt. _The question is, exactly HOW hurt is she, and in what way? _she thought. _That's what I have to find out._

Snow White looked a little calmer now, and a little color had come back to her cheeks. Mme. Aiguille asked, "Are you feeling better now, dear?"

Snow White nodded. "Yes, thank you," she said gratefully. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come over to me. Everyone seems so angry at me today, and I don't understand why! They're saying the most awful, cruel things..." Her lip trembled, and her eyes filled with tears again.

"It's all right. Don't cry," Mme. Aiguille said, handing her a handkerchief. Snow White wiped her eyes. Mme. Aiguille went on, "I want to help you, dear. But in order to do that, I need to ask you some questions. Is that all right?"

Snow White nodded. "Of course. I'll tell you anything you need to know."

"Is it true that you've been living in Gaston's house all this time? Alone with him?"

"Yes," Snow White said. "He said I should live with him so he could protect me from my stepmother."

Mme. Aiguille pursed her lips in disapproval – not at Snow White, but at Gaston. _Men will say anything to lead a girl astray, _she thought grimly. _Of course, Gaston has always had an eye for the ladies, that's no secret. But to prey on an innocent, inexperienced girl who doesn't know any better! It's shameful!_

Seeing her expression, Snow White asked timidly, "Are you angry?"

Mme. Aiguille patted her knee. "Not at you, dear," she assured her. "Now, I have to ask you a few more things, and they might be a bit...personal. But it's important that I know the truth. All right?" Snow White nodded. Mme. Aiguille went on, "Do you have your own bedroom in Gaston's house?"

"Of course I do," Snow White said with a laugh. "Where else would I sleep?"

"Have you ever slept in the same bed with him?"

Snow White was startled. "Oh, no!" she said, shaking her head emphatically. "Even when we were traveling here and we stayed in a cabin overnight, he let me have the bed. He slept in a chair."

"Good," Mme. Aiguille said, vastly relieved. "And when you're with Gaston in his house...what do you do together?"

Snow White thought about it. "Usually he's out hunting all day. When he comes home, we eat dinner, and then usually I sit and sew for awhile, and he tells me about his day and asks me about mine, and he tells me stories about his adventures. Sometimes he goes to the tavern."

Mme. Aiguille tried to phrase the next question as delicately as she could. "Does Gaston ever...touch you?"

"Touch me?" Snow White repeated, puzzled. "I'm not sure what you mean...He pats me on the shoulder sometimes, or puts his arm around me. Yesterday we had a picnic in the woods, and I got tired walking home, so he picked me up and carried me all the way home." She smiled. "And then I felt bad because his feet must hurt after carrying me all that way, so I massaged his feet to make him feel better. He liked that a lot."

Mme. Aiguille raised an eyebrow. "All right," she said slowly, not certain what to make of that. "But does he ever touch you...well...under your clothes?"

Snow White was shocked. "Under my _clothes?_ Oh, my goodness, no! Of course not!"

Mme. Aiguille let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. _Thank goodness. The angels must be watching over this girl. _"Does he kiss you?"

"No. Well...he _tried _to, once," Snow White admitted. "The day he met me. But I wouldn't let him. I told him that I'm saving my kiss for my one true love."

"And he _accepted_ that?" Mme. Aiguille said in surprise. "He's never tried to kiss you again?"

"That's right," Snow White confirmed. "He's been a perfect gentleman."

Mme. Aiguille was amazed. Gaston could be very charming and persuasive, and he was also a man who was accustomed to getting whatever he wanted and didn't take no for an answer. The idea that he would have a beautiful girl living in his home for weeks and not lay a finger on her was, frankly, hard to believe. But Mme. Aiguille knew Snow White too well to do anything other than believe her – the girl was incapable of being untruthful.

"Well," Mme. Aiguille said finally, "all I can say is, you must be a good influence on him! I'm very relieved to hear that he's being a gentleman and not pressuring you. But Snow White, you simply _cannot_ continue living in his house."

"I can't?" Snow White said. "Why not?"

"Because you need to protect your reputation, dear," Mme. Aiguille explained. "A pretty young woman living with a man who's not her husband – it gives people the wrong idea. That's why everyone is so upset with you today. They assume that you and Gaston have been-"

"Kissing?" Snow White gasped.

"_More_ than kissing," Mme. Aiguille said firmly. It was time for Snow White to know the whole truth, for her own protection. "They think that you lie naked with him like husband and wife, and do the things married couples do when they want to have a baby."

"Oh..my..." Snow White whispered, totally shocked. "But I would _never-"_

"I know you wouldn't. But that's what people think." Mme. Aiguille looked at Snow White appraisingly. _Well, in for a penny, in for a pound, _she thought, and plunged on. "I know you grew up without a mother. And your stepmother...well, obviously you're not close to her, to say the least. Has anyone ever explained to you exactly what men and women do in bed together, after they're married?" she asked gently.

Snow White blushed crimson. "No," she whispered, overcome with embarrassment. "I know they get in bed together with no clothes on, and kiss and touch each other..." She trailed off, ashamed.

"It's all right, dear," Mme. Aiguille assured her. "But it's something every girl needs to know before she gets married. So let me explain it to you. All right?" Snow White nodded.

Mme. Aiguille explained the basic mechanics of the act in a simple, matter-of-fact way, trying to put Snow White at ease. When she finished, she asked, "Do you have any questions?"

Snow White was silent a moment, trying to process what she'd learned. "Does it hurt?"

"It may hurt a little, the first time," Mme. Aiguille answered honestly. "But after a time or two, when you get used to it...it can be quite wonderful. When you're with a man who truly loves you, and you love him..." She trailed off for a moment, remembering her late husband. "It may be sacrilegious to say it, but truly, it's like a slice of heaven! I confess that I miss it, since my dear Louis passed." She came back to the present and smiled at Snow White. "But _only _with your husband, dear. To do it outside of marriage is only asking for trouble."

Snow White nodded, then asked another question. "A man's..." She blushed, embarrassed, and tried again. "What a man has...what does it look like?"

"Well...have you seen male animals?" Mme. Aiguille asked. "Dogs? Or horses?"

Snow White thought of Gaston's stallion, and her eyes went wide. "What a man has...it isn't as big as what a _horse _has, is it?" she asked anxiously.

Mme. Aiguille burst out laughing. "Oh, goodness, no, dear! Don't worry about that! The good Lord knew what he was doing when he made men and women – we're meant to fit together. What a man has is just the right size for what a _woman _has." She chuckled in amusement. "Although men like Gaston love to exaggerate and brag that they _are _as big as a horse. But don't you believe it!"

Snow White giggled. "Thank you for telling me," she said sincerely. It was a lot to think about. She tried to imagine what it would be like. If she and Gaston got married...

That reminded her of why the subject had come up in the first place, and she gasped. "Oh, no! People think I've done _that _with Gaston?" She was mortified. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, the _first _thing you're going to do is move in with me," Mme. Aiguille said practically. "It's a bit like closing the barn door after the horse has escaped, but better late than never."

"Oh, but I can't!" Snow White protested. "Gaston once told me that he'd be sad if I ever moved out. I don't want to upset him."

"Pish-tosh!" Mme. Aiguille said dismissively. "This is all _his_ fault. He should have thought about your reputation before insisting you move in with him! Don't worry, dear. I'll talk to him and explain why this is necessary. Now, let's go back to his house and bring all your clothes and personal belongings here."

"And Thumper!" Snow White added. "We can't forget him!"

"Of course! Thumper is welcome here. Now come along." Mme. Aiguille headed for the door.

"Wait!" Snow White said. She looked anxiously at the door. "Mme. Aiguille, please, could you get my things for me?" She wrung her hands in distress. "I just can't bear to go out there and see anyone, knowing what they think of me! People were so mean when I was out there before..."

"Of course, dear," Mme. Aiguille assured her. "Anything I can do to help you, I will."

"Thank you," Snow White said gratefully. She gave the seamstress her key to Gaston's house and watched her leave.

Then she sat back down on the couch to wait. In the silence, her fear and uneasiness returned. With Mme. Aiguille, she had felt safe for a little while, but now that she was alone again, her mind began replaying all the upsetting events of the morning. First that terrible man had tried to grab her, saying he knew "what kind of girl" she was – and now, after Mme. Aiguille's explanation, Snow White knew exactly what he'd wanted to do to her, which made it even more frightening. She shivered and thanked God that Lefou had been there to help her.

Then, going to the marketplace and being shunned by all the people who had formerly been so friendly, even Mme. Couver with her babies! And then Marie and Bambi calling her a "harlot" and a "whore", and accusing her of lying about being a princess...

Snow White began to cry again. She felt so frightened and ashamed, even though she hadn't done anything wrong. _How can I ever go outside again? _she thought in despair. _I can't ever face these people again! I can't bear to see them whispering about me, or worse, calling me horrible names right to my face! _

She took a deep breath and reminded herself that Mme. Aiguille was on her side and wanted to help her. And Lefou had gone to get Gaston – surely he would be here soon.

The thought of Gaston gave her a bit of courage. Gaston was her hero. He would protect her, no matter what. _I just hope he isn't too upset that I have to move out of his house..._

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Snow White gave a startled squeak. Who could it be? Not Mme. Aiguille; this was her house and she had the key.

The knock came again. Snow White bit her lip anxiously, not knowing what to do. _It might be Gaston...but oh! It might be the villagers!_ _Maybe they've come to throw me out of town! _She shrank back against the couch fearfully.

Then an even worse possibility occurred to her: _What if it's my stepmother? Maybe she found out where I am and sent someone to kill me! And Gaston isn't here – I'm all alone! _

Her heart pounding, she stared at the door in terror as the knocking went on.


	8. A Stern Talking-To

The knocking continued, more insistently. "Snow White!" a voice called. "Are you there? It's Monique and Amelie!"

Overcome with relief, Snow White opened the door. Her friends rushed in. "Gosh, we've been looking for you _everywhere!" _Monique exclaimed. "It's crazy - everyone's talking about you! We went to the seamstress shop to find out what on earth is going on, but it was closed. So we looked all over the village. Then finally we saw Mme. Aiguille and she told us you were here."

"Are you all right?" Amelie asked sympathetically. As shy and self-conscious as she was herself, she couldn't bear to imagine how awful it would be to have people gossiping and making rude comments about her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just...just..." Snow White couldn't hold it together, and broke down crying again.

Amelie hugged her. "It's all right. We'll do everything we can to help. I know those rumors aren't true!" she said loyally.

"Is _any_ of it true?" Monique asked curiously.

"Monique!" Amelie said, shocked. "It's _Snow White! _Of course it's not true!"

Monique shrugged. "Hey, I'm just asking!" she said practically. "Usually when there's a big rumor going around, there's some _little _bit of it that's true, that got exaggerated and blown out of proportion." She turned to Snow White. "Listen, I want you to know this: even if it's ALL true – every single rumor – you're still my friend and I'm still going to stand up for you no matter what. Okay?"

Moved, Snow White cried even harder. "Th-thank you!" she sniffled.

"Hey, I'm trying to make you feel _better _here!" Monique said half-jokingly, trying to cheer her up. She gave Snow White a handkerchief.

Snow White wiped her eyes. "Thank you, both of you. The only part that's true is that I'vebeen living in Gaston's house. But that's _all! _I have my own bedroom, and he's never even kissed me! I swear it!"

"See?" Amelie said to Monique. "I _told_ you she would never do what people are saying!"

"I know. And I didn't think she would either," Monique assured her. "But Gaston's handsome and a smooth talker; she wouldn't have been the first girl to-"

She was interrupted by another knock. The girls looked at each other. Monique went to answer it, and made a face. "Speak of the devil," she said in disgust.

Bunny was on the doorstep. "May I come in?" she asked hesitantly.

"No," Monique said flatly. "Do you think we're _stupid?_ You think we don't know that you and your sisters are enjoying all this? You jealous little minxes-" She was about to slam the door in Bunny's face.

"Wait!" Bunny said. "Please! Let me talk to Snow White."

Monique looked at Snow White. "It's up to you. Personally, I'd throw her out."

"No, let her in," Snow White said cautiously. She didn't know if she could trust Bunny – right now she was afraid to trust _anyone _aside from Gaston, Lefou, Mme. Aigulle, Monique, and Amelie – but she felt safer with her loyal friends standing beside her. And she remembered that Bunny had told Bambi to stop being mean to her earlier, which made her want to hear what she had to say. "What do you want?"

"I just want to say I'm sorry for everything that's happened, and I tried to stop them! But they wouldn't listen to me!" Bunny said earnestly.

Monique said, "What are you_ talking _about?"

"My sisters," Bunny explained. "They started the rumors because they're jealous of Snow White."

"And you're not?" Monique asked skeptically.

Bunny looked down at the ground, ashamed. "I was," she said softly. "But I see now that it's pointless. All that chasing after Gaston...for what? He doesn't care about me OR my sisters. I see that now." She looked at Snow White. "But no matter _how _jealous I was, I _never _would have done what Bambi did. She heard you were living with Gaston, and right away she went and told everybody, and tried to make it sound as immoral as possible, to ruin your reputation. And Bubbles helped her. I tried to stop them, honestly! But I wasn't able to. I'm truly sorry."

Bunny looked so miserable that Snow White's innate compassion took over. "Thank you for trying," she said sincerely, momentarily forgetting her own problems in her need to make someone else feel better. "And thank you for telling me. I appreciate it."

"People think my sisters and I are exactly alike just because we _look_ alike," Bunny said. "But we're not!"

"I know," Snow White reassured her.

Monique spoke up. "The real question is, what are we going to _do_ about it? Amelie and I have been telling people all day that what they were saying about you couldn't be true, but no one would listen!"

"I don't know," Snow White said sadly. "Everyone thinks I'm a bad person now. Maybe there's nothing we _can_ do about it." She sat down in a chair dejectedly, feeling hopeless. _I was so happy in this village. I felt like I belonged here, like I was home at last. But now...? I can't even go outside and face anyone! _She ducked her head so the others wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

"Francois said WHAT?" Gaston thundered, his face almost purple with rage.

Lefou nervously took a step backward. He'd seen Gaston angry many times, of course, but never as bad as this. "He said-"

"Don't repeat it!" Gaston snapped. He snatched up his rifle and stormed back in the direction of the village.

Lefou hurried to keep up with his long strides. "What're you gonna do, Gaston?"

"I'm going to kill him!" Gaston yelled. _"No one_ treats Snow White like that!"

Lefou fervently hoped Gaston meant "kill him" metaphorically. He didn't _think _Gaston would actually kill someone...but the hunter looked _really _angry. Lefou shuddered, feeling glad that he wasn't Francois.

When they got to the village, Lefou was surprised to see Gaston head straight to his own house. "I thought you were gonna go find Francois?" he asked.

"First I have to make sure Snow White is all right," Gaston replied. He entered the house calling, "Snow! Are you here?" Hearing footsteps in Snow White's bedroom, he headed that way. "Are you all-" He broke off in surprise on seeing that the woman in Snow White's bedroom was not Snow White, but Mme. Aiguille. "What are you doing here? Where's Snow White?" he demanded.

Mme. Aiguille was packing Snow White's clothes into a bag. "I'm just here to pick up her things. She's moving out."

"_What?"_ Was Snow White so frightened of Francois' advances that she was running away? _But surely she must know that she's safer with me than anywhere else! _

"Gaston. Sit down," Mme. Aiguille said.

"No." Gaston was already heading for the door. "I have to find Snow!"

"She's fine. I'll take you to her in a minute," Mme. Aiguille assured him. "But I must speak with you first. You need to know what's going on."

"I already know what's going on," Gaston said grimly. "Francois insulted her honor and tried to take liberties with her. Lefou told me."

"That's not the whole story," Mme. Aiguille said. _"_The fact is that _everyone_ in town is gossiping about Snow White today, saying she's a loose woman."

Gaston turned back to her, appalled._ "Snow? _She's the most opposite of a 'loose woman' as you can find!" He clenched his fists. "Why? Because of Francois?"

"No. Because of _you," _Mme. Aiguille said sternly.

That brought Gaston up short. _"Me? _What did I do?" he protested.

"Really, Gaston!" Mme. Aiguille admonished. "What on earth were you _thinking, _bringing that girl to live with you? All alone in your house, without so much as a chaperone! Didn't you know how that would look to people – how it would damage her reputation?"

"I-I didn't think about that," Gaston admitted, shaken. The only things on his mind at the time had been protecting Snow White and winning her love, both of which required him to be as close to her as possible at all times. He hadn't thought beyond that.

"You men!" Mme. Aiguille said in disgust. "You only think about yourselves! Of course, you don't have to worry about _your_ reputation. A man brings a pretty girl to live with him in his house, the other men will just slap him on the back and envy him. If anything, it _enhances_ a man's reputation to bed many women. But for a woman? The slightest hint of impropriety, and her reputation is destroyed forever!" She glared at Gaston. "How could you _do _that to that poor, innocent girl?"

Gaston took a step backward, raising his hands. "I didn't touch her! I'd never do anything to hurt Snow!"

"But you already _have, _don't you see?" Mme. Aiguille said in exasperation. "Even if you didn't touch her, the mere fact that she's been living here has made people _think _you two have engaged in immoral acts...which makes _her_ an immoral woman! People are even saying that she's not really a princess, that she made up that story just to hide her sins and fool people. She's a pariah in this town now, an object of lewd gossip and mockery. And it's all _your _fault!"

Gaston didn't know what to say. This possibility had never occurred to him. He was _Gaston – _surely anyone close to him would automatically be given the highest respect, just because of their association with him! But now, seeing how Mme. Aiguille described the situation, he could understand what she meant. This village was full of gossipy biddies with too much time on their hands.

He was overcome with guilt. Snow White had trusted him to protect her, but instead, his own actions had caused her to be attacked. He said determinedly, "Well, then, I'll just have to fix this."

"You'd better," Mme. Aiguille agreed dryly.

"Where is Snow now?" Gaston asked. He had to see her and make sure she was all right.

"She's at my house," Mme. Aiguille.

"Then that's where we're going." Gaston, Mme. Aiguille, and Lefou quickly packed up Snow White's belongings and Thumper's supplies, then headed to the seamstress' house.

As they entered, Snow White jumped up and ran over to them. "Gaston! Oh, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"_You're _sorry? For what?" Gaston asked in confusion.

"For leaving, especially without being able to tell you first!" Snow White said, looking up at him anxiously. "You said you would be sad if I ever left, and I never want to make you sad. But Mme. Aiguille said it was very important that I move out right away. Are you very upset?"

"Aw, Snow..." Gaston was touched, but also felt guiltier than ever. _She _was the one who was suffering, and it was his fault...but instead of blaming him, she was worrying about _his_ feelings. "I should be asking you to forgive _me! _I didn't think about your reputation when I brought you to my house, but I should have. It's my fault." He looked down at her in concern. "The important thing is, are _you_ all right? I heard about Francois..."

Snow White shivered and looked down at the ground. "He scared me," she said softly, in a childlike, vulnerable tone that broke his heart. He wanted to hold her close and swear that he would never leave her alone again for the rest of her life. "But luckily Lefou was there, and made him go away. But then I went to the marketplace...and everyone was saying mean things to me and calling me names..." Her eyes filled with tears.

Gaston immediately wrapped his arms around her, as though trying to wrap her in his strength and protection. "No one will ever hurt you again. I swear it!" he said fiercely. "Don't worry, Snow. I'm here now, and I am going to _fix _this."

"Do you really think you can?" Snow White asked worriedly.

"Snow. Don't you know me by now? I can do _anything!" _Gaston reminded her. He put his hand under her chin, tilting it up so she met his eyes. "And I told you the day I met you: I'm here to protect you. That's what I do. It's what I'll _always _do. I promise."

She smiled up at him, comforted. "You really _are _my hero."

Bunny watched Gaston gazing at Snow White so lovingly, swearing to always protect her, and she felt a pang. Not for Gaston – she had let that fantasy go. But would any man ever look at _her _like that?

Gaston tenderly pushed Snow White's hair away from her face. "I'm going now to take care of this. Don't worry. Everything will be all right." He headed for the door.

Reassured, Snow White smiled at Lefou, Amelie, and Monique. "Thank you for everything, all of you," she said gratefully. "Your friendship means so much to me. You too," she added to Bunny sincerely. Bunny was surprised and pleased to be included, after everything that had happened.

Lefou had perked up on seeing that Amelie was here, but hadn't wanted to interrupt Gaston and Snow White. Now he met Amelie's eyes and smiled shyly. She smiled back at him, which warmed his heart. But just as he was about to speak to her, Gaston called to him from the doorway. "Lefou! Come with me!"

Lefou sighed. "Coming!" To Amelie, he said, "I'd better go. But...can I see you later?"

Amelie blushed a little. "I'd like that," she said, looking pleased to be asked. Lefou beamed.

Monique stood up. "I'll come too. I _have_ to see what Gaston does about this!"

Bunny nodded. "Me, too. This is partly my fault, after all."

Snow White looked anxious as the others headed to the door. "Amelie, will you stay with me?" she asked. "I just can't face anyone out there right now, and I don't want to be alone."

"Of course. Whatever you need," Amelie said immediately. To the others, she asked, "You'll all tell us what happens, won't you?"

Monique said, "Of course we will. But I'm sure it's _all_ anyone will be talking about tomorrow!"

Outside, Gaston said to Lefou, "The first thing I need to do is find Francois. Keep your eyes peeled." They walked to the marketplace. The place was bustling, as usual at this time of day. Gaston scanned the crowd, looking for his quarry.

Then Lefou tugged on Gaston's sleeve. "There he is!" he said, pointing.

Gaston immediately headed for the bearded man with murder in his eye. Francois saw him and hastily tried to run away, but Gaston lunged forward, tackled him to the ground, and immediately began whaling on him.

"Wait! Wait!" Francois yelped between blows.

Gaston paused, his fist drawn back for another punch. _"What?" _he snarled. "What can you possibly say to make up for what you did?"

"I'm sorry!" Francois said quickly. "I just heard all those rumors, so I thought-"

"Wrong answer!" Gaston snapped, and punched him again. "First of all, those rumors are all lies." Another punch. "Second, even if they _were_ true, a gentleman doesn't force himself on a girl like that. _Any _girl, no matter who she is!"

Gaston didn't stop to reflect that a few months ago, he himself might very well have acted the same way toward a woman with a "loose" reputation. But after all of his ongoing efforts to live up to Snow White's ideals of how a "gentleman" should act, her ideas had gradually started to seep into his own mind, without him really being aware of it.

"Third – and most important of all – Snow White is with _me!" _Gaston shouted, emphasizing the point with another punch. "That _alone_ means you should treat her with the highest respect! Got it?"

"Yes! Yes! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Francois squealed. "Don't hit me anymore!"

Gaston scowled at him, then stood up, releasing the man. "All right. But don't you ever forget it!" Francois nodded and quickly scrambled away.

Gaston looked around to see the rest of the villagers staring at him, having gathered around to watch the fight. "Good. I have your attention. I have something to say to all of you." He grabbed an apple crate, set it down on the ground, and stood on it, to make sure everyone in the crowd could see him. They all watched with curious interest to see what he would say.

"Right now I am absolutely _disgusted_ with each and every one of you!" he thundered. The crowd gasped. "You have all done a terrible wrong to Snow White," he went on. "Since she's come to this town, she has shown nothing but kindness and generosity to ALL of you! She's sewn your clothes, minded your children, done more favors than I can count, listened to your problems with a sympathetic ear, greeted everyone with a smile. And how do you repay her? By spreading filthy _lies _about her!" He glared around at the villagers, who uneasily looked down at the ground, avoiding his accusing gaze. "Not only that, but a number of you have said hurtful things right to her face and made her cry! How cruel can you be? What kind of people _are_ you?" The villagers looked ashamed, not knowing what to say.

Gaston folded his arms. "All right. Let's set the record straight once and for all. First of all: Snow White is a princess. How do I know this? Because I came upon her in a forest, lying on the ground, while a man dressed as a royal huntsman was trying to stab her with a knife! If I hadn't tackled him, he would have _killed_ her! I subdued him and demanded he tell me the truth, and he confessed that Snow White was a princess and that her evil stepmother, the Queen, had ordered him to kill her because she was jealous of her beauty. This isn't some story that Snow White told me – it's what I witnessed _myself,_ with my own eyes! So: does anyone here want to step up and call me a liar?" he challenged. The villagers, chagrined, shook their heads.

"Good. Now, the second point. I brought Snow White to my house in order to protect her," Gaston said. "It didn't occur to me that it would cause gossip. That was a mistake on my part." He paused and looked at them. "Yes. You've just heard me admit that I made a mistake. Remember this moment, because you will _never_ hear me say that again." He went on, "I will admit to you that when I first met Snow White, I tried to kiss her. Heck, she's a beautiful girl – what guy _wouldn't_ want to kiss her? But she stopped me. She said that to her, a kiss is a sacred thing, meant only for her one true love. Of course I _could_ have tried to talk her into it...but I didn't_. _I decided that if she felt that strongly about saving her kiss for her true love, I would respect her wishes and her modesty." He didn't mention that he had also vowed to himself that _he_ would be the man to win her prized kiss. It was none of their business.

"So, yes: she has been living in my house. But she had her own bedroom, her own privacy, and I haven't laid a finger on her. And that is the absolute truth," Gaston said firmly. "Snow White is a virtuous, innocent young woman who has never so much as _kissed _a man. Now, because I don't want to cause her any more problems, I have consented to let her move into the seamstress' house. But if she ends up in danger and I'm not close enough to protect her, it's on _your_ heads," he warned.

Bunny timidly raised a hand. "Can I say something?" The villagers all stared at her. Bambi and Bubbles shot her warning looks.

"Go ahead," Gaston said.

Bunny took a deep breath, hoping she was doing the right thing. "Well," she said slowly, "I just want to say that one reason these rumors have spread is that...some of us...have been jealous of Snow White." She didn't want to betray her sisters by revealing them by name, but she did want the village to know the truth about how the rumors had started. She fervently hoped that speaking of "girls" in general, and including herself in that number, would get the point across without making her sisters too angry with her.

"I know it's not the most admirable thing," Bunny went on quietly. "But some of us girls have been dreaming about you our whole lives, Gaston, hoping that one day you might...might notice us." Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "So when you started paying so much attention to Snow White, I think some of us resented her, and wanted to believe the worst of her, and were happy to spread rumors about her. But it wasn't the right thing to do," she went on, her voice growing stronger. "Snow White is a very nice person, and she didn't deserve all the mean things people said about her. I'm very sorry and I hope she can forgive all of us." She stopped, not knowing what else to say. She glanced at her sisters. They were staring at her, but she couldn't tell what they were thinking.

Gaston sighed. "Well...I can't really blame any of you girls for being in love with me," he conceded. "I know I'm irresistible; I can't help it! It's only natural for you all to dream about me. And in the past, I've tried to spread my attentions around to most of the girls in this town, because I know what a treat it is for you. But eventually, a man's got to set his sights on just one. That's just how it is. And it isn't fair to blame Snow White for that – she didn't do anything wrong. But I do understand what a disappointment it is for many of you. So go ahead and cry, and mourn your lost dreams, but I must insist you treat Snow White with courtesy and respect. And don't worry, girls - eventually you _will_ get over me and find other men, as hard as it may seem right now," he added comfortingly.

Bambi blurted out, "Are you going to marry her?" Everyone perked up and listened with interest.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Gaston said firmly. "I'm not giving anyone anything new to gossip about today! But I will say one thing: I want Snow White to be happy here. And if all your hurtful treatment of her has made her feel so unwelcome that she doesn't want to stay in this town anymore, and she leaves...then _I'll_ be leaving with her."

Everyone gasped in shock. "Yes, you heard right," Gaston went on sternly. "I promised Snow White that I would protect her. And that's what I'm going to do, no matter _where_ she is. So unless you all want to live in a village without Gaston in it...you'd better give her a reason to stay!" He looked at them all meaningfully. "That's all I have to say."

He stepped off the apple crate and went to his own house without a backwards glance. The rest was up to the villagers. He hoped they would take his words to heart and make Snow White feel welcome again. He'd meant what he said – he would follow Snow White to the ends of the earth if he had to – but he really didn't want it to come to that. He'd lived in this village his entire life, and enjoyed the familiarity of knowing everyone, and basking in the never-ending hero worship of people who'd witnessed his amazing feats for many years. He was a legend in this town, and he liked it that way. He didn't relish the idea of going somewhere new, where no one had heard of him, and having to rebuild his reputation from the ground up. But if it was the only way to be with Snow White, he'd do it.

Inside, his house seemed unbearably empty and silent. He'd gotten used to Snow White's constant singing and humming, the clinking of spoons against pans from the kitchen as she made dinner...even the scratching and rustling noises of Thumper in his little wooden pen in a corner of the room.

He wished he knew what was happening back in the village. But Lefou was there, acting as his eyes and ears, and would report back to him tomorrow.

_She'll be back soon, _he thought, trying to convince himself. _I promised her I'd fix this, and I have. And soon she'll marry me_ _and she'll be back here to stay. _If only he could wait that long!

* * *

_Author's note: I was REALLY hoping to get up to the dance with this chapter, but after writing nine pages, I could see it wasn't going to happen. But this subplot is pretty close to done now, so next chapter will definitely be the dance!_


	9. A Surprise Proposal

After Gaston had stormed off, there was a stunned silence in the marketplace. Then everyone started talking at once.

"Oh, that poor sweet girl!" said Marie, wringing her hands. "How could I _possibly _have thought ill of her, even for a moment?"

"I feel just terrible!" said Mme. Boucher.

Mme. Couver said guiltily, "And she's always been so kind about watching my babies. She was so upset yesterday when I told her she couldn't. I'm so ashamed!"

Bunny saw Bambi and Bubbles heading toward her. Nervously, she braced herself for their reaction.

"Well, that was some speech you made," Bambi said.

"Are you upset?" Bunny asked anxiously.

Bambi shook her head. "No, it was really smart of you - you calmed Gaston down! Did you see how _furious _he was at first?"

Bubbles wailed, "He said he was disgusted with all of us! I just wanted to _die!" _

"When you raised your hand, I was really worried at first that you were going to tell everyone what we did," Bambi admitted. "But you didn't. And you explained our side of things really well. Gaston wasn't angry at us at all after that."

"And he _understood!" _Bubbles sighed, clasping her hands together. "He said he didn't blame us at all for loving him! He's the most understanding man in the whole world!"

Bunny hesitated, then said carefully, "Did you hear the rest of what he said? About us all finding other men?"

Bubbles pouted. "Yes. I didn't like that part so much."

"He has a point, though," Bambi conceded. "He can marry only one girl, and if it IS going to be Snow White, then the rest of us had better get to work finding other husbands. I love Gaston, but I'm NOT going to spend my life as an old maid if I can't have him!" She paused to reconsider. "But I'm not giving up hope _just_ yet. There's always a chance he'll get tired of her and come back to us. If he actually does marry her, _then _I'll give up and find another guy."

Bubbles nodded. "I agree! That makes sense! But...what do we do about Snow White now? How should we act?" Always the follower, she looked to Bambi for guidance.

"Well..." Bambi said slowly, thinking it out. "You heard Gaston. If Snow White leaves town, _he'll_ leave too. That would be awful! Even if I can't have him for myself, I still want to be able to _look_ at him every day!"

"You're right!" Bubbles agreed, nodding vigorously. "Plus, he was so angry at everyone for being mean to her! I don't want him to be angry. He said he wants everyone to give her a reason to stay. So...we should do what Gaston wants. If we're nice to her, she'll stay, which means _Gaston_ will stay, and he'll be happy again."

"Right," Bambi agreed. "So our job now is to be nice to Snow White."

Bunny was very relieved to hear that. "You know," she said, "there actually is one _good _thing about Gaston choosing Snow White."

Bambi looked skeptical. "What could possibly be good about it?"

"Well, like he said, he can only marry ONE girl. But there are THREE of us," Bunny pointed out. "So if Gaston _had _picked one of us, the other two would be left out and feel jealous. It might have come between us. You two are my sisters – I don't want anything to come between us!"

"That's true," Bambi mused. "Although to marry Gaston, it might have been worth it..." At Bunny's offended look, she smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You're right. You're my sister and you always will be. If we don't have Gaston, at least we'll always have each other." She hugged Bunny. "Now let's go smooth things over with Snow White and make Gaston happy!"

Snow White was waiting at Mme. Aiguille's house with Amelie when Monique and the seamstress came back. "What happened?" Snow White asked anxiously.

Monique grinned. "Gaston was _amazing! _He yelled at everyone for being mean to you, and he told them all the truth - how he hasn't even kissed you and you're pure and all that - and he told them they should all be ashamed of themselves for believing those silly rumors. They all feel terrible now. They'll all be apologizing to you for days! I'd milk it if I were you," she added practically. "If you want any favors done, now's the time – they're gonna be falling all over themselves to make it up to you!"

"Really? They're really not angry at me anymore?" Snow White said wonderingly. Was it possible their attitude could have changed so fast? But then, their attitude had turned negative equally fast...

"Yep," Monique said. "And I have to say, Bunny turned out to be a good egg after all. She stood up and apologized on behalf of every girl who was ever jealous of you. That took guts."

There was a knock at the door. Mme. Aiguille went to answer it. "Snow White, dear, you have visitors."

A crowd of townspeople was at the door. They couldn't all fit inside Mme. Aiguille's house, so Marie and a few of the other women came in as representatives. "Snow White, Gaston has explained everything to us," Marie said. "We understand now, and we just want to tell you how truly, deeply sorry we are for the way we behaved."

Mme. Couver added, "We never should have listened to those rumors, not for a second! Especially after you've been so kind and helpful to all of us. We're so sorry. Can you ever forgive us?"

"Yes, of course," Snow White said in relief, though it was hard for her to believe things had turned around so fast.

Bambi and Bubbles pushed their way through the crowd and into the house. "Snow White, we want to apologize for spreading those rumors. We shouldn't have done it," Bambi said contritely. "We were jealous of you, but really it wasn't your fault."

Bubbles nodded. "We can't blame you for loving Gaston. I mean, you'd be crazy if you _didn't!"_

"Thank you," said Snow White cautiously. She wasn't sure if she should trust Bambi and Bubbles, after everything they'd done. But at least they weren't being cruel to her now. "I appreciate that."

"Well, I'm just so glad all that nonsense is over!" Marie declared. "I knew deep down that all that talk couldn't be true. You're a lovely, sweet girl, Snow White. Saving your kiss for your true love – that's truly admirable! The other girls should look up to you as an example." She smiled approvingly at Snow White.

Snow White was glad that people were acting nicer, but her head was spinning. There were so many people crowding around, and things had changed so fast, it was hard to know what to believe.

Seeing that she was feeling overwhelmed, Mme. Aiguille stepped in. "Thank you all so much for your apologies and kind words," she said. "And now I think we should let Snow White rest. You can all see her tomorrow in the marketplace."

Chorusing their goodbyes, the villagers left.

"Well, that's that," Mme. Aguille said in satisfaction. "I must give Gaston credit – he stood up for you and took responsibility as a man should." She smiled at Snow White. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"All right, I suppose," Snow White said hesitantly. "Is it really over? It won't happen again?"

"Yes, it's over, and no, it won't happen again," Mme. Aiguille promised. "Gaston set them all straight. They know they were wrong, and they're sorry. Now, why don't we have some dinner, and then you can go to bed. You've had a long day." Snow White nodded gratefully.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Snow White!" Monique said.

Amelie added, "I'm so glad everything worked out all right!" They headed out.

Snow White ate her dinner and went to bed, as Mme. Aiguille had advised. But she couldn't sleep for a long time. It felt strange, being in a different room and a different bed. Her nerves were in a tangle after the unexpected ups and downs of the day. And she missed Gaston. She hoped she would see him tomorrow.

Finally, she fell asleep.

-0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0 – 0

The next day, after breakfast, Mme. Aiguille said, "Come to the marketplace with me, dear. I have some errands to run."

Snow White said nervously, "You go ahead. I'll wait here." She felt shy and hesitant about seeing people, after everything that had happened.

"Nonsense!" said Mme. Aiguille briskly. "You can't hide in this house forever. The sooner you're out and about again, the better you'll feel. Trust me."

Uncertainly, Snow White allowed Mme. Aiguille to lead her out the door. Once outside, she felt utterly self-conscious. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, and couldn't help thinking of the things they had believed about her. Even though they knew now that it wasn't true, still, just the knowledge that they had _had _such thoughts about her made her cringe.

"Snow White!"

Snow White instinctively flinched back against Mme. Aiguille, as though from a blow. Then she saw it was Mme. Boucher. The woman spoke kindly. "Good morning, Snow White," she said gently. "I didn't mean to startle you. How are you today?"

"I'm well, thank you," Snow White said timidly. "H-how are you?"

"I'm fine. I wanted to tell you that if you come to my husband's butcher shop, we'd like to give you a fine steak, on the house. Our treat. We feel terrible about what happened."

"Thank you," Snow White said softly. "That's very kind of you."

As they moved around the village, Snow White stayed close to Mme. Aiguille's side. At every shop and stall, people greeted them profusely and offered Snow White free goods – fruit, fresh fish, baguettes. Each time, she thanked them in her soft voice, but she kept her eyes downcast, not meeting people's eyes.

Then she saw Mme. Couver at the fountain with her three babies. Mme. Couver saw her and hurried over, trying to manage while holding them all. "Snow White, I'm so glad you're here," she said in a rush. "I just want to say once again how sorry I am that I was taken in by such a ridiculous rumor! You've always been so kind to me and my babies. I'm thoroughly ashamed."

"It's all right," Snow White assured her, always wanting to make others feel better. "Don't worry about it at all." She looked wistfully at the babies.

Mme. Couver noticed and asked, "Would you be willing to mind them for me for a few minutes? I just need to buy some fruit."

"Really? Are you sure you want me too?" Snow White asked hopefully.

"Of course! You've always had such a way with them," Mme. Couver said.

"Then I'll be glad to mind them!" Snow White said, showing enthusiasm for the first time that day. She took the babies from Mme. Couver's arms and sat down at the fountain. "Hello, my sweet little ones!" she said, tickling them under their chins and making them giggle. "Did you miss me? Shall I sing you a song?" She gently touched one's hand, and immediately he gripped her finger with his little fist.

She smiled and began to sing, feeling happy for the moment. The dear little babies were so innocent. They didn't know anything about rumors or gossip. They loved Snow White just as they always had, and gurgled peacefully as she sang.

Meanwhile, Lefou had reported to Gaston that the villagers had apologized to Snow White, and that she was now in the marketplace. Gaston went to see for himself, and smiled as he saw her rocking and singing to the three babies. _One day soon, it will be OUR babies, _he promised himself.

She gave the babies back to Mme. Couver, who complimented her on being such a natural with children.

"She certainly is!" Gaston said, strolling up to them.

"Oh, Gaston! I'm so glad to see you!" Snow White said gratefully. Here was one person that she could always count on. She immediately felt safer just having him around. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too," he said. "How is everyone treating you?"

"They've all been very kind today," Snow White assured him. "Thank you for talking to them and straightening it out."

"That's what I'm here for," Gaston told her. "To look after you and protect you." He smiled at her. "Do you want to take a walk?"

"Yes! But...let's stay in public, where there are people," Snow White said, suddenly anxious. "I don't want people whispering that I'm going off alone with you."

Gaston waved the concern away. "No one would _dare_ say anything against you now!"

"I know. But I don't want to do anything wrong," she explained. "I want to follow all the rules and behave properly all the time."

Gaston sighed. That gossip had really taken its toll: he'd gone from having Snow White in his house all day and night to not even being able to be _alone_ with her. But he wanted to calm her fears, so he went along with it. "Whatever you say," he said, taking her arm as they strolled around the village. _Thank God we're getting married soon, _he thought.

Over the next few days, as the villagers continued to be kind to Snow White, the girl began to relax and warm up a little. She went back to working at the seamstress shop. She was able to walk around the marketplace on her own, without Mme. Aiguille, and responded to greetings with a smile instead of flinching.

Yet she wasn't the same bubbly, sunny, outgoing girl who had first come to their village, cheerfully calling greetings and starting conversations with everyone she met. Now she answered questions when asked, and politely asked people how they were when they asked her first, but she was quiet, and a little shy and timid, as though afraid to entirely trust people. Only around the babies and young children of the village did she light up and seem to be her old self, talking to them eagerly and singing to them and telling them stories.

One day at the bakery, after Snow White quietly took her baguettes and croissants with a soft "Thank you" and left the shop, Marie sighed. She missed Snow White's friendly lively chatter. "I feel just awful about that girl," she said to Mme. Boucher. "I feel as though we _broke _her. She took that gossip so much to heart."

"I know," Mme. Boucher said sadly. "I wish we could make it up to her somehow." The other women in the shop murmured in agreement.

Suddenly Bunny said, "I have an idea! Something that will show Snow White that we appreciate her and welcome her to our town."

"Yes?" Marie prodded.

"The Spring Dance is next week," Bunny explained. "What if we dedicate this year's dance to Snow White? We could have a big banner with her name on it, and all the flowers and decorations could be white, in honor of her name..."

"And I could make vanilla frosted pastries!" Marie said excitedly. "That's a wonderful idea!"

"I'll help with the decorations!" Mme. Boucher said.

"I'll provide the flowers!" added Mme. Couver, whose husband was a gardener.

"But listen..." Bunny said. "First, we need to ask Gaston if he thinks it's a good idea. He knows Snow White better than anyone. And second, if we do this, we have to keep it secret from Snow White! It should be a surprise." Everyone agreed. Bunny went on, "I'll go talk to Gaston right now, and then tonight, let's all have a meeting at the tavern to plan everything."

Gaston was delighted with the idea of dedicating the dance to Snow White. Immediately, the wheels in his head began turning. Not only would this make Snow White feel welcome again, but it also gave him an opening to make his wedding feast unforgettable. At the tavern meeting, he proclaimed, "Since this dance will be in Snow White's honor, _I'm_ going to pay for the whole thing. So spare no expense! I want the finest food, wines, and desserts for Snow White!" The crowd cheered.

Then Gaston told the baker, "And to make it _really _special, I want you to make a fancy cake with white frosting – the kind of cake that has six or seven tiers."

"You mean, like a wedding cake?" the baker asked.

"Yes!" Gaston said triumphantly. "Exactly like that. Snow White should have the fanciest type of cake for her party. And as Bunny said, it should be white, like her name."

He went home congratulating himself on his cleverness. The one concern he had had about marrying Snow White at the dance was that it would mean relying on whatever food and decorations had already been laid out for the dance. That had bothered him. Gaston's wedding should be the biggest, fanciest event possible, with the best of everything: food, wine, pastries! And of course, his wedding would not be complete without an ornate wedding cake. But he hadn't been able to think of a way to arrange all that without making it obvious that he was planning a wedding. Now that the dance would be in Snow White's honor, however, it only seemed natural that Gaston wanted to pay for it and have the best of everything. Problem solved!

He even hinted to Snow White that maybe she should get a white dress for the dance - "You know, white like your name. You'd look beautiful in white."

Snow White frowned. "A white dress? But I already ordered a blue dress from Mme. Aiguille, and she's put so much time and effort into making it! It's very pretty – I thought you would like it. And the party is only a week away. There wouldn't be time to make another dress."

"All right, never mind," Gaston said quickly, not wanting to upset her. "It was just an idea. I'm sure whatever dress you've picked out will be fine."

In the days leading up to the dance, Snow White noticed nervously that people seemed to be whispering about her again. When she came up to them, they would quickly break off their conversation and say, "Bonjour, Snow White!" in an overly friendly way. It made her anxious. But they weren't being unfriendly – the opposite, in fact – so she told herself firmly that she was being overly sensitive.

Finally the day of the dance arrived. Lefou picked up Amelie at her house, and his eyes lit up when he saw her in her green satin party dress. "Gosh, you look so pretty!" he said enthusiastically. "Every guy there's gonna be jealous of me!"

Amelie smiled shyly. "Thank you."

Lefou was wearing his white plumed top hat and matching suit, and Amelie thought he looked totally adorable. But she didn't think he'd appreciate that, so instead she said, "And you look so elegant and sophisticated!"

He beamed. "That's just what I was going for!" he said happily. "I'm really glad you like it. Let's go – we gotta get there before Gaston and Snow White do. This is gonna be a great night!"

Meanwhile, Gaston had bought several dozen red roses and placed them in vases all over his house, to surprise Snow White when he carried her over the threshold as his bride. They looked very romantic, he thought. Then he dressed in his fancy red-and-yellow suit, admiring how especially handsome he looked tonight.

For just a moment, the thought crossed his mind that the last time he'd worn this suit, he'd ended up in a mud puddle with a pig on his head. It had taken a lot of work to clean it. But he pushed the humiliating memory away. Snow White wasn't Belle. Nothing would go wrong this time! Tonight, his long-awaited dream would come true: Snow White would finally be his.

He went to pick her up at the seamstress' house. "Come in," said Mme. Aiguille. "She's almost ready."

A few minutes later, Snow White emerged, wearing a stunning midnight-blue satin gown that complemented her coloring perfectly. Gaston stared for a moment, then let out a low whistle. "Snow, you look absolutely gorgeous," he said. "That dress is amazing!" He couldn't even be disappointed that she didn't match his suit – she looked so breathtaking, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Thank you. And my, don't _you_ look handsome!" she exclaimed admiringly. "A true gentleman!"

"Only the best for you, princess," Gaston said lightly, taking her arm.

But as they approached the tavern, Snow White was surprised at how silent it seemed. "Are we too early?" she wondered aloud. "Where is everyone?"

Gaston rapped three times on the tavern door. Then, slowly, he pushed open the door and they entered.

Immediately a huge shout rose up: "Surprise, Snow White!"

Snow White looked around in amazement. All the villagers were crowded into the tavern, cheering for her. There was a huge banner that read "WELCOME SNOW WHITE!" The entire room was festooned in white carnations and white ribbons, and small round tables were covered with white tablecloths and white candles. A long table was laden with platters of food and drink, including a tray of vanilla frosted cupcakes arranged to spell out Snow White's name. There was also a fancy, seven-tiered white frosted cake on a pedestal (which Gaston had ordered to be saved and served later in the party).

"Oh, my..." Snow White said, surprised and touched.

Bunny stepped forward from the crowd, along with Marie and Mme. Couver. Bunny spoke first, since this had been her idea. "Snow White, this year, all of us decided to make the Spring Dance a dance in _your _honor," she announced. "That's why all the flowers and decorations are white!"

"We wanted you to know how deeply sorry all of us are about our foolish behavior the other week, and how truly glad we are that you came to our town," Marie added.

"And I personally want to thank you for being so wonderful with my babies," Mme. Couver told Snow White gratefully. "It's such a help to me when you mind them, and they take to you more than to anyone else."

Then Monique and Amelie came forward. "I want to thank you for being such a great friend," Monique said warmly.

Amelie leaned forward and whispered to Snow White, "And I want to thank you for your advice about...you know." She winked and looked proudly at Lefou. "I wouldn't even have a date for this dance if it wasn't for you!"

"And so," Bunny finished, "We all want to officially welcome you to our village and let you know how happy we are that you're here!"

Gaston raised a glass of beer. "All of our lives have been touched by Snow White's presence here," he proclaimed. "So it's only fitting that this year's dance is dedicated to her. Everyone raise a glass and toast our guest of honor. To Snow White!"

"To Snow White!" the villagers cheered.

Snow White was touched and overwhelmed. "Oh, my...Thank you all so much!" she cried with heartfelt sincerity. "This means so much to me." She clasped her hands together. "May I say something?"

Shouts of "Of course!" and "Go ahead!" filled the air.

Snow White began, "You all know my story. After my father died, I didn't feel that I belonged anywhere. My stepmother took over my father's castle, and I was sent to sleep in a cold garret in the servants' quarters. I had no family, no close friends, nothing of my own. But then, I met Gaston, and he brought me here." She smiled at the hunter . "When I came to this village, I felt that I had finally found a place where I belonged. Everyone was so friendly and kind. It was wonderful! I felt as though I'd come home."

She paused a moment, then continued, "That's why I was so sad when people started saying bad things about me. It was like I had lost my home. I didn't know what I'd done wrong to make everyone angry at me." The villagers shuffled guiltily, and Snow White hurried on, not intending to make them feel bad. "So seeing you do all this for me...truly, it means the world to me! This is my home again, and it's all I've ever wanted. Thank you all so much! And if I may, I'd like to ask a favor of you."

They all nodded, looking at her questioningly.

"Because I grew up without a mother, there are a lot of things I don't know," Snow White explained. "I realize that now. I didn't even know it was wrong to live in Gaston's house until Mme. Aiguille explained it to me! So I want to sincerely apologize to all of you for doing something that was...inappropriate, just because of my own ignorance. I don't _ever_ want to do anything else that will offend people like that! So I'd like to ask all of you: if I do anything else wrong, will you please be very patient with me, and explain it to me? I want so much to learn and to fit in here!"

The villagers were moved by her humility. "Of course!" Marie said. "And I think I speak for all of us when I say that we've learned a lot from _you, _Snow White. I know that I for one will think twice the next time I hear some silly rumor! So thank you again for forgiving our foolishness, and let us put that unpleasantness behind us for good. Welcome to our village! And now, let's enjoy the dance!" The villagers cheered.

The musicians struck up a lively tune, and soon everyone was dancing. Snow White and Gaston joined in, dancing almost every dance. Snow White was radiant, her eyes sparkling and her smile wide as she clapped and twirled. After a while, they took a break to catch their breath, chat with their friends, and partake of the delicious food, pastries, and beverages. Gaston was glad to see how genuinely happy Snow White was. Finally she seemed back to her old self, open and friendly, smiling and socializing with everyone without hesitation.

Then the musicians began to play a slow, romantic waltz, and Gaston drew Snow White back onto the dance floor, enjoying the opportunity to hold her close as they danced. "Are you having a good time?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," she said blissfully. "This has been a magical evening!" She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. Gaston smiled down at the girl in his arms. _Perfect._

Lefou, dancing with Amelie, caught Gaston's eye and gave him a "thumbs up" sign. Gaston grinned back.

When the song ended, Gaston knew the time was right. "Let's go outside for some air," he suggested. Snow White nodded, and they made their way through the crowd to the door.

Outside, it was peaceful and quiet. The fresh air felt good after the overheated tavern. Snow White looked up at the sky. "Look how beautiful the stars are tonight."

"Not as beautiful as you," Gaston said, and she smiled modestly and blushed a little. Gaston moved closer to her. Here was the perfect setting for a proposal, under the moon and stars.

But first, he wanted to make absolutely _certain_ of his success. He was not going to risk even the slightest chance of a humiliating fiasco like his proposal to Belle. "Snow, are you happy here?" he asked.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, yes! Everyone has been so kind...Mme. Aiguille, and Monique and Amelie, and Bunny and Marie-"

"No," he interrupted. "I mean...with _me." _He looked at her meaningfully. "Snow...are you happy here with me?"

She looked up at him. "Yes," she whispered, gazing into his eyes.

That was all Gaston needed to hear. He grinned, and was about to pop the question...but suddenly he had an inspiration, a brilliant idea of how to make this proposal _truly_ unforgettable. "Come with me!" he said eagerly, grabbing her hand and pulling her back into the tavern. He grabbed a glass and a spoon off a table, then climbed up on the table himself where everyone would see him, clinking the spoon against the glass to get everyone's attention. "Listen up!" he commanded in his booming voice.

All the villagers turned to look up at him curiously. Gaston cleared his throat. "Great party, isn't it?" he began. "Everyone having a good time?" The villagers cheered. "Good! It's about to get even better, because I have a wonderful surprise for you all!" Everyone perked up, and Snow White looked excited. She loved surprises.

"As you all know, this year's dance is being held in honor of Snow White," Gaston went on. "Snow White, you have brought happiness to so many people in this village...but no one more so than me."

He smiled fondly at Snow White, and the princess smiled back. "You and I have spent a great deal of time together," he continued. "So I'm sure you've seen how magnificent I am: devastatingly handsome, heroic, charming, unbelievably strong and muscular, the best hunter and archer and sharpshooter in all of France. In short, I'm sure everyone here would agree that I am the perfect man." The villagers all nodded. This was a familiar theme.

"But being so perfect has a price," Gaston continued. "For years, I wondered, 'Will I ever meet a woman worthy of my magnificence? A woman worthy of the honor of sharing my life and bearing my seven strapping sons?' It seemed impossible. But then, Snow White, I met _you._ And finally, my long search was over. Here, at last, was a woman far beyond all others, a woman whose endless list of admirable traits rivaled even my own! Your unparalleled beauty, your unbelievably delicious cooking, your spotless cleaning, your excellent sewing skills, your modesty and purity, your warmth and kindness and generosity, and of course, your unending admiration of me...I could go on and on. To put it simply, Snow White: you are the perfect woman. I could spend the rest of my life searching the whole wide world, but I would never find another woman as wonderful as you are."

The villagers all murmured in agreement, some saying "Aww!" and "How sweet!" Snow White blushed and ducked her head modestly at the compliments, but she looked pleased.

Gaston was thoroughly enjoying himself. He was in his element, the center of attention. Now for the big finish: the moment that would make him the happiest man in the world! "A woman as perfect as you are deserves no less than to be the wife of the perfect man," he proclaimed. "And so, Snow White, on this festive occasion, with the whole village as witness to our joy, I want to ask you the most import-"

The tavern door suddenly slammed open, cutting him off. The startled villagers instantly turned toward the sound, no longer paying attention to Gaston. Annoyed beyond belief, Gaston glared at the door. Who _dared_ to barge in so rudely and interrupt him at the most important moment of his life?

In the doorway stood a handsome young man with short brown hair, dressed in richly expensive clothes that marked him as nobility: a fine white silk shirt, a royal blue velvet waistcoat and matching trousers, fine leather boots, and an elegant reddish-brown cape.

The stranger glanced around the room, and his eyes immediately fixed on Snow White. He smiled radiantly, a smile of pure joy. Slowly he walked toward her, gazing at her and her alone, as though no one else existed.

"Snow White, my fair one – it really is you!" he cried, his cultured voice brimming with happiness. "After all my weeks of tireless searching, through city and countryside, from mountain to forest to desert, scarcely daring to rest, always in fear lest some harm might befall you ere I could reach you...at last, my beloved, we are reunited! I always knew it would be thus. Two hearts that beat as one, as ours do, will always be drawn together in the end, no matter what fates try to separate us!"

Snow White stared at him, speechless, her eyes growing wide as saucers.

"I always knew this day would come," the man continued. "I never, ever lost hope, no matter how long and perilous the journey. Now that I've found you, here's what I have to say..."

He dropped to one knee before her and took her hand in his. "Snow White, my angel, my dearest, my one true love...will you marry me?"


	10. Torn Between Two Lovers

_Author's note: Before we get into the chapter, let's talk about the name of Snow White's prince, shall we? Canonically, he doesn't have a name. In the movie, he is credited simply as "The Noble Prince." The FAQ on the Disney website says that he was not given a name, and that while the Queen is referred to as Grimhilde in some comic books of the 1930s, the comic books do not give a name for the prince._

_Some TV and movie versions of Snow White (such as TV's "Once Upon a Time") call Snow White's prince "Prince Charming." But in the Disney animated universe, Prince Charming is Cinderella's prince, so I didn't want to use that name._

_The Disney Wiki offers two possibilities: Florian and Frederick. The evidence for both is flimsy, IMO. Florian was apparently used on a pin once, but honestly, I think that name is really stupid, so I'd need a lot stronger evidence before reluctantly using it. The evidence for Frederick is even weaker: one guy on a message board who claimed to have seen some old sketches of the prince with the name Frederick. There is no corroboration for that claim, however – no photos of the supposed sketches, no other witness saying he or she has seen them – so again, it's just hearsay._

_The Disney Wiki also mentioned that when Shirley Temple presented an award to Walt Disney in the 1930s, she made reference to "Ferdinand," so many fans think that's the name of Snow White's prince. However, Shirley was really talking about Ferdinand the Bull. So that's not canon either._

_So, since there isn't any real, legitimate canon name, I think I'm free to use whatever I want. Of the names offered, I like Ferdinand the best (probably because I was once on a Disney RP where the guy playing the prince used that name for him, so subconsciously I associate that name with him.) So, that's what I'm using._

_To sum up: The Snow White prince has no canon name, so I'm calling him Ferdinand because I like it. Deal. :)_

_(And now that I've written all that, I'll be quite annoyed if I get a review saying "Just so you know, his name really ISN'T Ferdinand..." LOL)_

_And now, on with the chapter!_

-o -o -o -o -o -o – o-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

Snow White stared open-mouthed in shock, unable to speak.

But Gaston had plenty to say. He leaped off the table, marched over to the stranger, and grabbed his shoulder, not giving a damn that it was unheard of for a commoner to show such disrespect to a noble. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

Although annoyed at the interruption, the nobleman stood up and turned to Gaston with well-bred cordiality. "Please forgive the intrusion – I see that you are having some sort of rustic festivity here," he said, looking around at the decorated tavern. "I am Prince Ferdinand, of the Hohenzollern province." He bowed smoothly. "For the past several weeks, I have traveled far and wide in search of my true love, Snow White-"

"_Your _true love?" Gaston sputtered in outrage.

Prince Ferdinand nodded. "Yes." He smiled reminiscently. "The time we shared was brief, but truly magical, an immediate and powerful bond between us. It was clear that this could only be true love, the kind that lasts for all eternity." He gazed lovingly at Snow White, who was still at an utter loss for words, then turned back to Gaston to continue the story. "After meeting my sweet angel, I went home to my castle to inform my parents of my intention to marry her, and then I returned to ask for her hand. But to my horror, I learned that my love had gone missing, and was nowhere to be found! So I set about searching for her. I vowed that I would travel to the four corners of the earth, if necessary, to be reunited with my beloved.

"It was a long and arduous journey. No matter where I went, no one had seen hide nor hair of her. But then, miraculously, high in the Swiss Alps, an old woman told me she knew of my fair one's whereabouts! She directed me to your tiny village, to which I flew with the utmost speed." He turned back to Snow White with a smile, taking her hand. "And now, my beloved, let me take you home to my castle, where we will finally be wed and live happily ever after, never more to be parted."

"Over my dead body!" Gaston snapped, separating their hands and stepping between them. He glared at the prince. "Snow White is _mine! _She's in love with _me! _In fact, _I_ was just about to propose to her when you came barging in here. So just take yourself back where you came from!"

Prince Ferdinand looked confused. "Surely you must be mistaken." He looked questioningly at Snow White, who was looking more flustered and upset by the second. "Darling, we were only apart a few weeks! And through no fault of my own – I have been searching for you every waking moment, fearing you were in peril. Surely you could not have forsaken me so quickly?" He looked hurt by the very thought. Then he shook his head firmly, dispelling the notion. "No, I refuse to believe it! I know your heart is faithful and true – you would not have given it to another. It simply cannot be!"

Gesturing at Gaston, he urged Snow White, "Tell him, my love. Tell him how I came upon you at the wishing well, singing of your heartfelt wish for your true love to find you. And how, upon laying eyes on you, I knew at once that you were the only woman for me, my one true love for all eternity! You were shy at first, yes, and ran into the castle to hide in maidenly modesty. But then, as I sang to you, an answering love blossomed within your own heart, and you came out onto the balcony and gazed at me with such devotion that I knew I could do naught but marry you as soon as humanly possible! You had stolen my heart, and gladly did I give it."

"You're crazy!" Gaston snapped. He turned to Snow White. "Snow, TELL him! Tell him _I'm_ the one who rescued you from certain death...while _he_ was nowhere around! Tell him how I brought you back here to protect you! And how you cleaned my house and cooked and sewed for me! And how I gave you your pet rabbit, and I stood up for you when the whole town was against you, and I showed you the forest...Darn it, Snow, you SAID you were happy here with me!" Gaston said in frustration. "So tell him to get lost!"

Prince Ferdinand looked sharply at Gaston, appalled by one of his comments. "You made her sew and cook and clean for you? How _could_ you? She deserves a life of finery and leisure, not the life of a servant!" He looked beseechingly at the princess. "It's _me_ you love, isn't it, my darling?"

"Snow..." Gaston said urgently. "Don't listen to him. Just tell the truth. You love ME, don't you?"

Snow White looked helplessly from one to the other. "I...I..." The tension was too much for her. Overwhelmed, she burst into tears and ran out of the tavern.

"Snow White!" both men called, starting to go after her.

Mme. Aiguille quickly stepped in front of them, holding up a hand. "Stop right there! Can't you see she's upset?" she scolded.

"SHE'S upset?" Gaston protested. "What about _me?"_

"And me!" Prince Ferdinand seconded.

Mme. Aiguille looked at them sternly. "Leave her alone for now. I'll go talk to her and find out what's going on. Let me get the whole story from her and sort all this out. You two can see her tomorrow," she decided.

Prince Ferdinand thought it over, then nodded. "Far be it from me to cause my love any further distress," he said nobly. "I shall return on the morrow, then. What time shall I arrive?"

Mme. Aiguille thought about it. "You come to my house in the afternoon. Let's say 2:00." Then she turned to Gaston. "And you come in the evening. 6:00."

"Hey! Why does HE get to come first?" Gaston protested.

"Because he hasn't seen her in weeks and has been searching for her," Mme. Aiguille pointed out. "You've been with her all that time - you can do without her for a few extra hours."

Gaston wasn't happy about that, but Mme. Aiguille was adamant, and he didn't want her turning Snow White against him. So reluctantly he gave in. "All right."

Meanwhile, the prince was pondering. "I had not planned on tarrying in this village once I found my beloved. But as circumstances have turned out, it seems I shall require lodgings for the night."

The tavern keeper perked up. "We have an inn right here above the tavern, Your Highness! Humble lodgings, to be sure, but very convenient!"

Gaston was outraged. "I don't want him staying _here!"_ he said angrily to the tavern keeper. After all, the tavern was HIS territory! His portrait and trophies covered a whole wall!

The tavern keeper wet his lips nervously. "But Gaston...I mean, he's _royalty! _I can't very well turn him away, can I?"

Prince Ferdinand held up a hand. "Peace, friends. It is not my wish to cause disharmony."

"Then you shouldn't have come," Gaston muttered.

The prince went on, "I shall find another place to stay for the night. And tomorrow, I shall return to claim my bride. Farewell." With dignity, he turned and left.

There was utter silence in the tavern after the prince's departure. All the villagers were staring at Gaston. Then Lefou piped up, "Gosh, Gaston, I sure wasn't expecting _that!_ Who knew she liked another guy before you? And he's a _prince! _Who'd a thunk it?"

"Shut up!" Gaston snapped. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the bar and stormed out the door, not wanting to spend another second at the scene of his humiliation.

He marched into his house and slammed the door. The room was festooned with roses, ready to welcome the newly-married bride and groom. Gaston glared at the flowers, which seemed to be mocking him, then threw himself into his chair, where he stared moodily into the fire and drank the whiskey straight from the bottle. _This is supposed to be my wedding night! _he thought._ Instead I've been publicly humiliated...It's more than I can bear! _He took another swig of the whiskey, but nothing helped.

He just could not believe that for a _second _time, a prince had swooped down totally out of the blue to steal his bride! _Why does this keep happening to me? _he wondered. _And where on earth do all these princes COME from? _

The worst part was that deep down, he HAD had a tiny seed of doubt that Snow White might reject him because he wasn't a prince. But since everything was going so well, he'd convinced himself that that niggling little doubt was foolish and unwarranted. After all, he was Gaston, the most desirable of men! What did he have to be worried about? And yet, right at the exact moment when he was about to propose, his fear had unexpectedly come true, like a nightmare come to life.

He scowled as he remembered the prince's flowery speech, claiming that he alone was Snow White's "true love" and how their "hearts beat as one." The whole time the prince had been blathering on, Gaston had been itching to punch him right in his smug face, royalty or no, and the consequences be damned! How _dare _he try to steal Gaston's bride?

The only thing holding him back was the realization that Snow White wouldn't like it. She abhorred violence. The _last _thing Gaston wanted was to see was Snow White rushing to the prince's side in sympathy and concern for his bruises.

That unwelcome image turned his thoughts to Snow White, and her part in this. Thinking of the prince made Gaston angry and jealous...but thinking of Snow White made him feel hurt and betrayed. She had never said a _word_ about another man in her life, prince or otherwise. And she'd truly seemed to care for Gaston – cleaning and cooking for him, calling him a brave hero, even massaging his feet! He'd even _asked _her point-blank if she was happy here with him, just to be completely sure, and she had said yes. Surely she'd known, or at least suspected, that he was going to propose...so why hadn't she stopped him, if she didn't want to marry him?

The door opened, and Lefou came in. "Leave me alone," Gaston grumbled, already well on his way to getting drunk.

"Gosh, Gaston, I hate to see you so down in the dumps," Lefou said, pulling up a chair. "But don't feel bad. I'm sure Snow White will pick you. I mean, she LOVES you! It's obvious!"

"If she loves me, then why didn't she tell the prince that?" Gaston demanded.

Lefou thought about that. "Well, maybe she was just trying to be polite," he suggested. "You know how Snow White is – she doesn't like to hurt anyone's feelings. Maybe she just wants to let him down easy, you know?"

Gaston perked up. He hadn't thought of that. "Do you really think so?" he asked hopefully.

"Definitely!" Lefou assured him.

Lefou's suggestion gave him some reassurance, but not enough. Gaston wanted to run to Snow White immediately and not leave until he got some answers. But Mme. Aiguille had been firm that Snow White not be disturbed until tomorrow. Since the gossip incident, the seamstress had become Snow White's de facto guardian and gatekeeper. She did seem to know what Snow White needed, which meant Gaston likely wouldn't be helping his case if he barged in now against her wishes.

So instead, he just took another swig of the whiskey and looked at the clock, whose hands seemed to be frozen in place. This night was going to be endless...

o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o-

As soon as she was out of the tavern, Snow White ran blindly, tears streaming down her face, her mind a panicked blur of _What am I going to do? What am I going to do? _

Then she heard someone calling her name from somewhere behind her. "Oh, no! It's them!" she gasped. She couldn't face either of them now, she just couldn't!

But then the voice called again, and she realized it was a woman. "Snow White! It's me, Mme. Aiguille! Don't make me run, dear, I'm too old for this!"

Snow White stopped running and turned around to see the older woman gasping from exertion as she caught up to her. "Oh, Mme. Aiguille, I'm so sorry!" she said contritely. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Mme. Aiguille replied, catching her breath. "Now come back to my house and let's talk about what happened."

Snow White anxiously looked in the direction from which Mme. Aiguille had come. "But Gaston...and the prince...are they-?"

"No, they're not coming," Mme. Aiguille assured her. "I told them you needed some time alone. They'll be coming to see you tomorrow. Separately. So tonight we can talk privately, just us girls. All right?"

Snow White nodded and allowed herself to be led back to the seamstress' home. Inside, Mme. Aiguille made some tea and brought it into the sitting room. "Here, drink this. Things never seem as bad when you have a cup of tea," she said comfortingly.

Snow White looked at her miserably. "Oh, Mme. Aiguille, how can you be so kind to me? How can you even_ look _at me? I'm a terrible, wicked person!" She began to cry again.

"Of course you aren't, child," Mme. Aiguille said. "How can you even think that?"

"It's all true, what the prince said about me!" Snow White sobbed. "I'm faithless, and untrue..."

"If so, you wouldn't be the first," Mme. Aiguille said matter-of-factly. "But start from the beginning. Tell me about Prince Ferdinand. What happened? Were you engaged to him?"

"Not exactly," Snow White said. "I didn't even know his name until now."

"You didn't know his_ name?_ Then how could you possibly be faithless, for pity's sake?" Mme. Aiguille asked. She handed Snow White a handkerchief. "How did you meet him?"

Snow White wiped her eyes. "I was at my stepmother's castle. I had just finished doing all my daily chores – washing all the dishes and pots and pans, mopping the floor, scrubbing the steps of the castle..."

"You poor child!" Mme. Aiguille said sympathetically. "And you a princess!"

"I was bringing the bucket back to hang on the well...and I was taken with the fancy that it was a magic wishing well." Snow White smiled, slightly embarrassed. "I know it's childish...it was just a silly whim, a daydream to pass the time. I sat by the well, and sang a song, wishing that my one true love would come find me that day."

Mme. Aiguille smiled. "Most girls your age have the very same wish."

"And then...like a dream come true...the prince appeared!" Snow White said wonderingly. "At first, he startled me. I was singing and daydreaming, and suddenly another voice joined my song! I was so frightened, I ran into the castle and hid behind the curtain! But then...he started to sing another song." Her voice warmed at the memory. "Such a beautiful song...I came out on the balcony to listen. He was looking up at me and smiling, this noble handsome prince, and singing to me about how I was his one true love, and how he'd finally found me...Oh, it was so romantic!" She clasped her hands together at the memory. "I thought 'My wish has come true!'"

"That certainly is romantic!" Mme. Aiguille said, impressed. "My husband was a good man and I miss him dearly, but I can't say he ever sang to me. What happened next? You talked with him?"

Snow White shook her head. "No. It felt as though we didn't even _need_ words. I just listened to him sing, and we smiled at each other, and I felt so light and happy inside, just like a soap bubble! And then he left, and I went to bed dreaming of him, and hoping that he'd return and take me to his castle and we'd get married and live happily ever after!" She was smiling dreamily at the memory.

But then her face fell. "So now you see why I'm a terrible person." Her eyes filled with tears. "I _deserved _all those people saying mean things about me!"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't you see? I made the prince love me and believe we would be married!" Snow White said earnestly. "He sang to me that I was his one true love, and I smiled back at him and truly believed he must be mine, too! He's not wrong about that. I _was _hoping he would come back for me." She wrung her hands. "And now I know that he _did_ return for me, wanting to marry me, but I was gone. And all this time, he's been searching for me, traveling far and wide, worrying about my safety, wanting only to be with me...and I've been HERE, with Gaston, and not thinking about him at _all!" _She started sobbing. "How could I just _forget _him like that? I'm a wicked, evil person!"

"There, there, dear. A lot has happened to you," Mme. Aiguile said soothingly. "And you only met the prince once, and didn't even _speak _to him at that time! That's not a promise he can hold you to!" She patted Snow White's hand comfortingly. "Tell me how it was with Gaston. From the beginning."

Snow White thought about it. "Well, it was the next morning, and the huntsman offered to take me to the woods to pick wildflowers. So I went. It was a beautiful day. As I was picking flowers, I saw a little baby bird that had lost its mama. I picked him up and told him it was all right and put him back in his nest. And then I turned around...and the huntsman was standing right there, with a knife raised over me, ready to plunge it into my heart!" She could feel the terror of that moment as though it were happening all over again, and her heart began to pound.

"It's all right, dear. You're safe. Go on," said Mme. Aiguille.

"I was so frightened! I was certain I was going to die! But suddenly, like a miracle, Gaston was there. He tackled the huntsman to the ground and got the knife away from him and shouted at him. The huntsman said my stepmother had ordered him to kill me, and I should run away and never come back. So I ran, but I didn't know where to go! I hid behind some bushes. And then...Gaston came looking for me. I was so frightened, but he told me I was safe, and he promised he wouldn't let anyone hurt me." She looked at Mme. Aiguille. "He saved my life. He was my hero! I felt so lost - I couldn't go back home if my stepmother wanted to kill me, but I didn't have anywhere else to go. But Gaston told me not to worry; that he would take me to his home and protect me." She smiled. "He was so brave, and so strong, and so handsome...He made me feel so safe and protected, like I'd never have to worry about anything again. Like he would always take care of me."

"I see," Mme. Aiguille said. "So the question now is...which one do you want to marry? If you even want to marry either of them?"

Snow White looked upset. "That's exactly the problem! The prince fell in love with me and wanted to marry me, and he's been searching for me for weeks. Now that he's finally found me, how can I break his heart by marrying another? But Gaston has been nothing but kind to me – he saved my life, he brought me here and protected me and gave me a new life here, and _he's _fallen in love with me too. He was even going to ask me to marry him tonight! How can I throw all that in his face by going off with another man? It would hurt him terribly. I just don't know what to do!" She looked sorrowfully at Mme. Aguille. "Don't you see? I'm a bad, wicked, faithless girl to make two good men fall in love with me and to hurt them both so badly!"

"Snow White. You do have a problem, but it's not what you think it is," Mme. Aiguille said.

Snow White looked confused. "It's not?"

Mme Aiguille said, "You have to decide which suitor you want to spend the rest of your life with - if either. It's the most important decision a girl can make! Your whole life and happiness depends on it! But instead, do you know what I'm hearing?"

"What?" Snow White asked.

"All I'm hearing about is how THEY feel! How your decision will affect THEM!" Mme. Aiguille said in exasperation. "You tell me the prince sang to you, he's been looking for you, you don't want to hurt him. You tell me Gaston saved your life and protected you, you don't want to hurt _him. _But Snow White, dear, the real question is...how do _you _feel? What do _you _want?"

"What do I want?" Snow White thought about it. "I...I don't want to make anyone sad. I don't want to hurt anybody."

Mme. Aiguille shook her head. "It's practically impossible to go through life without ever hurting anyone, intentionally or not. You're a kindhearted girl, Snow White, but there comes a time when you need to think of _yourself." _Seeing that this was hard for the girl, she tried another tack. "Listen to me. I want you to do something right now. Let's think of it as a little game, shall we? I want you to picture a box – a big, strong oak box, with strong latches and locks on it. Can you picture that?"

Snow White obediently closed her eyes. "Yes, I can see it."

"Good! Now imagine that the box is open, and Gaston and Prince Ferdinand are standing next to it. Imagine that magically, all of their feelings – love, sadness, hurt, all of it – drain right out of them and into the box. So they're standing there with all their feelings gone, and the box is full of their emotions. All right? And now, imagine that the box slams shut, and all the latches are latched, and the locks are locked. Can you picture that?"

Snow White nodded. The seamstress went on. "Now, look at Gaston, and look at the prince. They feel nothing – all their feelings are gone. Nothing you say or do can hurt them now. So look at them, and tell me: how do YOU feel about them? Which one do you love?"

Snow White was silent a long moment, trying to sort out her feelings. "I feel...I feel differently about them," she said slowly. "With Prince Ferdinand, it was all so romantic. He's a noble prince. He loved me from the first moment he saw me, and he sang to me so beautifully, and he went to the ends of the earth to find me. He's so gallant and so elegant, and talks about me as though I'm an angel sent down to earth, and his words are like poetry. When I think of him, it's like...like moonbeams and starlight and a castle in the clouds and happily ever after. It's what I always dreamed about when I used to think of true love. He's perfect. Like a dream that you don't want to end."

Mme. Auguille nodded. "I understand."

"But with Gaston...it's different," Snow White said, searching for the right words. "With him, it's more...I don't know..._real, _somehow? With the prince – well, I only met him once! It was a perfect moment...but _only_ a moment. But I've known Gaston for weeks now. We lived together, we started to build a life together, day by day. And Gaston is so strong and brave and protects me...but he's _not _perfect." She smiled fondly. "Oh, I know he _says _he is! And he tries hard to be. But really, he's not. He doesn't always have the best manners – I even had to tell him to wash his hands before dinner, and to say 'please' and 'thank you'! And he tracked mud on my clean floor, and he once shouted at me and made me cry."

Mme. Augille looked skeptical. "He isn't sounding so great, from what you're saying."

"No, that's not it..." Snow White said slowly. "After he shouted at me, he saw how upset I was, and he was so sorry. He apologized, and he even tried to clean the mud off the floor himself!" She giggled at the memory of Gaston helplessly rubbing at the mudstain, trying to clean it but only smearing the dirt around. "And there are other things too. I love animals, and he's a hunter. But when he found out that bunnies are my favorite animal, he stopped hunting them, because he didn't want to upset me. He still goes out hunting almost every day – but he never, _ever_ kills bunnies. And when he saw a bunny caught in a trap, he saved him and brought him home for me, because he knew I'd like it. And he always _does_ wash his hands before dinner now. And he says 'please' and 'thank you' now, too.

She smiled. "It's funny...he's so tough and strong, and yet he's almost like a little boy sometimes, climbing on a rock and yelling that he's king of the mountain, but deep down needing someone to take care of him."

She was silent a moment, reflecting. "I suppose the real difference is that the prince is such a gentleman, so romantic and gallant. I can tell that he acts the right way effortlessly, without even having to think about it. He was brought up that way, so it comes easily to him. Gaston is more rough around the edges, and he makes more mistakes. But I know he cares about me, and he works hard to make me happy. And somehow...I feel that Gaston _needs _me more. I think I'm..._good _for him, somehow. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does. You're thinking this out very well," Mme. Augille said approvingly. "Now think about what your life would be like, if you married either one."

"Well, if I marry Prince Ferdinand, I will be a princess and live in a castle," Snow White said simply. "Of course, I'm already a princess now, but the Queen has control of my castle, and I can't ever go back there because she's so powerful and wants to kill me. So if I marry Gaston, we'll probably stay here in the village, and I'll be a housewife like everyone else."

"Well, personally, that would give me my answer right there!" Mme. Augille said with a laugh. "I'd rather be a princess than a housewife any day! But it's up to you, dear. Now that you've thought it out...which one do you love?"

Snow White was silent for a long, long time. Her heart was pulling her toward Gaston – she felt like she _knew_ him. Not that love-at-first-sight magical kind of knowing, but the knowing that came from spending so much time with him, working things out and compromising and doing things for each other. In the few weeks she'd known him, she felt as though they had already started to build a life together here in the village.

And yet, the thought of Prince Ferdinand falling in love with her the instant he saw her, and searching the wide world to find her, filled her with conflict. How could she say no to that? _I always believed that everyone has one true love, one special person out there that's meant just for them. And when you find that one person, you know immediately. And I did felt that way when I met the prince...so doesn't that mean he MUST be my true love, despite what I feel for Gaston?_ _Prince Ferdinand DID love me first. And he says I'm his true love for all eternity...so it must be true, mustn't it? _

Mme. Augille was waiting. Snow White sighed. "I just don't know. I think I'm more confused than ever! And I STILL don't want to hurt either one of them. Can I open that box of feelings now?"

Mme. Augille laughed. "You're a good girl, Snow White. No matter how confused you may be feeling. I'm sure in the end you'll do the right thing. Now go to bed – you've had a long day. Sleep on it, and maybe things will be clearer in the morning."

o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o-

After leaving the tavern, Prince Ferdinand mounted his horse and started off on the road out of the village, planning to seek lodgings in a nearby town. It was inconvenient that he wouldn't be staying as close to his beloved as possible, especially since there wasan inn in Molyneaux. He knew he easily could have pulled rank and insisted on staying there over his rival's objections.

But Ferdinand prided himself on being calm and reasonable, as a prince should be. He had no wish to lower himself to get embroiled in a petty quarrel with a peasant over something as trivial as where to spend the night. Besides, he told himself, the inn at Molyneaux was no doubt of poor quality and ridden with bedbugs – not that he was likely to find anything better in the nearby villages.

He broke off his thoughts as he suddenly realized that there was a dark figure standing in the road, right in his horse's path. Hastily he reined in his steed, narrowly avoiding a collision with the person. "Forgive me, I didn't see you there," he said, dismounting and approaching the figure. "Are you all right?"

Then his eyes widened with recognition when he saw who it was: an old woman in a hooded cloak. "You!" he said in astonishment. "You're the one who told me where to find Snow White! How did you get here?"

The old woman smiled. "I sensed that you were in need of my aid, Your Highness, so here I am."

"Are you...a magical being?" the Prince asked in wonder. "An Enchantress in disguise?"

"I am here to speak of _you,_ Your Highness, not myself," she replied, deflecting the question. "You need a place to stay for the night, is that not correct?"

He nodded, impressed that she knew of his situation.

"I know just the place." She turned and pointed down the road. "If you follow that road, you will come to a fork. Take the right side, which leads through the forest. When it forks again, again go right. Eventually you will see a bridge that spans a canyon. That bridge leads to a castle, within which dwell the Prince and Princess of this region. There you will find accommodations befitting your station."

"Thank you," Prince Ferdinand said gratefully. "But will I not be intruding, showing up unannounced at their door at this time of night? I have no wish to cause offense."

The old woman smiled, as though she found his comment amusing for some private reason. "Fear not. This particular royal couple has learned that it is wise to offer hospitality to any who come seeking shelter," she assured him. "But if you don't wish to arrive empty-handed..." She reached into her cloak and pulled out one single, perfect rose. "Give this to the prince and princess as a token of your esteem, in gratitude for lodgings for the night. They will welcome you with open arms, have no fear."

Prince Ferdinand looked doubtful. A mere rose seemed like a poor tribute from one prince to another. But the old woman had been right about where to find Snow White, so he took the rose and tucked it in his cloak. "I appreciate your aid – it is most welcome," he said.

"There is more," the old woman went on. "When you visit the prince and princess, tell them your story – how you came to this province to reunite with your missing love, only to find that a village man now insists that she belongs to _him_. Ask them for their advice."

The prince nodded. "I shall," he promised.

"And most importantly: when you tell the royal couple your story, be certain to mention the _name _of the man who is trying to steal your bride."

"His name...?" The prince frowned. _Do I even KNOW his name? _he wondered. _I didn't think to ask... _

Then it suddenly came to him: when the man had told the tavern keeper not to give the prince lodgings, the tavern keeper had replied to the man by name. "It's Gaston!" the prince said eagerly.

The old woman nodded with a triumphant glint in her eye. "Yes. Gaston. Remember that name. This prince and princess have had dealings with this man before. They will give you wise counsel, which you would do well to follow. And now you had best be on your way. Good luck, my prince."

"Thank you. I shall go forth with all due haste!" Prince Ferdinand spurred his horse and galloped off.

The old woman watched him go with a satisfied smile. Then slowly, leaning on her cane, she hobbled into the forest, making her way to a hidden cave covered in vines. Inside, the cave had been furnished with a cot, a chair, a small table upon which rested a large and ancient book, and rough shelves cut into the stone walls, on which numerous bottles were neatly lined up. The old crone turned the book to a certain page and followed the instructions therein to concoct a potion from among the many bottles and ingredients on the shelves. When the potion was completed, she tilted her head back and drank down every last drop.

At once the old woman's ugliness melted away, to reveal a beautiful lady...the Evil Queen Grimhilde.

She reached into a fold of her cloak and drew out a hand mirror. At once, a face appeared within it, but it was not her own. "I am here to serve Your Majesty. What do you wish of me?" the mirror spirit asked.

The Queen smiled. "I trust you are comfortable in your new quarters? Although I daresay they are more cramped than your previous ones," she said with a smirk. "But it could not be helped. That huge mirror was far too unwieldy to travel with, so a spell was necessary to transfer you to more, shall we say, portable lodgings."

The mirror spirit repeated wearily, "What would you have me do? How may I serve you?"

She waved the image away. "I don't need you right now. I actually just need a mirror." The face disappeared, to be replaced by the Queen's reflection, which she admired with delight. . "Ah, such a relief it is to reclaim my true beauty! How I loathe the need to disguise myself in that hideous facade!" She smiled. "But for the next phase of my plan, I can be myself. Indeed, I will need every iota of my incomparable beauty to achieve my goal."

She sat down and began to apply deep red lipstick. Her pet raven flew into the cave and perched on the table, watching her. "I must confess I was a bit worried at first," she told the raven. "The prince had already been searching for Snow White for several days before I learned of my huntsman's treachery. To catch up with him in Switzerland was no easy task. And then, having found him, I needed to direct him here, to make sure he arrived _before_ Snow White's hunter proposed, and to arrive myself in time to intercept the prince after he left the tavern...Truly, it was the most complex scheduling I have ever had to deal with!"

She set aside the lipstick and reached for her mascara, touching up her already-long eyelashes. "But I spent my traveling time wisely: using the mirror to thoroughly research everything I needed to know about Snow White's hunter...including the origins of that mysterious Beast he once fought." She frowned. "I was most displeased to learn that my wretched sister was involved. That meddling do-gooder simply _cannot _keep her nose out of matters that don't concern her! Why, she even saved the hunter after he fell from the Beast's tower!" She scowled in annoyance. "If she hadn't interfered, the hunter would not have been around to save Snow White, and the little brat would be dead now!" She banged her fist on the table, startling the raven.

Calming herself, she took a deep breath, exhaled, and returned to admiring her reflection. "But I was most clever, if I do say so myself. I was able to use what I learned to set my plan in motion." She put down the mascara, reveling in thoughts of her scheme. "Now, all is going according to plan. I will turn Snow White and her handsome hunter against each other – with the prince's unwitting assistance, the rest will be child's play. Then I will take the hunter for my own, and use him to destroy both Snow White _and_ her precious prince. And then I shall forevermore be the fairest of them all!"


	11. The Unexpected Guest

"_Psyche had not yet seen her destined husband,"_ Belle read aloud, sitting up in bed with her pillows propped behind her back. _"He came only in the hours of darkness and fled before the dawn of morning, but his accents were full of love, and inspired a like passion in her. She often begged him to stay and let her behold him, but he would not consent. On the contrary, he charged her to make no attempt to see him, for it was his pleasure, for the best of reasons, to keep concealed. 'Why should you wish to behold me?' he said. 'Have you any doubt of my love? Have you any wish ungratified?" _

Adam was propped up on his elbow in bed, listening avidly. He loved listening to Belle read – she had a way of making the story come to life, as if he could actually see it happening. As a child struggling to read dull primers with his tutors, he had thought books were boring. He had never realized they were a kind of magic portal that could take him away from his castle, away from _himself,_ to see other lands and other lives.

Belle continued reading. In the story, Psyche's jealous sisters came to visit her and planted suspicion in her mind about why her husband wouldn't let her see his face. They told her he might really be a monstrous serpent fattening her up for his dinner. They advised that when he was sleeping, Psyche should take a knife for her safety, and then shine a lantern on his face, to see what he really was. If he was a man, all was good, but if he was a serpent, she could cut off his head with the knife.

Psyche did as they suggested. When she shone the light on him, she found that he wasn't a monster at all, but the handsome god Cupid. But he awoke and was upset and angry at what she had done. _"'Oh foolish Psyche, is it thus you repay my love? After I disobeyed my mother's commands and made you my wife, will you think me a monster and cut off my head?'" _Belle read._ "'But go; return to your sisters, whose advice you seem to think preferable to mine. I inflict no other punishment on you than to leave you forever. Love cannot dwell with suspicion.' So saying, he fled away, leaving poor Psyche prostrate on the ground, filling the place with mournful lamentations."_

Belle put the book down for a moment. "You know, I think he's being very unfair," she said indignantly. "He says love cannot dwell with suspicion...but love can't dwell with _secrets, _either! In order for there to be trust, there must also be honesty and openness. How could he expect her to fully trust him when he wouldn't tell her the truth about himself?"

Adam considered this. "Well, I didn't tell you the whole truth about _me, _either," he pointed out.

"That was different," Belle said dismissively. "You weren't allowed to tell me about the spell. And you weren't expecting me to love you, either. _Hoping _for it, maybe," she added with a smile. "But not expecting it. And as soon as I realized I did love you, the spell was broken, and you _did _tell me everything." She looked at the book. "I _do_ like this story overall – she has to go through a series of impossible tasks to prove her love to him, and he secretly helps her because deep down he really does love her, even though he was hurt by what she did, and they do end up together and she becomes immortal. So it's a love story with a happy ending. But I just _hate_ the way they always punish the women in these stories for being too curious, asking too many questions, going where they were told not to go-"

"Like the West Wing?" Adam said teasingly. "If I'd read these stories before, I would have known that the surest way to get you to go somewhere is to tell you _not _to go there!"

She pushed his shoulder playfully. "We women have minds of our own, just like men! We want to know everything that's going on, and form our own ideas about it, not just believe what men tell us. Really, it's such a double standard: the _men_ in these stories are always rewarded for taking risks and seeking the truth, but the women are expected to just do what they're told and not ask questions!"

"You should have lived in ancient Greece or Rome," Adam told her with a smile. "You'd go right up to Mount Olympus and give Zeus a piece of your mind!" He put his arms around her and kissed her. "As for me, I _love_ your mind and your ideas. And everything else about you."

She smiled and embraced him, kissing him back. "I love you too. You don't know how much it means to me to be able to really _talk _to you - to have someone to share everything with and who actually _wants_ to hear what I think. I was so lonely before I met you."

He eased her down onto the bed, kissing her neck, her shoulder. "I was lonely too. Sometimes I still can't believe that you're really here...that I'm really _me. _I think it must be a dream - that I'll wake up and find I'm back under the curse, alone, without you."

"No," she assured him, taking his face in her hands and looking seriously into his eyes. "I'm here forever. I'm not going anywhere. And you're a good man, Adam. You proved that. The curse is over. You never have to worry about it again." She kissed him, a long, lingering kiss.

There was a knock at the bedroom door. Adam cursed under his breath. "What is it?" he snapped. "It's late!"

Cogsworth's anxious voice came through the door. "Your Highnesses, I apologizing for disturbing you at such a late hour, but...something has come up."

"Can't you handle it yourself?" Adam said irritably.

Belle pointed out, "Obviously he can't. You know Cogsworth would never disturb us without a very good reason."

Adam sighed. "You're right." To Cogsworth, he called, "All right, come in."

Cogsworth opened the door and entered, then quickly averted his eyes in embarrassment when he saw they were in their bedclothes. "Sire, we have a visitor. A young man just came knocking at the front door. He says he is a prince from another kingdom, and he wants to stay here for the night."

Adam frowned. "A prince? Why would a prince show up so late at night, and without any notice? I didn't have a diplomatic meeting planned with him, did I?"

Cogsworth shook his head. "No. He says he came to this region for personal reasons and was not expecting to stay more than a day, but has been delayed, so he needs lodgings for the night."

"Oh." Adam scratched his head. "It's still strange. Why would he come _here? _This isn't an inn." He thought about it. "Hmmm...but if he's a prince, maybe he thought he should pay his respects to the local royalty." He nodded, making his decision. "I suppose it's all right. Give him a room."

"Yes, sire. But there is something else...something I thought you should know."

"Well? What is it?" Adam said impatiently.

Cogsworth said anxiously, "Sire, he has...a rose."

Belle gasped.

Adam stared at Cogsworth, a feeling of dread rising within him. "A _rose?" _

Cogsworth nodded. "Yes. He says he wants a place to stay for the night, and as a token of gratitude, he wants to give you a rose."

Adam stood up. "I'd better go`talk to him myself." He began getting dressed.

Belle got up too. "I'm coming with you."

"No, Belle!" Adam said. "We don't know what will happen. You should stay here."

"If anything IS going to happen, I want to be by your side," Belle insisted.

Adam reluctantly gave in, seeing she was adamant.

Dressed, they cautiously followed Cogsworth down the winding staircase and into the Great Hall, where the stranger was waiting.

Cogsworth announced, "Their Royal Highnesses, Prince Adam and Princess Belle."

The stranger bowed low before them. "Greetings and felicitations, Your Highnesses. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Prince Ferdinand of the Hohenzollern province. I apologize most sincerely for arriving unannounced at this late hour! I find myself in need of a place to stay for the night. If you would be kind enough to accommodate me, I would like to give you this rose, as a token of my gratitude." He held it out to them.

Adam stared at the rose, overcome with the terrifying memory of that fateful night, the beginning of his descent into a living hell. For a moment, he was unable to speak.

Seeing his horrified expression, Prince Ferdinand was deeply embarrassed. "Please forgive me – I did not wish to cause offense!" he said hastily, bowing again. "I realize that a meager flower is a woefully inadequate tribute from one royal to another. But I assure you, it was not intended as an insult! I was told to seek lodgings here, and that if I gave you a rose, you would welcome me with hospitality."

Adam was instantly alert. "You were _told_ to do this?" he repeated suspiciously. His mind raced with possibilities. _No one knows about the curse and the rose! Or so I thought... Obviously, someone DOES know. Whoever it is sent this man here for a reason. That rose is a message...a warning...a THREAT! Someone is telling me that they know my secret! But to what end?_

He stepped toward Ferdinand threateningly. "WHO?" he demanded, in a voice like the roar of a Beast. _"Who t_old you to come here with a rose?"

Belle quickly took his arm. "Adam, please!" she said urgently. "Mind your temper!" From what she knew of the curse, yelling at a visitor bearing a rose wasn't the wisest course of action.

Prince Ferdinand stepped backwards hastily. "It was an old woman."

Adam stopped short. "An old woman?" he echoed.

"Yes," Ferdinand said, nodding. "A very mysterious old woman. As strange as this may sound...I believe her to be magical. She first appeared to me high in the Swiss Alps, and told me I could find what I was seeking here, in France, in the tiny village near this castle. And she was absolutely right. Then, tonight, she again appeared before me in the road as I was seeking lodgings, and directed me here to your castle. Believe me, I was most reluctant to disturb you at so late an hour! But the old woman told me that the prince and princess of this land are inclined to show hospitality to visitors seeking shelter. And she told me to give you the rose. I apologize again if I have caused any offense."

"Oh..." Adam almost seemed to crumple in on himself. Filled with shame, he glanced around nervously, fearing the wrath of the Enchantress. But to his immense relief, nothing happened. He cleared his throat. "Prince Ferdinand, it is I who must apologize to _you, _most abjectly. Please forgive my rudeness. I was simply...startled." He bowed to Ferdinand. "Of course you are welcome here! Stay as long as you like." He turned to Cogsworth. "Cogsworth, please prepare the finest of the guest rooms for our visitor. And if he came with a horse, have the stableboys take care of it."

"At once, Sire!" Cogsworth replied, and disappeared.

Prince Ferdinand was relieved. "Thank you! Your kindness is most appreciated," he said sincerely.

Belle asked, "Would you like something to eat? You must have traveled a long way."

"No, please, do not go to any trouble," Prince Ferdinand replied. "I am quite tired and wish only to retire."

"All right then," Adam said. "Cogsworth will show you to your room. In the morning, you will breakfast with us, and we can talk further."

"I look forward to it," Prince Ferdinand said graciously.

Back in their bedroom, Adam collapsed on the bed. "Well, _that _was terrifying. My heart almost stopped when I saw that rose!"

"Mine too," Belle admitted. She sat next to him and squeezed his hand. "Are you all right?"

"I don't know," Adam admitted. "If the Enchantress sent him, then it must have been a test." He looked at Belle anxiously. "Was I rude? I was rude, wasn't I?"

"No, you were fine," Belle reassured him.

"I _shouted _at him," Adam said worriedly.

"You were frightened! And you had every right to be!" Belle insisted. "The Enchantress can't blame you for that! If she comes here, I'll give her a piece of my mind! What was she _thinking,_ sending someone here with a rose_?"_

Adam sighed. "It was a test. To make sure I've learned my lesson. And the rose was a sign, a message saying 'Remember? Don't make the same mistake this time!'"

"Well, you didn't," Belle said firmly. "You didn't turn him away. You didn't throw him in a dungeon. You simply asked him who sent him – in a loud voice, yes, but then you _did_ apologize, very politely, and gave him the best room in the castle. She has no reason to hurt you again."

"I hope not." Adam looked up at her, almost like a child needing reassurance after a bad dream. "Belle, I just can't go through that again, I can't..."

Her heart broke for him. She kissed his forehead. "You won't," she promised. "She didn't appear, did she? So she must be satisfied."

"You're right," Adam said, relieved. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She smiled. "Let's go to sleep now. Tomorrow morning we can talk to this Prince Ferdinand and find out his story. But he seems nice enough – I don't think he's a threat." She blew out the candles and snuggled up to Adam as they fell asleep.

-o -o -o -o -o -o – o-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

The next morning, Adam cautiously opened his eyes, still feeling a bit worried about the events of the previous night. But upon seeing that all was well, that he was still human, and that Belle was sleeping soundly beside him, he was reassured. Feeling as if he'd dodged a bullet, he kissed her awake. "Good morning, my love! Are you ready for breakfast?"

She yawned sleepily and smiled. "Good morning. Give me a minute to get dressed."

Once dressed and ready, they went downstairs. "Cogsworth, is our guest awake yet?" Adam asked.

"Yes, Sire. I believe he is."

"Wonderful. Have him meet us in the dining room. Tell Lumiere to have the chef prepare a sumptuous breakfast."

"Of course, Sire," Cogsworth said with a bow.

They went into the dining room and sat down to wait, as butlers began to file in with platters of food - croissants, cheese, crepes, omelettes, porridge, tartines, _pain perdu, _fresh fruit, pots of tea, and much more – until the table could hold no more. Soon Prince Ferdinand entered. Adam stood up respectfully. "Good morning, Prince Ferdinand! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," Ferdinand said. He looked admiringly at the table laden with food. "What a marvelous breakfast!" he said, sitting down. "Truly, you are most hospitable."

"I'm very glad you think so," Adam said, exchanging a look with Belle. "So, Prince Ferdinand, tell me about your kingdom. I must confess that I only recently took over ruling this region, having been...abroad for a number of years. So I welcome the opportunity to establish diplomatic relations with you."

"Oh, certainly!" Ferdinand agreed. They discussed Ferdinand's kingdom and the local politics as they ate.

Then Belle asked, "What brings you to France, Prince Ferdinand?"

"Ah," Ferdinand said. "I must confess that I am here not for any political reason, but for a very personal one. I came to France in search of my one true love."

"How wonderful!" Belle said, interested. "Do you mean that you're looking for someone to fall in love with, or you're in love with a girl who lives here?"

"The second," Ferdinand said, stirring sugar into his tea. "Although she doesn't actually _live _here. She is from a province of Germany, near the Black Forest, not far from my own kingdom. You see, one day almost two months ago, I was out riding, when I heard the most beautiful singing. Curious, I dismounted and went to discover the maiden who possessed such an angelic voice. And there, by a wishing well, I saw her: the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I fell for her at once, and sang her an answering song. It was a truly magical encounter."

Belle sighed. "How romantic!" She hoped Ferdinand wouldn't ask how she and Adam had met. '_Oh, he imprisoned my father' _wasn't the most auspicious beginning to a story. "Go on. What happened next?"

"After our meeting, I went home to tell my parents that had met my true love and wanted to marry her."

Belle blinked. "Marry her? But...you only met her once," she said in confusion. "Didn't you want to take more time to get to know her?"

"It was love at first sight," he proclaimed. "I knew she was the one, and she felt the same. Sometimes when you meet the right person, you just _know."_

Belle wasn't sure how she felt about that. True, it happened that way in all her fairy tales, but not in her own experience. She'd taken a long time to fall in love with the Beast. And the one man she'd known who'd insisted she should marry him because she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met was definitely _not _her true love. Far from it.

But she didn't want to be rude, and it wasn't any of her business anyway, so she just smiled politely and encouraged him to continue.

"I returned the next day to ask her to marry me, but to my dismay, I was told that she had gone missing. She was a princess, yet no one knew what had become of her. I determined that I would travel to the ends of the earth to find her! I searched for weeks, scarcely daring to sleep in fear that some peril might befall her ere I could reach her. But my search was fruitless. No matter where I went, no one had seen her.

"Then, high in the Swiss Alps, I met the mysterious old woman of whom I spoke previously," Ferdinand went on. "Before I even spoke of my quest, she told me she knew where my true love was. She directed me to the tiny village of Molyneaux, here in France. I made my way there with all due speed, and lo and behold! My beloved was there!"

Belle smiled. "That's wonderful! So you were reunited."

"Yes, in a manner of speaking," Ferdinand said ruefully. "But there is a problem. It seems that in my absence, another man has _also _become enamored of her. When I told my love of my joy at seeing her, and asked her to marry me, this other man interrupted. He said that _he _was planning to marry her."

"Oh, dear," Belle said sympathetically.

"What did the girl herself have to say about it?" Adam asked.

Ferdinand looked embarrassed. "I'm afraid I didn't get to find out. You see, the other man and I began to quarrel over who Snow White – that is her name – truly loves. The argument got quite heated, with each of us urging her to tell the other she didn't love him. Snow White got quite upset, for she is a maiden of delicate sensibilities. She began to cry, and ran out of the building. The other man and I made to go after her, but an older woman stopped us. She told us that Snow White was too upset to talk to us, and that we should let her alone for the night and each return the next day – which is today – to talk to her separately, and then await her decision as to which of us she loves."

Ferdinand looked hopefully at Belle and Adam. "When I met the old woman on the road last night, and she directed me to come here, she also said I should tell you my story and ask for your advice. She said that you would give me wise counsel. Now that you know of my situation, can you advise me?"

Adam said to Belle, "This is more your area of expertise than mine. You know more about the ways of a woman's heart than I do. What do you think he should do?"

"Well, Prince Ferdinand," Belle said slowly, "I think that all you can do is talk to her today and speak from the heart. Tell her how you feel about her, sincerely and honestly. After that, it's up to her. It's _her _decision which man she wants to marry - no one else's. Only she knows in her heart whom she truly loves." She smiled at Ferdinand. "From what I have seen, you are a kind, caring, and noble man. For your sake, I hope she chooses you. But if she says she loves this other man...then all you can do is respect her feelings and accept her decision graciously."

Ferdinand nodded. "You are indeed wise. That is what I shall do. I will go to my love, and tell her of my undying devotion and fervent wish to join my life to hers. I will pray for her favor. But if she declares her love for the other man, then I will wish her well, and return heartbroken to my own kingdom. Thank you, Princess Belle."

"You're welcome, and I wish you the best of luck," Belle said.

Then Ferdinand remembered something. "Oh! Wait! There is one thing more: the old woman wanted me to tell you the name of the man who claims my love as his. She said that you know him."

"If he lives in Molyneaux, I probably do," Belle agreed, taking a sip of tea. "I lived there before I married Adam. What is his name?"

"Gaston," said Ferdinand.

Belle choked on her tea. _"Gaston?" _She put the cup down, her hand shaking a little. "Gaston is _alive?_"

"Yes, very much alive," Ferdinand said in confusion.

A low growl started in Adam's throat, almost an animalistic sound. "That man is a black-hearted scoundrel - ruthless, vicious, and utterly lacking in honor!" he snarled. "You want _my_ advice what you should do? Challenge him to a duel, then run him through with your sword. You'll be doing your girl a favor, believe me!"

"Adam, please - let's try to avoid violence," Belle said.

"With Gaston involved? Good luck with that," Adam retorted.

"My goodness," said Ferdinand in consternation. "I cannot allow my love to marry a dishonorable man!" He looked at Belle beseechingly. "What should I do? You said I should let her make up her own mind, but if this man is as bad as you say-"

"Let me think," Belle said, her brow furrowed as she tried to decide the best course of action. "All right. Here's what I think. She does have the right to choose who she wants to marry...but she needs to make an _informed _choice. If she's involved with Gaston, she must not know the truth about him."

"The truth?" Ferdinand asked.

"Yes," Belle said. "Gaston can be very charming and personable when he wants to be. As long as he gets what he wants, he can seem quite good-natured. But he has a dark side. When he is denied what he wants, he can become ruthless, vengeful, even violent. That's why he's so dangerous. If she marries him without knowing what he's really like-"

"I can't let that happen!" Ferdinand cried.

"You need to tell her the truth about him," Belle told him. "Make sure she knows _everything_ before she makes her decision."

"Yes," Ferdinand said determinedly. "I will. But what shall I tell her? I can't make baseless accusations. And I don't want her to think I'm merely disparaging a rival for my own advantage. Do you have examples of dishonorable things this man has done?"

"_Oh, _yes," Adam said. "How many hours do you have?"

"We'll tell you the whole story," Belle said. "Everything Gaston did to me and to Adam."

Adam frowned. "The _whole _story, Belle?" he asked meaningfully.

"Yes," Belle said decisively. "If the Enchantress sent him here, and told him to ask our advice, then she must want us to tell him." She turned to Ferdinand. "I'm going to share some secrets with you – secrets about Adam's past that no one knows. I hope we can trust you?"

"You can," Ferdinand said immediately. "I am honored that you would take me into your confidence. You can rely on my discretion."

"All right," Belle said. "It all started when I lived in the village. Gaston lived there too, and he got it into his head that he wanted to marry me..."

She talked for a long time, with Adam interjecting frequently. By the time they finished, it was almost noon.

"When Gaston fell off the tower, we assumed he perished," Belle finished. "I had no idea he was still alive."

"Alive, and pursuing my innocent, unsuspecting Snow White!" Ferdinand said, aghast. "I must tell her this at once!"

He rose and bowed to them. "Thank you so much for your help. I am forever indebted to you."

"Good luck, Prince Ferdinand," Belle said. "Please let us know what happens."

"And if you need any further assistance, you have only to ask. My entire kingdom is at your disposal," Adam added. "Do you want me to have the man arrested and thrown in the dungeon? Just say the word. Frankly, it would be my pleasure."

"Adam-" Belle began.

"He stabbed me in the _back, _Belle!" Adam reminded her.

"I know he did," she said soothingly. "But let's allow Prince Ferdinand to handle this."

"Again, I thank you both," Ferdinand said with a bow. "And now, I must hie to my beloved with all due speed."

Adam called Cogsworth to fetch the prince's horse. The royal couple came out into the courtyard to bid him farewell, and soon he was on his way.

After he was gone, Belle said with a shudder, "I just can't believe Gaston is still alive. At least he seems to have forgotten all about me. But if he's victimizing some _other_ girl, that's no better!"

"Just let him _try _to come here again," Adam said grimly. "Let's see if he can survive being thrown off the tower a _second _time!"

"I only hope Prince Ferdinand can get through to Snow White, and protect her," Belle said. "But I suppose we just have to trust in him and let him handle it. If he needs help, he knows where to find us."

Hand in hand, they turned and went back into the castle.


	12. Secrets Revealed

Gaston had been up most of the night, drinking and obsessing over Snow White and worrying about what she would tell him the next day. When he finally fell asleep near dawn, he had a nightmare about her going off happily with Prince Ferdinand without a backwards glance, riding off on the prince's horse with him to a fairytale castle in the clouds, leaving Gaston alone.

He woke with a start, and was relieved to realize that it was only a dream. _Get a hold of yourself! _he told himself sternly. _Lefou is right. Snow loves ME. After all the time we've spent together, she's not going to just go off with some overblown pansy of a prince! _

But he couldn't help feeling uneasy. The way that prince had just swooped down out of nowhere to claim his bride, just as Belle's prince had... It almost seemed like fate; history repeating itself. And the prince had a title, and a castle, and servants, and immense wealth...

Needing reassurance, Gaston looked in the mirror, which always restored his confidence. He spent a long time admiring his bulging biceps and manly features. _How could she possibly want him, when she has someone like ME? _he reminded himself.

Feeling a little better, he looked at the clock. It was 10 a.m. Gaston sighed. Four hours until the prince's appointment with Snow White, and then four hours MORE before Gaston got his turn. How was he going to get through the endless hours until he could finally see her?

He went outside, not really knowing what he would do or where to go, just wanting to get through the day. As he walked aimlessly through the village, he overheard his name being spoken in conversation. Quickly he flattened himself against the side of the nearest building, where he could eavesdrop while hidden in the shadows. He wanted to know what people were saying about him.

Two of the village girls were chatting as they drew water from a well. "Snow White is so lucky!" one of them sighed. "Imagine being proposed to by both Gaston _and _a prince! And both of them so handsome! What a choice to have!"

"She's lucky, all right!" the other agreed. "But to me, it wouldn't even _be _a choice. Sure, Gaston is handsome...but imagine being married to a _prince? _Being a princess, living in a castle, having servants to do all the work, being showered with all the gold and jewels and beautiful ballgowns you could ever want?" She closed her eyes rapturously. "That's the life for me!"

"You're right!" the first girl agreed. "Besides, the prince is just as handsome as Gaston, so she wouldn't even be giving anything up really."

"Exactly," said the second girl. "And did you hear how he _talks? _'Two hearts that beat as one, as ours do, will always be reunited, no matter what fates try to separate us!'" She sighed longingly. "So romantic! Why can't the guys in this village ever talk like that?"

Scowling, Gaston moved away, not wanting to hear any more. He tried to tell himself that surely Snow White wouldn't let materialistic things like jewels and castles influence her. What she and Gaston had was special._ And I'm MUCH better looking than that stupid prince! _he thought indignantly.

Not wanting to see anyone else, he went back home. But there, all there was to do was pace back and forth, watching the clock's unmoving hands, counting the endless seconds till he could finally see the girl he loved and remind her of all they had shared, to finally hear her say that she loved him, too...he hoped.

The seconds ticked by.

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

As Ferdinand rode from the castle to the village, he had time to think. _I can't simply burst in on Snow White and immediately tell her what I know of Gaston, _he thought. _It would be too much of a shock for her! I need to take a gentler approach, one less harsh to a maiden of Snow White's delicate sensibilities._

He thought about it. _Perhaps it may not even BE necessary to give her this troubling information, _he reflected hopefully. _After all, Princess Belle felt nothing but revulsion for Gaston, yet it didn't stop him from proposing to her!. Therefore, though he said he planned to marry her, perhaps Snow White is similarly disinclined toward him as well._

That possibility gave him idea. _ If I remind her of the day we met, reawaken the true, pure feelings of love she felt towards me as I sang to her...then she may agree to marry me! If so, I will quickly spirit her out of the village and safely to my castle, far from Gaston's grasp. Then we can live happily ever after, and she need never know of the foul deeds this scoundrel has committed, nor how close she came to real peril at his hands._

The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like the right course of action. _A gentle, innocent maiden like Snow White should be protected from the harsh realities of life as much as possible_. _If she marries me, I will surround her with only beauty and love, and never allow evil or ugliness to mar her peaceful world, _he promised himself_._

With this encouraging thought in mind, he spurred his horse faster toward the village, determined to protect Snow White from the nefarious villain no matter what.

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

_She was dancing with Gaston at the tavern. The musicians were playing a slow, beautiful, romantic song, and he was holding her close, making her feel so safe and so loved. Then the song ended, and Gaston led her outside. Under the moon and stars, he asked her, "Are you happy here with me?"_

"_Oh, yes," she said, gazing up into his blue eyes._

"_I love you, Snow White," Gaston said. "I've been waiting for you my whole life. Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes," she breathed. "You're my one true love, Gaston. It's always been you."_

_He leaned forward to kiss her, and she went up on her tiptoes in anticipation. True love's kiss at last..._

_But before their lips could meet, she felt herself pulled away from him. "Snow White!" Prince Ferdinand said. "At last we are reunited!"_

_Before she could react, she was on the prince's horse, and they were riding away, up into the clouds. "Wait!" she tried to say. "Gaston..." But the words wouldn't come out. _

_Then she and Prince Ferdinand were in a ballroom, in a shining castle, while crowds of people watched. She felt someone put a crown on her head. "Prince Ferdinand and his bride, Princess Snow White!" someone announced, and everyone clapped._

_Prince Ferdinand smiled at her as they waltzed around the ballroom. "And now we will live happily ever after!" he proclaimed._

_But all she could feel was a devastating sense of loss. "Where is Gaston?" she cried out, but no one could hear her. The prince whirled her around and around the ballroom, as everyone clapped and smiled... _

Snow White woke up with a start, her heart pounding. _It was only a dream, _she thought with a sense of relief. But as frightening as it had been, she was grateful for it. She felt as if all the cobwebs had been removed, and her feelings were finally clear to her.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes," she said aloud. "And my heart wishes for Gaston." Saying it aloud, it felt good. It felt _right. _Snow White felt tremendously relieved, as if a stone had been lifted off her heart.

She came out of the bedroom and saw Mme. Aiguille at the breakfast table. "Good morning, dear," the seamstress said. "How do you feel?"

"Mme. Aiguille, I know what I want!" Snow White said eagerly. "I want Gaston! He's the one I love!"

"Wonderful, dear," Mme. Aiguille said with a smile. "So now the question is: what will you tell the prince?"

Snow White took a long time to think about that. She liked Prince Ferdinand, and she felt terribly guilty that he had spent so much time looking for her, only to be disappointed. She wanted more than anything to do the right thing and not hurt him.

"I'll tell him how much our first meeting meant to me," she said slowly. "I don't want him to think that he was a fool, or that he got it all wrong. It _was _a magical moment, and it's a memory I will always treasure. But my heart belongs to Gaston now. I'll tell the prince how truly honored and flattered I am that he wanted to marry me and searched for me, and that I never ever meant to hurt him, and that I'm sorry. I also want to tell him that he's a wonderful man, and that I'm sure he'll find a girl to love who will appreciate him and love him with her whole heart, as he deserves to be loved. And that she will be a very lucky girl."

Mme. Aiguille smiled approvingly. "Perfect! Are you certain you've never rejected a man before? You're very good at it!"

Snow White giggled. "Thank you. I just hope the prince won't be too upset."

"He's a fine gentleman," Mme. Aiguille said. "I'm sure he'll be disappointed, but will accept your decision graciously."

"And then I can marry Gaston!" Snow White said excitedly. "And we will live happily ever after!"

"First things first," Mme. Aiguille reminded her. "The prince is coming at 2:00, and then Gaston is coming at 6:00. Do you want me to be here when you talk to them, for moral support?"

Snow White shook her head. "No. I think this is something I should do myself. I owe them that. And I think I need to start handling things on my own."

"You _are _growing up," Mme. Aiguille said approvingly. "I'm very proud of you, dear." She cleared away the breakfast dishes. "Good luck. If you need me, I'll be just a few steps away in the seamstress shop."

"All right. Thank you, Mme. Aiguille."

After the seamstress left, Snow White waited at the window for the prince's arrival, going over in her head what she would say. She hated to hurt his feelings, and she was nervous about it. She hoped more than anything that he would understand.

When the knock on the door finally came, Snow White nervously fluffed her hair, took a deep breath, and went to open it.

Prince Ferdinand was there, and he bowed low. "Snow White, it is a joy beyond words to finally see you again," he said.

"I'm glad to see you too," Snow White said. "Please come in and sit down. You must be tired after your long journey. I still can't believe that you searched for me for so long!"

"I would have searched a thousand years or more, if that was what it took to behold you again," Ferdinand said gallantly.

Snow White blushed. "That's very sweet of you."

He smiled. "Do you remember the day we met?"

She nodded. "I will never forget it, as long as I live," she said sincerely. "It was the most magical day of my life. I did my chores, then sat by the wishing well, wishing for my true love to find me...and then, as if in answer to my wish, you were there! You were like a dream come true."

He smiled. "As you were to me. The moment I saw you, I knew you were my one true love, the one girl with whom I wanted to share my heart and my life. I dreamed of you that night, longing for the day when we might never again be parted."

"I dreamed of you too," she said shyly. "I couldn't believe a handsome prince like you would sing a song of love to me! I thought 'This is what love feels like!' I dreamed of you, and prayed that you would return to marry me and take me to your castle."

"And your prayers were answered," he said, coming toward her with a smile. "I did return. And although we were unavoidably parted, our long separation is now over. We're together now, and will remain so for all eternity."

"Prince Ferdinand...I need to talk to you about that," Snow White said slowly. She sat down on the couch. "That day was magical, as I said. I will never forget it. I truly thought that I was in love with you! But...I have now come to realize that it was only infatuation, not true love as I had thought."

"How can you know that for sure?" Ferdinand asked.

"Because I have since given my heart to another," she said gently.

Ferdinand sighed heavily. "Gaston."

"Yes," Snow White confirmed. "I am truly, deeply sorry, Prince Ferdinand. Please believe me: I never, ever meant to hurt you! And I feel terrible that you searched for me for so long, only to have to go home empty-handed. Truly, you are a _wonderful_ man, and I know that you will find an equally wonderful girl who will love you with her whole heart, as you deserve to be loved. I am sorry that it won't be me." She searched his face anxiously, hoping he wasn't too hurt.

Ferdinand was silent a long moment. Then he seemed to make a decision. "Snow White, if you do not love me, of course I can do naught but respect your feelings. Never would I wish to distress you with unwanted advances. But before you make the irrevocable decision to join your life with Gaston's...you need to know the truth about him."

"The truth?" Snow White said in confusion. "What truth could you tell me? You don't even know him."

"I realize that," Ferdinand acknowledged. "But last night, I spent the night at the castle of this region's reigning monarchs, Prince Adam and Princess Belle. I told them my story and asked for their advice. Princess Belle was indeed wise. She told me that if you loved another, I should simply accept your decision and respect your feelings, which I do. However...when she learned the other man was Gaston, her opinion changed."

"What do you mean?" Snow White said, more confused than ever. "What could a princess possibly know about Gaston?"

"She was not _always _a princess," Ferdinand explained. "Before her marriage to Prince Adam, she was a commoner, and she lived here in Molyneaux. And she knew Gaston."

"Oh, I see!" Snow White said, immensely relieved. "I understand now. She was like the triplets – the girls who are in love with him and follow him around! She must have been sad that he spurned her. It's quite understandable that she would be upset to hear that he loves another! The triplets were upset too."

Ferdinand shook his head. "No, Snow White, it wasn't like that," he said. "It is a disturbing story, I fear, but one that you _must _hear ere you make your decision." He sat down next to her. "Please understand: I am _not _telling you this for my own benefit. This isn't about me, and in truth, I wish fervently that I did not have to upset you with the ugly truth! But I would rather upset you now than allow you to unknowingly marry a dangerous scoundrel, unaware of his true nature until it is too late."

"A _scoundrel?_ What on earth are you talking about?" Snow White said. "Not Gaston, surely!"

"Please, just listen to the story that Princess Belle told me," Ferdinand said. "Hear me out, and then make your decision."

"All right," Snow White said in a small voice.

"When Belle lived here, Gaston set his sights on her. He pursued her relentlessly, despite her lack of interest and, indeed, revulsion towards him. She tried to gently make him aware of her feeling through her tone, her expressions, and her refusal to ever go anywhere with him, but he persisted. So determined was he that he actually set up an entire wedding outside her house – food, guests, a preacher – before he had even asked her to marry him! Can you _imagine_ such presumption?"

Snow White remembered how Gaston had leaped onto the table at the dance, proposing to her so publicly in front of the whole town. The wedding Ferdinand was describing...it DID sound like something Gaston would do.

But she didn't find it upsetting, as Ferdinand seemed to. _So far, this isn't so bad, she thought. Belle was initially uninterested, but Gaston didn't give up. He persisted, determined to win her favor. It's romantic, really...although I hope he doesn't still have feelings for her now! _she thought worriedly.

"He came into her house and began telling her he had chosen her for his bride, and about the seven strapping sons he expected her to bear him."

_Gaston mentioned "seven strapping sons" when he proposed to me too, _Snow White recalled. She felt jealous to hear that he had said the same thing to another girl. _But it was before he met me, _she told herself. _I can't really blame him, seeing that I thought I was in love with the prince before I met Gaston!_

"Belle was not interested, but he boldly leaned in to kiss her without even waiting to see if she said yes," Ferdinand said. "Angered at his presumption, she yanked the door open and ducked aside, causing him to fall out the door and into a mud puddle."

Snow White frowned. "That wasn't very nice!" she admonished. "If she didn't want to marry him, she should have turned him down kindly and politely!"

Ferdinand shrugged. "Be that as it may, she was certain that he had _finally _gotten the message that she would _not_ marry him. She expected him to trouble her no further."

"Yes, I should think so!" Snow White said. "I'm sure he didn't want anything more to do with her after she embarrassed him like that! Is that the end?"

"No, I fear not," Ferdinand said. "Gaston was furious at her refusal. He became determined that he _would _marry her, with or without her consent. He would find a way to force her to become his wife, by any means necessary."

"Force her?" Snow White frowned. "What do you mean? How could he _force_ her to marry him?"

"I will tell you," Ferdinand said. "You see, Belle had a father, whom she loved very much. Gaston arranged to have him thrown in a madhouse. He bribed the asylum keeper."

"_What?"_ Snow White said in horrified disbelief. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he knew Belle would do _anything _to help her father," Ferdinand said. "He told her flat out that if she married him, he would arrange for her father to be freed. But if she refused his proposal, her father would stay locked up in that terrible place for the rest of his life."

"No..." Snow White whispered. "No, it can't be true. Gaston wouldn't do that!"

"He_ did,_ Snow White," Ferdinand insisted. "But that wasn't the end of his villainy..."

As he kept talking, Snow White wanted to cover her ears. Each time she thought the story couldn't get worse, it did.

Finally Ferdinand finished. "And so you see why I had to tell you," he said. "I simply could _not_ let you marry that man without knowing his true character."

"No. No, I don't believe it!" Snow White said, her lip trembling. "Gaston would _never_ be so cruel! He saved my _life,_ Ferdinand! He's gentle, and kind, and always protects me..."

"Princess Belle warned me that Gaston is tricky," Ferdinand told her. "She said that he can _seem_ very congenial and pleasant, as long as he gets his way. But it is a false facade. When he is denied what he wants, he can be ruthless, even violent. She feared for your safety."

Snow White couldn't bear to hear such things about Gaston. How could it possibly be true? "I have to talk to him!" she said wildly. "You must be mistaken. I have to hear _his_ side of the story!"

"Truly, I do not believe that talking to him would be wise," Ferdinand said in concern. "If you confront him, he may very well react with violence."

"He wouldn't!" Snow White insisted. "He would _never_ hurt me! He's always _protected_ me!"

"That is only because he wanted to win you over," Ferdinand persisted.

"I am _going _to talk to him, and you are not going to stop me!" Snow White said firmly. "I want to hear what _he_ has to say about this, from his own lips. He deserves a chance to defend himself. I know you want to help me, Prince Ferdinand, but you have no power over me, and no right to interfere."

Ferdinand nodded contritely. "You are right, of course, and I apologize if I have caused offense. But I cannot in all good conscience leave you alone with that man, knowing how dangerous he is! If you talk to him, I want to be present, to protect you if necessary."

"You can't be in the room when I talk to him!" Snow White protested. "This is a _private_ conversation, between him and me. I don't want the two of you getting into a fight!"

Ferdinand sighed. "I understand how you feel, but there has to be _some_ way to keep you safe..." He thought about it. "What if I stay in the bedroom, with the door closed, while you talk to him out here? That way you can talk in private, and I will not listen to your discussion. But if you feel in _any _way threatened or unsafe, just scream, and I will rush to your defense. Is that acceptable to you?"

Snow White hesitated. "Well...all right," she gave in.

Ferdinand looked relieved. "Thank you." He started toward the bedroom, then turned back. "One more thing: when he talks to you, please be on your guard. Princess Belle warned me that Gaston is very persuasive and cunning, using clever lies and false words to sway others to his own ends." He came over to her and touched her cheek tenderly. "My dear Snow White, you are so innocent, so good...I fear that you cannot even begin to fathom the deceit and treachery that lurks in some men's hearts. Please do not be so quick to trust what Gaston tells you, though he may dress up his foul lies in the sweetest and prettiest of words."

"Don't worry," Snow White said. "Believe me, I'm not as innocent and trusting as I used to be." She sounded almost sad about it. "Go in the bedroom. I'll wait for Gaston."

Ferdinand went into the bedroom and closed the door, leaving Snow White alone with her thoughts. "It can't be true," she whispered. _But why would Princess Belle lie?_ a voice in her head said. No. It had to be a mistake, it just had to!

"Please, Gaston...please don't let it be true..." Tears slipped down her cheeks as she waited by the window, waiting for Gaston with a mixture of hope and dread.

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

This had been the longest day of Gaston's life. But now, _finally, _it was time to see Snow! He practically ran to the seamstress' house, carrying two dozen roses from the previous night, determined to sweep her off her feet with romance and prove that he was the only man for her.

The door opened, and there she was. "Hello, Snow," Gaston began, flashing her his most charming smile. Then his smile disappeared as he saw that she'd been crying. "Snow, what's wrong?" he said in concern, putting down the roses on a table. "Did someone hurt you? If it was that prince-"

"No," she said quietly. "I just...I need to ask you a question."

"All right," Gaston said. "What is it?"

She took a deep breath, as though bracing herself. "Tell me about Belle."

Gaston was startled; he hadn't thought about Belle in almost two months. But then, as the question registered, he couldn't suppress a grin, realizing why she must be asking. _One of the girls must have told Snow that I asked __Belle __to marry me before her, _he thought. _She's upset to learn that she wasn't the first girl I proposed to, and she's worried that I might still have feelings for Belle. She's even been CRYING about it! That must mean she loves me! So all I need to do is reassure her that she's the only one I care about, and she'll be mine!_

"Belle was a girl who used to live in the village. She was beautiful – though not as beautiful as _you," _he added reassuringly. "But at that time, she was the most beautiful girl in town. I was taken with her beauty, and asked her to marry me. But we never did get married. Later she left the village and married someone else. I haven't thought about her in a long time."

"Did you have feelings for her?" Snow White pressed.

_I knew it! _Gaston thought triumphantly. _She IS jealous! _"No, not really," he assured her. "She was a very odd girl...used to read all the time. She'd walk around the village with her nose in a book. I was just attracted to her for her beauty, that's all. She didn't mean anything to me. YOU'RE the only girl I've ever had _real_ feelings for, Snow. You're the one I've been waiting for my whole _life!_ What happened with Belle – it's not important. Really."

He expected her to look relieved, but she didn't. "What happened with Belle wasn't _important?" _she repeated disbelievingly.

"Right. It wasn't important," he agreed, confused that she wasn't happier.

She was silent a moment. Then she said, "I have another question."

"Go ahead," Gaston said. "Ask me whatever you want."

"Did you arrange to have Belle's father thrown in a madhouse?" Snow White demanded.

Gaston gaped at her, completely blindsided. "W-what?" was all he could manage to get out.

"Did you bribe the asylum keeper? Did you tell Belle that you'd free her father only if she agreed to marry you?" Snow White persisted, her voice rising. "And if she refused, her father would be locked away forever?"

_How does she know that? Did Lefou tell her? _Gaston was rattled, but he tried hard not to show it. He couldn't lose Snow White over this! Instinctively, his mind began racing, desperately seeking an excuse, a lie, _some_ way to talk his way out of this. "Belle misunderstood," he said quickly. "I only told her that I could help her more if we were married. As her husband, I would have had a legal right to get involved in her father's situation."

Snow White looked uncertain, as if she didn't know what to believe...but she was listening. Emboldened, Gaston began to embellish. "And Belle's father wasn't well, although Belle didn't want to see it. The poor man suffered from delusions. Ask anyone! He kept raving about a Beast in a castle-"

"But there _was _a Beast in a castle!" Snow White protested. "You told me that _yourself,_ the day I met you! You said you fought a Beast in a castle!"

"Oh." Gaston remembered that now. He tried to regain his footing. "Well...uh, yes, there _was_ a Beast...but-"

"And that's _another _thing!" Snow White said, looking more upset by the moment. "You told me you fought the Beast because he was going to attack the village and kill everybody. You never told me it was really because Belle _loved_ him!"

Gaston stared at her, aghast. _No one _knew about that - not even Lefou!

She went on, "And you taunted him! The whole time you were fighting him, you kept telling him that Belle would never want him because she had you - that Belle was _yours!_ Didn't you?"

_How can she know that? _Gaston thought, stunned. He blurted out, "Belle was crazy too! That Beast was a filthy animal. It wasn't even _human!_ How could she possibly love a thing like that?"

Snow White stared at him in horror. "Oh, my God," she whispered. "It _is_ true, isn't it? It's _all_ true..." She looked like she was going to be sick. "You attacked the Beast unprovoked, just because you were jealous. Because she loved him and not you. Then he held you out over the empty air and he could have dropped you to your death, but you begged him to spare your life. And he _did_ spare you. But then when he turned around, you stabbed him in the back!"

Gaston unconsciously took a step backward, overwhelmed by the onslaught of accusations she was hurling at him like bullets from a gun. _She's wrong! She's confused! _he told himself. _The Beast was just an animal! No different from that ugly boar I shot! _

But her words had forced that unwanted memory to surface, the one he had tried so hard to repress: that terrifying moment of dangling over empty space, certain he was about to die, begging for his life, saying he'd do _anything..._And the unexpected compassion in the Beast's blue eyes before he pulled him back onto the roof.

A mere animal didn't show compassion, or mercy, or honor. And stabbing someone in the back_ wasn't_ the act of an honorable man... He had spent weeks trying to live up to Snow White's ideal of a hero and a gentleman. Now, unwillingly, he saw himself and his past through her eyes.

As he stood there, unable to speak, his thoughts in a whirl, Snow White's voice got louder and louder. "You _did,_ didn't you? Not _only_ attacked him out of jealousy, but then stabbed him in a cowardly, dishonorable way – _after_ he was merciful to you and spared your life! _Did_ you? Tell me!"

_No! It's not true! _Gaston thought wildly. _I'm Gaston! I'm the hero! I'm ALWAYS the hero! _But the familiar words were starting to ring hollow, even to him. All his pretenses and lies and rationalizations, everything he'd told the villagers, and then even convinced _himself _were true to protect his self-image...Snow White was ripping it all away like a flimsy curtain, exposing him for what he truly was.

And it wasn't pretty.

"Snow..." he stammered. "I...I..." There was nothing he could say.

"Is it true?" she repeated insistently. _"IS IT?"_

"Yes," he said quietly.

She stared at him, her eyes filling with tears. "I thought I knew you. But Ferdinand was right. I don't know you at _all." _

"What do you mean? Of course you know me!" Gaston protested.

She shook her head. "I thought you were the kindest, noblest, most generous man in the world...I thought you were a _hero_...I never dreamed you could you do such terrible, wicked things!"

"Snow..." Gaston moved toward her, wanting to comfort her, wanting desperately to make things right, somehow.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed. "You're not a hero. You're a _monster!"_

That stopped him in his tracks.

When Belle had called him that, it had merely made him angry. Belle was the one who had humiliated him, rejected him, defied him. From Belle, the word was just one more insult, one more reason to want revenge.

But Snow White...sweet, gentle, loving Snow White...who had admired him so, who had always called him her hero, her knight in shining armor...the girl he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with...To hear Snow White call him a "monster" felt like a dagger in his heart.

Before he could react, Prince Ferdinand came bursting through the bedroom door, alerted by her scream. "Stay back, villain!"

Gaston glared at him. Yet as furious as he was to see the prince, part of him was also relieved at the distraction. Anger at his rival was a much easier emotion than the complicated, painful feelings Snow White was dredging up in him. "What the hell are _you _doing here? This is between me and her!"

"I am here to protect her!" Ferdinand declared. "I know full well how you treat women who have rejected you. Princess Belle told me the whole story. But I swear upon my honor, you will not hurt Snow White as long as I draw breath!"

"I would _never_ hurt Snow White!" Gaston said, insulted. "_You, _on the other hand..." Realizing from the prince's comment that it was _he_ who had told Snow White about his past, Gaston advanced on him. It was easier to blame the prince than to face the truth of what Snow White had said.

Standing his ground, Ferdinand drew his sword threateningly. "I never initiate violence, but neither do I flinch from it if is initiated against me or those I love," he warned. "I have been training with a sword since the age of five. If you wish to attack me, you do so at your own risk."

Frustrated, Gaston turned back to Snow White. "Snow, can't you see what he's _doing?"_ he appealed. "He's trying to turn you against me, so he can have you for himself! That's why he told you all those stories about me. Don't listen to him!"

"But the stories are _true, _aren't they?" Snow White said.

"Well...yes, but-"

"Just get out!" Snow White cried. "Go away! I don't want to see you anymore!"

Ferdinand put a comforting arm around her, and she sobbed against his chest. With his other hand, he brandished the sword. "You heard what she said, villain!" he said threateningly. "She wants you to leave. I strongly suggest you heed her wishes, or blood may be spilled. And I would prefer not to upset Snow White further by forcing her to witness violence. She has been through enough because of you."

"Snow..." Gaston tried, but she refused to even look at him.

"Go!" Ferdinand ordered forcefully, pointing the sword at Gaston's throat.

Gritting his teeth, Gaston stormed out of the house, slamming the door.

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

The Evil Queen laughed aloud as she viewed the scene in her mirror. "Oh, that was utterly _delicious!" _she crowed. "I could not have scripted it better myself!" She clucked her tongue in false sympathy. "Poor hunter, so rejected and humiliated and heartbroken! But have no fear, my pet – you won't be alone for long. Soon you'll have me to pick up the pieces and show you your true destiny...as my obedient little lapdog."

She chuckled. "Really, he could not be more perfect for my needs! Strong and vengeful, to destroy Snow White and her precious prince; skilled with arrow and gun, to take over the duties of my foolish former huntsman; and of course, vain, and above all, stupid. It will be child's play to persuade him to do my bidding."

She leaned forward to better enjoy the sight of Gaston in the mirror as he strode along. "My, my...he really _is_ just as handsome as he thinks he is, isn't he..." she mused lasciviously. "He's almost as beautiful as _me." _Her eyes gleamed in anticipation. "When he is not performing other duties for me, I shall summon him to my bedchamber to pleasure me. He will make such a pretty plaything." She tapped her long red fingernail on the image of Gaston in the mirror. "Yes, hunter, you truly _are _the perfect man." She smiled in anticipation. "And soon you will be _mine!"_


	13. Trust in Me, Just in Me

Gaston's thoughts were in a turmoil as he left the seamstress' house. He felt blindsided by how quickly everything had gone wrong, as if the rug had been pulled out from under him. He had gone to the house full of hope that Snow White would tell him that _he_ was the one she loved, that she couldn't wait to marry him, and that she'd sent that unwanted prince packing. But instead, she had confronted him with everything he had done to Belle and the Beast, called him a monster because of it, and yelled that she never wanted to see him again...while sobbing in that prince's arms.

_I have to get her back! _Gaston thought urgently. _I CAN'T lose her! _But he knew with a sinking heart that he already had. The battle had been lost – there was no way he could talk his way out of this. Just remembering the horror on Snow White's face when he had admitted it was all true made him wince. She would never forgive all the evil things he had done. He wasn't her hero anymore, and he never would be again.

But even worse than losing Snow White was the raw ugly truth about himself that she had forced him to face. For the first time in his life, he felt self-doubt. He tried to focus on his anger at Prince Ferdinand instead – this was all _his _fault, swooping in and trying to steal Snow White's love, turning her against Gaston by telling her about his past! But underneath it all, one insistent question kept forcing its way into his mind, refusing to be silenced: _She said I'm a monster. Is it true?_

"Well, hello, handsome," a silky voice interrupted him.

Gaston stopped short, startled. Normally his senses were so keen that no one could take him unaware, but he had been so lost in thought, he had paid no attention to his surroundings. Now he realized that he was on the outskirts of the village, near the forest. His eyes darted about, seeking the source of the mysterious voice.

A woman glided out of the forest, a woman he had never seen before. She was strikingly beautiful and wore a long, midnight-blue velvet robe, a black cape with a high white collar, a glowing red jewel on her chest, and a black hood, on top of which sat a golden crown.

Gaston stared at her, taking her in. Seeing the crown, he knew at once who she must be.

"You're Snow White's stepmother! The Evil Queen!" he said accusingly.

She held up her hands placatingly. "Are you going to shoot me? You have nothing to fear from _me. _I'm only a mere woman, and a helpless, unarmed woman at that. I could _never_ overpower a big, strong, muscular, powerful man like you," she said innocently. "Really, it is I who should be frightened of_ you!_ You won't hurt me, will you?"

He eyed her suspiciously. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"My name is Grimhilde," the Queen said. "I'm here because I've been watching you, Gaston, and I want to help you."

He frowned. "Why would you want to help me? You're evil!"

She shrugged. "'Evil' is such a melodramatic word, don't you think? And so open to misinterpretation! After all, Snow White thinks _you're _'evil' too now," she pointed out. "But_ are_ you, really?" She smiled. "Not from what I see. No, I look at you and see a strong, masterful, confident man who knows what he wants and isn't afraid to go out and get it. A REAL man, who never lets obstacles stand in the way of achieving his goals. A man who always wins, no matter what the cost. And on top of that, the handsomest man in all of France, and the strongest, and the best marksman and archer. In sum, a man to be admired and _celebrated,_ not condemned."

"Yes! Yes, I am!" Gaston agreed, warming to her despite himself. Grimhilde's flattery was like a lifeline out of the confusion and self-doubt that had begun to unnerve him, offering him a way back to thinking of himself as wonderful again. Her glowing image of him was so much more appealing than Snow White's horrified revulsion.

"Who does she think she is, judging you and acting so holier-than-thou?" Grimhilde went on indignantly. "Especially considering what _she _has done!"

"What do you mean?" Gaston asked. "What did Snow do?"

"She led you on, darling!" Grimhilde said. "All that time she was living in your home, taking advantage of your hospitality and protection, getting you to fall in love with her, even allowing you to make a total fool of yourself with that public proposal...yet never once telling you that her heart belonged to another!"

"The prince?" Gaston said, scowling at the humiliating reminder that he'd made a fool of himself with his proposal.

"Precisely. I want to show you something, Gaston." She reached into her cloak and pulled out a hand mirror.

Gaston brightened.. Mirrors always cheered him up. He took it from her hand and admired his reflection. He was glad to see that even heartbroken and angry, he was still as gorgeous as ever. Maybe even _more _so_,_ with that dark, intense, brooding look. "Thanks! That does make me feel better."

Grimhilde fought the urge to roll her eyes and snatched the mirror back. "No, that's not what I wanted to show you! Although you certainly _are_ well worth looking at," she added flatteringly. "But I wanted to show you the true extent of Snow White's faithlessness. This is a magic mirror. It can show you whatever you want to see."

Gaston was initially skeptical. But then he remembered. "Belle had a mirror like that!" he realized. "She showed me the Beast in it."

"Yes, she did," Grimhilde agreed. "And now I'm going to show you something equally interesting. Mirror, show Gaston the meeting between Snow White and Prince Ferdinand that occurred this afternoon."

Gaston leaned forward to peer intently into the mirror. The surface rippled, then cleared to show the inside of the seamstress' house. Snow White and Prince Ferdinand were there, gazing warmly at each other.

_"Do you remember the day we met?" Ferdinand asked._

_Snow White nodded. "I will never forget it, as long as I live," she said sincerely. "It was the most magical day of my life. I did my chores, then sat by the wishing well, wishing for my true love to find me...and then, as if in answer to my wish, you were there! You were like a dream come true."_

_He smiled. "As you were to me. The moment I saw you, I knew you were my one true love, the one girl with whom I wanted to share my heart and my life. I dreamed of you that night, longing for the day when we might never again be parted."_

_"I dreamed of you too," she said. "I couldn't believe a handsome prince like you would sing a song of love to me! I thought 'This is what love feels like!' I dreamed of you, and prayed that you would return to marry me and take me to your castle."_

_"And your prayers were answered," he said, coming toward her. "I did return. And although we were unavoidably parted, our long separation is now over. We're together now, and will remain so for all eternity."_

The Queen waved her hand, and the image disappeared. "There is more, but I thought I would spare you the sight of their kiss."

Gaston stared at her in shock. "Snow White _kissed _him? But she couldn't have! She said she was saving her kiss for..." His voice trailed off as realization hit him.

"Her one true love, yes," the Queen confirmed. "You thought she meant that she was waiting until she fell in love for the first time. But what she reallymeant was that she had already_ found _her one true love – Prince Ferdinand – and that since they had been separated, she was saving her kiss for_ him, _waiting for the glorious day when they would be reunited."

Gaston was devastated to hear that. "So I never even had a chance with her!" he said, hurt and angry. "Why didn't she _tell _me? She had to know how I felt about her!"

"She needed your care and protection," Grimhilde reminded him. "She used your feelings for her for her own benefit. And who knows? Maybe she realized there was a possibility that the prince might_ not _return for her...in which case you would be her backup option."

Gaston scowled. "I'm no one's _backup _option!" he said, insulted. "I'm _always _the first choice!"

"Well, you're certainly _my _first choice," Grimhilde purred. "You're the most enthralling man I've ever met! And the most irresistibly handsome. A man like you deserves someone who truly _appreciates _you. Someone who knows everything about you – everything you are, everything you've done – and deeply admires you for it. Someone who thinks you're truly magnificent, a god among men." She moved closer to him, her hips swaying seductively. "You and I are so much alike, Gaston. Both of us reveling in our own beauty, enjoying the knowledge that we are the best and most attractive in the land, knowing that we always _deserve_ the best. Both of us so ambitious, having the courage and determination to get whatever we want. You and I, Gaston...we were meant for each other! It's destiny. Together, we would be unstoppable!"

"You and me?" Gaston said in surprise. He looked at her appraisingly. She was much older than the girls he usually went for...older than _him, _in fact. Still, he couldn't deny that she was beautiful. Hers was a sophisticated, elegant, glamorous beauty, very different from Snow White's innocent, fresh-faced loveliness. The Queen was like a fine wine, or a fruit fully ripened to perfection.

"I can give you so much, Gaston. Anything your heart desires," the Queen said persuasively. "For example...think of all those smug princes, sneering at you for being a commoner, snatching your intended brides away from you! I am a queen, Gaston. I can make you a king, ruler of your own kingdom! Those princes would _have_ to treat you with respect and reverence then. And as a king, you could have anything you wanted, _do_ anything you wanted. Your fame would spread far beyond this tiny village! You would have a whole kingdom of subjects to bow down to you, a multitude of towns and villages as far as the eye can see, all full of people admiring you and singing the praises of the great Gaston! You could erect statues of yourself, declare holidays in your own honor, have the bards sing of your legendary feats...the sky is the limit!"

Gaston considered that. It did sound appealing...Yet there was something missing, and after being with Snow White, he now knew what it was. "But I don't love you," he pointed out.

She laughed, a low, thrilling sound._ "Love? _Love is for fools! It makes one weak. What I can give you is _much_ better than love. I can do things to you that prim Snow White could never even dream of..." She removed her crown and hood, and a waterfall of glossy black hair tumbled down her back as she glided toward him. Her arms went around him, and she pressed her body against his and kissed him, boldly and urgently. It was a kiss of dark sensual passion, a kiss that hinted at worldly experience and erotic delights in the bedroom beyond his wildest fantasies. Her perfume swirled around him, an intoxicating scent that filled him with desire for her and made it hard to think straight. He felt like he was drowning in her, yet hungry for more...

Unexpectedly, she stepped away from him. Instinctively, he started toward her to grab her back. But she playfully held up her hand, stopping him. "Soon, my sweet. So, what will it be? Is it yes? Or..." She leaned in and breathed seductively in his ear, "is it _'oh, _yes'?"

At the moment, all Gaston could think of was the need to kiss her again, and to find out about those mysterious and intriguing "other things" she could do to him. "Oh, yes," he said.

He didn't love her...but he couldn't have the girl he DID love. Snow White would never forgive him for what he had done. And she loved that prince, her "one true love." If Gaston went back to the village now, he would have to watch helplessly as Prince Ferdinand rode off with Snow White, publicly humiliated _again, _the whole village knowing he'd lost yet another girl to a prince.

_Or_ he could go back with this gorgeous sexy woman on his arm, and announce that he was about to become king of his very own kingdom. When he thought of it that way, the choice seemed obvious.

"Excellent," Grimhilde purred. "You and I will accomplish great things together, my sweet." She allowed him to embrace her and kiss her, his hands already fumbling at the endless folds of her cloak. She whispered in his ear, "And the_ first _thing we will do is destroy that faithless Snow White."

Kissing her hungrily, Gaston almost didn't hear that last part. But then the words registered. "Wait...what?" he said, startled.

"Snow White," Grimhilde repeated. "She must be punished for what she did to you!"

Gaston shook his head, trying to think clearly. "Wait...No," he said. "I can't hurt Snow White..."

"But dearest, she _used _you!" Grimhilde pointed out. "She betrayed you with that prince! She made a fool out of you – she made you a laughingstock in your village! You can't let her get _away _with that!"

Gaston automatically felt a surge of anger at the thought of being a laughingstock. Yet when he pictured Snow White in his mind, his anger drained away. Even if she didn't love him...he loved _her. _He couldn't hurt her. Not ever.

"No," he said, louder this time. "I won't do anything to hurt Snow White. And neither will you." He looked at her with sudden suspicion. "Is _that _what this is all about? You wanted to win me over just so you could kill Snow White?"

"Of course not, darling!" the Queen said hastily. "I'm only thinking of _you,_ and of your reputation! It was my understanding that no one insults Gaston and gets away with it. She played you for a fool, so I assumed you would want to avenge your honor."

Honor_...Snow White talked about honor, too, _Gaston remembered. _She said honor means doing the right thing, treating people well, keeping your word. But Grimhilde thinks it means getting revenge when someone insults you._ Gaston himself used to define "honor" the way Grimhilde did. But which was right? He didn't know anymore.

"She_ used_ you, without a thought for your feelings," the Queen reminded him. "Think of all the humiliation, pain, and sadness she has caused you!"

Gaston tried to think of that. But instead, a memory surfaced in his mind: Snow White apologizing after moving out of his house._ "Are you very upset? I never want to make you sad,"_ she had told him worriedly.

_The Queen must be wrong, _Gaston realized. _Snow White DID care about my feelings. At least she used to, before she knew the truth about me._

"Snow White is a good person," he told the Queen firmly. "She would never hurt _anyone_ deliberately." He looked at her defiantly. "I promised that I would always protect her, and I'm going to _keep_ that promise. No one lays a hand on her while I'm around!"

Grimhilde's eyes narrowed a moment. Then, abruptly, her demeanor changed. "Of course," she said in a conciliatory tone, lowering her eyes humbly. "Forgive me for my impudence." She curtseyed. "I understand now – you still have feelings for the girl. But believe me, Gaston, all I want is to help you get what _you_ want. So if you want Snow White, you shall have her!" she promised.

Gaston frowned. "How?"

"Simple," Grimhilde said. "What is your one obstacle to having Snow White for yourself?"

"She thinks I'm evil because of what I did to Belle and the Beast," Gaston replied.

Grimhilde shook her head. "No. That is just a minor setback, easily remedied," she assured him. "Your _real _obstacle is Prince Ferdinand. He's the one who stole her heart first, the one she thinks of as her 'one true love.' And _he's _the one who told her all about your past, making sure she would forevermore think of you with only horror and disgust. But if the prince were to meet with an _accident,_ say...something that could never be traced to you..." Her voice trailed off insinuatingly.

"Kill the prince?" Gaston said, taken aback. He had killed a Beast, true, but never a _man._

"Why not, if it gets you what you want?" Grimhilde pointed out.

"Snow would be heartbroken," Gaston protested. He could picture her, sobbing and devastated over her love's death. Could he really break her heart by killing the man she loved, even if it wasn't him?

"Yes: she'll be heartbroken, alone, _vulnerable," _the Queen said triumphantly. "In need of comfort. And who better than to provide that comfort than_ you:_ strong, manly Gaston, who always promised to protect her and take care of her? You can easily convince her that she was wrong about Belle and the Beast. With the prince gone, and your persuasive words the only ones in her ear, she will be yours in no time."

Gaston was silent, turning the idea over in his mind. He had to admit that it made sense. Part of him was tempted: he did hate the prince for stealing Snow White's heart and for turning her against him. And this _was_ exactly the kind of scheme he might have come up with himself in the past. Besides, it was his only chance to get her back. If he didn't do it, Snow White would certainly go off with Prince Ferdinand to live happily ever after.

With all that in mind, he _should _be enthusiastic about the idea. And yet...he wasn't. Somehow it didn't feel right anymore. It was like an old shoe that he had outgrown, that no longer fit right no matter how hard he tried to squeeze into it.

_If Snow thought I was evil for killing the Beast, what would she think of me for killing a MAN? _he wondered. Just imagining how horrified she would be if she knew made him rebel at the idea.

"Well?" Grimhilde asked impatiently. "What do you think? Will you do it?"

Gaston looked at the Queen as though seeing her for the first time. _I can't trust her. She wanted to kill Snow White, just because she was jealous. _

Then with sudden insight, he realized, _But what about me? I wanted to kill the Beast just because I was jealous, too! And now I'm even thinking of killing the prince because I'm jealous. Grimhilde is right – we're NOT so different after all. But do I really want to be like her?_

"_Well?" _the Queen demanded again. "Answer me! Will you do it?"

"No," Gaston said, his voice clear and strong. "I'm not that man anymore."

The Queen frowned. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?" She waved it away dismissively. "You _know_ that killing the prince is the only way you can have Snow White for yourself."

"Maybe. But I wouldn't _really _have her. It would all be a lie," Gaston said. "I'm not going to do it."

"So what _are_ you going to do?" the Queen wanted to know. "Just let Snow White go off into the sunset with the prince, without lifting a finger to stop her?"

That gave him pause. _Was_ he really going to do this? Let the love of his life go off with his rival, with no underhanded scheme to get her back? "Yes," he said firmly. "I'll let her go."

"But _why?_" she asked disbelievingly.

"Because I love her," Gaston said, realizing it was true. "I want her to be happy. And I only want her with me if she loves me too. I'm not going to lie to her, or trick her, or force her to be with me, or kill the man she does love."

He thought of how Snow White used to call him "a hero," "a knight in shining armor," "the kindest and most generous man in the world," and how it had made him feel. How he had even begun to think of himself that way.

Then he thought of her calling him a monster – how much it had hurt to know that _this _was how she now saw him. And worse, to know in his heart that she was _right. _

Suddenly, everything became clear to him. "This isn't just about Snow White anymore – it's about _me," _he declared. "It's about what _I _want. And what I want is to be a hero. A man of honor." He stood up a little straighter at the thought of it. "I want to become the man Snow White used to think I was."

The Queen snorted. "Oh, that's precious," she sneered. "'A man of honor.' Really. So you're going to give up being strong and powerful and getting what you want, and instead you choose to become a meek, mild-mannered weakling, playing by the rules and begging for crumbs of approval at Snow White's feet. How pathetic."

Gaston glared at her. "No one talks to Gaston like that!"

"I believe I just did," the Queen said cuttingly.

"I thought you were on _my_ side!" Gaston protested.

"Then you're even more of a fool than I thought," the Queen sneered. "Very well. You have chosen to cast your lot with Snow White. Then you shall _die_ with her!"

With an angry swirl of her cape, she turned away and stormed off. Gaston started to follow her, not wanting to let her get away to cause more mischief. But she reached into a pocket of her cloak, pulled out what appeared to be a handful of dust, and threw it in his face.

Immediately he was engulfed in a swirling fog, so thick he couldn't see where he was going. He couldn't tell how long it took to dissipate, but by the time he was able to see again, the Evil Queen was gone.


	14. Warnings

After Gaston had left the seamstress' house, Snow White had cried for a long time, as Ferdinand held her and murmured soothing words. She didn't even hear what he was saying through her sobs. She was just grateful to have someone to cling to, because she felt like she was drowning. Only that morning (it seemed like a lifetime ago) she had woken up certain she was in love with Gaston, the heroic, kind, generous man she knew so well...only to find out that he had done things that were so cruel and terrible she couldn't even _begin_ to fathom it. The man she loved had turned out to be someone she didn't know at all. Her heart wasn't just broken, it was shattered into a million pieces. _If Gaston is evil, what can I ever trust or rely on ever again? _

Finally, her sobs slowed, and she began to get hold of herself. She sat up, reddening a little in embarrassment at her hysterical outburst. "Thank you, Prince Ferdinand," she said shyly. "You have been so kind to me - more than I can ever deserve."

"I only wish I could do more," Ferdinand said sympathetically. "Truly, it distresses me beyond words to see you so sad and upset. Especially over a villainous rogue who so callously preyed on your innocent, trusting heart!" he added angrily. "Such a scoundrel as that is utterly unworthy of your tears, dear Snow White. Please do not waste another thought on him."

"It's hard _not_ to think of him," Snow White said sadly. "I loved him. Or I thought I did..." Another tear rolled down her cheek.

Ferdinand gently brushed the tear away. "You loved the man you _thought _he was. The man he deceitfully _pretended _to be," he corrected. "Now that you know the truth of what he is, you need have nothing more to do with him." He knelt in front of her. "My fair one, let me take you away from all this sadness and heartache," he urged. "I swear to you that _my_ heart is true! Come with me to my castle, and there let us wed, and live in bliss forevermore. I will take care of you, I promise. I will fill your life with only beauty and love and joy, and will allow no worry or sorrow ever to touch you."

It sounded so tempting, when he put it that way. True, she barely knew Ferdinand, but she was so hurt and confused right now, and he was so gentle and kind and gallant. It would be so easy to just surrender herself to him and let him take care of her...to turn off her mind and not have to worry or think about anything ever again. Like falling into a comforting dream in a warm, safe bed.

But no. She had come too far and learned too much. She just couldn't be that helpless, dependent child anymore, as much as she might wish to. "Ferdinand, I am so grateful for your offer," she said, her words heartfelt. "But I just can't. Not right now at least. My heart is so broken...I can't just turn off my feelings and go off with someone else immediately." She was silent a moment. "I think that's something I need to learn: I can't just run off with a man I barely know simply because he's kind to me, and expect him to take care of me."

"But I _want _to take care of you," Ferdinand protested.

"I know, and I do appreciate it!" Snow White said. "But Ferdinand, I don't really _know_ you. We've only met a couple of times. And after everything that's happened...truthfully, I don't want to rush into love again right away. I think I need to take some time and heal from my heartbreak and just be _me _for a little while. And when I finally do get married, I need to truly_ know _the man I love, inside and out.."

She could see that Ferdinand didn't really understand. From his point of view, he had found the woman he loved, and marriage was the natural next step, especially now that his rival was out of the picture. But he nodded. "Whatever you wish, I can only assent," he said. "But may I ask your permission to court you, then? Then you would have the opportunity to get to know me...inside and out, as you put it."

_He's so kind, _she thought. _He deserves that chance. _She smiled. "Yes. Thank you, Ferdinand," she said.

"It is I who should thank _you,"_ he replied. "But let me make one more suggestion: why not come with me to my kingdom, even if we are not married? Doing so would allow you to put the sad memories of this village behind you and start a new life there."

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to start over in a strange place. Even though I've had some sad experiences here, I've also had good ones. I have a home here with Mme. Aiguille, who has been like a mother to me. I'm earning my keep working in the seamstress shop. I have good friends here who stood by me when I needed it. So I think for now at least, I need time to just be myself and try to put the pieces back together, and this is the best place to do it."

"As you wish," Ferdinand said. He rose to leave. "You should get some rest – this has been an upsetting day for you. I will seek lodgings at the inn above the tavern." He didn't give a fig now if Gaston didn't like that arrangement. "It is just across the square, and I will leave my window open. If Gaston comes back, or you feel threatened in any way, just scream. I will hear you and be at your side in mere moments, I promise."

"Thank you, Ferdinand," Snow White said gratefully. She walked him to the door.

Mme. Aiguille entered just as Ferdinand was leaving. She looked surprised to see him. "Oh, Prince Ferdinand, you're still here?" she said in confusion.

"I am just leaving," he said. He turned to Snow White. "May I see you tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Yes. Good night."

After he left, Mme. Aiguille said, "What happened, dear? I thought you said you loved Gaston?"

Snow White sighed and sat down. "Oh, Mme. Aiguille, I did! But then I found out some things about Gaston...terrible things he's done, secrets that he never told me..." Her eyes filled with tears. "He wasn't the man I thought he was."

Mme. Aiguille was shocked. "Terrible things? What things?"

Snow White hesitated. "I'd rather not say. Please forgive me," she said apologetically. "It's just that, after what I went through myself with people gossiping about me, I don't ever want to spread tales about anyone else. It just doesn't feel right. Please don't tell anyone what I said about Gaston."

"I understand," Mme. Aiguille assured her, though she was dying to know what on earth could have changed Snow White's mind so fast. "But whatever you heard about Gaston...are you sure it's true? It could just be more gossip."

"It _is_ true," Snow White said sadly. "I confronted him about it. At first he tried to lie to me. But there were inconsistencies between his lies and what he'd told me in the past. When I brought that up, and all the other details of what I had learned, he finally admitted that it _was_ true. All of it." She bowed her head. "Oh, Mme. Aiguille...I just can't believe I misjudged him so!"

Mme. Aiguille patted her hand sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, dear. But if what you found out really _is_ so awful, then it's better you found out now, rather than _after_ you married him. I for one would rather face an unpleasant truth than believe a pretty lie."

"You're right," Snow White said with a sigh. "It's so hard, but I need to face the truth." She stood up. "I think I'd like to go to bed now. It really has been a long and upsetting day."

"That's a good idea. Things always seem better after a good night's sleep," Mme. Aiguille said comfortingly.

Snow White went to bed, but found she couldn't sleep. She was still too upset over the events of the day. Needing comfort, she took Thumper out of his pen and brought the little rabbit into her bed to cuddle him, grateful for his gentle presence. But looking at him reminded her of how he had come into her life. "Oh, Thumper," she whispered. "I just can't help remembering how Gaston saved you..."

That day was so vivid in her mind. She could still see the eager look on Gaston's face as he told her he had a surprise for her, and how pleased he had been to see her so happy. Then other memories flooded into her mind: Gaston promising he would always protect her, no matter what...Gaston apologetically trying to rub out the mudstain he'd tracked on her clean floor...Gaston carrying her in his strong arms all the way home from the forest when she got tired...Gaston asking if she was happy with him...

Tears spilled over onto the blanket. "He was always so kind to me," she sobbed. "How could he have ever done such cruel things to someone else?" She just couldn't understand – it was like Gaston was two different people!

_But that IS what Ferdinand said, _she remembered suddenly. _He said Gaston seems nice until he gets angry...then he becomes mean. _It was impossible for her to picture her sweet Gaston doing such terrible things – locking up a poor old man in a madhouse, threatening to leave him there unless that other girl agreed to marry him, killing the Beast after the Beast had shown him mercy... But Gaston himself had admitted it was all true. She _had_ to believe it and accept it, no matter how hard it was. As Mme. Aiguille had said, it was better that she had found out the truth _now, _rather than after she had married him.

She put the rabbit back in his pen and went back to bed. _Tomorrow is a new day, _she told herself. _I'm sure I'll feel better then. _She tried her hardest to make herself believe it as she fell asleep.

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

The Evil Queen was in a rage as she stormed away from Gaston, leaving the thick magical fog behind her so he could not follow.

"How DARE he reject me?" she fumed to the mirror as she made her way through the forest. "Everything was falling into place so perfectly! My beauty, flattery, and feminine wiles had ensnared him, along with my enchanted perfume to heighten sexual desire. He was _mine, _just as I planned it! And given his villainous past, I was sure that once I made him believe Snow White had used him, he would be willing to do my bidding and kill her!"

She stamped her foot in frustration. "Even when he refused to kill Snow White, and I realized he still loved the girl, I cleverly turned his love to my advantage by suggesting he kill the prince so he could have her for himself. I was _certain_ that he would take the bait! He was seriously considering it - I could tell!"

A voice spoke from the mirror. "Please forgive me, Majesty, but something now is puzzling me."

Grimhilde glared into the mirror at the face of the spirit. "What?" she snapped.

The mirror spirit asked, "I simply do not understand. If Gaston had killed Prince Ferdinand and Snow White's love did then reclaim...how would that achieve your aim?"

"Do you_ really_ think I would have allowed Gaston to get Snow White back?" Grimhilde snarled. "No. If he had killed the prince, I would have made certain that there was incontrovertible proof that Gaston committed the murder, and I would have sent that proof both to Snow White - just to horrify her - and more importantly, to Prince Adam, who would immediately have had Gaston arrested and most likely executed for the crime. Then, with _both _of Snow White's protectors dead, the little brat would have been completely defenseless!" Grimhilde gnashed her teeth in rage.

Finally, with a supreme effort, she tried to calm down and plan her next move. The fog-powder she had thrown at Gaston wouldn't last long. It had allowed the Queen to get away from him without being followed...but what now?

She could rush back to the cave and take the potion to disguise herself as an old woman, then hurry to the seamstress' house where Snow White was...but what would she do once she got there? It was late at night. Even Snow White would think it odd for a strange old woman to show up at the door so unexpectedly.

Grimhilde thought quickly, trying to come up with a plan. "I haven't the physical strength to kill Snow White myself. I would have to persuade and trick her somehow...But persuasion takes time!" she fumed. "Mirror, show me Snow White!"

The mirror obliged, and the face disappeared to reveal Snow White asleep in her bed, while the seamstress was in the living room, staying up to finish sewing a dress by candlelight.

""Bah! She isn't even alone in the house!" the Evil Queen said in frustration. She shook her head. "No, it simply won't do. Even with all my cunning, I would not be able to get Snow White alone, and I wouldn't have enough time to talk her into anything before the fog wore off and Gaston raced to the house to warn her about me. As eager as I am to kill the little wretch, it will not do to be rash and impulsive. Going to Snow White now will only get me caught. As frustrating as it is, I must be patient and cunning, and wait for the right moment to strike."

She pondered likely scenarios, like a chess player plotting her strategy. _Gaston will try to warn Snow White about me...that much is certain, _she thought. _Even though she doesn't trust him now, she will still be on her guard. And once she tells the prince about me, he will no_

_doubt make certain to guard her at every moment. In fact, he'll be guarding her either way, because he thinks Gaston might harm her. She won't be left vulnerable for even a moment!_

She glowered angrily. There HAD to be a way! "I must hide in the cave and lay low for a while," she finally decided. "I must lull them all into a false sense of security, make them think the danger has passed. The prince can't guard Snow White every second of the day forever. Once they let their guard down, that is when I shall strike. And I will use the time to devise a clever plan to kill Snow White...something they will NEVER suspect until it is too late!"

With that idea in mind, she hurried to the cave to consult her spell book. She would find the perfect way to kill Snow White, and be ready as soon as the opportune moment arrived.

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

Snow White had been asleep only a little while when she was suddenly awakened by the sound of insistent knocking, followed by voices that got increasingly louder. Quickly she pulled on her robe and cautiously came out of the bedroom to see what was going on.

She gasped when she saw Gaston standing at the front door, arguing with Mme. Aiguille. "But I have to talk to her!" Gaston was saying.

"Then give me the message and I'll tell her in the morning!" Mme. Aiguille said sharply. "It's late and she's asleep!"

Gaston suddenly saw Snow White and immediately pushed past Mme. Aiguille into the house. "Snow!"

Snow White instantly thought of what Ferdinand had said – that Gaston became violent if he didn't get what he wanted. Earlier she had called him a monster and told him to leave. Now, late at night, he had come back and forced his way into the house! Frightened, she shrank back against the wall as he came toward her.

But Gaston abruptly stopped short when he saw the expression on her face. "Aw, Snow – don't look at me like that," he said softly, looking hurt. He sighed. "Look...I know I've done bad things in the past, things I shouldn't have. But I would _never_ hurt you. Never. You _have_ to know that! I promised to always protect you, remember? That's all I'm trying to do – keep you safe." He backed away until he was standing near the front door. "I'll just stand over here. I won't come near you. All right?"

"All right," she said in a small voice, not knowing what to think anymore. "What do you want?"

"I just came to warn you. Your stepmother knows you're here. She's in the forest near the village."

"What?" Snow White gasped. "My stepmother is _here?"_

Gaston nodded. "I saw her. She's tall, and she was wearing purple robes, and a black cape with a white collar, and she wore a hood over her hair, and a crown on top of that. And she has a magic mirror. She uses it to spy on you."

Panicked by the news, Snow White struggled to think. If this had happened only a few days ago, she would have simply relied on Gaston to keep her safe. Now, she didn't know what to do, or even whether to trust what he had said. It _might_ be a trick on his part – Ferdinand had said he was clever at lying. _But if he knows what my stepmother looks like, it MUST be true, mustn't it? _She felt so inexperienced, so unsure and lost.

Suddenly an idea came to her. "Go tell Ferdinand. He'll know what to do."

Gaston frowned at the mention of his rival. "You want me to talk to _him?"_

"Yes," she said firmly. "He wants to protect me too. So go tell him what you saw." She was proud of herself for thinking of this idea. If Gaston was lying, Ferdinand would figure it out. But if Gaston was telling the truth, then Ferdinand would know what to do and how best to keep her safe. Either way it was the right choice.

Gaston sighed. "All right," he said reluctantly. "Where is he?"

"He's staying at the inn over the tavern," Snow White said.

"All right. I'm going. Stay inside and keep the doors locked," Gaston said. "I don't know if the Queen will try anything tonight, but you need to be careful." He looked at Mme. Aiguille, who was glaring at him. "I'm sorry for pushing past you, Mme. Aiguille. It was important."

She "harrumphed" indignantly.

Gaston left. Snow White said to the seamstress, "Mme. Aiguille, if my stepmother knows I'm here, maybe I should find another place to stay. I don't want you to be in any danger."

"Nonsense!" Mme. Aiguille said briskly. "You're like a daughter to me. I'd never forgive myself if you left and something happened to you! Whatever happens, we're in this together."

"Thank you, Mme. Aiguille," Snow White said gratefully, touched by her loyalty.

"Don't worry," Mme. Aiguille said reassuringly. "You now have TWO brave, strong men protecting you! What can your stepmother possibly do against them?"

Snow White could only hope she was right.

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o – o-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

The tavern was locked at this late hour. Gaston knocked loudly and impatiently until the tavern keeper finally woke up and came bleary-eyed to the door. "Gaston!" he said in surprise. "What's going on?"

"I need to talk to Prince Ferdinand," Gaston said, pushing past him into the tavern. "Where is he?"

The tavern keeper followed him in anxiously. "Gaston, I don't want any trouble," he said nervously. "I can't afford to have a brawl in here! Things will get smashed-"

"I'm not here to fight him," Gaston said. "Just get him down here! I need to talk to him."

"All right," the tavern keeper acquiesced. "But...could you wait outside? Please?"

"Fine," Gaston grumbled, going back outside.

A few minutes later, Prince Ferdinand emerged from the tavern, fully dressed and with his sword drawn and ready. "I warned you that I would defend myself," he said. "But if you are foolish enough to disregard my warning, so be it. Reap the consequences of your actions!"

"I didn't come here to fight!" Gaston said, irritated. It annoyed him that even when he was trying to do the right thing, the prince automatically assumed the worst of him.

Ferdinand paused, then lowered the sword, although he didn't sheath it. "Then why _are_ you here, villain?"

"Stop calling me that!" Gaston snapped. "I'm here because Snow is in danger. And _not _from me, no matter what you think! Her stepmother is here."

Ferdinand frowned. "Her stepmother?" he repeated in confusion.

"Oh, you don't know about that, do you?" Gaston realized. He felt a bit smug, knowing something important about Snow White that Ferdinand didn't. "Snow's stepmother is the Queen. She's jealous because Snow is more beautiful than she is. So she wants to kill her."

"_What?" _Ferdinand was horrified. "How do you know this?"

"That's how I met Snow," Gaston explained. "I was in the forest in her kingdom, and I saw the Queen's royal huntsman about to kill her. I saved her life," he added proudly. "The huntsman explained that the Queen had ordered him to kill her, and that she would stop at nothing. So I brought Snow here to my village, to keep her safe."

Ferdinand digested this. "And now the Queen is here?"

Gaston nodded. "Yes. I saw her."

"What was she doing when you saw her?" Ferdinand asked.

"Trying to seduce me," Gaston answered, unable to resist bragging.

Ferdinand rolled his eyes. "I don't believe a word of this."

"It's the truth," Gaston said. "She wanted to persuade me to join her side, because she knew I would be jealous of you and Snow. First she tried to convince me to kill Snow. When I refused, she tried to convince me to kill _you." _Seeing Ferdinand's grip tighten on his sword, he added, "Relax. I said no to that, too."

"Because you knew you could never defeat me," Ferdinand said.

_I REALLY hate this guy! _Gaston thought. "No, because it would upset Snow!" he said. He glared at Ferdinand. "I'll be honest: I don't like you. In fact, I can't stand you. But I love Snow. I want her to be happy. So if you're the one she truly loves, then I'm not going to stand in your way. Although I don't know what she sees in you," he couldn't resist adding.

"Perhaps it's the fact that I've never threatened an innocent old man, or tried to force a maiden to marry me against her will," Ferdinand said dryly.

Gaston wanted so much to punch him, but managed to restrain himself.

Ferdinand went on, "How do I know this isn't a trick? Maybe you _are _in league with the Queen." .

"Then why would I warn you about her?" Gaston pointed out. "Look. Snow told me to tell you everything, because she says you want to protect her. So, protect her! That's all. But be careful. The Queen has a magic mirror that she's been using to spy on all of us."

He started to walk away, then turned back. "One more thing. If Snow loves you, you'd better make her happy!" he said threateningly. "Don't you ever do anything to upset her or make her cry!"

"Don't worry," Ferdinand said. "I'm not _you."_

Gaston gritted his teeth and strode back to his house before he did something he'd regret. _Snow wouldn't like it if I beat up the man she loves, _he reminded himself. But just thinking of that smug prince as "the man Snow loves" made him want to break something. Trying to be "good" and "honorable" was a lot harder than doing whatever the hell he felt like.

Still, as annoying as the prince was, he did have one good quality: he was dedicated to protecting Snow White. Now that he'd been warned, it would be a lot harder for Grimhilde to get at her. _The only important thing right now is keeping Snow White safe, _Gaston thought.

Maybe if he kept focusing on that, he wouldn't have to think about the fact that he'd lost her.


	15. Gaston's Guide to Self-Improvement

When Gaston first awoke the next morning, he was in a sleepy half-awake haze, not immediately remembering the events of the previous day. But then the realizations hit him one after another, like blows: Snow White had found out about Belle. Snow White had called him a monster. Snow White loved Prince Ferdinand. Snow White had _kissed _Prince Ferdinand. The Evil Queen was nearby and wanted to kill Snow White.

He jumped out of bed, focusing on that last one. At least he could try to DO something about that one. He dressed quickly and headed toward the seamstress' house, just to make sure Snow White was safe.

But as he approached, he saw Prince Ferdinand escorting Snow White and Mme. Aiguille to the seamstress shop. Once they were safely inside, the prince began patrolling the village, making sure no Evil Queen dared enter its perimeter.

Although Gaston was glad to see that Snow White was protected, the problem was that it left _him _with nothing to do. He decided to try to track down the Evil Queen. He headed to the spot where he'd last seen her and knelt down, examining the earth for any footprints. Unfortunately, there had been no rain recently, and the ground was hard and dusty. He then explored the surrounding forest, looking for any sign of her presence or where she might have sought shelter, but could find nothing.

Finally he returned to his house. It was still only mid-morning. What to do now?

Last night, when Snow White had confronted him with his past crimes and called him a monster, it had shaken him up and damaged his self-image. Then, after his encounter with the Evil Queen, he had vowed to become the man Snow White had once believed him to be: a good, noble, honorable man. It had seemed like a fine idea at the time.

But now, in the light of day, he realized he didn't actually know _how _to be "a good man." What did that involve, specifically? He wasn't going to sit around moping and feeling guilty over his past villainy – that wasn't his style. He wanted to go out and take action! But _what _action, exactly?

He sighed. "This is going to require _thinking,_ isn't it?" he said aloud. There seemed no way around it.

_All right, _he thought, pacing the room. _I can do this. Let's see_...He pondered the problem. Snow_ called me a monster because I tried to force Belle to marry me, and locked up Maurice, and killed the Beast. She's upset about all the things I did that were, well, not very nice. So if I want to be good..._

He snapped his fingers. "Of course! It's so obvious!" he said. "If I want to be good, I have to do good things!"He beamed at his own cleverness. That hadn't been hard at all! He just needed to find some good things to do, and he'd be on his way!

He went out into the village and scanned the crowds till he saw his lackey. "Lefou!" he called.

The little man immediately came running. "Yeah, Gaston?"

"Come with me. I need your help."

Agreeably, Lefou followed Gaston back to his house. "So, how'd it go last night?" he asked, plopping down on Gaston's couch. "Does Snow White love you? Is she gonna marry you?"

Gaston didn't want to be reminded of that. "No," he said shortly, without elaborating.

"Oh," Lefou said, disappointed. "Gee, I'm really sorry, Gaston." He was silent a moment, then asked cautiously, "Are you gonna, um..._do_ something about it?"

Gaston frowned. "Do what?"

"I dunno. Like with Belle?" Lefou asked.

Gaston couldn't believe it. Even_ Lefou_ automatically assumed he would do something villainous! Gaston expected that attitude from the obnoxious prince, but not from his best friend! "No, I'm not!" he snapped. "It's her choice. She doesn't have to marry me if she doesn't want to."

"Oh, good!" Lefou said, clearly relieved. "So, what d'ya need help with?"

Gaston was glad to change the subject. "Lefou, I came to a realization last night," he proclaimed. "You've known me a long time. And for all that time, I believed I was the perfect man."

Lefou nodded vigorously. "You _are!"_ he said loyally.

"No," Gaston said. "As hard as it is to believe, I have come to realize that I'm not perfect. _Close_ to it, certainly," he added quickly. No sense going overboard! "The handsomest man in the village? Unquestionably! The strongest, the best marksman, the best archer? Absolutely! Yet in one way, I have fallen short." He shook his head sadly. "Lefou, as much as it pains me to say it, I have come to realize that I haven't been _good."_

Lefou was puzzled. "Good at what?"

"Not good AT something!" Gaston explained. "Just...good." He waved his hand vaguely. "You know. Honest. Kind. Generous. Things like that. _Good." _

"Oh," Lefou said. He wasn't sure what to say. His role in these conversations had always been twofold: 1. To agree with whatever Gaston said, and 2. to praise Gaston. But now these two goals were at odds with each other. If he agreed with Gaston, he'd be insulting Gaston by saying he wasn't perfect. But if he assured Gaston that he WAS perfect, then he'd be disagreeing with him. It seemed safer to keep his mouth shut.

"I need to fix that. That's where you come in." Gaston put his hand on Lefou's shoulder. "I need to find good deeds to do. So, go around the village, and find out who needs help with things."

"Oh! I get it!" Lefou perked up. "You mean, people who need stuff fixed, or heavy things moved, or chores to be done? Stuff like that?"

"Exactly!" Gaston said. "As long as it doesn't involve _reading," _he added hastily.

"Okay!" Lefou said enthusiastically. "I can do that!" He didn't really understand what was going on with Gaston, but he understood the task he had to do, and it was simple. That made him happy.

"Great!" Gaston said. "Bring me back a list."

"So, how many things do you have to do?" Lefou asked curiously. "In order to be good, I mean. How will you know when you are?"

Gaston hadn't thought of that. He wished he could ask Snow White - she would know. He scratched his head. "Well, first I have to do enough good things to make up for the..._less_-than-good things I've done," he reasoned. "After that, I'll just keep doing as many as I can. I want to get the highest score possible. Like playing darts."

"Oh, I see!" Lefou said. That made sense to him.

It occurred to Gaston to wonder if he could ever do enough good deeds to beat Prince Ferdinand's score. Probably not. The prince had been doing good deeds since childhood, and probably had never done _anything_ bad at all to offset them. Gaston decided not to think about that. This was all about _him, _and how good _he _could be. No one else. He forced the prince out of his mind.

Lefou was getting up to head for the door. Gaston suddenly had an idea_._ "Wait a second," he said. He went into his bedroom and came out with some money, which he handed to Lefou. "Here. Stop by the bookstore first."

"You want me to buy a _book?" _Lefou said in disbelief.

"Not a REAL book!" Gaston assured him. "A book with blank pages. So we can write down all the good deeds I do."

"Oh, gotcha!" Lefou said, pocketing the money. "I'll be right back, Gaston!" He raced off.

Gaston felt good after Lefou left. Now he had a concrete plan of action! He waited impatiently for his friend to return, eager to get started.

An hour later, Lefou was back, carrying a journal. "I did it!" he said proudly. "Here's your change." He held out the money.

Gaston suddenly thought of something good he could do immediately. "Keep it," he said generously. "For helping me out."

"Really? Gee, thanks!" Lefou said. He pocketed the money, then held up the journal. "I wrote down the list in this."

"Read it to me," Gaston ordered.

"Okay." Lefou opened the book and cleared his throat. "1. The roof of the orphanage is leaking and they need someone to patch the holes. 2. Monsieur Blessure hurt his back and could use help chopping firewood. 3. Mme. Veuve and her kids have been struggling since her husband died a few months ago, and they've been living mostly off the vegetables from her garden. They would love it if you could bring them some meat from your hunting."

Gaston nodded. All of those tasks were manageable enough. It was a good start. "All right!" he said, rubbing his hands. "I'll start with the orphanage. First we'll have to go to the carpenter and get some wood."

As they passed through the marketplace on their way to the carpenter, Gaston thought of something else useful he could do. He told Lefou to wait, then jumped on the low wall around the fountain and clapped his hands. "Everyone gather around! I have something to say."

The vendors looked up from their stalls and wagons, while the customers gathered around the fountain to hear what Gaston had to say. "He must be going to announce his wedding to Snow White!" Mme. Boucher whispered to Mme. Couver. Speculation about which suitor Snow White would choose had been buzzing all over the village since the prince had interrupted the Spring Dance two nights earlier.

"You all know about Snow White's stepmother, the Evil Queen," Gaston said. "I'm here to warn you that she's _here, _somewhere near the village. I saw her myself last night." Shocked gasps were heard throughout the crowd. "She used magic to get away from me. She's very dangerous. So if any of you see her, come get me immediately." He described what the Queen looked like. "Any questions?"

Bubbles raised her hand. Gaston nodded at her. "Yes?"

"Who did Snow White pick to marry?" Bubbles blurted out. "You or the prince?" Everyone in the audience leaned forward eagerly for the answer.

Gaston definitely did _not _want to talk about that. As he tried to figure out how to answer, he noticed Prince Ferdinand standing at the back of the crowd, listening. _Oh, great, _he thought, positive that the prince would jump at the chance to come forward and announce that "he and his one true love would be wed on the morrow, to be forever united in everlasting bliss" or something ridiculously flowery like that. _I bet he can't WAIT to publicly rub my nose in the fact that he won and I lost, _Gaston thought grimly.

But to his surprise, Prince Ferdinand did not come forward or speak at all. Gaston wondered why.

The crowd was still waiting for the answer. Gaston finally said, "It's up to Snow White to reveal that information, when and if she chooses to." He was pleased with himself for thinking of that non-answer: evasiveness cleverly disguised as chivalry. Changing the subject, he went on, "One last thing. I have decided that I want to do more to help the people of this town. I've been gifted with so many talents, it's only right to use them to help others. So if you have any difficult tasks you need help with, tell Lefou. He's keeping a list for me. That's all. You can go about your business now." Dismissed, the villagers went back to their daily routine.

While Gaston was making his speech, Snow White was in the seamstress shop, seated next to Mme. Aiguille and sewing a dress. After the emotional turmoil of the last two days, she was grateful for the normal routine of working.

Monique and Amelie came in. "So? What happened yesterday?" Monique asked eagerly. "We're _dying _to know who you picked! Bubbles just asked Gaston flat out, but he wouldn't say!"

Snow White looked uncomfortable. "It's complicated," she said apologetically. "I just need some time. Is it all right if we don't talk about it?"

Amelie assured her, "Of course it is! It's none of our business anyway. But if there's anything we can do, just let us know."

Monique was a bit disappointed at the lack of information, but nodded in agreement. "But when you DO decide, you'll tell us first, won't you?" she asked.

Snow White smiled. "Of course."

The rest of the villagers, meanwhile, were left to draw their own conclusions. "I think she's being very smart," Marie declared as she handed croissants to Mme. Boucher at the bakery. "She has two very eligible suitors – it doesn't do to make a hasty decision! Besides, knowing they have competition keeps men interested and makes them appreciate a girl more."

"But only to a point," Mme. Boucher opined. "If she takes_ too_ long to decide, they may both get tired of waiting, or see her as fickle. Then she'll be left with NO suitors."

"Oh, a beautiful girl like that won't ever be left without suitors!" Marie scoffed. "She'll never have to worry about being an old maid, with a face as fair as that! Still, any new men she attracts in this village won't be as high quality as the two she has now. So you're right – she should decide soon, before they lose interest. I'll give her a subtle hint in that direction next time she comes in," she added helpfully.

While the villagers were speculating, Gaston and Lefou went to get wood and tools, and then headed to the orphanage. "I'll go get a ladder, " Lefou said.

"No need," Gaston boasted. Carrying a hammer and a bag of nails, he walked to the side of the building and found an open window on the ground floor, put his foot on the sill to boost himself up, and then used higher windows to climb his way up to the roof. "Toss me up one of those boards," he called to Lefou.

It took Lefou several tries to throw the board high enough to reach the roof, but finally he managed it. Gaston snatched it out of the air and began nailing it over one of the holes.

Mlle. Nourrice, the woman in charge of the orphanage, came outside to watch. Some of the other villagers drifted over to see what she was looking at. Soon there was a small crowd gathered, looking up at the roof.

It didn't take long for Gaston to finish nailing boards over each of the holes. Then he slid down the edge of the sloped roof and jumped down to the ground. "All done!" he announced.

The gathered villagers cheered, and Mlle. Nourrice said gratefully, "Thank you so much, Gaston! The children and I truly appreciate your help!"

"You're welcome!" Gaston said, basking in her gratitude and feeling very pleased with himself. Being good was more satisfying than he had expected.

Or at least it was, until he saw Snow White with Prince Ferdinand in the distance, walking together toward the forest. That immediately reminded him of the day _he _had taken her to the forest, and spent the whole day with her, and carried her the whole way home, and she had even massaged his feet. That had been a wonderful day. But there weren't going to be any more days like that. At least, not for Gaston. From now on, Prince Ferdinand would be the one spending his days with Snow White. It hurt to think of that.

_Damn!_ He hadn't thought about Snow White the whole time he was working on the roof, but seeing them together brought it all back. And now that he was being "good," he couldn't even have the satisfaction of punching his rival in the face. He needed a distraction, and fast. "What's next, Lefou?"

Lefou consulted the list. "Chopping firewood for Monsieur Blessure."

Gaston was glad of the task. Swinging an axe as hard as he could to split logs into pieces would help him work off his frustration. He could even pretend the log was Prince Ferdinand's head. "Great! Let's go."

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

_Author's Note: This is a very short, transitional kind of chapter, so apologies for that! The reason is that it was originally just the beginning of a much longer chapter that I've been working on all weekend. But that chapter was getting WAY too long, so I decided to split it into two chapters. That means this one is short...but on the positive side, I'm almost done with the next one, so I should be updating again within a few days. _


	16. Getting to Know You

At midday, Prince Ferdinand stopped by the seamstress shop. "Are you hungry?" he asked Snow White. "I purchased some bread, cheese, and wine at the market stalls. Would you like to come eat with me?"

Mme. Aiguille smiled and said to Snow White, "You go ahead, dear. Now that the dance is over, there isn't as much work to do."

"Thank you, Mme. Aiguille." Snow White stood up and walked over to Ferdinand. "Have you seen any sign of my stepmother?" she asked anxiously.

The prince shook his head. "None whatsoever," he said. "But fear not. If she dares show her face, I shall protect you with my life!" He patted the sword at his side for emphasis.

Reassured, Snow White left with him. As they walked through the town, Ferdinand said apologetically, "I would have liked to take you for a gourmet meal in elegant surroundings, but the options here are limited."

"I don't mind. We can go eat by the lake – it's very pretty and peaceful there," Snow White assured him.

Then it occurred to her that she didn't want to cause gossip by being seen going alone into the woods with Ferdinand. She glanced around quickly. Fortunately, no one was looking at her. Everyone's attention seemed to be focused on the far side of town, where a group of people were gathered around a building, looking up. Even the marketplace vendors who couldn't leave their stalls were looking in that direction.

"What is everyone looking at over there?" Snow White asked.

"Gaston is fixing a roof," Ferdinand replied dismissively.

"Fixing a roof?" Snow White said in confusion. Gaston wasn't a carpenter. "Why?"

Ferdinand shrugged and continued walking. "He made a public announcement today saying that he wants to help the people of the town and asking for requests. I suppose someone took him up on it."

The words themselves were innocuous enough, but Snow White detected a cynical undertone in the prince's voice. "If he wants to help people, that's a _good_ thing...isn't it?" she asked tentatively.

"Well, I am certainly glad that he is expending his effort on things that will benefit others, rather than seeking vengeance because you rejected him," Ferdinand conceded. "But please forgive me if I'm skeptical of his motives. The timing is a bit suspect, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" Snow White asked.

They entered the forest, walking under the shady canopy of trees toward the lake. "Think about it," Ferdinand said as he pushed some low branches out of her way. "Gaston wanted to marry you. But then you learned of his past villainy and rejected him. Now suddenly – the_ very_ next day – he announces publicly that he wants to help people! This tells me two things. First, that helping people is unusual for Gaston; if he were in the habit of helping others as a matter of course, it wouldn't merit an announcement. Second, the fact that he announced it so loudly and publicly - rather than simply helping people quietly, without seeking any personal glory for it - means that he wants to make sure _everyone_ knows what a generous thing he is doing." Ferdinand looked at Snow White. "And by 'everyone,' I mean _you," _he emphasized_._ "It is patently obvious to me that his sudden seeming 'altruism' is just a manipulative ploy to impress you and win back your favor."

"Oh," Snow White said, disappointed. When Ferdinand had first said Gaston wanted to help people, she had felt a sudden surge of hope. Maybe deep down, he really _was _the good man she'd fallen in love with. But unfortunately, the prince's less-charitable explanation made sense. _Mme. Aiguille once told me my heart is too trusting and that I always want to believe the best of people, _she thought sadly. _Maybe this is one of those times._

Still, she reflected, even if Gaston _was _helping people just to impress her...she had to admit it was flattering. It meant something to know that he cared so much about what she thought of him. _And at least Gaston is doing GOOD things now instead of bad ones, _she thought. _Whatever his motives are, people will be better off for it. _She took some comfort from that.

They reached the lake, and sat down on a large flat rock to eat. It was a warm June day. The lake sparkled in the sunlight, and birds sang in the trees. "This is a very picturesque spot," Ferdinand commented with a smile. "You have excellent taste."

"It's my favorite place in the village," Snow White said. She always felt calmer and happier when she was among nature and animals.

They ate in silence. Snow White tried not to think about Gaston, but she couldn't help remembering the last time she had been here. Gaston had told her what kinds of fish were in the lake, and tossed breadcrumbs in the water to make them bob up to the surface. He had pointed out animal tracks in the soil, and explained what kind of animal had made each track, and how long ago. He had taught her which plants were edible, and which were poisonous. She had been fascinated to discover so much hidden meaning in a place she already loved.

Prince Ferdinand, in contrast, had no other comment other than that the view was picturesque. _But that's not his fault, _Snow White thought. _He's a prince, not a woodsman. I need to get to know HIM better, instead of always comparing him to Gaston. _

"Prince Ferdinand, tell me about yourself," she began. "What is it like being a prince? What do you do?"

"Most of my time is spent preparing to become king one day," he replied. "There is so much to learn. Part of it is physical training, such as fencing and horsemanship. But I also study history, geography, philosophy, political science, economics, diplomacy, etiquette, and much more."

"My goodness! That sounds complicated," she said, impressed.

"It is," he agreed. "But ruling a kingdom is an important responsibility. My subjects will depend on me to lead them wisely and well, and I want to be up to the task. My father is a great king, and I hope to maintain his high standards."

"That's very admirable," Snow White said sincerely. "I am sure that you will be a wonderful king."

"Thank you," he said warmly.

Then Snow White had a thought. "Does the queen have to know all those things too?" she asked worriedly.

He laughed. "No. The queen's role is more of a figurehead. If you end up consenting to be my bride, you might make an appearance among the people now and then. Otherwise, your life will be one of leisure: parties and balls, sumptuous food, music and poetry, socializing, and anything else you could wish for."

It sounded nice...although Snow White couldn't imagine herself _never _doing any work ever again. She liked to feel useful. But she understood that he wanted to free her from all hardship and worry, which was a kind sentiment.

She smiled at him. _He is such a good man, _she thought. _So gallant and generous. _She liked Ferdinand, and now, after learning more about him and how seriously he took his responsibilities, she admired and respected him as well.

Yet somehow, she couldn't quite work up the same thrilling, swooning, head-over-heels feeling she had had on the day she first met him. She was frustrated with herself. She _wanted _to love him! It would make things so much easier.

_But it's only been one day since I found out about Gaston, _she reminded myself. _I can't expect to switch my affections so quickly! I need to give myself time to get over him before I can open my heart to another._ _Perhaps in time, I can grow to love Prince Ferdinand. _She hoped so.

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

Over the next two weeks, Snow White continued to spend time with Ferdinand. Yet she also couldn't help noticing Gaston around the village. Every time she saw him now, he was doing something for someone else: chopping wood, carrying heavy boxes, bringing meat to those who couldn't afford it.

But Gaston never tried to speak to her, and in fact avoided looking at her. She remembered how she had reacted with fear when he came to warn her about her stepmother, and how hurt he had looked because of it. It made her feel guilty and uncomfortable. Maybe that was why he was avoiding her now. Or maybe it was simply that she was spending all her time with Prince Ferdinand.

Finally she couldn't take it any more. No matter what Gaston had done, she hated feeling so awkward about someone she had been so close to. Her feelings were so confused about him: he had been so kind to her, and she had loved him...but he had done terrible, cruel, unforgivable things to others...but now he was going out of his way to help people. What did it all mean? Who _was _he, really? She _had_ to know, one way or another.

That evening, looking out the window, she saw Gaston passing by on his way to the tavern. This was her chance. Quickly she left the seamstress' house and hurried to catch up with him.

As he walked toward the tavern, Gaston's mind was full of the tasks he had done that day. He was feeling very pleased with himself and all that he had accomplished. In the past two weeks, he had done 26 good deeds, and filled up the first two pages of the journal Lefou had bought. He wondered how quickly he could fill up the entire book and have to buy another one. _That_ would be an accomplishment!

Then he wondered, _Is every good deed worth one point, no matter what it is? Or does a big deed earn more points than a small one? If I spend an entire day helping a farmer build a new barn, is that worth more or less than spending the whole day doing a lot of little errands that take 10 minutes each? _

He shook his head, which already felt totally muddled and confused. _There should be an official scoring system, _he thought. _They should have put that in the Bible! "Do unto others as you would have them do unto you" really isn't clear at all..._

"Gaston?" a voice interrupted his thoughts..

He turned and was surprised, but delighted, to see Snow White. He had been trying to be good by not interfering with her relationship with Ferdinand...plus, seeing her with the prince was like a knife stabbing him in the heart, so he avoided looking at them if at all possible. But now Snow White was alone, and talking to him, which made him very happy. "Hello, Snow," he said. Then he added in concern, "Is everything all right? Did your stepmother try something?"

"Oh, no," she assured him. "I just wondered if I could talk to you?"

It occurred to Gaston that the_ last _time she'd said that, she'd unexpectedly confronted him with the Belle-and-Beast story. He quickly searched his memory for any other skeletons she might be about to drag out of his closet and throw at him. Nothing came to mind, so he said, "Of course."

The village was deserted at this time: everyone was either at home or at the tavern. Snow White led him into Mme. Aiguille's house and told the seamstress, "Is it all right if I talk to Gaston in here?" Mme. Aiguille was confused, to say the least, but she discreetly retired to her bedroom to allow them to talk.

"What did you want to talk about?" Gaston asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Well," she began, "I've noticed that you've been doing a lot of things for other people lately. I was wondering why."

He looked at her, puzzled. "To be nice. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, of course not!" she said hastily. "It's just...well, Ferdinand said-"

Gaston snorted in derision. _"Ferdinand._ That figures. What did he say? Wait, let me guess: I'm helping people so I can steal their belongings when they aren't looking. Is that it?"

She reddened in embarrassment. "No, not that. But he does suspect your motives."

"No surprise there," Gaston scoffed. "Look, Snow. Here's how it is. The other week, you called me a monster-"

"Oh! I _did _say that," Snow White remembered, immediately feeling guilty. "Please forgive me! That was a very unkind and hurtful thing to say. I'm so sorry!"

Gaston couldn't help smiling at that. _Same old Snow, _he thought fondly. _Always worrying about other people's feelings. _"It's all right," he told her. "The truth is, I needed to hear it. You made me realize that I haven't been as good a person as I should be. So I decided to change that. That's all."

"Oh. I'm glad. That's nice of you," she said, relieved. But then she remembered what he had done to Belle and her father and the Beast, and felt confused again. It was impossible to reconcile Gaston's good deeds and his bad ones. Who _was _Gaston, really? She _had_ to find out, once and for all.

"Gaston...can you tell me about what happened with Belle?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Gaston asked. "You already know about that."

She shook her head. "I only know what Ferdinand told me. But I can't help thinking there must be _more_ to it than that! You were always so kind to me - I just _can't_ understand how you could have done such cruel things to other people!" She looked at him, troubled. "Can you tell me _why_ you did it? How you felt at the time? Please. I need to know!"

Gaston shrugged, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. With all the good deeds he was doing lately, his self-image had been restored and he was feeling proud of himself again, which was how he liked it. He didn't want to dwell on his past villainy. In fact, he wanted to forget about it _forever._ The past was over! He was good _now -_ wasn't that the important thing?

"I don't know," he told Snow evasively. "At the time, it just seemed like the best way to get what I wanted. That's all."

He hoped that would end this awkward discussion. But she wasn't satisfied, and continued waiting for an honest answer. Her big brown eyes gazed at him - not with the adoration she used to show him, nor the horror she'd felt when she learned of his past, but with a determination to know the truth. She would wait as long as she had to to find out.

Gaston sighed. "All right, all_ right,"_ he said finally. "I'll try!" He cast his mind back, attempting to recall how he had felt back then. "My father raised me to be the best," he explained. "Always the best, at everything. I spent hours every day practicing archery and sharpshooting until I was perfect. Being the best also meant always winning, every single time. He said that if people see you lose, even once, they sense weakness and try to take advantage of you. So it was important to _always_ win, by any means necessary."

Snow White was listening intently.

"Growing up, I always got everything I wanted," Gaston went on. "Since I was the best, I _deserved_ the best. So when I decided it was time to get married, I wanted the most beautiful girl in town. That was Belle. I was sure that she would be thrilled, just like all the other girls would have been."

He scowled as he remembered his public embarrassment. "When she rejected me, and made me fall in the mud in front of everyone, I felt humiliated and angry. I wanted to get back at her. I felt that I had to show her that _no one_ said no to Gaston and got away with it! I needed to prove to everyone that I _always _won and always got what I wanted."

Snow White said slowly, "Well...I can certainly understand being disappointed,and feeling humiliated." She was trying hard to understand. "But Gaston, the decision of which man to marry is the most important decision a woman can make! Her whole future happiness depends on making the right choice. Shouldn't she choose a man that she truly loves? The one she believes will make her happy for the rest of her life?"

Gaston looked sheepish. "You're right. But I wasn't thinking about that," he admitted. "I wasn't thinking about _her _at all, really. I was just thinking about _me. _I wanted to get what I wanted, and to prove that I always won. That was all I cared about. What Belle wanted didn't matter._" _

He was ashamed to confess this, especially to Snow White. Before he had met her, he had never consciously_ thought _about any of this. It was just the way things were, and he never questioned it. But now, saying the words out loud, actually _hearing_ the way he had lived his life...it really did sound awful, he realized. Not admirable at all.

He didn't want to think about it any more. He tried to change the subject. "I'm sure _your_ childhood was very different," he said. "You probably grew up being nice to everyone all the time."

She smiled, thinking back. "Yes, my father taught me very different lessons from yours," she said reminiscently. "He was a wonderful father, so kind and so loving. He taught me that we should be grateful for what we had, and we should do everything we could to make other people's lives better, so _they_ could be happy too. We often went out among the poor of the kingdom to distribute food, clothing, and money. They were always so glad to receive it, and that made _me _happy too. It felt wonderful to know that something I did could make someone else so happy."

Gaston thought about his own recent good deeds – how grateful the mistress of the orphanage had been, how glad Mme. Veuve and her children were to have the venison he brought. It had made him feel great, and motivated him to want to do _more_ things for other people. "I can understand that," he said.

"But when I was nine years old, my father died. Then my childhood became even _more_ different from yours," Snow White said softly. "You said you were given everything you wanted. But under my stepmother's rule, I was given nothing, and I learned not to ask for anything. I worked as hard as I could, trying to please her. But nothing I did was good enough. Most of the time she stayed in other parts of the castle and I didn't see her. But whenever she _did_ come upon me scrubbing or cleaning, she always said something cruel to me. Always. She would find fault with my work, and tell me I was ugly and lazy and worthless. I would always cry after she spoke to me."

"That's horrible!" Gaston said, appalled. He wanted so much to put his arms around her and comfort her, as he used to do, but he restrained himself. _She's not yours anymore, _he reminded himself. _You don't have the right. _

"Since I had nothing, I learned to appreciate even the smallest things: a sunny day, a pretty flower, the animals in the forest," Snow White went on. "I also took pleasure in a job well done. I'd look at a room that was spotless because I'd cleaned it, or a warm loaf of bread that I'd baked, and think 'I did that!' And I tried to do whatever I could to make other people happy, too. I would help the other servants with their work if I finished early, or share my food."

"That was very generous of you," Gaston said. He was amazed that she could have thought of others at all, when her own life was so hard.

"Well...it wasn't _completely_ selfless," Snow White admitted honestly. "It made me feel a little better about myself, knowing I was able to help someone else. Also, when I helped people, they would smile at me and thank me. That little bit of kindness was like water in the desert. I was so lonely, so desperate for anyone to like me."

She fell silent a moment, remembering. "I suppose that's why I always daydreamed that someday a prince would come and fall in love with me," she realized. "I just wanted so much to feel the way I had when my father was alive: warm and safe, knowing that someone truly loved me with all his heart."

_I truly love you with all MY heart _is what Gaston was dying to say. But he didn't say it. He knew her heart belonged to Prince Ferdinand.

Instead, he said, "And then your dream came true. A prince _did _fall in love with you." He tried very, very hard to make it sound supportive, not jealous. But he couldn't quite manage it.

Snow White looked down and didn't say anything. Gaston could see that she didn't want to talk about the prince. _She's trying to spare my feelings, _he thought. _She still wants to be kind, even though she doesn't love me._

Finally she looked back up at him. "I'm sorry. We were supposed to be talking about _you,_ not me. Can you tell me the rest of your story?"

"The rest?" Gaston repeated, not understanding.

"Yes," she said. "Tell me about the Beast."

Gaston tensed. He absolutely did _not _want to relive that. Ever. "Do we have to talk about that? It was bad. Very bad. Isn't that enough?"

"I'm sorry," Snow White said contritely. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's just that...I want so much to _understand._ I want to really _know_ you."She looked at him earnestly, her big brown eyes almost pleading.

He just couldn't say no to her. At least she was talking to him, not shutting him out, he told himself. He tried to tell the story quickly, wanting to get it over with. "Belle's father kept talking about a Beast in a castle. That's why we all thought he was crazy. But Belle said she could prove her father _wasn't_ crazy, that there really was a Beast. She had a magic mirror, and told it to show her the Beast, and immediately there he was, in the mirror. I hadn't been expecting that, and at first I didn't know what to do.

"But then someone asked if the Beast was dangerous. And the way Belle answered..." Gaston would never forget that. "She said he was gentle and kind and that he was her friend. The way she said it, her voice so soft and loving, and the way she looked at him in the mirror, I knew at once that she loved him. It felt like an insult, a slap in the face. She was saying she would rather be with an animal - something not even _human - _than be with me!"

Snow White was confused by that. "You thought she chose to fall in love with the Beast just to insult you?"

Gaston looked away, embarrassed. It sounded stupid when she put it that way. "Yes. At that time, that _was_ how I thought," he said. "Are you sure you want to hear the rest?" He fervently hoped she would say no.

But no such luck. "Yes. Please tell me," Snow White said.

There was no getting out of it. He sighed and went on, "I was angry and jealous that this animal, this_ thing, _won her love when I couldn't. He looked strange and frightening, so I told the villagers that he was a monster that would destroy the village if we didn't kill him. When we got to the castle, I went in search of the Beast. He was in a room on a high floor, with a balcony. At first, he didn't even fight back. I thought this would be the easiest kill I ever made! But then Belle arrived, and called up to us, and the Beast suddenly did fight back, and hard. It was a tough fight. He was a lot stronger than I was expecting. But finally I had him cornered, or so I thought. I told him that it was over, that Belle was mine."

Gaston had almost forgotten that Snow White was there. In his mind, he was up on that rooftop, with the wind howling and the rain pelting down. "Then unexpectedly, he grabbed me by the throat. Suddenly I was dangling over empty air. There was nothing at all below me but the canyon, so far away. The Beast's eyes were full of hatred and rage. All he had to do was open his hand and let go. And he was _going_ to – I knew it. I was going to die. I had never known fear before, but now I was absolutely terrified. I begged him not to kill me, I said I'd do anything...I don't even know half of what I said, I was so scared. And then...and then..."

Gaston closed his eyes. He really, really did NOT want to remember this part. But he forced himself to go on. "Then, as I begged for my life, his eyes changed. There was...humanity in them. Compassion_. _He_ wasn't_ just an animal. He pulled me back onto the roof and told me to get out."

"How did you feel when he did that?" Snow White asked, very gently.

"At first, all I felt was relief. I was safe. I could feel the roof under me. I wasn't going to die after all. But then..." His voice hardened. "Then I realized what had happened – what he had_ done._ He had exposed me as a pathetic coward, shamelessly begging for my life. That look in his eyes wasn't just compassion, it was _pity! _I was supposed to be the great Gaston, the hero, the one everyone admired...but that creature, who wasn't even human, _pitied_ me! And by letting me go, he had shown that he was the better man. _He_ was the noble one. Not me. Then, having proved that he was superior to me, he shoved me aside, no longer worthy of his notice. He shamed me, in front of Belle. She saw it all! And she was calling to him, looking at him with love - the love I could never get from her."

Gaston couldn't look at Snow White now. This was almost impossible to admit. But he had sworn he wouldn't lie anymore. Not to her, and not to himself. He took a deep breath. "I just snapped. I couldn't face the truth. I had to make it go away. I hated the Beast for what he'd done: for winning Belle's love, for defeating me, for exposing my cowardice...most of all, for being a far better man than I would ever be. I couldn't live with that. When his back was turned, I stabbed him. If I killed him, it would mean that I had won after all. And it would mean that what happened on the rooftop _didn't_ happen. It would be erased."

"And then?" Snow White asked quietly.

"Then I lost my balance, and fell off the roof. I don't know how I survived. I had a strange vision of a golden-haired woman who saved me." He shrugged. "Maybe it was a delusion. Maybe it was an angel. I don't know. But I woke up on the ground, unharmed."

"What did you do then?" Snow White asked.

"I went back to the village and told everyone that I was a hero," Gaston admitted. "I told them that I had killed the monstrous Beast and saved the village. I kept telling that story over and over and over, until I convinced myself that it was true. I never, ever thought about what really happened. Until the night you made me face it."

There was a long silence after he finished speaking. The ugly truth hung in the air between them. Finally Snow White asked softly, "Are you sorry?"

He looked down at the ground in shame, not meeting her eyes. "Yes," he said quietly. "The Beast didn't deserve to die. But I felt I _had _to win. Nothing else mattered."

Snow White's feelings were conflicted as she tried to process it all. _What he did was so cruel, so wrong. He killed an innocent, noble being that had shown him mercy, _she thought. _Can a person really change, after doing such wicked things? Ferdinand doesn't think so. But Gaston says he's sorry. And at least he's being honest now. He's not lying anymore. Is there any chance that he CAN become a good man? Or am I just telling myself that because I WANT to believe it? _

She suddenly realized that there was only one person who could answer that question. And she was looking at him.

As Snow White was thinking, Gaston waited anxiously to hear what she would say. But as the seconds passed and she stayed silent, he began to wish that he hadn't told her the story. Maybe there was such a thing as being TOO honest. But she'd asked. She had insisted on knowing the whole shameful truth. What else could he do but tell her? Still, just the thought of what she must think of him now made him squirm. He waited for her to speak, as though waiting for a judge to pronounce sentence upon him.

After what felt like an eternity, she spoke. "Gaston, a lot has happened to me since I came to this village. I've learned a lot, and my beliefs have changed about many things," she said slowly. "But there's one belief that hasn't changed and never will: the man I marry...the man I love...he has to be a _good _man. A man who is decent, and honorable, and kind. A man who tries to do the right thing."

Gaston nodded, resigned. "In other words: a man like Prince Ferdinand," he said. "I understand. You don't have to explain."

"Prince Ferdinand is a good man, yes," she agreed. "But what about _you,_ Gaston? Are you a good man?"

The question took him by surprise. _Why would she ask that? _he wondered._ Could she mean that if I'm a good man, I might still have a chance with her? _His heart quickened with hope at that thought.

But just as quickly, that hope died. He _wanted_ to tell her that he was a good man. He wanted to say_ whatever _she wanted to hear that would make her love him.

But he couldn't. He had sworn to tell the truth. And now, after reliving the cruel, shameful acts he had committed, he knew that he had been fooling himself. Those few good deeds he had done recently weren't nearly enough to outweigh his past crimes. Not even close.

So, as hard as it was, he looked her in the eye and answered her honestly. "No, Snow White," he said. "I'm not a good man. Not after everything I've done."

"Oh," she said softly. She was overcome with sadness. That was it, then.

There was a moment of silence. Then Gaston spoke again, this time with determination. "But I _want_ to be. And I'm _going _to be, no matter what I have to do or how long it takes. You know me, Snow – I can do anything I put my mind to!"

She had to smile at that. She had always thought of being "good" as something that came naturally. You were honest and you helped others automatically, without thinking about it. But to Gaston, it was like climbing a mountain – a huge challenge that he had to conquer. Yet it was a challenge he was eager to take on, and she was overjoyed to hear that. "That's why you've been doing all those chores for people in the village."

He smiled back, relieved beyond words that she was still being friendly to him. Even after he had confessed the worst about himself, she wasn't turning away from him. "Yes," he said. "I know it isn't much. But if I want to be good, then doing good deeds seemed like the way to begin."

"Well, it's a start," she said encouragingly.

Then suddenly, she brightened as a wonderful idea came to her. "You know, Gaston, if you're truly serious about this...there IS something that you can do!" she said excitedly. "Something big. Something that would _prove _that you want to be a good man and make up for your past."

Gaston perked up. "There is? What is it?"

"It would be very difficult," she warned. "It's one of the hardest things a person can do. It would take a great deal of courage."

Gaston beamed. This was _exactly _what he needed: a big, bold, seemingly insurmountable challenge to overcome and prove himself! He would earn his redemption and regain Snow White's admiration, no matter what it took. "No one's as courageous as Gaston!" he proclaimed. "Whatever it is, I'll do it! Just name it!"

"Oh, good!"" she said, delighted at his enthusiasm. "What you need to do is ask forgiveness from those you have wronged."

Gaston froze. His smile disappeared. "W-what?" he stammered. "You mean..."

Snow White nodded eagerly. "Yes. You have to go to the castle and tell Belle you're sorry!"


	17. The Best-Laid Plans

_Author's Note: I have to give a HUGE "Thank you!" to the wonderfully talented fanfic writer Gadfly, who helped me so much with this chapter. I asked for his advice, and he came up with an absolutely BRILLIANT_ _idea for how events should unfold when Gaston got to the castle, including all of the "set design" and "choreography" (you'll see what I mean when you read it). His suggestions really inspired me – I had SO much fun writing this chapter. I hope you have just as much fun reading it! (And after you read it, go click on Gadfly's profile and read his "Shrek" stories! They're awesome!)_

_-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o _

"Tell Belle I'm_ sorry?_" Gaston repeated, aghast.

Even at the best of times, Gaston was uncomfortable with lowering his pride and apologizing, having been raised to believe it meant you were weak and unmanly. He hated being in that vulnerable position. He'd gradually gotten used to it with Snow White, but the fact that he was so close to her and that she was so kind and forgave so readily made it easier with her.

But apologizing to _Belle?_ After everything he'd done to her? That idea was truly terrifying.

"Yes," Snow White said firmly. "You owe that to her."

"But is it really necessary?" Gaston tried to reason with her. "Belle is married now. She's a princess. She's moved on with her life. Why not leave well enough alone? Why reopen old wounds?"

"Because old wounds don't just go _away!"_ Snow White cried. "Do you think she's _forgotten _the Beast, just because she's married now? Do you think it doesn't hurt anymore? My father died when I was nine, but I still miss him and I always will. When someone you love dies, it's like a hole in your heart. Yes, you learn to live with it, and you move on. But that hole is _always_ there." Her voice was shaking with emotion. "You _murdered_ someone Belle loved, Gaston. That's a pain she will have to suffer for the rest of her life, no matter what else she does. You owe her an apology!"

Gaston was taken aback. Thinking of it that way – of Belle hurting for the rest of her life because of him – made the prospect of apologizing even more daunting. Now he _really_ didn't want to have to face her! "But if she's hurting that much, how can an apology even help?" he asked. "It's just words. It can't make up for what I did. It's not _enough!"_

"No, it's _not _enough," Snow White agreed. "Nothing you do will bring back the one she loved. But hearing that you're sorry might give her some comfort. If you tell her you know now that the Beast was noble and kind, and didn't deserve to die, and you deeply regret what you did, and that you're sorry for all the pain you've caused her...that may be some consolation to her. It won't erase what you did, but it's all you have to give her. So you should give it to her."

Gaston shifted uncomfortably. "She won't listen," he protested.

"How do you know that?" Snow White asked.

"Because _I_ wouldn't, if I were her!" Gaston said. "If the Evil Queen killed you..." He had to stop a moment, because his mind recoiled at the very idea. Snow White dead...he simply could not handle that. But he forced himself to imagine it, and went on. "If the Evil Queen killed you, and then showed up months later wanting to apologize, I'd shoot her in the heart before she got a single word out!" he said fiercely. "I wouldn't want to hear _anything_ she had to say. I'd want her dead, nothing less!"

"I know," Snow White said gently. "I understand. But you're not Belle. I don't mean to offend you, Gaston, but you're someone who is very accustomed to violence. You get into fistfights. You go hunting every day and kill animals. You killed the Beast because you were jealous. So yes, I do believe that you would kill someone who had murdered someone you loved, without wanting to hear what they had to say. But from what little I have heard of Belle, she is not a violent person."

"No, that's true," Gaston admitted. "She reads all the time."

"That's good!" Snow White said encouragingly. "That means she is a thoughtful person who can see other ideas and other possibilities. I'm sure she isn't the type of person to shoot first, ask questions later. At worst, she may refuse to see you. But at least you'll know you tried."

Everything Snow White said made sense. But just the idea of facing Belle, after everything he had done, and asking for her forgiveness filled him with fear. "What if she _doesn't_ forgive me?" he asked, sounding like a child needing reassurance.

But he didn't get reassurance. "She may not," Snow White acknowledged frankly. "That's not in your control. All you can do is tell her from the heart that you're sorry. It's up to _her_ how she responds, and you won't know till you try." She looked at him and added warningly, "It may not be pretty. Belle might _not_ forgive you. She might scream at you, call you awful names, tell you she hates you and wishes you were dead." Gaston squirmed at that thought. Snow White went on, "But even if she does that, you're _still _helping her, by giving her a chance to express her anger and tell you to your face what she thinks of you. That alone might give her some relief and make her feel better. So if she does that – if she screams at you and says terrible things – you are just going to stand there humbly and take it. It's the least you can do for her. And frankly, you know you _deserve_ it, after what you did," she added sternly.

Gaston sighed. This task was sounding more and more unpleasant by the minute. He really did _not_ want to do this! But he knew she was right. "Yes. I do," he admitted. "All right. I'll go there tomorrow morning."

"Oh, good!" Snow White impulsively hugged him. "I'm so proud of you, Gaston! I know this is hard, but it's the right thing to do. It's what a _good_ person would do."

That made him feel a lot better. If doing this meant Snow White would like him again (he didn't _dare_ hope as high as "love", but he'd settle for "like" at this point), instead of looking at him with revulsion and thinking he was a monster, then it was all worth it. He'd walk on burning coals if it meant she would like him again.

Actually, walking on coals would probably be easier than what he was about to do. _But I'm Gaston, _he reminded himself. _I never back down from a challenge. I WILL do this!_

"I know this will be very difficult. I told you before, it takes a lot of courage," Snow White added. "But after it's over, I think _you'll _feel a lot better, too."

Gaston could believe that. Nothing was worse than dreading what he was going to do. At least when it was over, he'd never have to think about it again.

The next morning, Lefou showed up at Gaston's house as usual. "So, what good deeds are you doing today?" he asked expectantly.

"None today. At least, not in the village," Gaston said. "I'm going to the castle."

Lefou's eyes got as big as saucers. "The...the _castle?"_ he squeaked. "Where all the furniture came to life and tried to kill us?"

"Oh, I'm sure the furniture isn't doing that anymore," Gaston said dismissively. "The _prince_ lives there now, remember? A prince would never put up with furniture moving around! I'm sure that once the Beast died, whatever possessed the furniture disappeared too."

Lefou wasn't so sure. That castle gave him the creeps. "But _why_ are you going there?" he wanted to know.

Gaston hesitated. Apologizing to Belle was a humiliating thing to do. He didn't exactly want to announce it to the world. But Lefou was his best friend and had helped him so much – he deserved to know. "Don't tell anyone. But I'm going to apologize to Belle."

"Really?" Lefou was shocked. Gaston wasn't known for apologizing. "You mean, for locking up her father and everything?"

"Yes, and for killing the Beast," Gaston said.

Lefou frowned in confusion. "But the Beast was a monster. You _had _to do that!"

Gaston definitely didn't want to get into that. Some things were private. "It doesn't matter," he said firmly. "Belle loved him. I hurt her by killing him. So if I want to be a good man, I have to apologize."

"Oh," Lefou said. He hesitated a moment, then took a deep breath and said, "Do you want me to come with you?" His voice was trembling a little as he said it.

Gaston was touched by the offer. He could see that Lefou was terrified at the thought of going back to that castle. _He really is loyal, _Gaston thought. "No, it's all right," he assured Lefou. "This is something I need to do myself."

It wasn't just kindness that made him turn down Lefou's offer. Going to Belle and lowering his pride to admit he had been wrong, humbly apologize, and ask her forgiveness was going to be a deeply humiliating experience, no matter what happened. Given that she was royalty now, he might even have to kneel! He knew this was the right thing to do, and he was going to do it. But that didn't mean he wanted an _audience._

Lefou breathed a huge sigh of relief at hearing that he didn't have to come. "Okay, Gaston! Good luck! And don't worry, I won't tell anybody!"

"Thanks," Gaston said gratefully. The less said about this, the better.

He considered taking his horse, but thought better of it. He didn't want to leave the horse tied up in the forest with the wolves, but he also didn't feel comfortable asking the castle servants to stable it. In addition, arriving on foot was less conspicuous. He wanted the opportunity to observe a bit before he made his move.

So, alone and unarmed, he headed off toward the castle, for what would be the biggest challenge of his life.

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o-o -o -o -o -o -o -o- o -o -o -o-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

"Good afternoon, Master," Mrs. Potts said cheerfully as Adam passed her in the hall. "Would you be a dear and tell Belle that lunch will be ready in half an hour? She's on her terrace reading, and you know how she loses track of time when she gets lost in a book!" Mrs. Potts chuckled.

"Of course, Mrs. Potts." It was just as well, as Adam had something on his mind he wanted to talk to Belle about. He walked briskly through the castle and came out onto Belle's garden terrace.

Adam had surprised Belle with the terrace after their marriage, and he was very proud of it. The castle had all kinds of unusual nooks and outcroppings jutting out from the main building. One of these was in a rectangular shape, a terrace of sorts. It had occurred to Adam that although Belle usually read in the library, she might like a pleasant place to read outside on warm, sunny days. This rectangular terrace was the perfect place for a cozy outdoor reading nook. The view was magnificent: it overlooked the canyon and had a sweeping view of the distant mountains. There was a low wall around it, so there was no danger of Belle falling off. Adam had furnished it with comfortable chairs and footstools, a table in case she wanted to eat outside, and even a tiny gazebo if she needed shade. There were also pots of colorful flowers placed here and there around the terrace, as well as a latticework trellis attached to the outside of the wall and extending several feet above it, with beautiful hanging flowers and vines: primrose, solandra, jasmine. (But no roses. No roses at all.)

Belle loved the terrace and could usually be found there when the weather was fine.

Now Adam came out on the terrace and smiled to see his wife relaxing in a chair, her feet propped up, engrossed in a book. After a moment or two, she felt his eyes on her and looked up. "Oh! Adam!" she said with an embarrassed smile.. "I didn't see you there."

"Mrs. Potts sent me to tell you that lunch will be ready in half an hour," Adam said.

"Oh, good, I'll be done with this chapter by then," Belle said. "I'll meet you in the dining room as soon as I finish." She was about to go back to reading, but paused. She knew her husband well, and she sensed that he had something on his mind. "Is anything wrong?"

"Not _wrong,_ exactly..." Adam sat down in one of the other chairs. "I just keep thinking about Prince Ferdinand. When he left here, he was going to tell his girl the truth about Gaston. That was two weeks ago, but we haven't heard any word from him. Frankly, I'm concerned."

Belle nodded. "I know what you mean," she admitted. "But we did tell him to let us know if he needed our help. Maybe we haven't heard from him because everything's fine and he _doesn't_ need our help."

"OR maybe he confronted Gaston, and that scoundrel did something to him!" Adam said grimly. "They both wanted the same girl, and we know that Gaston is ruthless in that kind of situation."

Belle bit her lip anxiously, knowing he was right. "What should we do?"

"I think I should send some guards to the village," Adam said decisively.

"But what if Ferdinand is already handling everything fine on his own?" Belle asked. "He might be offended and think we don't trust him to handle his own affairs."

"Well, we have to do _something!" _Adam said. He got up and paced. "I blame myself. I never should have let him leave here unescorted. It was a mistake."

"We don't _know _that anything's wrong," Belle pointed out. "I know. Let's send a messenger to the village with a note for Ferdinand, asking him how things are going and if he needs our help. If the messenger leaves right away, he should be back by nightfall with Ferdinand's response. If he writes back that everything is fine, then we can relax." She hoped fervently that that would be the case.

"All right," Adam conceded. "I'll go write a note right now. I hope you're right and that Ferdinand is handling it without incident." He started to go back into the castle. Then he turned back to add, "But if the messenger returns and says he can't find Ferdinand and there's no sign of him, I'm sending guards to the village to arrest Gaston!" With that, he went into the castle to write the note.

Belle tried to go back to reading, but found herself reading the same sentence over and over, not registering its meaning. She couldn't focus anymore. Adam's dire words were haunting her, and now she was just as worried as he was. She prayed that Prince Ferdinand was safe.

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

As Gaston reached the stone bridge, he was vividly reminded of the last time he was here. Then he had been on horseback, leading an angry mob with torches, filled with jealousy and rage and a single-minded determination to kill his rival and take Belle for himself.

But now he was alone and on foot, approaching hesitantly, here to apologize to Belle and humbly ask for her forgiveness. For some reason, he was much more nervous about_ this t_ask than he had been about fighting an enormous fanged Beast to the death. He knew Belle must feel an overwhelming burning hatred for him – how could she not? He tried to imagine looking her in the eye and apologizing for brutally murdering the one she loved. Just picturing it made him want to turn and run away.

_Stop it! _he told himself sternly. _You're Gaston! The bravest of all! Don't be a coward! _He stood up straighter and forced himself to cross the bridge.

Halfway across, he paused to survey his surroundings and get the lay of the land – the automatic instinct of a hunter. He was surprised to see how different the castle looked. It was a much lighter and brighter color than the gloomy dark stone of that fateful night, and the hulking gargoyle statues had been replaced with adorable winged cherubs. _They've put a lot of work into sprucing up this place, _he thought. But then, the newly-returned prince must have a lot of money.

As Gaston approached the end of the bridge near the castle, his sharp eyes spied Belle herself, sitting on a terrace. Gaston instinctively tensed at the sight of her, but relaxed when he realized she was too engrossed in a book to notice him on the bridge. _Figures, _Gaston thought. _Some things never change._

Should he make his way over there and apologize to her right now? _No. I have to do this RIGHT, _he thought. _If I just show up unannounced while she's reading, she'll be startled and frightened and won't want to listen. I should go knock at the front door, like a civilized person, and let them tell her I'm here first. _

There was some relief in that idea: it meant that Belle would know of his mission and have a chance to mentally prepare herself _before_ he had to face her. Then when she _did_ come to speak to him, he would be able to see from her face if she was receptive to his apology, or angry that he had come. _Or, she could refuse to see me at all and order them to throw me out, _he realized. That was an uncomfortably likely possibility.

Well, he wouldn't know till he tried. He headed to the big oaken door and knocked loudly. His heart was pounding. This was unquestionably the most terrifying thing he had ever done. He tried to picture Snow White in his mind, reminding himself that she had faith in him and was so proud of him for doing this. That thought gave him a bit of courage.

The door slowly opened, and a short, stout, fussy-looking butler with brown hair and a thin mustache stood before him. The butler said officiously and automatically, "Greetings and felicitations. Welcome to the castle of Their Royal Highnesses Prince Adam and Princess Belle. How may I-" Suddenly he broke off his spiel, and his eyes widened in shock. _"You!" _he gasped.

"Me?" Gaston said in confusion. He was certain he had never seen this man before in his life.

"YOU!" the butler sputtered again, almost beside himself. "You...you're _him! _The invader! The intruder! The one who led the attack on the castle!" Terrified, the butler tried to scream, but his voice came out as a frightened squeak. He cleared his throat, and this time managed to shout "GUARDS!" in a voice loud enough to hear.

_Oh, great, _Gaston thought. Making a split-second decision, he ran away from the door and around the side of the castle. He hadn't come here to be arrested!

But what to do now? Race back across the bridge and try to hide in the forest, then make his way back to the village? _No, _he thought firmly. There was no way he was going to return home and tell Snow White he had failed! _I came here to apologize, and I'm not leaving until I do!_

But he only had moments before the guards arrived. There was only one thing to do: get up to Belle's terrace _now_ and apologize to her quickly. Surely he could make her understand and forgive him _before _the guards caught up with him there and dragged him off to a dungeon. He hoped.

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o – o-o -o -o -o -o -o

Adam was in his study, writing the note to Ferdinand, when he heard Cogsworth shout for the guards in a panicked voice. Immediately Adam ran down the stairs to the front hall, where the guards were already assembling. "What's going on?" he demanded.

Cogsworth wrung his hands anxiously. "Sire, that man who attacked you is here! _Here,_ on the castle grounds! The intruder who led the invasion on the castle – the one who stabbed you! He's back!"

Adam's blood ran cold. There was only one thought in his mind: _Belle! _Without a word, he turned and raced back up the stairs two at a time, frantic to make sure his beloved was safe.

Behind him, Cogsworth was giving orders to the guards. "The intruder has long black hair and a red shirt. Search the entire grounds, find him and bring him here! Leave no stone unturned!"

"Yes, sir!" The guards saluted and headed out the front door.

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

Gaston spied a long staircase cut into the stone on the side of the castle. As his eye traveled up its length, he saw that it led up to Belle's terrace. Perfect! He ran up the stone stairs and burst onto the terrace.

Belle looked up, and her eyes widened in fear. _"Gaston!" s_he gasped.

Gaston opened his mouth to tell her he meant no harm. But before he could get a word out, someone slammed into him hard, tackling him down onto the stone floor and knocking the wind out of him. Gaston struggled, but the man was on top of him, pinning him down. He was a young man with long reddish-blonde hair, intense blue eyes, and sensitive features that probably looked angelic under normal circumstances...that is, when they weren't twisted into an expression of animalistic rage, as they were now. "_You!" _the man snarled in fury. "How _dare_ you come here again!"

Belle called anxiously, "Adam! Be careful!"

Hearing the name, Gaston dimly registered that this must be Belle's husband, Prince Adam. But why was he so _mad? _"Get off of me!" Gaston protested. "I can explain!"

But Adam wasn't listening. "Stay away from Belle!" he roared, trying to get his hands around Gaston's neck to choke him into submission.

Gaston had an odd feeling of deja vu as he grappled for his life on this same castle, staring into enraged blue eyes that he could have _sworn_ were those of the Beast. _Belle must've married this guy because he reminded her of the Beast, _he thought.

Then he couldn't think anything anymore, because now the prince _was _choking him and he was fighting for breath. Gaston tried to roll him off, but the prince was on top of him like a dead weight, pinning him down, and Gaston had no leverage. He struggled as hard as he could, but to no avail.

Instinctively, Gaston pulled his knee up to his chest and managed to plant the sole of his boot against the prince's chest. He shoved outward with his leg as hard as he could, throwing Prince Adam off him.

It worked. With the pressure suddenly gone from his chest and throat, Gaston gratefully took in deep breaths of air with relief.

But his relief was short-lived. As Prince Adam staggered backward from the force of the kick, his lower back hit the low wall of the terrace...and then, to Gaston's utter horror, the momentum sent the prince flipping right over the wall.

Gaston stared in disbelief. _Oh, my God..I KILLED him! I killed Belle's husband! _It was a nightmare. For an instant, he couldn't move.

Belle's scream pierced the air. "ADAM!" She rushed to the wall, as did Gaston.

Looking over the side, Gaston went weak with relief when he saw that the prince had _not_ plummeted to his death...at least, not yet. He had managed to grab hold of one of the vines hanging down from the trellis, and was dangling from it. But the vine wouldn't hold the prince's weight long. As Gaston watched, Adam tried to climb up the vine toward the trellis above him, but the added stress of him pulling on it made the vine start to tear. Adam froze.

Belle was hysterical. _"Adam!" _Frantically, she ran to the trellis and started to climb over the wall.

"NO!" Adam and Gaston yelled simultaneously. Gaston grabbed Belle's arm and pulled her back onto the terrace.

"Let me go!" she screamed, struggling against him. "I have to save him!"

"It's too dangerous for you!" Gaston said. _"I'll _go save him!"

"_You!_ This is all _your_ fault!" Belle tried to shove Gaston away from her. "Get out of here! Haven't you done enough?"

"I didn't _mean_ to – it was an accident! And I'm going to _fix_ it! I promise!" Belle clearly didn't believe him. Gaston tried again. "Belle, please – _listen _to me," he said. "I came here to apologize. I'm trying to do what's right." His voice was urgent. "That vine isn't going to hold him long. He's going to_ die_ unless I go down and pull him up! I'm stronger than you – I can save him! I swear it! You go get help, and a long rope! NOW!"

Belle hesitated. She knew there was no earthly reason to believe him...yet somehow, she did. And there was no time to waste. Without another word, she ran to get help, praying Adam could hang on. She couldn't lose him again!

Gaston turned his attention to the trellis sticking up from the terrace wall. Grasping the trellis with his hands, he swung his left leg over the low wall and stretched it out until he found a foothold in the latticework of the trellis. Then he carefully shifted his weight to that foot, bringing his other foot over the wall and in to find another foothold on the trellis. The trellis shifted and groaned from the sudden weight, but it held...at least for the time being.

Now Gaston was clinging to the trellis, which extended down the outside of the terrace wall. At the bottom of that short wall, the trellis continued for a few more feet. Below that was the abyss.

Gaston looked down...and suddenly he couldn't move. Staring down into that terrifying emptiness, he ground so far below, he was paralyzed with fear, certain he was about to die, just as on that fateful night...

"Get the hell away from me!" a voice snapped, breaking his trance. Gaston took a slow, deep breath to steady himself and steel his nerves. He saw the prince glaring at him from below, where he hung on the vine.

"Don't be an idiot. I'm trying to _save_ you!" Gaston said, slowly and carefully climbing down the trellis towards him.

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to believe that? This is the _second_ time you've tried to kill me!" Adam retorted.

_The SECOND time...? What does he mean by that? _Gaston thought, startled. Could it be...? No. It _couldn't._ It was too crazy!

Gaston stared down at the prince...at those eerily familiar blue eyes. He had stared into those eyes once before, in what he had thought would be the final moments of his life. He would never forget those eyes.

"It _is_ you!" he said wonderingly. "I don't know how...but it _is! _You're the Beast!"

Adam was disconcerted for a moment. Then he looked defiant. "Yes. So what?"

"But that's _great!"_ Gaston said excitedly. "That means I didn't kill you!"

"Not _that _time," Adam said pointedly, glancing down at the abyss.

"Oh. Right," Gaston said sheepishly. He continued climbing down until he was hanging from the bottom part of the trellis. Holding on to the trellis with his right hand, he reached his left hand down to Adam. "Grab my hand!"

Adam eyed Gaston's hand mistrustfully. "How do I know you won't let me fall?"

Gaston rolled his eyes in annoyance. "If I wanted you to fall, I could just snap the vine," he pointed out.

"That's true," Adam conceded. As they were talking, the vine had torn even further from Adam's weight, and now it was hanging by a mere thread – it was about to break. Adam had no choice. He grabbed Gaston's hand just as the vine finally tore through. The two men watched as the torn piece of vine fell down into the abyss, where it was lost to view.

"That could've been you," Gaston commented.

"I'm aware of that, thank you," Adam said dryly.

The trellis creaked and groaned at the added weight of a second man.

"This isn't going to hold long," Adam said grimly. "I hope Belle comes with the rope soon!"

Gaston, gripping his hand, looked down at him. He still couldn't get over the revelation. "If you were a Beast, how did you turn into a man?"

"I was a man _first!" _Adam said in exasperation. "This is who I really am. Prince Adam. I was under a magic spell, that's all."

"For crying out loud! Why didn't you _tell _me that when I was trying to kill you?" Gaston exploded. "I thought you were just some big furry animal! I didn't know you were a _prince!"_

"Oh, come on!" Adam said. "Would you really have believed me? You were out for blood!"

That was true, Gaston had to admit. He would have scoffed if the Beast had claimed he was really a prince. "Well, anyway, I'm glad you're not dead," he said. He paused. The situation was awkward, to say the least. But he _had _come to apologize, and the former Beast was right in front of him..._No time like the present, _Gaston thought. He cleared his throat. "So, uh, listen...I'm sorry I tried to kill you that time."

Adam looked at him skeptically. "Really."

"Yes!" Gaston insisted. "And I'm also sorry for...well, _this."_ He glanced down at the abyss, then quickly looked away as vertigo overcame him. He focused on Adam's face instead so he wouldn't have to look down. "I didn't mean for this to happen. But it was _your_ fault!" he couldn't help adding.

"How?" Adam demanded. "If you hadn't kicked me over the wall, I wouldn't be hanging here now!"

"Well, if you hadn't _attacked _me, I wouldn't have kicked you!" Gaston retorted.

""Well, if you hadn't come here in the first place, none of this would have happened!" Adam yelled.

"I came here to _apologize!"_ Gaston protested. "I was trying to do the right thing!"

"You couldn't have just sent a _letter?" _ Adam said sardonically.

Gaston gritted his teeth. "You know, I _could _still let you fall," he said warningly.

"I didn't let _you _fall when I had the chance," Adam reminded him pointedly. "Although maybe I should have... since you repaid me by _stabbing me in the back!" _

They glared at each other.

A shout from above interrupted them. "Adam!" Belle called from the terrace. "I have a rope! And the guards are here!"

"Thank God," Adam muttered.

The rope was lowered...but it stopped a foot above Gaston's head. "Lower it more!" Adam yelled.

Cogsworth's anxious voice was heard. "Sire, that's the longest rope we have! It won't go any further!"

Gaston thought fast and told Adam, "Try to climb up my arm to get to the rope."

Adam gripped Gaston's forearm with his other hand and tried to pull himself up, but the added stress caused the trellis to shudder and start to detach from the wall. At the sudden movement, Gaston almost lost his grip on the trellis, and everyone gasped.

Adam was swinging back and forth from the movement of the trellis, which was shaking and swaying, clearly about to fall off the wall. Adam looked at it, then at Gaston. He took a deep breath and made a decision. "You have to let me fall."

"_What?" _Gaston said in disbelief.

Adam called up to Belle. "Belle...my love...I'm telling Gaston to let me go."

"No!" Belle screamed. "Adam, NO! Don't!"

"Listen!" Adam said urgently. "This thing is about to collapse. Then we'll _both _die! If he lets go of me and grabs the rope, then at least _he_ can live. It's the only way." The trellis cracked further. It would fall any second. Adam spoke more quickly. "Don't blame Gaston. This wasn't his fault. He tried to save me. And I _did _attack him first." He gave Belle a sad smile. "We always knew my temper would get me in trouble one day."

"Adam..." Tears rolled down Belle's cheeks. She reached down as though she could touch him across the impossible distance between them. "Please...don't leave me...I love you..."

Gaston could not believe this was happening. This had been his _one_ chance to prove he was good, but he had failed as spectacularly as anyone could possibly fail! The prince was actually going to _die, _all because of Gaston. He couldn't have done any worse if he was _trying _to be evil!

"I love you, Belle," Adam was saying. He had tears in his eyes. "You're everything to me. I'm just so, so grateful that I had the chance to be with you, for whatever time we had. And I'm sorry." The trellis creaked and cracked. "Goodbye, my love. I'll always be with you, I swear!" He looked at Gaston. "Gaston, hurry! Let go of me and grab the rope!"

Gaston stared at him, and that sense of deja vu overwhelmed him again. The prince – no, the _Beast - _was about to be noble and save Gaston's life...again. And Gaston would be a pathetic failure. _Again. _And the Beast's death would be Gaston's fault... _AGAIN! _Instead of making up for his past, he was just going to _relive_ it!

Gaston's face darkened in a look of defiance. "No!" he shouted in frustration. "No, no, NO! You are _not _going to die because of me! I _refuse _to let that happen! I am NOT the villain!"

The trellis was about to give way, and he knew he should be terrified, but right now he was just angry._ Furious,_ in fact! This was supposed to be his _redemption,_ damn it! He had come here to make up for his sins and prove he was GOOD now! And he was _going _to do that, no matter what it took!

_I am Gaston! _he told himself fiercely. _I...WILL...NOT...LOSE!_

"Adam!" he said sharply. "I'm going to count to three and then throw you up toward the rope!When I say '3', let go of my hand and grab the rope."

"What? But then _you'll _fall and die," Adam said in confusion. "Why would you do that?"

Gaston glared at him with the eyes of a man who refused to ever admit defeat. "Because I am _going_ to be good IF IT KILLS ME!" he yelled.

He tried not to think about the fact that it actually _would _kill him. Right now he had to save Adam. Nothing else mattered. "Just shut up and do as I say! 1..." He swung his arm down, to increase the momentum. "2..." He swung his arm up. At the apex of the swing, he yelled "3!" and let go of Adam's hand.

He felt Adam slip out of his grasp. Then the trellis finally gave way. Gaston closed his eyes tight and thought, _Snow will know that I died a good man. _He would hang on to that thought until everything went black.

He felt the sickening, dizzying drop...but only for an instant. Then his fall abruptly stopped short, and he felt a burning agony in his scalp, as if it were being yanked off his head. "OW!" he yelled.

"Sorry!" called Adam. He was holding on to the rope with his right hand, while his left fist tightly gripped Gaston's long hair. :"I just reached down and grabbed whatever I could get! Try to reach up and hold onto me!"

Gaston had to take a second just to breathe and absorb the reality that he wasn't dead. Then he managed to reach up and grab onto Adam's legs, and the guards began to slowly pull the rope up, with the two men hanging on. When Adam was high enough to grip the terrace wall with his arms, Gaston suddenly climbed up and scrambled over Adam's body, stepped on his head, and jumped down onto the terrace.

"OW!" Adam said.

"Sorry, I just stepped wherever I could!" Gaston said.

Adam grimaced, then pulled himself over the wall and onto the terrace. Belle rushed forward, crying and laughing at the same time. "Adam, oh, Adam..." Then they were embracing and kissing as though they would never let go.

Gaston grinned from ear to ear, watching them. A few months earlier, he would have been enraged to see Belle kissing someone else. But now, all he could think was _I DID it! I'm a hero! I saved the prince...who's really the BEAST! Wait till Snow White hears about this! _

Then an even better thought occurred to him: _Try to top THAT, Ferdinand! _he thought smugly.

Belle finally let go of Adam and came over to Gaston. "Gaston, I'm so grateful to you. Thank you so much for saving Adam," she said, her words heartfelt. "You were very brave."

"Oh, it's only what any hero would do," Gaston said with a grin. He knew he was enjoying this just a little too much, but he couldn't help it. After all the guilt and shame of the last few days, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He couldn't resist the urge to bask in the attention a little.

He held his hand out to Adam. "So...are we even now?"

Adam smiled and shook his hand firmly. "Yes. And thank you."

Cogsworth ushered them all inside to the parlor so they could sit down and recover from the frightening experience. He then rushed off to get them water and tea and whatever else might calm them down.

"So, Gaston," Belle said curiously. "You said you came here to apologize?"

Gaston nodded. "Yes." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I tried to force you to marry me when you didn't want to, and I'm sorry I tried to lock up your father..." He paused and glanced at Adam. "And I was _going_ to apologize for killing your Beast, but I guess I don't need to do that now. Do I? I will if you want me to."

"That's all right," Belle said warmly. "After the way you saved Adam today, all is forgiven." She glanced at Adam for confirmation, and he nodded. Belle added, "But Gaston, I just _have_ to ask: what suddenly made you want to apologize?"

"It was a girl," Gaston explained. "Snow White. She's...she's..." He tried to think of how to explain, then trailed off in frustration. How could he _possibly _convey how special and wonderful Snow White was? There weren't enough words! "She makes me want to be a better man," he said finally.

Adam exchanged a look with Belle, then cleared his throat. "I know exactly what you mean," he assured Gaston.

Belle suddenly realized, "Snow White...that's the girl Ferdinand was talking about! So she picked you, Gaston?"

Gaston shook his head. "No," he said with a sigh. "She loves Prince Ferdinand. Although God knows why!" he couldn't help adding. He shrugged. "But it's her choice. I just want her to be happy."

Belle was amazed. "You really _have _changed, haven't you!"

"I guess I have," Gaston conceded. A thought occurred to him, and he grinned. "But then again, after she finds out how amazing and heroic I was today...you never know! It might not be over yet."

Belle smiled. "Well, I'm sure she'll be impressed with your actions today."

"I can't wait to tell her," Gaston said with relish. "_And _Prince Ferdinand! He won't believe it!" Then he frowned. "Actually...he _won't _believe it," he said. "He doesn't believe _anything_ I say. He'll think I'm making the whole thing up. And he'll probably tell Snow that I'm a liar and that she shouldn't believe it, either!" He scowled at that thought.

Adam offered, "What if we write a note?"

"That's a wonderful idea!" Belle exclaimed. "In fact, let's make it a Royal Proclamation! We'll say that that you have the undying gratitude of the royal family for saving the life of Prince Adam, and that we officially proclaim you a hero, and that you're pardoned for any and all past incidents. How does that sound?"

"Really? You would do that for me?" Gaston said, delighted. "That would be great!"

"You should write it, Belle," Adam suggested. "You have a way with words."

Belle took out parchment and a quill, and began to write.

As she was writing, Gaston said to Adam, "So, tell me about that magic spell you were under. How did you become a Beast?"

Adam hesitated, not certain he wanted to share all the details. But Gaston already knew the big secret – that Adam was the Beast – so there really was no reason not to tell the rest. Besides, Gaston _had _saved Adam's life. "I used to be...not very nice," Adam explained. "I was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. A lot like _you,_ actually. Or rather, how you used to be," he amended. "An Enchantress told me that I had no love in my heart, and she put a curse on me and turned me into the Beast. The only way I could break the spell would be if I could learn to love another, and earn her love in return."

Gaston was fascinated. "And did you?"

Adam rolled his eyes and indicated Belle, as if to say _What do YOU think? _

"Oh! Of course!" Gaston said. He liked Adam's story. If Adam had started out as selfish and unkind, yet had won redemption and become good, then there was a chance for Gaston, too. _And Adam even won the love of the girl he wanted! _he thought hopefully. He smiled. "I guess neither of us are the monsters we used to be."

"And I'm very glad for that," Belle commented, sealing the note with wax and stamping it with the royal seal. She handed it to Gaston. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Gaston took it. Then he had a thought. "I should apologize to your father, too, shouldn't I? For trying to have him locked up."

"Oh, Papa isn't here right now – he's at an inventor's convention," Belle said. "But I'll give him the message." She smiled. "Don't worry. He's forgiven people for locking him up before."

Gaston was confused by that. He didn't notice Adam's sheepish look.

Lumiere came in the room to tell them that lunch was served. "You're welcome to join us for lunch, Gaston," Adam asked.

Gaston shook his head and held up the royal letter. "I want to get back right away and tell Snow about this!"

"All right," Adam said. "Do you want the royal carriage to take you back to the village?"

Gaston eyes lit up, imagining how the villagers would "ooh" and "aah" when they saw him pull up in a royal carriage. Maybe Ferdinand would see it, too! "Yes, thank you. That would be great."

Soon Gaston was in the carriage, ready to depart. "Thank you again for all your help," Belle said. "Oh, and give Prince Ferdinand our regards."

"If I _have_ to," Gaston muttered. He thanked them and waved goodbye, and the carriage pulled away.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected," Adam commented.

"To say the least!" Belle agreed. "I almost can't believe it. I guess love can transform even the worst beast." She looked up at him. "I'm just so glad you're safe. Please, _please_ promise me you won't come close to dying anymore! I don't think I can take it again."

"Well, as long as _he's _not trying to kill me anymore, I'm sure I'll be fine," Adam assured her with a smile. He embraced her and they kissed, then returned to the castle.


	18. The Apple

_Author's Note: You KNEW it had to show up eventually, right? :)_

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

While Gaston was having his adventure at the castle, the Evil Queen Grimhilde was plotting in her secret cave. She had spent the past two weeks laying low, lulling her enemies into complacence. Now she checked the mirror to spy on her enemies.

She was amazed, but delighted, to see that at the moment, Gaston was hanging off a rickety trellis on the castle, about to fall into an abyss. _How convenient! _she thought. _With any luck, he'll fall and perish. And even if he somehow does manage to survive, at least this is keeping him detained for the moment, leaving Snow White with only one protector. _The time was definitely right to make her move.

She studied her Grimoire of spells and potions to find just the right one for her purposes. One spell in particular jumped out at her.

"A poisoned apple – the Sleeping Death!" she said triumphantly, jabbing her finger at the page in the book. She read aloud: "'One taste of the poisoned apple and the victim's eyes will close forever in the Sleeping Death.' Excellent!" Then she frowned. "But wait! There may be an antidote. Nothing must be overlooked!" She pored over the page. "'The victim of the Sleeping Death can be revived only by Love's First Kiss."

She pondered that. _Snow White does have a suitor...two if Gaston survives...but as soon as she falls victim to the Sleeping Death, they will believe she truly is dead. No one would ever want to kiss a DEAD girl! _she assured herself. There was no need to worry. When they saw Snow White seemingly dead, they would bury her alive. Grimhilde gloated over that mental image with pleasure.

It took time to gather all the ingredients and concoct the potion, but finally it was bubbling and brewing, and she dipped the apple in the cauldron. Her raven fluttered over curiously and perched on the table to watch the proceedings. "Dip the apple in the brew, let the Sleeping Death seep through," Grimhilde crooned.

A skull and crossbones appeared on the apple, then disappeared into it. "Look, on the skin, the symbol of what lies within," Grimhilde said with satisfaction. "Now, turn red to tempt Snow White, to make her hunger for a bite." The apple immediately turned a shiny, juicy-looking red. Grimhilde playfully held it out to the raven. "Have a bite?" The raven jerked backwards in fear. Grimhilde laughed. "It's not for you! It's for Snow White." Her eyes gleamed in anticipation. "When she breaks the tender peel to taste the apple in my hand, her breath will still, her blood congeal. Then I'll be fairest in the land!" .

Next, she took a bottle off the shelf – the potion to disguise herself as an old woman. She drank it, and soon was transformed into her hideous hag form. She put the apple in a basket. "Now, to kill Snow White at last!" she said with relish.

But the spirit in the mirror suddenly spoke up. "Your Majesty, ere you head out, there's something you should think about."

Irritated, Grimhilde spun around, snatched up the mirror, and glared at the face of the spirit within. "What is it?" she snapped.

"For Snow White to eat your poisoned charm, she must believe you mean no harm," the mirror spirit pointed out. "But she has grown far less naïve. It's likely she will not believe the word of an unexpected stranger. She may suspect she is in danger."

Grimhilde gnashed her teeth in frustration. "You're right! The brat's not as gullible as she used to be. And this stupid little village has so few people, everyone here knows each other. If a strange old woman suddenly appears out of nowhere and urges Snow White to eat an apple, she is bound to be suspicious!"

The mirror suggested hopefully, "Perhaps you should give up the plot. She'd have to trust you - but she will not. Why not simply return home? Rule your kingdom and leave Snow White alone."

"Have a care, slave. You are becoming far too impertinent!" Grimhilde warned. "I am _not _giving up my plot, after following Snow White all the way here! I _will _be the fairest of them all!"

She thought hard. It was unfortunately true that Snow White had gotten smarter lately and would no doubt be suspicious of a strange old woman. But there _had_ to be a way to get her to eat the apple...

Suddenly she smiled craftily. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? Snow White may not trust me...but there is someone else who does. Someone who will do _anything_ the 'wise old woman' tells him to do. And Snow White trusts _him. _If _he _tells her to eat the apple, she will do it in a heartbeat...and it will be the last heartbeat of her life." She cackled. "By nightfall, Snow White will be dead!"

Smugly anticipating her triumph, she picked up the basket and went in search of Prince Ferdinand.

She spied him patrolling the village, as he often did when Snow White was busy at the seamstress shop. She stayed in the woods, in the same place where she had bided her time before she approached Gaston, and waited for the prince to circle around until he was close enough for her to call to him. "My prince! I would have a word with you."

Prince Ferdinand was immediately alert. Cautiously he entered the woods, then smiled when he saw the old woman. "Enchantress!" He bowed his head in respect. "I must thank you for the advice you gave me. I did visit Prince Adam and Princess Belle at the castle, as you advised, and you were absolutely right: they knew all about Gaston, and they gave me very wise counsel."

"I am glad to hear it," Grimhilde said. "And your true love? Has she consented to become your bride?"

"Not yet," Ferdinand admitted. "Unfortunately, she had grown to have feelings for Gaston, and was heartbroken when she learned of his villainy. She needs time to recover. But she _has_ consented to allow me to court her, and I have every hope that her affections for me may grow stronger in time."

"I am sure that will be the case," Grimhilde said, trying hard not to sound impatient at his lovesick blathering. "But I come to you now with an urgent warning: your fair one is in danger! There is one nearby who wishes her grievous harm."

Ferdinand instantly tensed at the news. "Her stepmother, the Evil Queen!" he exclaimed. "Gaston said she was in the vicinity and wants to kill Snow White. Is she going to try something?"

Grimhilde nodded. "She is plotting against Snow White even as we speak." _LITERALLY as we speak, _she thought in amusement. "Unless her plot is thwarted, Snow White will die tonight!"

"No!" Ferdinand gasped. "Tell me, Enchantress, what must I do?" he implored. "How can I keep my dear one safe? I would give my life to protect her!"

"Your devotion is commendable," Grimhilde said. "But fear not. I have something for you to give Snow White." She reached into the basket and held up the apple. "I have placed a powerful enchantment on this apple. Whosoever eats it will no longer live in fear of any danger, whether natural or magical. Be assured that once Snow White has taken a bite, no harm will ever be able to touch her again."

"Thank you, Enchantress!" Ferdinand said reverently. He took the basket and apple from her. "I will make certain Snow White eats this apple at once. Then she will be safe!"

"Excellent," Grimhilde said, trying to suppress her glee. "And now, I will bid you farewell, so that you may fly to her side with all due haste."

"Thank you for all your help," Ferdinand said gratefully. "I am forever indebted to you." He gave her another respectful nod, then turned and ran back to the village.

_What a fool, _Grimhilde thought. _But a very useful one. _She hurried back to her cave so she could watch events unfold in the mirror. _I wonder what Ferdinand will do when his true love dies, and he realizes that HE is the one who killed her? _she mused. She chuckled at the thought. Would he throw himself on his sword? Or take a bite of the apple himself? Grimhilde was certain Ferdinand would want to die alongside Snow White, whether to punish himself for his guilt or out of some ridiculous romantic notion of spending eternity with her. Either way, it would be fun to watch.

Returning to her cave, she drank the antidote that turned her back into true her ravishing self, then settled into her chair, picked up the mirror, and ordered it to show her Prince Ferdinand. This was going to be delightfully entertaining.

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

It was mid-afternoon, so Ferdinand ran to the seamstress shop, knowing Snow White would be there. He burst in, full of excitement. "Snow White!" he exclaimed. "I must speak with you at once! It is a matter of the utmost urgency!"

"Oh, my!" Snow White said. "Is anything wrong?"

"Not any more," Ferdinand said proudly. "I have something that will protect you from your stepmother! You will never need to worry about her ever again!"

"Really? That's wonderful!" Snow White said excitedly. She turned to Mme. Aiguille. "Mme. Aiguille, may I go back to the house to talk to Ferdinand?"

"Of course, dear," Mme. Aiguille said. "I'm so glad to hear we won't have to worry about your stepmother anymore!"

Ferdinand took Snow White's arm, and they hurried to the seamstress' house. Inside, Ferdinand put the basket on the table and began to explain. "Do you remember I spoke of a mysterious old woman who told me how to find you?" Snow White nodded. "Well, I have since learned that she is an Enchantress. She has appeared to me and given me advice on more than one occasion. Today, I saw her in the woods, and she told me that-"

The door suddenly slammed open, and Gaston came rushing in. "Snow!" he exclaimed. "You'll never guess what happened at the castle. I saved the prince's life! I'm a _hero!"_

"Really?" Snow White said eagerly. "Did you apologize to Belle?"

"Yes. But you won't believe what I found out about the Beast!" Gaston said. "He's-"

"STOP!" Ferdinand yelled. The other two looked at him in surprise. Ferdinand tried to calm himself. "Excuse me if I appear rude, but I was speaking with Snow White _first _when you barged in and interrupted!" he said to Gaston in annoyance. "And what I have to tell her is vitally urgent: it can save her life! I'm sure we can all agree that protecting Snow White is our highest priority. So please do me the courtesy of allowing me to finish what I was saying. _Then_ you can tell her your story."

"Fine,"Gaston said grumpily. He was bursting to tell Snow White his news. She hadn't even gotten to see him in the royal carriage! But he knew that if he pushed to tell his story first, Prince Ferdinand would just keep interrupting him and ruin everything. When Gaston told his story, he wanted Snow White's total, undivided attention, and absolutely NO interruptions (aside from exclamations of admiration and praise for his heroism, of course).

So, impatiently, Gaston paced the room, tapping Belle's folded letter against his leg and waiting for Ferdinand to finish whatever he was babbling about. He didn't bother listening to the prince. Instead, as he paced, he tried to think of the most exciting and suspenseful way to tell his story.

Then he noticed a basket on the table, and idly peeked inside to see what was in it. Inside was an apple. Gaston's stomach suddenly rumbled, and he realized that he hadn't eaten anything all day. In the morning, he had been too keyed up and anxious about apologizing to Belle to have any appetite, and then later, when Prince Adam had invited him to stay for lunch, he had declined because he couldn't wait to get home and tell Snow White the story.

Now, seeing the apple, he realized he was ravenous. The apple was the biggest, reddest, juiciest-looking apple he had ever seen. _Might as well have a snack while I'm waiting for Prince Annoying to shut up, _he thought, and picked up the apple. It really did look delicious.

"The old woman – the Enchantress – told me that your stepmother is planning an attempt on your life tonight," Ferdinand was saying. "But she gave me something that will keep you safe – an enchanted apple!"

"An apple?" Snow White said, startled. "Do you mean the apple that Gaston is eating?"

"_What?" _Ferdinand whirled around to see Gaston taking a bite of the apple. "Gaston, NO!" he shouted in exasperation. "That apple is for Snow White!"

Gaston froze. At first, Ferdinand and Snow White both assumed it was in reaction to what Ferdinand had said. But then Gaston swayed slightly, as though dizzy, and gripped the edge of the table for support. He was pale, and beads of sweat broke out on his forehead.

"Gaston?" Snow White asked in concern. "Are you all right?"

"I feel...strange..." Gaston said. Then he collapsed to the floor. The apple fell from his hand and rolled across the floor.

"Gaston!" Snow White cried, rushing to his side. She grabbed his shoulders and looked into his face. "Ferdinand...he's not breathing!" she said, terrified.

Alarmed, Ferdinand rushed over, knelt next to Gaston, and placed his ear on Gaston's chest. "I don't hear a heartbeat! I'm going for the doctor!" He rushed out of the house.

"Gaston, no, please..." Snow White sobbed, trying to shake him awake. "Please, please wake up! Please don't die!"

Ferdinand was back in moments with the village doctor. "What happened?" the doctor asked, kneeling by Gaston's body and trying to find a pulse in his wrist.

"I don't know!" Snow White wailed. "He was fine a minute ago. Then he just collapsed!"

"All right. I need to examine him. Please wait outside," the doctor said.

"No! I can't leave him!" Snow White protested.

"Come on," Ferdinand said. "We need to let the doctor work without distraction." He took her hand to gently pull her away from Gaston. As he did so, he noticed a folded paper with a fancy seal on the floor and picked it up, tucking it into his jerkin. Then he led Snow White out of the house.

Word had quickly spread, and a crowd was already gathering outside the house. Hearing the news, Mme. Aiguille had immediately closed up her shop, and now she rushed to Snow White's side, hugging her and trying to comfort her.

Lefou and Amelie ran up to Snow White. "What happened?" Lefou asked anxiously. "I heard something happened to Gaston!"

"He just collapsed!" Snow White sobbed. "He wasn't breathing, and we couldn't find a heartbeat! The doctor is in there now. Oh, Lefou, he can't die! He just _can't!"_

Lefou stared at her almost uncomprehendingly. "Gaston's _dying?" _It was completely unthinkable. Gaston was like a force of nature, bold and unstoppable - he just _couldn't_ die!

And certainly not like _this. _Fighting a monstrous Beast, running into a burning building to rescue people...Lefou _might_ be able to imagine Gaston dying like that: going out in a huge blaze of glory, sealing his legend with one final, memorable act of courage and heroism.

But just unexpectedly dropping dead, quietly and without warning, as if he were an ordinary person? "No," Lefou said firmly. "Gaston can't die like that. He would never _allow_ it!"

Amelie gripped Lefou's hand, knowing how devastated he would be if Gaston died. "I'm sure he'll be all right," she reassured him. "Gaston is so strong and healthy. He'll be fine, you'll see."

Bambi and Bubbles were sobbing heartbrokenly. "I want to see him!" Bubbles wailed. "If Gaston is dying, I want to be with him in his final moments!" Everyone ignored her.

Bunny made her way over to Snow White. "Is there any news yet?"

Snow White shook her head. "The doctor is still in there with him."

"Can I get you anything?" Bunny asked, wanting to be helpful. All of them were frightened and upset, but she could only imagine how horrible this was for Snow White.

"No, thank you," Snow White said. "I just want him to be all right. He _has_ to be all right! He just has to!" She began to cry again. Ferdinand put his arm around her and gave her a comforting squeeze.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the doctor emerged from the house. The crowd, which had been full of whispers and speculation, immediately fell silent. Everyone held their breath to hear what he had to say.

"My dear friends," the doctor began. He looked pale and shaken. "This is a terrible, tragic day for our village. I am sorry to have to tell you all...Gaston is dead."

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -

_Additional author's note: I thought it was obvious that I deliberately quoted the Evil Queen's "poison apple" scene from "Snow White", but a reviewer says it's plagiarism if I don't attribute it. So let it be known that the Evil Queen's quotes while creating the poison apple were taken from the movie, and that those 12 sentences were not my own words. _


	19. Whodunnit

_Author's note: This chapter was hard to write at first, because I had a lot of different ideas, but I couldn't decide WHICH of those ideas to use and how it should play out. Luckily, I know some wonderful fanfic writers who are always willing to listen and give feedback and suggestions, bless their hearts! Some are from Bittersweet & Strange, where we have an amazing Writers Workshop section for that very purpose. (Seriously, any of you BATB fanfic writers who are stuck, come by B&S to chat about it! The link is in my profile.)_

_So, a big shout-out and "thank you" to Gadfly, Serengeti Dawn, The Green Archer, civilwarrose, So-crates, and Deathly Marshmallows! Your feedback was so helpful and very much appreciated!_

_Also, warning: lots of angst in this chapter!_

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

Snow White felt as though the world was shattering into pieces. She gripped Mme. Aiguille's arm to keep from fainting. "No," she whispered tremulously. "No. Gaston can't be dead. He _can't!" _

She had thought nothing could ever hurt as much as her father's death, but she was wrong. Once again, someone she loved had been ripped away from her, leaving a huge hole that threatened to swallow her up. But her father had been ill for months, so his death had not been completely unexpected. Gaston was different. He was so healthy, so full of _life._ How could _he_ be dead?

"It's not fair!" she sobbed brokenly like a child, as Mme. Aiguille held her and murmured meaningless soothing words. _He was trying to be good! _Snow White thought. _He went to the castle, he apologized to Belle...he didn't DESERVE to die! _Of course, she knew all too well that life was not always fair...and yet, deep in her heart, she still clung to the belief that good people would be rewarded in the end. It just wasn't fair for Gaston to die _now, _when he was trying so hard to be a better person!

Meanwhile, the doctor was trying to answer the crowd's questions. "It's a mystery," he confessed. "I couldn't find anything to explain his death! He was a healthy and athletic man, so there was no reason for his heart to give out, particularly since he was not performing any exertions at the time. There was nothing blocking his airway, no sign of trauma or asphyxiation, no bruising of any kind, no yellowing of the eyes. So let me ask: do any of you know where he went and what he did in the hours before his death? I'd like to trace his actions and whereabouts to see if we can find a clue to what happened to him."

"He went to the castle today," Lefou said immediately. "He said he was going to see Belle."

"And he came home in a royal carriage!" Bubbles added eagerly. "He looked so handsome, just like a prince! He said he had had an amazing adventure and he would tell us all about it tonight!"

Bambi's eyes narrowed. "If Gaston went to the castle, maybe_ Belle_ did something to him! She never liked him. She even once called him a monster. Maybe she poisoned him when he was at the castle!" Immediately there was a hubbub of excited speculation from the crowd of villagers.

The talk of the royal carriage and the castle reminded Ferdinand of the paper he had found with the fancy seal – a _royal_ seal, he realized now. He took it out and looked at it. "Wait!" he said loudly. Everyone turned towards him. "I found this on the floor near Gaston's-" He broke off, not wanting to upset Snow White by saying the word "body." "Near where Gaston collapsed," he amended. "It's a note, sealed with a royal seal. It must have come from the castle."

The village magistrate stepped forward and said officiously, "Let me see that!" He took the paper from Ferdinand, carefully broke the seal, unfolded it, and cleared his throat. He read aloud, "Royal Proclamation: His Royal Highness Prince Adam and Her Royal Highness Princess Belle do hereby proclaim Gaston Avenant of Molyneaux to be a hero of the highest order. We extend to him our most sincere thanks for bravely and nobly saving the life of Prince Adam, at great risk to himself. In so doing, Gaston showed unparalleled courage and selflessness. He has earned our deepest gratitude and admiration, and is hereby fully pardoned for any and all offenses he may have committed in the past. He is a true hero."

Upon hearing the proclamation, Snow White's eyes filled with tears again. _So Belle did forgive Gaston after all, _she thought. _He apologized, and he saved the prince, and he was a hero. He really DID become a good man, just like he wanted to be. _On the one hand, it was a consolation...but on the other, it broke her heart to know that she would never be able to tell Gaston how proud she was of him, and how much he meant to her.

In contrast, Ferdinand was completely stunned by the proclamation. _All this time, I dismissed Gaston as nothing more than a blackhearted villain, _he thought. _But if he saved Prince Adam's life at great risk to himself...and Prince Adam and Princess Belle THEMSELVES have proclaimed him a hero, and forgiven all his past offenses...then he truly _must _have reformed. _

He remembered Gaston coming to warn him about the Evil Queen, and telling him to make Snow White happy, and of all the good deeds he had been doing in the village, which Ferdinand had scoffed at as a mere ploy. _I misjudged him, _he thought. _There was more to him than I knew. _He wished he could apologize to Gaston for that, but it was too late now.

Meanwhile, Lefou had eagerly hung on every word. "I _knew _it!" he said triumphantly. "I _knew_ Gaston could never just die in an ordinary way. He was a _hero _on the day he died! He saved the prince's life and got a royal proclamation! I'm gonna frame it and put it up in the tavern with all his trophies!" He sniffled and wiped his eyes, thinking of how proud Gaston must have been of that proclamation, and added sadly, "I just wish we knew the whole story of _how_ he saved the prince." It would have meant the world to him to have one last, great story of Gaston's heroism, something to retell around the fire for years to come, as Gaston would have wanted.

Bambi said, "Well...if Gaston saved the prince, and Belle was thanking him and calling him a hero, I guess she _didn't_ kill him." She sounded almost disappointed.

"So what happened to him, then?" Bubbles demanded.

The doctor was thinking. "Snow White, you were the last one to see Gaston alive, is that right?"

Snow White nodded.

"This is important," the doctor said. "Think back and try to remember: do you know if Gaston ate or drank anything prior to his collapse?"

Snow White's eyes widened. "Oh! Yes, he did! He ate an apple! Well, not the whole apple. He took one bite."

Marie said excitedly, "That must be it then! The apple must have been poisoned!" The villagers began buzzing and whispering again.

"No. It _couldn't _have been the apple," Ferdinand declared firmly, shaking his head. "I was given that apple by a wise Enchantress who has been helping me for weeks. She said the apple was magical, and that whoever ate it would be protected from all harm."

"Well, it didn't protect Gaston, did it?" Lefou pointed out. Ferdinand was startled. He hadn't thought of that. Lefou eyed Ferdinand suspiciously. "So..._you're_ the one who gave Gaston that apple," he said accusingly. "And before that, you stole Snow White away from him. Did you poison him to make sure he wouldn't win her back?"

"_What?" _Ferdinand was taken aback. "I didn't poison Gaston. I'd never poison anyone!"

"It's true, he wouldn't!" Snow White said, aghast at the accusation. "Ferdinand is a good person!"

The villagers again burst into a hubbub, everyone talking excitedly at once. The magistrate held up his hands for silence. "Calm down, everyone! There's a simple way to find out the truth. Where is the apple in question?"

"It must still be on the floor in Mme. Aiguille's house where Gaston dropped it," Ferdinand said.

"All right," said the magistrate. "Nobody move! I'll be right back." He went into the house and returned with the shiny red apple, with one bite out of it.

Everyone took a huge step back at the sight of the apple, as though it might jump out of the magistrate's hand and attack them.

The doctor suggested, "There are always rats scurrying around the back of the bakery looking for crumbs. We could feed the apple to them and see what happens."

"Good idea," the magistrate said. He started for the bakery. The crowd of villagers followed.

Sure enough, there were a few rats in back of the bakery. "Everyone stand back," the magistrate ordered. "Give me some room." He took out a knife and carefully cut a small piece off the apple, then tossed the piece toward the rats.

Immediately the rats rushed forward toward the morsel. One rat was faster than the others and gobbled it down. As soon as it did, it froze in place... then fell to the ground, dead. Everyone gasped. Ferdinand stared at the lifeless rat in shock and horror.

The magistrate went over and nudged the rat with his shoe. "It's dead, all right," he announced.

"So Prince Ferdinand IS the killer!" Lefou yelled. "He poisoned Gaston! This proves it!"

The crowd erupted into chaos. People were shouting furiously "He killed Gaston!" and "Make him pay!"

"No!" Snow White cried. "He didn't know!" But no one was listening to her. Snow White felt panic rising within her. Everyone sounded so angry, she was frightened for Ferdinand's safety. Meanwhile, the prince himself was so shaken by the revelation of the apple being poisoned that he wasn't even defending himself. He just stood there, looking stunned.

Suddenly, there was a piercing, high-pitched shriek from the middle of the crowd. Everyone fell silent and turned toward the sound. To everyone's surprise, it was Bunny. "I just wanted to get your attention!" she snapped. _"Look_ at you all! Look what you're doing! You're jumping to conclusions and spreading wild rumors - just like you did to Snow White! Haven't you learned _anything?"_

The crowd subsided a bit, and some of the villagers looked sheepish. Old habits died hard.

"But this is different!" Francois protested. "This isn't just some unfounded rumor. We _know_ the apple was poisoned – we all saw it with our own eyes. And he _admitted_ the apple was his!"

"No. He said someone else _gave _it to him," Bunny corrected. "That doesn't mean he _knew_ it was poisoned."

Lefou scoffed, "And you believe him? He _hated_ Gaston! We all know that!"

Snow White looked at Lefou reproachfully. He was her friend – how could he be acting this way? But seeing the hurt in his eyes, she understood. He was devastated over Gaston's death, and in his pain he was lashing out, needing someone to blame.

"That doesn't mean he's guilty!" Bunny insisted. "And let me also remind you all that Prince Ferdinand is royalty." She turned around slowly, glaring at them all, meeting their eyes with a challenging stare. "Think about that."

"She does have a point there," the magistrate said, flustered. "He _is _royalty. Frankly, I don't know if I even have the _authority_ to arrest a royal. Do I? Does anyone here know?" He was feeling totally overwhelmed and out of his depth, and terrified of doing the wrong thing. The tiny village generally had very little crime – just an occasional petty theft or drunken brawl. He wasn't prepared to deal with the murder of the town's most popular citizen, with a foreign prince as the prime suspect no less! _Why did I ever take this job? _he wondered.

Lefou protested, "You have to do _something! _Gaston was murdered! Are you just gonna let that go like it's nothing?"

"Well...no...of course not," said the magistrate. He took out a handkerchief and mopped his brow nervously. Then his eye fell on the bookseller in the crowd. "Monsieur Liseur!" he said in relief, pointing at the bookseller. "Do you have any books on law in your shop? Anything we can consult for the proper procedure in this situation?"

"I do have some law books," the bookseller said. "But it might take me some time to find something that applies here. This is a most unusual situation, to say the least."

"Thank you. I would appreciate anything you can find out," the magistrate said gratefully. "But that leaves the question of what to do in the meantime..." He turned to Ferdinand and asked, almost apologetically, "Would you mind being put in jail temporarily, Your Highness? Just until we figure this out? You _are _the prime suspect, after all."

"What? I can't be in jail. I have to protect Snow White!" Ferdinand said, agitated. "The old woman who gave me the apple, the one I thought was an enchantress...it must have been Snow White's stepmother, the Evil Queen! She must have used magic to disguise herself. But it _had_ to be her - she specifically told me to make sure that _Snow White_ ate the apple. Gaston ate it by mistake. But she was really trying to kill Snow White...which means she'll try again!"

Everyone gasped, and Snow White gave a frightened little squeak. The magistrate was completely at a loss as to what to do now.

The baker said anxiously, "Gaston _did _make that announcement a few weeks ago warning us about the Evil Queen. He said that she was nearby and wanted to kill Snow White, and that she knew magic."

"What? I don't understand!" Bubbles wailed. _"_Do you mean the prince is telling the truth and it really _was_ the Evil Queen? Or is the prince lying and he did murder Gaston?"

No one knew the answer to that. Soon everyone was arguing again. Some insisted they should lock up Ferdinand on suspicion of murder, while others were frightened of the Evil Queen and feared that if the prince were in jail, they'd be left unprotected.

"If only Gaston were here!" Bubbles said. "He would tell us what to do!"

"If Gaston were here, we wouldn't have this problem in the first place!" Bambi pointed out.

Finally the magistrate cleared his throat and said, "If the Evil Queen is indeed nearby, then we do need the prince to protect the village and Snow White. But if he deliberately murdered Gaston - which is still a distinct possibility - then he should be locked up until we find out from the bookseller's books if we're allowed to put him on trial. So, clearly, what we should do now is... uh..." Everyone was watching him for a decision. "Circumstances being what they are..." He hemmed and hawed.

Ferdinand looked around at the villagers. Some of them looked frightened, but others were glaring at him with anger, hostility and suspicion. _This must be how Gaston felt when I kept calling him 'villain,' _he thought. _But in this case, they're not wrong. Even if it wasn't intentional, I DID cause Gaston's death. His blood is on my hands._

He turned to the magistrate. "You're absolutely right. I should be locked up."

"What?" the magistrate said in surprise. He hadn't expected that.

Ferdinand raised his voice, speaking to the crowd. "Listen to me. What I told you all is the truth. The Evil Queen tricked me; I didn't know the apple was poisoned. But the fact is, it doesn't matter. I AM responsible for Gaston's death. I fully admit it. _I_ was the one who was foolish enough to believe her lies, and_ I _was the one who brought the poisoned apple into the house. And Gaston died because of it."

Ferdinand took a shaky breath. Snow White could see how devastated he was by the revelation. "So...it IS my fault that Gaston is dead," he said. "You're absolutely right to blame me for it. And I would willingly go to jail for it...were it not for the fact that doing so would leave Snow White unprotected. I can't allow any harm to come to her if I'm locked up and unable to protect her. It would only compound my guilt.

"So instead," he went on, "I suggest that I be put under house arrest. That is, confined to one room or building, with guards if you like - but without locks, and near Snow White, just in case any danger threatens her."

The villagers considered that. Then the tavern keeper suggested, "What if we keep the prince in his room at the inn over the tavern? It's near enough to Mme. Aiguille's if he needs to get to Snow White in a hurry. And there are always plenty of men around the tavern who can guard him – they could do it in shifts."

Ferdinand looked at the magistrate. "Will that satisfy you?"

"Yes," the magistrate said immediately, with vast relief. "Yes, that sounds very satisfactory." He looked at the crowd. "Does everyone agree to that?"

The villagers talked amongst themselves. The consensus was that it was a reasonable idea.

Only Lefou was unhappy with the plan. It didn't seem fair to him that after killing Gaston, Ferdinand was simply going to stay in his own room at the inn, where he'd been staying anyway. But there was no other solution, and everyone else was in favor of it.

"Good!" the magistrate said happily. "It's settled, then."

"Is he gonna have a trial?" Lefou burst out. He still wanted to see Ferdinand pay for Gaston's death.

"Well...it depends on what the bookseller's law books say," the magistrate said. "I'm sure there's SOMETHING to be done. And once we find out what it is, we'll be sure to do it!" The villagers nodded in agreement.

The undertaker stepped forward. "If that's all settled, we need to remove the body and plan Gaston's funeral."

The villagers fell silent at his words, and the mood grew somber. The excitement of the murder mystery had temporarily distracted them from the more important point: Gaston was dead. He had been the town hero, the one everyone looked up to, the colorful, larger-than-life presence who seemed to fill every corner of the village. It was impossible to even _imagine _the village without him – to never again hear his loud booming voice bragging and telling tales of adventure, or watch his feats of strength and skill that made everyone "ooh" and "aah," or just see him walking around the town, musclebound and gorgeous, making women young and old sigh with pleasure at the sight of him as they went about their humdrum chores. The town would be immeasurably quieter and duller without Gaston.

The undertaker continued, "I'll need a few men to carry him to my cart."

Lefou, the magistrate, Francois, and the baker started toward Mme. Aiguille's house. Snow White followed them, but Mme. Aiguille took her arm. "Snow White, you shouldn't have to see Gaston like that," she said gently.

Snow White pulled away. "I have to!" she protested. "I just can't believe it's true otherwise!" She ran into the house, pushing past the men.

Gaston was still lying on the floor where he had fallen. Snow White knelt next to him. It was so hard to believe that he was dead. His cheeks were rosy, and he looked just as handsome as he had in life. _He looks like he's only sleeping, _Snow White thought. She had a wild hope that it was all a mistake, that any moment he would just open his eyes.

But he wasn't breathing, and when she gently touched his hand, it was cold to the touch. _It's true, _she thought sorrowfully. _He's gone forever. I'll never see him again, or talk to him. _Tears spilled down her cheeks. _And I'll never, ever have the chance to tell him that I love him. _She knew now in her heart that it was true: Gaston was her one true love. But he would never know.

Ferdinand, who had followed the magistrate inside, flinched at the sight. To see Gaston's lifeless body and Snow White's tears caused him pain beyond measure. But he forced himself to watch - to burn every last detail into his memory, like a punishment. _I did this, _he thought. _This death, this pain and sorrow – it's all because of me._

The undertaker cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Mademoiselle?" he said hesitantly to Snow White. "We need to take him...if you're ready."

She wanted to tell him that she would never be ready. But she allowed Mme. Aiguille to gently help her up and lead her into her bedroom.

Monique and Amelie came into the house and entered the bedroom. "Snow White?" Monique asked. "We're so sorry. Is there anything we can do?"

She shook her head. "No," she said sadly. "But thank you. Amelie, you should go to Lefou. He needs you more than I do."

Amelie nodded gratefully. She had been torn between comforting her friend and comforting her beau, both of them suffering and inconsolable. "All right. I'll come see you later," she said. She and Monique left the room. Mme. Aiguille stayed with Snow White, not wanting her to be alone.

Meanwhile, in the main room, the undertaker was wrapping Gaston's body in a sheet. Lefou watched, feeling like he couldn't breathe. It was like a nightmare, one he couldn't wake up from. How could Gaston possibly be dead? He had more life and vitality in him than anyone Lefou had ever seen! In fact, Lefou could easily imagine Gaston actually_ fighting_ Death, simply flat-out refusing to be taken, wrestling Death into submission and sending it whimpering away.

But instead, Gaston lay utterly still and silent, unresisting as the sheet was put over his face. It felt completely _wrong_ to Lefou. Gaston dead meant Gaston defeated, and Gaston was _never _defeated.

He tried to imagine a future without Gaston. It was unthinkable. Gaston had been the most important presence in his life since he was 9 years old. What was he supposed to do now?

He felt a hand slip into his and squeeze comfortingly. He turned to see Amelie looking at him with empathy. "Are you all right?" she said softly. "Can I help?"

His heart swelled with gratitude for her. "Just...stay with me, okay?" he said.

"Of course," she said, wishing she could do more.

The undertaker was done wrapping Gaston's body. "All right, men," he said. "Let's lift him and bring him out to the cart."

As the men lifted Gaston, Lefou noticed Ferdinand watching. Suddenly he was overcome with pure rage. "Why are _you _here?" he exploded. "You shouldn't be here! You shouldn't be anywhere _near_ him!" It was irrational, he knew. But Gaston had always wanted to appear strong and powerful at all times. Now, dead and wrapped in a sheet, he was the opposite of powerful, the very definition of helpless. And the thought of Gaston's killer watching him while he was so vulnerable made Lefou furious. "You have no right to be here!" he shouted. "Aren't you supposed to be confined to the inn?"

Ferdinand took a step backward. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I was just waiting for the magistrate." He looked at the magistrate. "I'm in your custody, aren't I?"

"Oh...yes," the magistrate said. "I was just helping to carry...well, I suppose the rest of you have this all in hand?" He looked at the other men, who nodded to indicate he could leave. They shifted position, and the magistrate let go and went over to Ferdinand. "Let's go, then."

As they passed the closed door of Snow White's bedroom, Ferdinand paused. He heard Snow White's muffled sobbing from within, and could just about hear her words. "Oh, Mme. Aiguille, how can I ever get through this? I loved him, and I never even got to tell him. How can I live without him?"

Ferdinand felt a pang. _Gaston was her true love, _he thought. _It was always him. _But his sadness at knowing that Snow White would never love him was overshadowed by the guilt of knowing he had robbed her of the one she _did_ love.

The magistrate was already at the front door. "Your Highness? Are you coming?"

"Yes, of course." Ferdinand followed him out the door.


	20. Endings and Beginnings

_Author's note: This is another chapter with a lot of angst (I'm really sorry about that!), but it ALSO has some comfort and hope, so it's not unrelentingly depressing. (And I promise that the NEXT chapter will be a fun happy one – just bear with me!)_

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

Snow White had cried for a long time. Finally the first wave of hysterical grief passed, but now she just felt empty and desolate inside.

Mme. Aiguille handed her a cup of tea. "Thank you, Mme. Aiguille," Snow White said, and sipped it slowly.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this," Mme. Aiguille said. "Believe me, I know just how you feel. When my Louis passed on, I didn't know how I could go on. I was only 16 when we married, and we were together for 20 years. My entire life revolved around him, especially since we weren't fortunate enough to have children. When he was gone, I felt so alone, as though my life were over."

"That must have been hard," Snow White said sympathetically.

"Yes. But it's all right. It was years ago," Mme. Aiguille said. "I just want to assure you that God doesn't give us more than we can handle. At the time, I didn't know how I could go on...but I _did _go on, and here I am. The village seamstress at that time was getting old and couldn't work as much, so I began working for her, and then when she passed on, I took over the shop. I survived. And then I was fortunate enough to meet _you,_ dear." She smiled at Snow White. "Even after a tragedy, life goes on, and wonderful things can come into our lives when we least expect them." She patted Snow White's shoulder. "You'll get through this. You're one of the strongest people I know."

"Me? I'm not strong at all!" Snow White said disbelievingly. Right now she didn't even feel like she could get through this _day,_ let alone the rest of her life without Gaston.

"Yes, you are," Mme. Aiguille said. "You've been through so much – your father's death, losing everything you had as a princess, being forced to work as a servant, your stepmother's attempt on your life. But you've survived, and you've even managed to hold on to faith and hope and optimism, and kept your sweet and kind nature, instead of becoming hard and bitter as so many would have. You're a very special young woman, Snow White."

"Thank you," Snow White said, touched.

"And always remember, dear: you're not alone," Mme. Aiguille added. "You have so many people who love you and care about you: me, your friends, Prince Ferdinand-"

"Oh!" Snow White said, startled. "Ferdinand!" She hadn't thought about him at all since that nightmarish moment of seeing Gaston's body on the floor. "He must feel terrible! Where is he?"

"They said they were going to keep him under house arrest at the inn, so he's probably there," Mme. Aiguille said.

Snow White stood up. "I should go see him," she said. "Thank you for everything, Mme. Aiguille. I'll be back in a little while."

Snow White hurried to the inn, went up the stairs, and told the guards she wanted to see Ferdinand. They stepped aside so she could knock on the door. The prince said, "Come in," and she entered.

When Ferdinand saw it was her, he jumped up and came toward her. "Snow White," he said, his voice heavy with remorse. "I am so sorry for what I've done. Not just to Gaston, but to you as well. The pain I have caused you..."

"Oh, Ferdinand, I don't blame you," she told him. "You had no way of knowing the apple was poisoned. And besides, you didn't _tell _Gaston to eat it. You even tried to stop him, remember? He ate it on his own."

"Yes, he did," Ferdinand said. "But it was my fault the apple was there in the first place. And worse, had Gaston _not_ eaten it, I would have killed _you, _Snow White!" He looked at her, his eyes anguished. "Think on that. I would have given you that poisoned apple with my own hands and insisted that you eat it! So not _only _am I responsible for Gaston's death, but I also came within a hair's breadth of murdering _you!" _

Snow White hadn't thought of that, and the horror of that realization took her breath away. Gaston had accidentally eaten the apple...but if he had not, SHE would be the one lying dead at the undertaker's at this very moment. _Gaston gave his life to save mine, even though he didn't know it, _she thought sorrowfully.

But then, seeing how tormented Ferdinand was, her innate compassion took over. "Ferdinand, it isn't your fault," she tried to comfort him.

"How can you _say_ that?" he cried. "Of _course_ it's my fault! If I hadn't been fooled by the Evil Queen, if I hadn't brought that apple into the house, Gaston would still be alive!" He sank heavily onto the bed, his shoulders slumped.

"But Ferdinand, you had no way of _knowing! _How could you?" She sat down on a chair facing him. "Please, don't blame yourself. I know that you had only good intentions."

"The road to Hell is paved with good intentions," Ferdinand said grimly. "I shouldn't have been so gullible! I should have-" He suddenly broke off, seeing her look of sympathetic concern.

"Forgive me," he said contritely. "Please don't concern yourself about me. You have enough sorrows of your own without taking on mine as well." He paused, as if debating what to say next, then made a decision. "Besides, there is something else I need to speak to you about."

"All right," Snow White said, relieved to change the subject. "What is it?"

"My marriage proposal," Ferdinand said.

"Oh..." Snow White was taken aback. The man she loved had just died that very day. The _last _thing she wanted to think about now was marrying someone else! But she didn't want to hurt Ferdinand's feelings by saying so.

Seeing her expression, Ferdinand said hastily, "No, you misunderstand me! I am not asking you to marry me! In fact, quite the opposite: I am _withdrawing_ my proposal."

"Withdrawing it?" Snow White said in surprise. "You mean, you don't want to marry me anymore?"

"Yes. I know now that Gaston was the one you truly loved," Ferdinand said. "I should have accepted it long before now – you _did_ tell me when I first arrived here that your feelings toward me had only been infatuation, and that Gaston was the one who had captured your heart. It was only my own self-delusion that led me to hope your feelings might change. But I have finally faced the fact that Gaston really _was_ your true love, and always will be."

Snow White didn't know what to say. He was right – she couldn't deny it.

Ferdinand went on, "I realize that with Gaston gone, it is conceivable that in time, you might eventually have agreed to marry me - out of pity, or loneliness, or simply not having any other plan in mind. But that's not the kind of marriage I want. Not for myself, and not for you." He shrugged. "My father always says that I am too idealistic. He would like to see me married for practical reasons – a strategic alliance with another kingdom, for example. But I have always believed in true love, and wanted a marriage that was nothing less than a union of soulmates."

He looked at Snow White earnestly. "The truth is that if you married me, you would always know that you had settled for a man you didn't love, and you would always mourn what you might have had with Gaston. You deserve so much more than that! And as for me, I cannot bear the thought of spending my life trying to compete with the memory of a dead man. Especially when his death weighs so heavily on my conscience. Any marriage between you and me would be forever haunted by Gaston's ghost, figuratively if not literally." He gave her a sad smile. "So, I will not be your husband. But know that I _will_ forever be your friend, if you wish it, and I will defend and protect you with my life."

Snow White's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Ferdinand..." She hugged him. "You are such a good man. You deserve to find happiness. And although what you say is true, please know how much I_ do _value your friendship! I am very fond of you, and have the greatest respect and admiration for you."

"I know," he assured her. "And I am very glad of it."

Snow White stood up. "I'll come see you tomorrow," she promised. "Right after the..." She trailed off, and a shadow crossed her face.

"The funeral," Ferdinand finished with a sigh.

Snow White nodded, gave him another quick hug, and left.

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

Lefou spent the rest of the day working feverishly to arrange Gaston's funeral, with Amelie by his side. He was determined that Gaston would have only the best. Most villagers were buried in a plain pine box, but the undertaker always kept one or two fancier caskets available, just in case a more prosperous citizen was willing to pay for it. Since Lefou insisted money was no object, the undertaker brought his best one out. It was a heavy, sturdy, polished oak casket with metal handles and a satin lining. Lefou looked at it approvingly. "Yes," he said. "Gaston would like that. Fancier than anyone else's."

Next Lefou went to the flower shop and ordered dozens and dozens of red and yellow flowers of all kinds, since red and yellow were Gaston's signature colors. Then he was off to the butcher and the baker and the tavern, because following the church ceremony and the burial, Lefou wanted a high-class memorial reception at the tavern, with plenty of food and drink. "I want everyone to gather here afterward and eat and drink and tell stories about Gaston and remember him," he explained to the tavern keeper.

"An excellent idea," the tavern keeper told him, eagerly accepting the money Lefou handed over.

After all the arrangements had been made, Lefou kept pacing frenetically, trying to think of anything he'd missed. "There should be more! What else should there be?"

"You've thought of everything," Amelie told him. She was worried about him. He had been arranging this funeral for hours without a break, with an almost manic energy.

"It has to be _perfect,"_ he insisted. "It's Gaston's last public appearance ever! It has to be amazing! It's the last thing I can do for him." He had a sudden thought. "His rifle! He should be buried with his rifle! I'll go get it right now." He began running toward Gaston's house.

Amelie ran after him. At Gaston's house, she went inside and saw Lefou taking the rifle out of Gaston's gun cabinet. "I'll bring this to the undertaker right away," he said. "He can put it inside the coffin. But what else?" He looked around the house. "Would Gaston want anything else?" He put the rifle down and started frantically looking through Gaston's closets and drawers, in case there was something important he'd missed.

"Lefou!" Amelie said worriedly. "Calm down. You're running yourself ragged!"

"It has to be _perfect!"_ he repeated, searching through the drawers.

"It _will_ be perfect!" she said. She took him by the shoulders, pulling him away from the drawers. "Please, Lefou, just stop and sit down!"

"No! I can't stop!" he protested. "Let go!" He pulled away from her and blurted out, "If I stop...I'll have to _think_ about it!"

"Oh, Lefou..." she said compassionately.

All the energy seemed to go out of Lefou at once. He slumped into a chair and started to cry.

Amelie sat next to him and hugged him tightly. "It's all right..." she murmured.

"I'm sorry," he sniffled. Gaston wouldn't have cried – it wasn't manly. "I shouldn't be crying..."

"Why not?" Amelie said. "Everyone's entitled to cry when they lose someone close to them. It's all right. Let it out."

Grateful for that permission, Lefou cried into her shoulder. "It won't be the same without him," he sobbed.

"I know," she said gently, patting his back.

Finally, Lefou took out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes. "Thanks," he said to her, embarrassed about his emotional outburst.

"Do you want to talk about him?" Amelie asked. "It might help. Tell me how you became friends with him."

Lefou thought back over the years. "Well, when I was little, I used to get picked on," he told her. "I wasn't strong or fast, and I couldn't do anything very well. But Gaston was always amazing, even as a child – he was the best at_ everything. _I always wished I could be like him. Then when I was nine, it was a cold winter, and the lake was frozen, and I tried to walk across it, but the ice broke, and I fell in. It was freezing cold, and I went under and almost drowned. I was so scared! I thought I was gonna die right then and there! But then, Gaston pulled me out. He saved my _life." _His eyes shone with hero-worship at the memory. "So the next day, I went up to him and thanked him again and told him what a hero he was, and how much I admired him, and asked if there was anything I could do for him. He said I could carry his bag for him. So I did. And then I started doing other things for him too – whatever he needed. He liked having me around to help him out, and he was flattered whenever I told him how great he was. And when the other boys saw that I was with Gaston, they respected me. They even _envied_ me. No one ever picked on me ever again."

He looked at Amelie, wanting her to understand. "I just felt so special and important, helping Gaston. I mean, I was never going to do anything amazing _myself._ I knew that. But Gaston did amazing things every day, and helping him made me feel like I was part of it, you know? Like I _helped _him achieve all those great things. And it was exciting being with him. He always had something going on - a hunting trip, or a contest to win, or some big plan to get what he wanted. You just never knew what would happen next with him; he was full of surprises. Being with him was an adventure." He smiled reminiscently. "I was his best friend," he said proudly. "He always confided in me. When things didn't go his way, or if he was making secret plans, I was the only one he talked to about it. It made me feel special."

He sighed. "But now...he's gone. Just like that. So now I'm nothing again." He looked down dejectedly. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Lefou, you're not _nothing!" _Amelie protested. "How can you possibly think that? You're a very special person with OR without Gaston. You're loyal, and hard-working, and you care deeply about people you're close to. You have so much to offer. Remember when you helped out my family when my father was ill? You did us a huge favor, and they were all very impressed with you. They thought you were wonderful. I do, too."

"Really?" Lefou said.

"Yes," Amelie said firmly. "You lost a dear friend, and that's a tragedy. It's painful and sad, and you'll never ever forget him. But you didn't lose _yourself, _Lefou_. _You're still here. And I think you're amazing." She hugged him again.

"Thanks," Lefou said gratefully. He was feeling a little calmer now. Maybe...just _maybe_...he could get through this. "After the funeral and everything is over, I could help your family some more if you want," he offered.

"That would be wonderful," Amelie said. "In fact, why don't you come to my house right now? I know my family would love to have you over for dinner."

"Okay," Lefou said. "Lemme just bring Gaston's rifle over to the undertaker, and then we'll go." He was glad not to be alone. Amelie's family was so warm and friendly and supportive – being with them was just what he needed right now.

He picked up the rifle and left the house, walking hand in hand with Amelie.

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

Bunny and her sisters were serving in the tavern that night. She and her sisters worked there part-time to earn extra money for their widowed mother. The tavern was crowded: all the men in town were there, buzzing about Gaston's death, and speculating and arguing about what would happen to the prince, and whether they were in danger from the Evil Queen.

Lefou came in, and everyone fell silent. He went over to Gaston's chair and looked at it for a long moment, then he told the tavern keeper, "We should put a rope around Gaston's chair, so no one will ever sit there. It's _his _chair and it always will be." Then he turned to the crowd of men and said, "Gaston's funeral will be tomorrow morning at 10:00 a.m." He had to stop a moment to choke back a sob, but then continued in a stronger voice. "Afterwards we're gonna have a memorial reception here. There'll be a lot of food and drinks. I want everyone to tell stories about their memories of Gaston and all the amazing things he did. It's his last chance to be the center of attention. He'd like that."

The men all nodded, agreeing it was a good idea. Lefou got a drink and held it up. "To Gaston!" The men all raised their glasses in the toast and drank, then went back to their conversations. Lefou sat down, but kept staring at Gaston's chair as if he still couldn't believe that it was empty.

But Bunny kept thinking of the prince, all alone in his room upstairs with guards in front of his door, while downstairs everyone was speculating about whether he was guilty or not and what his fate would be.

Many did believe his story about being tricked by the Evil Queen. "Even after the prince said the Evil Queen tricked him, he still _did_ say he was responsible for Gaston's death and he was willing to be locked up," the butcher pointed out. "He wasn't using that story about the Evil Queen to get out of trouble. And Gaston did say the Evil Queen is somewhere around and knows magic. So I believe him."

"Whether his story is true or not, he still _killed _Gaston," the baker insisted. "He shouldn't get off scot-free for that!"

"What about the Evil Queen?" asked Claude, a skinny blonde man. "Do you think she'll attack the village?" He looked nervous. "Maybe we should all get together and go after her?"

"The way we went after the Beast?" the baker said. "We all know how well _that _turned out! And we had Gaston with us then. I wouldn't want to go up against an evil witch without Gaston!" The men all shuddered in agreement. Without Gaston, they were too frightened to head deliberately into danger.

The tavern door opened, and the magistrate came in. "Good news, everyone!" he announced cheerfully. "The bookseller has consulted his law books and discovered the proper procedure in a case where a foreign royal is accused of a crime!" Everyone leaned forward eagerly to listen. "It turns out that the local monarch has jurisdiction," the magistrate explained. "So tomorrow morning, I'll send a messenger to Prince Adam explaining the situation, and it will be up to _him _to decide the case."

Lefou scowled. "He's a royal too. Royals always stick together. He'll just let him go and not do anything!"

"Not necessarily," the magistrate said. "Remember that proclamation? Gaston saved Prince Adam's life. So the prince won't be happy to hear that Gaston's been poisoned." He called to Bunny to bring him a beer and sat down at a table. "Anyway, the case won't be _our_ problem anymore." He didn't really care what happened to Prince Ferdinand, as long as _he_ wasn't responsible for it.

Bunny brought a mug of beer over and set it down in front of the magistrate. _Prince Ferdinand should be told about this, _she thought. But that idea didn't seem to occur to the magistrate, who was enjoying his drink, relieved he didn't have to make any major decisions.

Bunny went over to Bambi and asked, "Did anyone bring food up to the prince since he's been here?" Four hours had passed since Ferdinand had been brought to his room.

Bambi shrugged. "Not me. I've been busy serving customers."

"Me too," Bubbles said. "Besides, he killed Gaston! Let him go hungry!"

Bunny rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bring him something," she told them. "He may be a prisoner, but he's still entitled to _eat." _

Bambi shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Bunny ladled a bowl of stew, poured a mug of beer, and put the items on a tray, along with some bread. Then she headed up the stairs and told the guards she was bringing the prince dinner.

Prince Ferdinand was sitting by the window., looking out listlessly, when she entered.

She suddenly felt shy. He didn't know her at all, and besides, he was a _prince._ "I brought you something to eat, Your Highness," she said by way of explanation. "I thought you might be hungry." She set the tray down on the table and gave an awkward curtsey.

"Thank you," Prince Ferdinand said automatically, not looking up. "That was kind of you." .

He expected her to leave, but she lingered. _She must be waiting for me to eat it so she can bring the tray and bowl back downstairs, _he thought. He was too depressed to have any appetite, but he didn't want to cause her inconvenience, so he sat by the table and ate the stew.

"I also have some news for you," Bunny said. "The bookseller found out from the law books what to do in your type of case. They're going to send word to Prince Adam and let _him_ decide."

"Oh," was all Ferdinand said.

She looked at him quizzically. "You don't seem too interested."

He shrugged. "What does it matter?" he said dejectedly. "Whether I'm set free or locked in a dungeon for the rest of my life, nothing will change the fact that a man died because of me. Having to live with that knowledge is a harsher sentence than anything the law can come up with."

Bunny nodded in understanding. "It feels awful to know you made a mistake that hurt someone," she said sympathetically. "I know what that's like."

The empathy in her voice surprised him. "You do?" He looked at her closely for the first time, and suddenly realized she was the girl who had stood up for him in the crowd that afternoon.

"Yes," she admitted, forgetting her self-consciousness in her desire to make him feel better. She sat down in a chair. "It wasn't nearly as bad as what happened to you, of course! But there was a time when my sisters started spreading rumors about Snow White because they were jealous of her. Soon the whole town was gossiping, and it made her cry." She looked down, embarrassed. "I _should_ have stood up publicly right away and told everyone to stop saying mean things about her...but I didn't. I was a coward: I didn't want my sisters to be angry at me, and I was afraid to speak out and disagree with everyone else. But I hated myself for it. I was lucky, though – I did have the opportunity to apologize to her later, and she forgave me. And I swore to myself then that I were ever in a similar situation, I would do the right thing."

"Is that why you stood up for me today?" he asked.

She was surprised – she hadn't realized he even recognized her. "Well, yes, that was part of it," she said. "The other part was that I saw you were innocent. When they were testing the apple, I was watching your face, and I saw that you were just as shocked and horrified as everyone else. It was obvious that you hadn't _known_ the apple was poisoned. But everyone started screaming that you were a murderer. It wasn't fair. So I stood up for you."

"Thank you," Ferdinand said sincerely. "What is your name?"

"Bunny," she replied.

"You are a woman of integrity, Bunny," Ferdinand said. Then he sighed. "But I am not deserving of your defense. I am not innocent."

She raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You're not?"

He shook his head. "Oh, what you said IS true: I did not know the apple was poisoned. But what does it matter? Intentionally or not, I _still _caused Gaston's death." He looked at her hopelessly. "What difference does it make if I meant well, if the result is_ exactly _the same as if I had deliberately meant to kill him?"

She regarded him thoughtfully. "The difference is that it means you're not a bad person," she said simply. "I think that's a _big _difference."

He looked at her in surprise. Was there any chance she was right? He had not believed Snow White's insistence that he wasn't to blame, because Snow White cared about him and couldn't bear to see anyone unhappy. She would have said _anything_ to make him feel better. But this girl was a stranger, and had no reason to lie to him.

"Look, from what you've said, it sounds like the Evil Queen was plotting this for a long time," Bunny went on. "She helped you for weeks to win your trust, then betrayed you. _She's _the murderer, not you! You just made the mistake of trusting the wrong person, that's all. Lots of people make that mistake. Women trust men who seduce them with sweet lies, and then they get their hearts broken, or end up with a baby. Men get cheated out of their life savings by con artists and swindlers who are smooth talkers. Believe me, you're not the first one to trust the wrong person."

"But in most cases, making that mistake doesn't result in someone's _death,"_ he pointed out.

"That's true," she conceded. "But look at it this way: now that you know how the Evil Queen operates, you won't get fooled again. You'll be smarter and ready for her. And believe me, if you defeat her, and save Snow White and the town, everyone here will be calling you a hero! You have a chance to set things right."

"Perhaps," he said, cautiously hopeful. Maybe he _could_ avenge Gaston's death by defeating the Evil Queen.

Then his face fell. "But my mistake also has ramifications that extend far beyond this village."

"What do you mean?" Bunny asked.

Ferdinand realized suddenly that he was taking up her time. He had a lot on his mind, and she was so easy to talk to that he had just started unburdening himself. But she surely had better things to do than listen to him. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "You're very kind, but you don't need to waste your time listening to the problems of a stranger."

"I don't mind," Bunny assured him. "I think sometimes it's _easier_ to talk to a stranger."

She was right about that, Ferdinand realized. The only other person he could talk to in this village was Snow White, but he didn't want to burden _her,_ knowing he had caused her such sorrow.

"Well, all right. If you truly wish to hear it..." Ferdinand took a deep breath. "When my father passes, I will become king of our province," he explained. "It is my destiny, and a responsibility I take seriously. I have been preparing and training to be king from my earliest childhood. I have also tried to live a virtuous life in all ways – defending the helpless, giving charity to the poor, and always doing the right thing in every situation. Up until now, I was completely confident that I was up to the challenge of being king.

"But now..." He sighed. "When I took that apple from the old woman, I was _certain_ that it was the right thing to do! I wanted to protect Snow White, and I believed the apple would do that. Instead, I played right into the hands of our enemy, the Evil Queen, and caused an innocent man's death!" He looked at Bunny, his eyes anxious and full of self-doubt. "If I can be so easily misled, how can I possibly lead a _kingdom?_ My subjects deserve far better than to have such a gullible fool for a king! Who is to say that when I am ruler, I will not make an even _more_ tragic mistake? If my kingdom ends up in ruins, my subjects starving or slaughtered by an invading army, no one will care if I had the best of intentions!"

Bunny considered that thoughtfully. Then she said, "Do you really want to know what I think?"

"Yes, very much so," Ferdinand said earnestly.

"Well, honestly, I think this experience will make you a _better_ king," she said frankly.

He was confused. "How so? I will be a better king because I caused a man's death?"

"No. You'll be a better king because you made a _mistake_ and had to live with the consequences," Bunny explained. "You just told me that up until now, you always did everything right, and you were completely confident that you'd be a great king." She shook her head. "Believe me, the surest way to make a mistake is to be positive that you'll _never_ make one!

"But now, think of all the things you've learned from this," she went on. "You've learned that you're not infallible. So when you have to make a decision in future, you'll be a lot more careful to make sure it's the right one. You've also learned that people can be deceitful, so you won't be so quick to trust them, even if they seem to be on your side. You've learned that things aren't always what they seem, so you won't take everything at face value and make snap judgments. Instead, you'll look below the surface, and consider all sides. And you _also _found out how horrible it feels to cause a man's death...so when you're king, if you have to give an order that may cause someone to die – like sending people into war – you won't give that order lightly, but only as when there's no other option. Also, you've learned that even a good person like yourself can make a bad mistake. So if you're judging a case or passing a sentence, you'll probably be more understanding, and not be too harsh to people who don't deserve it."

She smiled at him encouragingly. "So, you see? As tragic as Gaston's death was, some good can come of it. You can honor his memory by _learning _from this experience, and using it to become the best king you can possibly be."

Ferdinand stared at her in astonishment. He had never expected such insight from a peasant girl. _She is right about me, _he thought ruefully. _I DO need to look beneath the surface and learn that that things are not always what they seem._

Bunny began to feel self-conscious under his intense gaze. "I'm sorry," she said, dropping her eyes. "It's not my place to try to give you advice."

"On the contrary, I am grateful for your advice," Ferdinand told her. "In truth, I believe you may be the wisest person I have ever met."

Bunny's eyes widened. "Wise? _Me?" _She laughed at the idea._ "_No one's ever said _that_ before! In fact, a lot of people in town call me and my two sisters the Silly Girls."

"Really? Why?" Ferdinand asked.

"Oh, the three of us always used to chase Gaston around shamelessly," she said with an embarrassed giggle. "We were always hoping that someday he might fall in love with one of us. It _was _silly. He didn't care about us at all."

Ferdinand recalled the two blondes he had often seen swooning over Gaston during his time in the village. "I saw two blonde maidens following Gaston around, but not three," he said, puzzled.

"I stopped chasing him a while ago, when he fell in love with Snow White," Bunny explained. "It took me long enough, but I finally figured out that it's ridiculous to keep waiting around and hoping for someone who's clearly never going to love you back."

"Yes," Ferdinand said slowly, thinking of Snow White as well. "I know exactly what you mean." In this, too, she had been wiser than he. He looked at her, intrigued. "What happened after you gave up on Gaston?" he wanted to know. "You must have many suitors – you are an extraordinary young woman."

She blushed. "Thanks for saying so. But no. To be honest..." She hesitated. She had never admitted this out loud before. But he had confided in her, and she found herself trusting him. "To be honest...I don't think any man will ever truly love me."

"Why would you say that?" Ferdinand said in surprise. "You are a maiden of integrity, wisdom, kindness, and if you don't mind my saying so, great beauty as well. I would imagine that many men would be vying for your hand."

"Well, they vie for _something,_ but it's not my hand," she said ruefully. "I think you're the only man who's ever looked me in the _eyes_ while talking to me, instead of at my chest." She shrugged. "Blonde hair and a curvy figure gets attention from men, yes, but not always the _right_ attention. And when it comes to love, I have a big disadvantage: my sisters."

"How so? I don't understand," Ferdinand said.

"Well, a man falls in love with a woman because he thinks she's special," Bunny explained. "She stands out to him. He thinks she's better than any other woman he's ever met. But in my case, everyone just dismisses me as just 'one of the triplets.' My sisters and I all look alike – lots of people can't even tell us apart! So none of us stand out, and there's no reason for a man to be interested in one of us over the others. Why would any man think I'm special, when there are two other girls in town who are exactly like me?"

"But they're _not_ exactly like you!" Ferdinand protested. He remembered her sisters in the crowd, guessing that Belle might have killed Gaston and getting caught up in the drama and excitement of the mystery. Bunny was the only one of the three who had taken the situation seriously and not jumped to conclusions. She had stood up for him when others were yelling that he was a murderer. "You may look similar, but your character is very different. Isn't that more important?"

"You'd think so," she agreed. "But most people don't bother to look past appearances to see what's inside."

"It's almost like a curse," Ferdinand mused aloud.

"Pardon?" Bunny asked, not certain how to take that.

"Forgive me! I meant no offense," Ferdinand said, embarrassed. "I only meant that to me, it sounds a bit like a fairy tale: an exceptional young woman is gifted with wisdom, kindness, and beauty. But a wicked witch is jealous of her. So the witch casts a spell that causes her to look identical to two other maidens in the town, so that her specialness will remain hidden, and no man will be able to pick her out from the others."

"Oh, I see," Bunny said with a smile, clearly amused by the thought of herself as a fairy tale heroine. "So now all I need is a handsome prince to break the spell!" Then, remembering whom she was talking to, she was mortified. "I'm sorry!" she said hastily, reddening in embarrassment. "I was just speaking theoretically...you know, because fairy tales always have handsome princes in them..." .

"It's quite all right," Ferdinand assured her with a chuckle. "I understood what you meant."

Bunny jumped up, still embarrassed. "I really should get back downstairs. It's almost closing time and I need to start clearing up and washing the mugs."

"Of course," Ferdinand said, trying not to sound disappointed. "Thank you for taking the time to talk to me. It was very kind of you."

"You're very welcome," she said. She hesitated, not wanting to be too forward. "If you want...I could come back to talk to you tomorrow," she offered. "I mean, just so you won't be alone all the time," she added quickly.

"I would like that very much," Ferdinand said gratefully.

"All right then. I'll see you tomorrow." Bunny started to leave. But at the door, something occurred to her, and she turned. "Your Highness-"

"Ferdinand," he corrected her

"Ferdinand," she repeated, a little shyly. "I was just wondering...when I first came in here and started talking to you, you knew I was the girl who stood up for you in the crowd." She looked at him quizzically. "How did you know that_ I _was that girl, and not one of my sisters?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I didn't really think about it," Ferdinand admitted. He tried to pin it down. "Your tone of voice, the way you were acting..." He shrugged. "It was just obvious to me that you were the same one who had spoken up on my behalf."

"Oh," Bunny said, feeling suddenly light and happy inside. "Well... I'll see you tomorrow. " She smiled, picked up the tray, and left the room.

Ferdinand lay back on the bed, replaying the conversation in his head. For the first time since Gaston had bitten into the apple, he felt some hope and peace of mind. Bunny was an extraordinary young woman. He hoped she _would_ remember to return tomorrow.

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o – o

_Author's note: Thanks to civilwarrose for letting me use her idea that Gaston saved Lefou from drowning when they were kids! It's from her lovely backstory "The Golden Boy of Molyneux." _

_And now, the angst is over! Things will get fun next chapter!_


	21. You Can't Keep a Good Man Down

The next morning, Lefou was at the tavern early, making sure all the food he had ordered had arrived for the post-funeral reception. He surveyed the room to make sure everything was perfect. Then his eyes went to the portrait of Gaston on the wall. _What do you think, Gaston?_ he thought. _I got the best of everything, just like you would want it..._

His thoughts were interrupted when one of the men who had been guarding Prince Ferdinand came downstairs into the tavern. "Lefou, the prince is asking to see you."

Lefou scowled. "What does _he_ want?"

The man shrugged. "I don't know. Ask him."

"Oh, all right," Lefou gave in, although he had no desire at all to see Gaston's killer. He went upstairs and the guard opened the door for him.

Ferdinand stood up and bowed his head respectfully to Lefou. "Thank you for coming."

"What do you want?" Lefou said suspiciously. "You want me to tell Prince Adam to go easy on you or something?"

Ferdinand looked surprised. "No, of course not. As I said yesterday, I take full responsibility for my part in Gaston's death."

"Oh. Good," said Lefou, slightly mollified. "So why did you call me here?"

"I only wanted to tell you how sorry I am for your loss, and for my actions that caused it," Ferdinand said solemnly. "I know that Gaston was a close friend to you. He was a good man, and his death will forever weigh on my conscience. Please know that that were there any way to change what happened, I would gladly do it, even if it meant giving my own life in exchange."

Lefou shifted uncomfortably. He really wanted to hate Ferdinand, but the prince was making it hard.

Ferdinand went on, "I am not telling you this in hopes of gaining your forgiveness – I don't expect or deserve that. I only wanted you to know that I am sorry. I made a terrible mistake in trusting that old woman, and I regret it more than words can ever express. "

Lefou looked away. He'd made plenty of mistakes himself in his life – dropping or breaking things out of clumsiness, getting things wrong that Gaston had told him to do. He knew all too well that awful, sinking feeling of realizing you'd screwed up. It was always minor things with him, though - never anything that made someone _die._ "I guess you feel pretty bad about it," he said.

"Yes. I do," Ferdinand said. "It is something I will always have to live with."

Despite himself, Lefou felt kind of bad for the prince. He did believe now that it had been an accident - the prince did sound _really_ sorry. But Lefou couldn't quite bring himself to tell Ferdinand that it was all right. Gaston was dead. Nothing would _ever_ be all right, ever again.

"Well, um...thanks for telling me," he finally said awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. He started for the door.

"Wait," Ferdinand said. "There is one more thing."

"What?" Lefou asked.

Ferdinand hesitated. "Would you permit me to attend the funeral?" he asked. "I will understand if you would prefer me not to. But I would very much like to show Gaston the honor he deserves by paying my respects. It would also allow the two guards to be able to attend – otherwise, they would have to stay here with me and miss it."

Lefou considered the request. What would Gaston do? Would he _want _his rival there? After thinking about it, Lefou decided that Gaston would like the idea of Ferdinand being at his funeral, showing him respect and feeling really guilty about his death and listening to speech after speech about how great Gaston was. "Okay!" he told Ferdinand. "You can come."

Ferdinand thanked him, and Lefou left the room to give the guards the news.

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

At the castle, Cogsworth was supervising the maids as they cleaned the drawing room...much to the maids' irritation. This happened every once in a while: the majordomo would take it upon himself to personally oversee one group of palace servants or another, just to ensure that they weren't slacking off. This typically involved lecturing them as they worked, and pointing out little details that they'd already noticed, and just generally getting in their way and making the work take twice as long.

Then, to the maids' relief, there was a knock at the door, and Cogsworth went to answer it. "Greetings and felicitations," he said to the man waiting outside. "Welcome to the castle of Their Royal Highnesses Prince Adam and Princess Belle. How may I be of service?"

"I have a message for Prince Adam from the magistrate of Molyneaux," the man said, holding up a sealed note.

"I'm afraid His Royal Highness is not at home at present," Cogsworth said. "But I will certainly make sure he receives the message as soon as he returns." He took the paper from the messenger, who tipped his cap and departed.

"Who was it, mon ami?" asked Lumiere, who had come into the drawing room at the sound of the knock. He always wanted to know what was going on. Noticing Babette among the maids, he took the opportunity to steal a quick kiss from her. She giggled and winked at him flirtatiously.

"It's a message for the master," Cogsworth said, frowning sternly at the pair. "But he and the princess went to Burgundy for the Comtesse's garden party. They aren't expected back till this evening."

"Perhaps you should read it," Lumiere suggested. "It may be important."

Cogsworth was shocked at the suggestion. "Read the master's _private message?_ Certainly not! That would be _most _improper!" He headed to Adam's study. "I will leave it on his desk, and inform him of it the moment he returns home," he announced.

Lumiere rolled his eyes at Cogsworth's stuffiness, but said only, "Whatever you say." Even if the message _was_ important, there wasn't anything they could do about it until the prince and princess returned home anyway.

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o – o-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

After informing the guards that Ferdinand could attend the funeral, Lefou went to the church to make sure everything was ready. He was pleased to see red and yellow flowers decorating all the pews, as well as a huge arrangement of the same flowers formed into the approximate shape of a deer head with antlers at the front of the church, just as he'd asked. The royal proclamation had been framed and placed on a tiny table at the head of the casket, where everyone could see it.

"Lefou!" said the undertaker, spotting him. "I'm glad you're here. There is something remarkable that I need to show you."

"What is it?" Lefou asked, coming to the front of the room.

"Look at this." The undertaker started to lift the lid of the coffin.

"Stop! What are you _doing?"_ Lefou said in a panic. He wanted to always remember Gaston the way he had looked when he was alive. He most definitely did _not_ want to see what his friend must look like a day after he'd died - a sight that would surely haunt Lefou's nightmares forever if he saw it.

"No, it's all right," the undertaker insisted. "That's what I want to show you. Look!" He opened the coffin.

Lefou quickly shut his eyes, and put his hands over them for good measure. But then curiosity got the better of him and he peeked through his fingers...then dropped his hands in astonishment and walked over to the coffin for a better look. "He looks the same!" he said in surprise. It was true: Gaston looked as flawless and rosy-cheeked and handsome as ever. If it weren't for the fact that he wasn't breathing, Lefou would've sworn he was alive.

"I know!" the undertaker said. "I've never seen anything like it in all my years! He's been dead almost 18 hours, but there's no discoloration at all, no sign of rigor mortis-"

"What's that?" Lefou interrupted.

"It's when the body stiffens after death," the undertaker explained. "But that hasn't happened. Look." He lifted Gaston's left arm, showing how loose and limp it was, then dropped it. "Normally he'd be stiff by now, and his skin would be purplish or grayish-green-"

Lefou shuddered. "Ew! I don't want to hear about that!"

"All right. But as you can see, none of that has happened. I can't understand it."

"I can," Lefou said. He looked at the undertaker triumphantly. "Don't you see? It's _Gaston - _he would never, ever allow himself to look anything less than perfect! Especially on such an important day, when everyone is coming to honor him. Gaston _always _made sure he looked his best. And he's still doing it!"

The undertake looked doubtful. "If you say so," he said. "Anyway, since he does look so presentable, do you want the casket open for the funeral?"

Lefou thought about it. "If he keeps looking this good, then yes," he decided. "But keep an eye on him. If you see any flaw at _all, _close it right away. All right?" The undertaker agreed.

Soon people began filing into the church. Amelie and her family were first to arrive, and immediately came over to Lefou. "Everything looks perfect, Lefou," Amelie told him. "Gaston would have been so proud of you."

"Thanks," Lefou said, pleased. That meant a lot to him.

Amelie's mother added, "You know you're always welcome at our home any time, Lefou. We know how hard this must be for you."

"I really appreciate that," Lefou said sincerely. Amelie's family was so warm and kind, and since he had begun courting Amelie, they had welcomed him as one of their own. It was a great comfort to him, especially at a time like this.

Snow White came into the church with Mme. Aiguille, but the sight of the coffin almost broke her fragile self-control. She was overwhelmed by sorrow, and her legs felt too weak to support her. "I don't know if I can go through with this," she whispered to the seamstress.

"There, there, dear," Mme. Aiguille said soothingly. "I'll be with you the whole time. It's your last chance to say goodbye to him – you'll feel worse if you miss it, believe me." Snow White nodded, knowing she was right.

Seeing Snow White, Lefou excused himself from Amelie's family to come over to her.. "Hi, Snow White. I'm glad you're here. Are you okay?"

The words were simple, but looking into his eyes, Snow White could feel all the unspoken meaning behind them: _I know how you feel. We were the ones who loved Gaston the most. We're the ones who are really hurting. I'm here for you. _

"I just can't face that he's really gone," she said, knowing Lefou understood what she was going through. "It hurts so much. Sometimes I feel like _I'm_ dying too."

Lefou nodded empathetically. "Me too," he said quietly, and Snow White hugged him, wanting to comfort him. Lefou knew how she felt right now, more than anyone else in the village. They were united in their grief.

Then he said, "Gaston _really_ loved you. You meant the world to him. He would've done anything for you."

Snow White's eyes filled with tears. "I know," she said softly, thinking of how Gaston had gone to the castle to apologize, at her insistence. He had been so happy afterward when he came home, so eager to tell her how it had all gone. But he'd never gotten the chance to tell her the story.

"Come sit in the front," Lefou said. "Gaston didn't have any family, so we're all he's got."

Snow White nodded, and she and Mme. Aiguillle went to the front pew and sat down. Snow White wiped her eyes with her handkerchief, resolving to try to be strong for Gaston's sake.

Then the triplets entered the church. Bambi and Bubbles immediately ran to the front of the room to peer into the coffin. Bubbles burst into loud sobs. "He still looks so handsome! How can they bury him in the ground?" she wailed. "It's not fair! They should put him in a glass case instead – that way we could at least always _look_ at him!"

Bambi threw herself melodramatically over the coffin. "You _can't_ be dead, Gaston! How will we ever go on without you?" she cried as the undertaker pulled her off.

Bunny was deeply embarrassed, watching them. She muttered under her breath, "He can't _hear _you – who are you showing off for? Have some dignity!" Then she admonished herself, _But who am I to judge? If this had happened a few months ago, I'd have been acting exactly the same way! _That thought was even _more _humiliating.

She quickly looked away from her sisters and brightened as she saw Prince Ferdinand entering the church with the two guards. She went over to him. "Hello! I didn't think you'd be here."

"Yes, I wanted to pay my respects, and Lefou was gracious enough to allow me to attend," Ferdinand said, glad to see a friendly face. "Thank you again for your kind words of advice last night."

"Thank _you_ for listening to me," Bunny replied, smiling back at him. "No one else ever does!"

"Then they are extremely foolish, and it is very much their loss," Ferdinand said gallantly.

By this time, Bambi and Bubbles had left the coffin and found seats in a pew. "Where'd Bunny go?" Bubbles asked, looking around.

Bambi suddenly tugged on her sleeve. "There! Look who she's talking to!"

Bubbles looked where she was pointing and gasped, upset. "The prince? But it's _his _fault Gaston is dead! Why is she talking to him?" she demanded. "Is she crazy?"

"Crazy like a fox," Bambi said with a note of admiration in her voice. "I never knew she had it in her."

"What are you talking about?" Bubbles said.

"Well, _think_ about it," Bambi explained. "Gaston was the best guy in this town, by far. No question about that! But now Gaston's gone, and no other man in the village even comes close. But that prince is handsome, and he's rich, and he has a castle and everything. So she's trying to snatch him up before someone else does." Bambi nodded sagely. "I really can't blame her. A girl could do a lot worse than becoming a princess, that's for sure!"

"Hmmph!" Bubbles crossed her arms disapprovingly. "Well, _I _blame her. I think it's disloyal! Gaston isn't even _buried_ yet! I can't believe she would betray him like that!"

"I suppose," Bambi conceded, but she was secretly wishing she'd thought of the idea first.

Bubbles marched over to Bunny. "Come on, Bunny! The funeral is about to start," she urged, tugging at her arm.. "We saved you a seat." .

"Oh. All right," Bunny said reluctantly. "I'll see you afterward, Ferdinand." She went to join her sisters in their pew. She noticed that Bubbles seemed annoyed with her, but couldn't understand why. Then, as she sat down, Bambi gave her a 'thumbs up' gesture, which confused her even more.

But before she could ask them what was going on, the funeral started. The village preacher began the service with his usual sermon about "ashes to ashes and dust to dust". Then Lefou came to the front of the room and cleared his throat. Struggling to hold back tears, he gave a heartfelt eulogy extolling Gaston's many virtues and all the legendary feats he had accomplished and how the village would never be the same without him.

As Lefou went to sit down, he whispered to Snow White, "Do you want to say something?"

"Oh..." Snow White hadn't planned to make a speech – she had been too lost in her own grief to even think of it. But she stood up and went to the front of the room. "The day I met Gaston, he saved my life," she said. "He was so brave, fighting off the huntsman who tried to kill me. Afterward, I felt so frightened and alone, but Gaston promised to protect me, and he kept that promise. He always made me feel safe. He brought me to this village, where I found a home and was happier than I'd ever been."

She paused. There was so much more to Gaston, things that the villagers were unaware of, but that Snow White alone knew. She knew that Gaston had committed terrible, evil acts in his past, but that he had finally faced the truth about himself and what he'd done. She knew that out of all the feats he had accomplished in his life, the one that had taken the most courage was apologizing to Belle. She knew that he had been determined to become a good man...and that in the end, he had succeeded. To Snow White, _that _was Gaston's greatest achievement.

But she couldn't tell the villagers any of that without also telling them of the crimes Gaston had committed, and the last thing she wanted to do was damage his reputation in their eyes. So instead, she only said simply, "Gaston died a good man." The villagers looked puzzled; it seemed like faint praise for such a renowned hero. But to Snow White, it was the most meaningful tribute she could give him. She sat down in her seat.

Many other villagers then came forward to sing Gaston's praises and extol his many impressive achievements, as well as the recent good deeds he had done for them. Then the magistrate read aloud the framed royal proclamation of Gaston's heroism from Prince Adam and Princess Belle. (Lefou would have liked to be the one to read it aloud, but he wasn't a good reader and had feared he would mar the dignity of the moment by stumbling over the fancy words. The magistrate had a strong loud voice, so Lefou had asked him to do it.) When all the speeches were finished, the preacher led the congregation in a closing prayer.

That was the end of the service. The undertaker walked to the front of the room, ready to close the coffin and bring it to his cart to transport it to the graveyard for burial.

Snow White felt an unexpected wave of panic as she watched the undertaker reach for the coffin lid. Once it was shut, she would never see Gaston ever again.

She couldn't bear it. "Wait!" she cried suddenly, running up to the undertaker, who looked at her in surprise. "Please...may I have a moment? Just to say goodbye?"

"Of course," the undertaker said sympathetically, stepping back.

Snow White looked down into the coffin. Gaston lay still against the blue satin. This was the last time she would ever see his face. She would never again hear his booming laugh, or listen to him tell exciting tales of his adventures...She would never feel him carrying her in his strong arms, the way he did the day of their picnic, making her feel so safe and cared for...

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I love you, Gaston," she whispered. She knew he couldn't hear her, but she _had_ to tell him. "Please don't leave me."

She thought of her vow to save her kiss for her one true love. _I waited too long, _she thought, heartbroken._ Now it's too late._

Impulsively, she leaned over the coffin. Gaston had earned her kiss. And it would be a consolation to know that in the end, she _had _bestowed her first kiss on the man she loved, even though he would never know.

Gently she touched her lips to Gaston's. "Goodbye," she whispered sorrowfully as she drew back.

Then her eyes widened in utter shock, and she let out a scream, startling the congregation. Gaston's eyes were open, and he was beaming at her. He sat up in the coffin. "Snow!" he exclaimed delightedly. "You _kissed_ me! That means you love me!" Then he frowned. "But why did you scream? And why did you say goodbye?"

Snow White was too overwhelmed to speak. "I...I..." .

"Are you all right?" Gaston asked in concern.

Snow White felt like she was going to faint. She looked at him in wonder, hardly breathing, afraid to let herself believe it was true. Was this a dream? It _had_ to be...

Lefou had no such doubts. He raced to the front of the room in such haste that he tripped over his own feet, crashed into the coffin, and fell onto Gaston's lap. Gaston sighed and patiently picked the little man up, setting him on his feet. .

"Gaston!" Lefou said excitedly. "You're _alive! _You're really alive!_" _He was jumping up and down, unable to contain his joy.

"Of course I am," Gaston said in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you were _dead!" _Lefou exclaimed. "You died yesterday! This is your funeral!" He gestured at the coffin and flowers. "I set it all up myself. Do you like it?" he asked eagerly. "I got you the fanciest coffin and flowers and everything!"

Bewildered, Gaston looked around and saw for the first time that he was sitting in a coffin, in church, with flowers everywhere, and pews full of villagers gaping at him in open-mouthed shock. Was it true? Had he really been _dead?_ All he could remember was feeling dizzy and passing out, and then opening his eyes to the wonderful surprise of Snow White kissing him.

But although he was confused, Gaston was _never_ one to pass up an opportunity to show off, which this very clearly was. "No one cheats death like Gaston!" he proclaimed, raising both fists in the air triumphantly. Then he stood up and leaped dramatically out of the coffin, landing on his feet on the floor. The villagers cheered.

Gaston grinned. Snow White had kissed him, AND he had apparently achieved the most incredible feat anyone had ever seen, simply by opening his eyes! People would be talking about this for _decades_ to come! This was definitely Gaston's best day ever.

Snow White burst into tears and ran into Gaston's arms, embracing him. "It's true, it's really true...you're really alive..." she sobbed in relief. "You didn't leave me..."

Gaston held her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "I could never leave you, Snow," he assured her. "Everything's all right. Don't cry._"_

Snow White smiled through her tears as she looked up at him, her eyes shining with love. Then she kissed him again.

Enthusiastically, Gaston kissed her back. He was thrilled beyond belief to actually be allowed to kiss her, after dreaming about it for so long. _She really LOVES me! _he thought in amazement. _Even after everything I've done, even with Prince Perfect around...she loves ME! _It was a miracle!

"It's a miracle!" said the village preacher, as though echoing Gaston's thoughts. "The good Lord in his infinite wisdom and mercy has decided that Gaston has more good to do on this earth, and that it is not yet his time to depart!"

"Gaston was just too _amazing_ to die!" Lefou insisted.

"No. It was a magic spell," Prince Ferdinand announced. Everyone turned to look at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" asked Gaston, a bit miffed that Ferdinand was stealing the crowd's attention during Gaston's big moment. _So_ typical of him. .

Ferdinand, like everyone else, had been stunned to see Gaston awaken. Then, once the initial shock had worn off, the prince was overcome with enormous relief and gratitude as the heavy burden of guilt was lifted from him. Gaston was alive – that meant Ferdinand _wasn't _a murderer after all! He felt as though he had been granted a second chance at life, just as much as Gaston had. But how was it possible? Once Ferdinand had thought about it, the answer was obvious.

"That apple you bit into is what caused your collapse," Ferdinand told Gaston. "It was given to me by a mysterious old woman who I initially believed to be an Enchantress, but who was really the Evil Queen in disguise. She had told me it was a magic apple that would protect Snow White. But after you 'died,' we realized the apple was meant to _kill_ Snow White, and we all believed it was poisoned."

"Oh," Gaston said, trying to follow the complicated story. "So why am I alive?"

"Because the apple apparently wasn't poisoned after all - it must have been _enchanted," _Ferdinand explained. "Not with a protection spell, as the old woman claimed, but with a spell that made you appear to be dead. But you weren't _really _dead. You were merely under a magic spell. And, as is so often the case, the spell was broken by true love's kiss."

Snow White was delighted. "You mean I broke the spell when I kissed Gaston?"

"Precisely!" Ferdinand said.

Gaston was a little disappointed to learn that it was _not_ his own sheer magnificence that had brought him back to life. He was also embarrassed to think that he, the great hero, had _needed _to be saved – it sounded weak and unmanly when you put it that way.

But when Snow White exclaimed joyfully, "Did you hear that, Gaston? I _saved_ you! Just like you saved me!" and hugged him, Gaston had to smile. "I guess you did," he acknowledged generously. "So you're a hero, too!" He loved to see her so happy. He'd have plenty of other chances to show off, he was sure.

Besides, he couldn't be disappointed when he realized that the reason he had woken up was that _Snow White loved him! _Nothing could be better than that.

"This calls for a celebration!" he proclaimed.

Lefou said eagerly, "I set up a reception at the tavern for after the funeral, Gaston! All the food and stuff is already there. We can make it a celebration party, now that you're back!"

Gaston slapped him on the back approvingly. "Good thinking, Lefou!" Lefou beamed at the praise. Gaston announced to the room, "Everyone to the tavern for a party!" The villagers cheered again.

Bambi and Bubbles ran up to him excitedly. "We're so excited you're back, Gaston!" Bubbles squealed. "We never gave up hope, ever!"

"No one could defeat_ you,_ Gaston!" Bambi added, batting her eyes at him.

"Thanks, girls. I'm glad to be back," Gaston said. "And when we get to the tavern, I can finally tell you all the story of how I saved Prince Adam!" They sighed happily in anticipation. Then Gaston patted his pockets and frowned. "Damn! Belle gave me a royal proclamation saying that I'm officially a hero – where did it go? It must have fallen when I died."

"It's right here, Gaston!" Lefou said excitedly. He ran to the little table and got the framed proclamation. "See? I had it framed and everything!"

"Well done, Lefou!" Gaston was _very_ happy to have that proof of his heroism back.

Lefou was thrilled that not only was Gaston alive, but that he, Lefou, had done so many things right today. This was definitely _his_ best day ever too. "You should've seen the funeral, Gaston!" he told his friend. "Everyone made lots of speeches about how great you are and all the amazing things you've done."

"Really?" Gaston was glad to hear it. But he was also frustrated: people had been making speeches praising him all day, but he hadn't gotten to hear _any _of it! He'd missed the whole thing by being dead! "Do you remember what they said?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, Gaston, I remember every word!" Lefou assured him. "I'll tell you all of it later. And I'm sure everyone'll be saying great things about you at the tavern too."

"Perfect!" Gaston said happily. He put his arm around Snow White, who looked up at him adoringly. "Let's go!" He started off for the tavern, with all the villagers following after him like a parade.

As they walked, Gaston said to Snow White, "So, Snow...you really love me? You're absolutely sure?" She _had_ kissed him, but he needed to hear her say the words.

"Yes. I love you," she said, smiling at him.

Gaston breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Good. After that time you kissed Ferdinand, I didn't think you'd ever-"

"_What?" _Snow White stopped walking and stared at him. "What do you mean? I never kissed Ferdinand!"

Gaston was baffled. "But I _saw _you-" Then he broke off in realization. "No. I _didn't _see you – she just _told_ me you did!" He hit his forehead. "How could I fall for that?"

"What are you talking about?" Snow White asked in confusion.

"Your stepmother," Gaston explained. "She has a magic mirror, and when she was trying to get me to join her side, she showed me a conversation you had with Ferdinand. He was talking about the day you met him, and how he sang to you. You said it was the most magical day of your life and that you finally knew what love was, and you hoped he'd come back and marry you."

Snow White was taken aback to know that Gaston had seen that. "I _did _say that, yes," she admitted. "But then I went on to tell him that although that _was_ how I felt the day I met him, I later realized that it had been only infatuation, _not _real love, because I had given my heart to you. I told Ferdinand that I _didn't l_ove him."

"Oh," Gaston said, vastly relieved. "Your stepmother didn't show me _that_ part! She just showed me the part about you saying you wanted him to marry you. Then she told me you kissed him. But I guess she was lying."

"Yes, she was," Snow White said firmly.

Gaston beamed, thrilled to know that he had been the recipient of Snow White's treasured first kiss after all. "I love you, Snow," he told her. "You're the only woman I've _ever _loved. And I promise, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"You _already _make me happy," she said, looking into his eyes. Gaston embraced her and kissed her deeply. He planned to be doing that a _lot_ in the near future, now that he finally could.

Then someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Gaston?"

Annoyed at the interruption, Gaston broke off the kiss and turned to see who it was. _Oh, of course – Prince Ferdinand. Who else?_ "What?" Gaston snapped, already bracing for one of the prince's usual sarcastic remarks.

To his astonishment, Ferdinand said, "I owe you an apology. I misjudged your character and believed the worst of you, and I truly apologize for that. I am also sorry that I was so foolishly taken in by the Evil Queen's trick, which caused your seeming demise. I am very glad it wasn't permanent. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Gaston was stunned that Ferdinand was being so polite and respectful to him. "It's all right. The Evil Queen is clever at tricking people," he said, remembering how easily he himself had been fooled into believing her lies. At least Ferdinand had had the excuse of not _knowing _the old woman was really the Evil Queen in disguise. But Gaston _had_ known whom he was talking to - and yet he had _still_ almost fallen for her tricks. He had even _kissed_ her! That memory was so embarrassing that Gaston quickly pushed it away. "No harm done," he told Ferdinand. He glanced at Snow White, then back at the prince. "So...you have no hard feelings because Snow White picked me?"

"None whatsoever," Ferdinand assured him. "In truth, she told me right after I arrived here that you were the one she loved. I just didn't want to believe it at the time."

"I know how that feels," Gaston said, thinking of his previous stubborn refusal to accept that Belle didn't want to marry him.

Ferdinand held out his hand, and Gaston shook it. "I am glad that you suffered no permanent harm," Ferdinand said. "And I hope you two will be very happy together."

"Thanks," Gaston said. Ferdinand walked away.

Gaston shook his head in bemusement. All he'd done was open his eyes, only to find all of his problems magically solved: the girl he'd been pining for now loved him, and his rival suddenly respected him and even wished him well with the girl they'd been fighting over! "I should die more often," he mused.

"Don't you _dare!"_ Snow White said. "I couldn't bear losing you again!"

Gaston grinned. "Don't worry. From now on, you won't be able to get _rid _of me!"

They had now reached the tavern. Soon the celebration was in full swing. Everyone ate, drank, made toasts, and eagerly listened as Gaston told an edited version of how he had saved Prince Adam (leaving out the secret that Adam had been the Beast, as well as the fact that Gaston himself had accidentally kicked the prince over the wall – that part was just too embarrassing to admit).

Although Snow White loved hearing about Gaston's adventure, she could tell that he wasn't telling the full story. For one thing, he glossed over the reason why he had gone to the castle in the first place. She understood why, knowing how important it was to him to maintain his reputation among the villagers. For another, when he had rushed into the seamstress' house the day before, he had told her that he'd learned something incredible about the Beast - yet he didn't mention that now, when telling the story publicly.

She was intrigued, but didn't say anything, knowing that he would tell her the full story once they were alone. For now it was enough just to have him here, so full of life and good humor, laughing and boasting and buying rounds of drinks for everyone, yet frequently glancing at Snow White just to make sure she was having a good time, and asking her if she needed anything. She was so full of happiness, she felt as light as a bubble.

Ferdinand stood in the back of the room, relieved by the turn of events and feeling as though he'd dodged a bullet. He even enjoyed the food, despite the fact that it wasn't the exquisite gourmet fare he was used to back home. Maybe he was getting used to the village. Or maybe it was just that _everything_ seemed wonderful tonight, now that he knew he wasn't a murderer.

He cheered up even more when he saw Bunny approaching him. "So, you must be feeling a lot better today," she said with a smile.

He nodded. "To say the least! I feel as though I've been granted a whole new life." He had to raise his voice to be heard above the crowd, which was now loudly making toasts to Gaston. "It's noisy in here – would you like to go outside and take a walk? Unless you'd rather stay here, of course."

She looked pleased. "I'd love to take a walk with you."

"Splendid!" Ferdinand chivalrously offered her his arm, and they left the tavern.


	22. Reunion

_Author's note: My daughter, who is 13 years old, just posted her first fanfic on this site! It's for the "Supernatural" fandom, so if any of you happen to be into "Supernatural," check it out! Her screen name is AwesomeActress1001. Thanks!_

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o - o-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

Belle gave a sigh of relief as Adam helped her down from the coach. "I'm glad that's over," she said as they walked toward the castle, referring to the garden party they had attended that day. "All that tiresome gossip! I felt like I was back in the village."

Adam nodded sympathetically. "I agree. But after being 'unavailable' for 10 years, I need to show my face in public and socialize with the nobility. It's part of the job, I'm afraid."

"I know," Belle assured him. "And I'll be right by your side for moral support whenever you need to do it." She reflected, "I did enjoy the tour of the manor at least - the grounds and gardens were lovely."

As they entered the castle, Cogsworth immediately came forward to greet them. "Welcome home, Your Highnesses. A messenger arrived while you were out. I left the message on the desk in your study."

"Thank you, Cogsworth." Adam and Belle went upstairs. Belle went to the bedroom and began to unlace her fashionable traveling boots while Adam went into his study to read the note.

"Belle!" he cried, running back to the bedroom.

"What?" Belle said, alarmed. "Is it bad news?"

Adam nodded. "I'm afraid so. Read it for yourself!" He handed her the note.

Quickly she scanned the message, and her eyes widened in disbelief. "Gaston is _dead? _But we just saw him yesterday!" She read on. "And they're charging Ferdinand with his _murder?_ How can that be? Ferdinand seemed so kind and honest when we met him!"

"They want me to hear the case and render a judgment, since Ferdinand is a royal," Adam said. "I'm going to go to the village right now. I know it's late, but I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. I have to find out what's going on over there!"

"I agree! I'll come with you," Belle said, pulling her boots back on.

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

To say that the Evil Queen was feeling "annoyed" would have been a vast understatement. She was livid, incensed, furious, enraged, and a whole bunch of words the thesaurus hadn't invented yet.

It was bad enough that that idiot hunter had bitten the apple _just_ as Ferdinand was about to give it to Snow White. Grimhilde had been leaning forward, eagerly looking into the mirror, anticipating her triumph...only to see her victory unexpectedly snatched away at the last second! In her fury, she had slammed the mirror down so hard that the glass nearly cracked, making the spirit within cower in fear.

But at least she'd had the consolation that Gaston would be buried alive (a fitting punishment for interfering with her plans). And as an added bonus, it looked like Prince Ferdinand would be locked up for poisoning Gaston, which would have left Snow White unprotected. All hope was not yet lost.

But then, just as they were about to close the coffin lid, Snow White had suddenly taken it upon herself to run up and kiss Gaston! Grimhilde couldn't believe it. _Why?_ _Why would anyone want to kiss a CORPSE? _It made no sense! But the wretched girl had done it.

So now Gaston was alive, Ferdinand was free, both of them were determined to protect Snow White, and _everyone_ knew to be on their guard against the "mysterious old woman." She wouldn't be able to trick anyone here ever again! Her whole scheme had fallen apart.

Her lip curled in scorn. No. She was NOT defeated, no matter what they might think! If trickery hadn't worked, it was time to use intimidation and fear. _But I cannot simply appear at the tavern before the whole town – Gaston and the prince would lead the mob against me! _she realized. _No...I need to find just ONE person: someone weak and stupid whom I can easily frighten into doing my bidding. Someone who can lead Snow White into a trap..._

She studied the scene of the tavern party in the mirror for a likely candidate. Within 10 seconds, she had zeroed in on Gaston's little lackey. _He's small and weak, trusted by both Gaston and Snow White, and looks like he'd be afraid of his own shadow. He will be perfect for my needs, _she decided, already scheming.

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

After their moonlight stroll, Ferdinand and Bunny had sat down on a bench outside the tavern, talking non-stop. Ferdinand was intrigued by this extraordinary girl who had been there for him in his hour of need, when everyone else had been against him. He wanted to know everything about her, asking her perceptive questions about her life, her opinions and her thoughts, and genuinely listening to what she had to say. He made Bunny feel special, which was a wonderful experience for her. For the first time, she felt as though someone really saw her for who she was, not part of a set.

"That's about it for my life," she finally finished with a giggle after telling him everything she could think of. "Just a small town girl in a humdrum village. Your life must be much more exciting! I know you said you spend a lot of time training to be king. Tell me more. What is your kingdom like? What about your family?" She listened eagerly to his description of his kingdom, which was so much more populous and lively than her little village. As he spoke, she could envision the tall white spires he described, the paved cobblestone streets, the opera house and theatre, the colorful banners and parades on holidays.

"It sounds marvelous!" she said. "I would love to see it."

"Maybe someday you will," he said with a smile. Then he told her all about his parents, his sister, and his childhood. They were so engrossed in their conversation, two hours flew by as if in a moment.

"It's funny, I only really met you yesterday, but I feel like I've known you forever," Bunny said.

"I know what you mean," Ferdinand said, looking into her eyes. "It feels almost as though we were destined to meet."

The sound of music floated out from the tavern. Ferdinand had a sudden inspiration. "May I have this dance?"

"I'd be honored, good sir!" Bunny said with a smile, and gave a little curtsey. They went back into the tavern and joined the couples who were dancing.

As they danced, someone tapped Bunny on the shoulder. She turned to see her sister Bubbles, who announced, "Since the prince _didn't_ kill Gaston after all, it's all right. I don't mind anymore." Without waiting for an answer, she went back to flop down on the floor next to Gaston's chair and gaze up at him adoringly.

"What was _that_ about?" Ferdinand asked Bunny.

"I have no idea!" Bunny said, mystified. Then she shrugged and they went back to dancing.

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

As Adam and Belle's coach arrived in Molyneaux, the village at first seemed deserted. All the houses were dark. The only light and sound came from the tavern, so that was where they went.

Belle frowned at the sound of music and laughter from inside. "They don't seem too upset about Gaston's death," she mused.

Adam opened the door, and they entered to see a party in full swing. To their utter astonishment, Gaston himself was holding court in his usual chair, bragging and telling stories of his heroic feats. He looked up and broke into a huge grin at the sight of them.

"Belle! Adam! Welcome!" he said expansively, waving his arms and slurring his words slightly. He had been drinking and celebrating for hours, and was a little drunk.

"Gaston?" Belle said in confusion. "We heard you were dead!"

"No one cheats death like Gaston!" the hunter proclaimed. He was becoming quite fond of that line. "Come on in and join the party! Adam, you can tell everyone the story of how I was so amazing and heroic and saved your life!"

"No, thank you," Adam replied. Although he was very glad to see that Gaston was alive, he was also a bit put off at the overly familiar way Gaston called him "Adam" - not a "Prince" or "Your Highness" in sight - and the way he just assumed that Adam had nothing better to do than sit in the middle of a crowd waxing rhapsodic about how wonderful Gaston was. They had already given him an official royal proclamation - what more did he want?

Meanwhile, Belle felt a bit uncomfortable, looking around the room. She didn't enjoy loud, alcohol-fueled parties, and she couldn't help remembering that the_ last _time she'd seen these people, they were mocking her father and calling him crazy, and then forming an angry mob and shouting "Kill the Beast!" Of course, she was a princess now, but that just seemed to translate into all the villagers excitedly whispering and pointing at her and Adam.

The tavern keeper rushed over to them and bowed to Adam. "Welcome, Your Highness! And, uh, _Your_ Highness," he added, bowing to Belle as well. "It is truly an honor and a privilege to have your presence in my humble establishment! What can I get for you?"

Belle exchanged a meaningful glance with Adam, a look that said _Let's go home! _

"Thank you for your hospitality, but we need to get back to the castle," Adam said politely. "We came only because the magistrate summoned us for a murder trial, but it seems that's not necessary after all."

"Prince Adam! Princess Belle!" It was Ferdinand, who had spied them and made his way through the crowd to greet them, with Bunny by his side. "It is truly a pleasure to see you again."

"Prince Ferdinand," Belle said, relieved. "Please, tell us: what is going on? We heard that Gaston was dead and that you were charged with his murder!"

"Yes, it was a very strange situation," Ferdinand said. "It involved a magic spell."

Adam tensed. "A magic spell?" he repeated. "Was it the Enchantress?"

Ferdinand said, "No, it was Snow White's stepmother, the Evil Queen. But you need to hear the whole story, because you may be in danger too. And truth be told, we can use your help, if you are so inclined."

"Of course," Adam assured him. "We'll help in whatever way we can." Noticing that Ferdinand had a young woman with him, he said to her politely, "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Snow White. Ferdinand has told us a lot about you."

"What?" said Bunny in confusion. "I'm not Snow White. I'm Bunny. _That's_ Snow White." She pointed at the black-haired girl sitting next to Gaston, with his arm around her.

Unlike Adam, Belle had known who Bunny was, but she was nonetheless confused. "But Gaston told us that Snow White had chosen _you,_ Prince Ferdinand.".

Ferdinand shook his head. "No, Gaston was always her true love. She and I simply were not meant to be. But it's all right. Sometimes these things work out for the best." He smiled at Bunny, who blushed but looked pleased. "Anyway, I should get Gaston," Ferdinand went on. "Now that you're here, we really do need to discuss how to defeat the Evil Queen."

He turned and waved to try to get Gaston's attention, but the hunter was now showing off for the cheering crowd by juggling six beer kegs, basking in the attention with a big grin on his face.

Belle shook her head in amusement at the sight. "You know, I do realize that Gaston has reformed and isn't evil any more, and I'm _very_ happy about that...but he's still kind of full of himself, isn't he?"

Ferdinand chuckled. "I'd have to agree with you there," he acknowledged. "Still, he did forgive me for nearly causing his death, so I owe him a debt of gratitude for that."

"_You_ nearly caused his death?" Belle asked. "But you just said it was a magic spell."

"Yes, it is rather complicated," Ferdinand said. "Let me get Gaston, and we can find somewhere quieter to tell you the whole story."

He went over to Gaston and spoke to him. Gaston looked disappointed, but nodded, putting down the beer kegs. He hated to leave a party, especially one in his honor. But Ferdinand was right: they _did _need to come up with a plan to defeat the Evil Queen. And anyway, the party had been going on for four hours and was starting to wind down anyway, as villagers gradually got tired and headed for home.

Gaston raised his voice to make an announcement. "Thank you all for honoring me at this wonderful party. Let's have a round of applause for Lefou, who set it all up!" The villagers clapped and cheered, and Lefou beamed with pleasure. Gaston went on, "You're all welcome to stay and celebrate as long as you want. But I'm afraid I have to leave with Ferdinand and Adam now, to plan how to defeat the Evil Queen once and for all! I will NOT allow her to threaten Snow White or this village ever again!" he finished dramatically. The villagers cheered again, happy that Gaston was back and protecting them so they didn't have to worry.

Gaston came over to the two princes. "All right, we can leave now," he said cheerfully. To Snow White, he added, "You come too. After what the Queen did, I am_ not _letting you out of my sight!" She smiled and snuggled up next to him, under his arm.

"Do you want me to come, Gaston?" Lefou asked, always ready to help.

Gaston put his hand on Lefou's shoulder. "No, you've done enough for one day. You must be tired. Go home and get some rest. Tomorrow morning I'll tell you what plan we decided on and how you can help."

"Okay, Gaston!" Lefou went to say good night to Amelie. She was ready to leave as well, so he walked her home before heading to his own house.

Ferdinand offered to walk Bunny home, but she decided to go home with her sisters so she could ask them why on earth they had been acting so strangely. "You go ahead and plan how to heroically save the day with the other boys," she said, smiling. "Then you can tell me all about it tomorrow."

"All right," Ferdinand said. He bowed to her and kissed her hand. Bunny almost swooned at the gallant gesture, but managed to keep control of herself. Ferdinand then left with Adam, Belle, Gaston, and Snow White.

As the group headed toward Gaston's house, Snow White slipped away from Gaston with a word of apology and approached Belle. "Hello, Princess Belle," she said shyly, with a curtsey. "I'm Snow White. I'm so happy to finally meet you!"

"I'm happy to meet you too!" Belle said. "I've heard so much about you."

Snow White leaned closer to Belle and whispered, "Thank you so much for forgiving Gaston, after all the bad things he did. You must be a very kind person."

"Thank you," Belle said with a smile.. "But I believe _all_ people deserve a second chance, if they're truly sorry."

Snow White nodded so vigorously her red hair bow bobbed. "That's how I feel too!" she said delightedly. "I'm sure we'll be great friends!"

"Yes, I'm sure we will," Belle agreed with a smile. She looked curiously at Snow White. She simply could _not_ imagine how this sweet, agreeable, almost childlike girl had managed to reform the stubborn, ruthless, self-centered Gaston. It seemed impossible. She was dying to ask her, but now wasn't the time.

They had now arrived at Gaston's house. As they entered and settled themselves on chairs and couches, the talk with Belle reminded Snow White of something. She pulled Gaston aside and whispered, "Gaston, when you came home from the castle, before you ate the apple, you said you had found out something about the Beast. But you never told me what it was."

"Oh..." Gaston glanced around. He had meant to tell her the whole story...but now Adam was right _there. _"Listen, we have guests right now. Why don't you make some tea for everyone, and I'll tell you later?"

"All right!" Snow White said agreeably, and went into the kitchen.

Once Snow White was gone, Gaston immediately went over to Adam. "Do you mind if I tell Snow White the truth about you? About the Beast and the spell and everything?"

Adam was taken aback. "I don't know...It's not something I want spread around publicly."

"I haven't told anyone else," Gaston assured him. "But Snow White is the girl I love. I don't want to keep secrets from her."

Belle looked at Adam. "We _did_ say that love cannot dwell with secrets," she reminded him.

Adam was still indecisive. "Can we trust her to be discreet?"

."I don't know. What does that mean?" Gaston asked.

"It means can she keep a secret?" Adam said impatiently.

"Oh! Why didn't you _say_ so?" Gaston said. "Yes, she can keep a secret. She's not a gossip like some of the women in this town."

"Well...all right then," Adam said finally. "You can tell her. But no one else!"

"Great!" Gaston went into the kitchen, where Snow White was making the tea. "So, Snow, here's what I wanted to tell you about the Beast: I didn't kill him after all!" He beamed.

"You didn't?" she said, surprised.

"No. Because the Beast was really...wait for it..." He paused for suspense, then revealed dramatically, "Prince Adam!"

"Prince Adam?" Snow White echoed. "I don't understand."

"He was under a magic spell that turned him into a Beast," Gaston explained.

"Oh!" Snow White said in understanding. "Just like _you_ were under a spell!"

"Yes! And just like with my spell, his spell could only be broken by true love," Gaston went on.

Snow White clapped her hands in delight. "So Princess Belle's love broke the spell? How romantic! And now he's a prince again!"

"That's right! And he's alive! So I didn't kill anyone after all," Gaston said triumphantly.

Snow White hugged him. "I'm so happy! That's wonderful!"

"But it's a secret," Gaston warned her. "Adam doesn't want anyone to know he was the Beast. So don't tell anyone in the village."

"Of course not," Snow White agreed.

She started to pick up the tea tray, but Gaston said, "Here, let me carry that for you. It's heavy." He took the tea tray into the living room and set it down on the table.

Snow White ran up to Adam. "Prince Adam, I am SO happy that your spell was broken and that you didn't die!"

"Thank you. I am too," Adam said, a bit disconcerted.

"And don't worry – I won't tell anyone!" she added, making the gesture of turning a key in front of her lips.

"I appreciate that," Adam said. He felt uncomfortable. He didn't like talking about his curse, and certainly not with strangers. He turned to Ferdinand and changed the subject. "So, Prince Ferdinand, you said you would explain to me everything that's been going on here?"

"Yes," Ferdinand said. "Please, sit down. It's a long story..."

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o

Lefou was about to go to bed when he heard a knock at the door. "What is it, Gaston?" he said as he opened it, assuming his friend had remembered something he needed Lefou to do.

But instead of Gaston, he was faced with a tall, imposing woman in purple robes and a crown. "You-you're the Evil Queen!" he stammered.

"I see my reputation precedes me." Grimhilde closed the door and advanced on him menacingly. "Since you know who I am, you must know of my power...and what I do to those who displease me."

"Don't hurt me! I didn't do anything!" Lefou whimpered, stumbling backward fearfully.

Grimhilde smiled to herself. This would be a piece of cake. "Calm yourself. I have no reason to hurt you..._IF _you do exactly as I command you. Do you understand?"

"What do you want me to do? I don't want to hurt anyone!" he protested.

"Don't worry. You won't have to actually _hurt_ anyone," Grimhilde said. _You're so little and weak, you'd be useless at it anyway, _she thought scornfully. "All I need you to do is tell Gaston and Ferdinand tomorrow morning that you came across my hidden lair, but quickly got away without me seeing you. Tell them you'll lead them straight to me, but they must follow you at once before I get away! Make sure Snow White stays home, which shouldn't be a problem – they won't want her coming along with them to confront me. They'll think she's safer at home. Then, lead them on a long wild goose chase through the forest, so they'll be out of my way for a while. If they get impatient, you can say you've forgotten exactly where my lair was. Or find an empty cave and say that I must have moved. I'm sure you can figure out some excuse."

"But then Snow White will be all alone, with no one protecting her!" Lefou exclaimed.

"My, you certainly do catch on quickly," Grimhilde said, rolling her eyes.

"No!" Lefou said stubbornly. "I won't help you hurt Snow White! She's nice!"

The Evil Queen suddenly loomed menacingly over the little man, her dark eyes boring into his. Lefou shrank back in fear. She hissed malevolently, "Is she nice enough to lose your _life _over? Choose carefully, for your very existence hangs in the balance."

Lefou gulped. He was terrified out of his mind...but he just couldn't let her hurt Snow White!

The scary Evil Queen was glaring at him, just inches from his face. With a sudden inspiration, Lefou stomped on her foot as hard as he could. "OW!" she cried.

In a flash, Lefou pushed past her and was out the door like a shot.

Grimacing in pain, the Evil Queen hobbled to the door and tried to go after him. But Lefou was already halfway to Gaston's house, running fast and yelling in panic, "GASTON! GASTON! _HELP!"_

Grimhilde scowled and hurried toward the forest as quickly as she could manage with her aching foot, knowing that Gaston and Ferdinand would likely be after her within moments. _That impudent fool! _she raged mentally, incensed that a weak little imbecile like that could have defied her, hurt her, AND gotten away from her! _He'll die for that, make no mistake! _

It was raining, and Grimhilde was soon soaking wet, blackening her mood even further as she hurried on through the forest.

Then she stopped short. Through the trees, she saw a shimmering golden light. Puzzled, she wrapped her black cloak tightly around her and moved behind a tree so she wouldn't be seen, watching to see the source of the strange light.

An instant later, a figure materialized within the light: a tall woman with long flowing golden hair, wearing a green gown.

Grimhilde cursed under her breath. _My sister! What on earth is SHE doing here? I can't let her see me! _Quickly she slipped through the trees, keeping out of sight, and headed to her cave. This was a most unwelcome development. Grimhilde would need all her wits to plan her next move.


End file.
